Divinity
by mademoiselle nebel
Summary: Raised to become the Goddess of Earth and the protector of a unique planet, in her search for true love she never expected to find it in the planet she protects. Now she must choose between her own divinity and her love for her terran prince.
1. Introduction: Divinity

The skies were tainted black and red. She knew that aura very well, from the time she sealed her away, Gaia knew she would find her way back to haunt her and her family.

Ashes were flying all over the kingdom, burnt skin could be smelled from outside. She was frustrated because she knew she couldn't do anything else to help her kingdom. Her planet.

Gaia tried to stand up from her bed in her chambers, when she felt a strong evil presence behind her. The terran queen flinched and turned to see a familiar red haired girl standing in front of her with a blooded sword in her left hand.

The red haired girl gave the queen a wide smile then she chuckled and came closer.

"What have you done?" Gaia asked terrified.

"It's mine... everything you own is mine" the red haired girl said lowly.

"Can't you see she's using you?" the terran queen asked frustrated.

"I finally am the owner of everything, your crown, your planet, your power and your son"

"I feel so sorry for you... so pretty and yet so ambitious. You might try to force him to be yours...but he will never stop thinking about her, you will never have him. You may destroy me, but not him. You are never going to wear my crown for this crown already has a new owner" Gaia said with a low voice, her heart was aching, her eyes were clouded by her now lack of energy, she was fading away...she knew it was time.

"Give me the Crystal!" the girl snapped extending her hand out to her.

Gaia chuckled. "I don't own it anymore"

"You think you can mock me!" Beryl moved her sword in a circular motion and started to create a dense energy around the two. Gaia was being greatly affected by the strong energy Beryl was emanating, the red haired girl sent then a blast of energy at the terran queen, Gaia shut her eyes and waited for Beryl's attack.

She couldn't move.

Eros was fighting with all his might when he suddenly heard a huge explosion that came from their chambers. He tried to run inside the palace, but was stopped by another explosion.

King Eros's eyes widened when he realized what just happened.

He fell on his knees and cried out in pain and frustration, the love of his life was taken away.

Gaia was dead.


	2. Chapter two

_Thank you for taking the time to read my story. I really appreciate it. _

_Thank you for your kind and encouraging reviews. _

_Just to make it clear, when I use italics it's when one of the characters are thinking something or are giving emphasis to a phrase or word._

_I do not own anything, although I wish I could._

**Divinity**

**Chapter Two**

At the ball room Queen Nut moved anxiously from one place to another.

"Argh..." She should be here by now! Queen Nut exclaimed.

"Don't worry, she will, you know her" Queen Selene said.

"I know...that is why I'm worried." Nut responded.

On the other wing of the moon castle, Gaia ran with all her might to get to her friend's room. She then opened the big white door with such hurry and said almost yelled.

"Oh my...I have to get ready!"

"Gaia! Where were you?" Serenity's hands rested on her waist. Tapping her foot on the floor she asked her friend.

"On earth, remember?" says Gaia.

"You were still there? if your parents find out you are no longer be able to go..." Serenity laughed.

"I know!" she mumbled underneath the dress she was trying to take off... "I need to bathe."

"Here" Serenity gave her friend a silky silver bathrobe and lead her to her private bathroom.

"You have fifteen minutes, I'll be right here to help you out with your dress" Serenity said.

"...Thank you Serenity" said Gaia before she entered the bathroom.

Serenity smiled back before she went back to her room to finish getting ready. A few maids were helping her with her dress.

Once she's done she stepped in front of the mirror and looked at herself.

A white silky dress adorned with pearls all over the rim of her skirt, pearls on her chest and shoulders. A single silver chain with a crecent moon on her right wrist. Her high heels were also white with shimmering little crystals on them. In her hair white roses adorning her two lavender buns. Her makeup flawless, her lips a soft pink, soft peach blush, her lashes dark framing her beautiful lavender eyes.

"...You look beautiful Serenity... You really do" Gaia said from behind her.

Serenity turned around to see her friend in her silky robe and smiled.

"Gaia, you will too if you hurry up!, come on let me help you..." Serenity said and asked to one of the maids to handle her Gaia's dress.

"I asked one of your maids to bring here the dress you were going to wear tonight at the ball" she said again.

"..Aren't you a sweetheart?" Gaia laughed.

"I am! I'm not your best friend for nothing!" Serenity laughed back.

Once they all finished helping Gaia with her dress and accesories she did her hair.

"...How can you manage all that hair Gaia?" Serenity asked.

"Look who's talking! mine isn't at my ankles!" Gaia laughed.

"I was joking..." Serenity said.

"I know" Gaia smiled.

"Gaia...can i ask you what took you so long on Earth?" Serenity said.

"I just couldn't help watching the people...the flowers...the water..., I love it there and then I met a man and I had a little conversation with him" She said the last part of her sentence very quickly hoping her friend wouldn't understand any single word she said.

"You what?, with who?" Serenity asked and panicked.

"Oh god... you understood that?" Gaia asked surprised.

"Hey...as I said. I'm not your best friend for nothing, I know you very well Gaia!"

"Well...yes, Serenity you do and you are, and also yes I did talked to this man" She said.

"Did he told you his name?" Serenity asked.

"He only told me his name was Eros, but that was it. He was quite attractive you know"

"Gaia! He's a mortal! You can't... " Serenity immediately said.

"Fall in love, I know that" Gaia answered and interrupted her friend.

"It's not like i'm marrying the man...i just talked to him that's all"

"You are not even allowed to do that" Serenity said, her face serious. "You know what would happen if you... well...you know..."

"Okay...I'm done" said Gaia and walked to the large mirror, looking at her reflection.

She smiled and turned her face to her friend

"I know, don't worry dear friend I won't. Besides what would you do without me? Who would entertain you at the ball when some random prince comes to you asking for a dance you don't want to give him mmm?"

"Oh shut up Gaia, some of them are just snobs and you perfectly know that!" Serenity tried to remain her serious face.

Gaia laughed and stared back at her reflection in the large mirror. Golden crystals adorning her long wavy jet black hair, her perfect dark blue dress with many long layers of thin fabric that shimmered in the light, long and thin traslucent fabrics adorned her back in some kind of bow, the two end of it tied to her wristbands full of sapphires so everytime she lifted her arms it looked like she had flowy wings. On her feet tall navy blue high heels and on her neck a single golden jewel. Her precious golden stone pending from a long golden chain. Her makeup as well was flawless; lips in red, soft bronzed blush on her cheeks, her white skin glowed, her long dark lashes giving emphasis to her golden greenish eyes... The vision in dark blue smiled at her reflection.

"Come on...we have to hurry" Serenity said and took her friend's hand and walked hurriedly to the ball room.

While they were getting there... all the guards and maids turned to them amazed by how beautiful they looked.

"Just in time" said Serenity and smiled at her friend

"Here we go" she breathed.

The White thick curtains opened showing the two princesses at the top of the long stairs.

Everybody looked at them; while the band was playing they both went down the stairs only to be met by their respective parents.

"What took you so long?" Queen Nut asks

"I'm so sorry mother I fell asleep at home" Gaia lied.

"You were there? Why? You know we have our place here there is no need to be on Earth" Nut said.

"You know it's my responsability to see if everything is going well down there...besides, humans always bring flowers to the shrine and pray for long periods of time. I have to be there. My home is there"

"We'll discuss this topic later, I don't your father to find out otherwise he might get mad for you not being here in time, I'll think of something"

"Thank you mother" Gaia smiled.

Serenity came near her friend and handled her a glass of wine.

"Thank you Serenity" Gaia said.

"I thought you might need it, everybody came and there are even new people" Serenity said then took a sip of her own glass of wine

"I know" Gaia whispered to her friend.

The room was impecable, the chandeliers were at its maximum glow, white marble everywhere, and music could be heard playing nonstop. All the royals of the galaxy were there dancing, drinking, eating and of course thinking of new ideas for a new alliance.

Gaia somehow felt out of place... the ball was breath taking but her mind was elsewhere... her mind was on that man she met earlier that day.

"Who are you? I am Eros..."

"Eros..." she said softly.

"Who is Eros?" a man with greenish hair and green eyes asked her, he was wearing a brown royal uniform_. "Maybe he is a new prince from a new place..."_ she thought.

She can't quite recognize his garments and so she just stared in wonder waiting for a comment from him.

"I'm sorry; I'm Arkos, Prince of Nebula" he took her hand and kissed it softly.

"Gaia, Princess of Earth" she said.

"So you are the famous Goddess of Earth mm? I'm impressed, the rumors were true" the prince said.

"Oh, so there are rumors about me?" she asked.

"Yes, that you are beautiful" he answered

"Oh really. Well...thank you" she actually never imagined for whoever started that rumor would say something like that about her, but she knew where it went his comment. He wanted what every man wanted, her power.

"Dance with me, you can't say no" he said proudly offering his hand.

"No". she said.

"Why not? I'm charming, come on, one dance and I assure you will fall in love with me" he said.

"_Oh my…__"_ she thought. But she only came with "No. just leave."

"There you are! I was looking all over for you!"

A man's voice was heard. Gaia didn't understand anything at all but she didn't have other option and went along with the man who soon came near them and she recognized inmediately.

"Ares!" she called out loud

"My dear, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you! You know the ball wasn't the same without you" he kissed her cheek.

Her cheeks turned bright pink at his action; he turned to face the other man next to her.

"...?" the prince of Nebula cough a little.

"Dear" says Gaia taking his arm "This is Arkos...Prince of Nebula" she smiled.

"Ah...well, nice to meet you I'm A..."

"Ares" he interrupted "I know who you are, you are the very known...God of war..." he said dryly

"Ah, so there's no need of more boring introductions then, were you trying to dance with my lady?" he said

"Y-your lady?" he asked surprised.

"But of course! We've been together for a few time now, haven't we sweetheart?" he turned to see her, her face was now a deep shade of red.

"Y-yes, we are darling!" she managed to say.

"Oh…Well, I guess I'll leave you too alone now" he said before he left to see if he can sway another princess.

"Sweetheart...Darling...Dear...? What was that all about? She asked him.

"Um...you're welcome!" he said.

She smiled and looked at the dancing crowd.

Ares was another close friend to her, they shared many similites. They both liked weaponry and he even taught her how to fight with her sword. He was quite handsome as well...being the God of War his body was well built, sholder length sandy hair tied up in a low ponytail, gray eyes, perfect lips, strong jaw and when he smiled every lady fell at his feet. But she just saw him as a friend.

"Are you ever going to dance?" he asked her ruffling her hair.

"Ow! Don't do that!" she laughed. "And...No"

"Why not? Oh come on! Everybody's dancing! You should show off your beautiful gown!" he said.

"I don't know how to dance" she said and faked a smile.

"Liar" he said patting her arm softly "Come on, even Serenity is dancing!"

"Serenity is dancing?" she asked amazed "With whom?"

"That man over there" Ares points with his glass at his direction. "The Prince of a star near Andromeda"

"Andromeda" she repeated softly.

Gaia watched her friend dancing, laughing and having a good time with the man, she actually never saw Serenity that happy since her 15th birthday party, now that they both were 20 years old, she knew that her friend was already falling in love with this prince.

Serenity danced with her prince all night long and of course all the royals were talking about the couple and how good they looked together. Her smile was genuine, her eyes sparkling and her cheeks had a pinkish tone, yes...she was in love.

"Do you know his name?" she asked taking Ares by his arm and tried not to feel so lonely just by looking at the new found couple.

"I think it's Athan" he said.

"Oh..." that's was all that she could respond.

After that Ares started to feel how Gaia was holding his arm tightly, he turned to look at her only to be met by a sad pair of golden eyes and a soft smile.

"You knew this eventually would happen" he said drying a single tear that ran through her soft cheek.

"I know" she said "I just... I just never imagined how fast this moment would come"

Ares couldn't stand to see his dear friend like this so he took her hand and lead her to the dancefloor.

"Come on Gaia, grant me this dance...let's have some fun, cheer up!" he said.

"Okay" she smiled back at him.

Gaia and Ares danced the rest of the evening laughing and telling each other jokes. She suddenly forgot about her friend and his new lover and ...Eros.

"This time had to come...eventually" she finally said.

The next morning Gaia was laying on her bed in one of the guest rooms of the Moon palace.

She stretched her arms and legs, and gave a long yawn; when she opened one of her eyes slowly it was met by Serenity's lavender ones.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Gaia screamed. Serenity laughed.

"Wha...what time is it? Why did you do that?" Gaia asked annoyed.

"It's almost noon, and do what?" she asked.

"Spy on me while i'm sleeping, what else?" she said again, annoyed.

"Oh my! Aren't you grumpy this morning?" Serenity said back.

"Ash...if you say so" Gaia said.

"So (pause) I saw you dancing with Ares all night at the ball" Serenity gave a devilishly smile at her sleepy friend.

"So?" Gaia raised a brow.

"What do you mean 'So'?" Serenity was annoyed by Gaia's short responses.

Gaia laughed and sat on her big bed looking at her friend fully awake. "Don't get annoyed, yes i danced with Ares all night, he's my friend what's wrong with that?" she asked.

"Nothing...it's just that you looked like you were more than 'just' friends" Serenity said.

"Serenity, don't tell me you are thinking Ares and I are something more than just friends?" Gaia asked.

"No no I was just saying" Serenity said while she tapped her fingers on the bed softly.

"You are jumping to conclusions very quickly, Ares and I started to dance because there was this other man bothering me with his babbling" Gaia said seriously.

"Oh?...what man?" Serenity stopped tapping her fingers and looked back at her friend.

"I don't remember his name...he was the Prince of Nebula ...very annoying by the way" Gaia rolled her golden eyes.

Serenity laughed and laid down in the big bouncy bed next to her friend, and faced up while her fingers played with a string of her soft lavender hair.

"I know who he is... his name is Arkos" Serenity commented.

Gaia looked down at Serenity with a stern face. "What an annoying man" Serenity laughed.

"I know...he is a nuisance" Serenity agreed.

"You know him?" Gaia asked to her friend "How?"

"Mother invited him to dinner one night thinking that he might be the one for me" Serenity said and kept laughing.

"Agh... The Queen did that?" Gaia said running a hand through her wavy black hair.

"Yes. It was a very uncomfortable moment I must say" Serenity scratched her nose.

Now it was Gaia's time to question her friend about this _new_ man of hers.

"Now...are we in a very good mood this morning?" now it was her who made the devilish grin.

"Excuse me?..." Serenity quit playing with her hair and remained silent.

"Serenity..." Gaia said still with her playful grin on her face.

"Oh..Alright alright! Yes I am." She sat next to her friend in the bed.

"Gaia, I think I'm in love" Serenity said while looking down at her hands not knowing how her friend would react.

"I know...I saw you last night" Gaia said in a serious tone looking at her friend.

"I'm happy for you"

Serenity looked back at Gaia with a surprised face. "Y-you are?"

"Of course I am silly, why wouldn't I?" Gaia gave her friend a warm smile.

"I thought you were going to tell me something like...That man? Are you playing some sort of a joke? Oh Serenity you can do better than him!" Serenity said looking at her friend.

"At first I was hurt, because I inmediately knew things were about to change from now on because you will have to spend more time with him and we weren't going to be able to talk as much as we normally do, like now, but... I knew this time would come eventually and I'm happy, you finally found the love of your life. What's his name?" Gaia asked pretending she didn't know the name or title Ares told her last night at the ball.

"Athan, he is the Prince of one of the main stars of Andromeda" Serenity said in a happy tone.

"He is from Andromeda" Gaia said.

"Yes, you could say that" Serenity gave her friend a wide smile.

"Oh by all heavens, you really are in love with him" she laughed and tackled her.

Serenity blushed at Gaia's comment then she laid down again in the bed covering her face with one of the pillows.

"This was not the first time you've met him isn't it? Gaia said looking down at the pillow her friend was using to cover her blushed face.

"No...I've seen him several times" Serenity said through the plushy white pillow.

"Does he treat you well?" Gaia asked once again to her pillow covered friend.

"Yes"

"Is he nice to you?"

"Yes"

"Do you have things in common?"

"Yes, many things"

This time Gaia needed to see her friend's face instead of the pillow so she took it and tossed it aside. She looked at her friends lavender eyes and asked her the most important question in a very serious tone.

"Does he love you?"

Serenity looked at her long time friend and knew this time the question was dead serious; she sat up to a straight position at the end of the bed.

"Yes"

At her friend's reply. Gaia smiled and went to the end of the bed and hugged her friend.

"That's all I need to know, I wish you the best together, really" Gaia said still hugging her friend. Serenity hugged her friend back and they stayed like that for almost 5 minutes in silence.

"I guess I need to take a bath and get change, I think it's time for me to go home" Gaia said letting go of her friend.

"Oh are you leaving today?" Serenity said sadly.

"Yes. Besides you need to spend more time with your love" she winked at her friend.

Serenity laughed and stood up. "You really are a good friend Gaia, you know you can count on me for anything right?"

"I know Serenity. You too" Gaia smiled back.

Serenity started heading towards the door of her friend's room.

"Serenity" said Gaia still sitting on the bed.

"Yes?" she turned over to see the raven haired girl.

"Did Aphrodite introduced you to Athan?"

Serenity laughs softly "Yes"

"Oh dear...well, then that means it was meant to be" Gaia smiled back at her friend

"She never misses anything" Gaia joked.

"She's very good at that; you should know it by now" Serenity smiled back at her friend and left the room.

"She really is" said Gaia to herself. She stood up and went to get ready so she could go home.


	3. Chapter three

**A/N:** I want to thank you for your kind reviews, it means a lot to me, really. :) I also want to thank persian for being an awesome beta and friend, and also because you are the one who helps me keep going with my crazy idea :)

I don't own anything...although I wish I could.

Enjoy!

Divinity

Chapter three

In a very hidden part in the Northern side of Earth was Goddess Gaia's amazing shrine, a sacred place where people from all around the world came to say their prayers.

The entrance to the Palace was by a small door from which a corridor connects to the Court of the Blessing. In the centre was a large pond set in the marble pavement, full of goldfish, and with myrtles growing along its sides.

There were galleries on the north and south sides, supported by a marble colonnade. Underneath it, to the right, was the principal entrance, and over it were three windows with arches and miniature pillars. From this court, the walls of the Prayer room are seen rising over the roof to the north and reflected in the pond.

The Shrine is the largest room in the Palace, it was a square room with a very high dome ceiling. This was the grand reception room, were people left flowers, lit candles and took their time to pray to the Goddess.

The room was full of tiles, and its colours varied at intervals. Over them was a series of oval medallions with inscriptions, interwoven with flowers and leaves. There were nine windows, three on each facade, and the ceiling was decorated with inlaid-work of white, blue and gold, in the shape of circles, crowns and stars.

The walls were covered with varied stucco works, surrounding many ancient escutcheons. And in the center of the large room was a golden throne.

Gaia wondered all over the planet, but because she was a sacred being, she didn't have any human contact.

When she finally come back home, a young priest was sitting in one of the benches of the court. He felt the presence of his princess and stood up giving her a low bow.

"Princess" said the priest. "You are finally home"

"Good day, Obelix. Yes I'm finally home." she responded with a soft smile.

"People from all over came once again today, Highness." Obelix said

"I can imagine. I haven't been here as much as I wanted to, you know how the King and Queen feel about it." Gaia said sitting on her golden chair in the shrine, looking at the flowers brought by the people in her honour with a smile on her face she takes a white rose.

Gaia sighed.

"Obelix, you don't need to be on your knees all the time while I'm here." she laughed softly.

Obelix lifts his view to meet her smile and responded the same way.

"Thank you, Princess." he said and stood up. "Is there anything I can do for you?

"No, thank you."

The priest bowed started to leave.

"But I do have a question, my dear Priest" she said.

"Yes, Princess?" the young priest asked

"Do you think I'll ever find love?"

"Love, Princess?" the priest asked, amazed.

He had never heard her talk about love before. He always knew she was a strong kind of Princess.

"Yes, love. Do you think I'll find it someday?" she asked again, this time with melancholy on her voice.

"Yes" the priest said in a warm tone.

"Do you really think so?" she asked again, with some hope showing in her eyes.

"I don't think so, I am sure of it." he gave his princess a warm smile.

"Thank you, Obelix. What would I do without you?" she laughed softly

"Why do you ask, Princess?" asked Obelix curious, now wanting to know the reason.

"I don't feel like sitting on this throne today. Have a walk with me, please?" she asked him, standing up and straightening her dark green dress.

They walked in silence through the gardens until the priest couldn't wait any longer for her answer. He was too curious to let that topic go.

"Princess, why did you ask me that about love?" he said, clasping his hands looked down at the grass.

The question took Gaia by surprise. Hugging herself before sitting down on a stone bench near fountain. The priest stood in front of her.

"There was a ball at the Moon Palace, and I saw my best friend, Princess Serenity dancing and laughing with a prince. The next morning she told me they were very in love." she said, running her hand through her raven curls.

"You felt jealous, Princess?" he asked in a serious tone.

"No, not jealous. I felt sad." she finally managed to say.

The priest took his seat next to his princess still looking at his hands intertwined.

"Maybe it was because you thought you were going to stay just the way you are now. Highness, with all due respect, I think it was just a matter of time. Princess Serenity has always been the dreamy princess, the one who always wished for her prince charming, the one who always dreamed about her wedding since she was a child. And you, Highness, are the total opposite. Not in a bad way but, you trained with weapons, you had to learn how to use the strong power you possess. You had to grow in a very short amount of time. That stone you carry everywhere with you, you know it's not just a pretty jewel. You know it holds all the energy your grandfather, Sun, gave you. The strength of Earth your father gave you, and the wisdom of the skies you mother gave you. You always thought about the good things you could do here with your people, thinking of your planet before thinking about love, about yourself."

The priest's eyes now focused on his princess.

Gaia took off the pendant she was wearing minutes ago, and look how it caught the sunlight. Smiling she turned to face the priest.

"You are a treasure to me. I love spending time here with you, just talking. Thank you so much for your kind words." she hugged him.

"Princess, I'm not saying that you are not a lady like Princess Serenity." The priest said, waving his hands defending his words.

Gaia laughed.

"Of course not, Obelix. Sometimes I need to hear a different opinion about myself once in a while." she patted his shoulder before standing up.

"You will find love and a good one, you'll see." he finished before standing up as well and heading back to the prayer room.

Gaia turned to see the fountain in front of her and thought about the man she met a couple of days ago once again, whispering to the wind

"_...Eros..."_

"Who called my name?"

The prince's eyes opened when he heard a soft whisper calling his name, with his sleep gone and without knowing what to do, he walked to his window and stared at the night sky, he remembered the girl he met a few days ago.

"Am I going to see her again?" he asked to the skies. "_I want to know her name...I want to see her again_"

He closed his eyes trying to remember her unique eyes, her smile, her ebony hair... he opened his eyes again. _"You can easily be a goddess with that beauty of yours...so enigmatic...I wish I knew where are you."_ he thought.

Prince Eros of The Northern Kingdom was a very competitive person, confident, smart and, of course, was popular with the ladies because of his handsome face and perfect body. His hair always fell on his dark blue eyes and he had a smile that make ladies go crazy. Young, strong, noble and single.

His parents wanted him to find a consort, the future queen of The Northern Kingdom, but he didn't seem to believe there was a woman that could capture his heart, until he met _her. _

Realizing he wasn't going to find her just thinking of her, he went back to his bed and went back to sleep.

The next morning the birds could be heard chirping, singing melodies composed by themselves and Prince Eros woke up by the sound of a annoying trumpet, then by one of his generals knocking loudly on his door, before he called to him in a very loud way.

"Your Highness! Are you there!" the general called out.

"What time is it?" the prince grumbled.

Standing up he went to look for his robe before he went to the door. The general kept insisting knocking loudly and calling him.

"Your Highness!" he kept calling.

When he didn't get an answer he started pounding the door. When he was about to open his mouth to call louder Eros opened the door.

"What?" he snapped.

"Your Highness, I'm so sorry, but I thought you were asleep." the general said nervously.

"I was." he said in a stern voice.

The leader of his generals came in, after his prince headed to his bed once again.

"Um...Your Highness...what are you doing?" he asked, puzzled.

"What does it look I'm doing? I'm going back to sleep, of course. I didn't have a good night's sleep. I woke up in the middle of the night thinking someone was calling my name." he said.

"Oh, it wasn't me." the general said.

"Oh, I am sure it wasn't." Eros laughed, thinking of the general's loud voice.

"Prince, you need to get ready. The king and queen want to have a word with you." the general said

"Argh! Now? I do not wish to go." the prince grumbled.

"Why not?" The general sat on a chair near the bed.

"Because I know what they want to tell me." he said, trying to cover himself with the red covers.

"Eros, you have to go." the general said seriously.

Leonidas was the only one who was his best friend, besides a high ranked general of his army, and because of that he was the only who could call him only by his name without his title.

"I know, Leonidas, I know." he gave a sigh. "Let me take a quick shower and change. Please, tell them I'll be with them in 15 minutes." he said, knowing that it was impossible to avoid his parents.

"Very well." with that the general stood up and left the room while Eros went directly to his bathroom.

The king and queen were sitting in the dinning room, waiting for their son so they could have breakfast together.

The room had high walls in white, with red curtains falling from the entrance, large windows at the right side of the room. Two chandeliers were hanging from the high ceiling and gave light to the elegant dark wood dining table, with red accents.

"Where is he?" King Odell asked annoyed.

His rough fingers tapped the delicate wooden table.

"He won't take too long, dear. Let's wait for him." Queen Narella told her husband, taking another sip of tea.

Leonidas came into the room, giving their majesties a low bow before he spoke.

"Your Majesties."

"Did you tell him we were waiting for him?" the king asked.

"Yes, my King." the general answered. "He said that he'll be here in 15 minutes."

"Well then, we should wait for him." said the queen. "Odell, calm down dear. Please don't act so grumpy"

"But I'm hungry!" the king hissed.

"Well, you will have to wait. It's been a while since we had breakfast together as family." she said sadly.

Right after, Eros walks into the room fully dressed in a dark green military uniform with a red sash, his golden medal indicating his high rank and a matching cape covering his back.

"Good morning, Mother." Eros goes and kisses his mother on her cheek.

"Father." he just nods at him, having the same response from his father.

"You are excused, Leonidas." said the queen, he bowed once again and left the large room.

"Leonidas told me you wanted to have a word with me, am I right?" he asks already knowing the answer.

"Besides that, your mother wanted to have breakfast together." the king said.

Eros raised his right eyebrow. "Besides what?"

"Your future, son." King Odell said.

"Here we go again." Prince Eros sighed.

"Eros, dear" it was the queen's who spoke.

"You turned 25 in Mercurian time last month. You need to be serious and think about the future." The king said once again.

"Exactly. I'm only 25. Why would I have to think about that? I've been of great help in the army protecting our land. Why would I have to slave myself to a girl?" Eros said, getting upset.

"Son, you have to think that we are not going to be here forever. We need an heir for the throne of this land." the king said, trying to calm his son

"I'm your heir!" Prince Eros said, raising his hands in the air.

"You are not going to last forever, either." said the king once more.

"If you do not act fast, the other kingdoms will try conquer our lands, and we can't let that happen." A sad tone was invading King Odell's voice.

"Would you like some eggs, Your Majesty?" one of the maids asked the prince interrupting the dispute.

"No, just fruit, thank you." he said nicely to her.

She nodded, and left the room.

"As I was saying, you need to move. Quickly. Find a girl, marry her, and bring a new heir to this land!" the king said, before he continued eating his eggs and ham.

"Do you think that's easy?" Prince Eros said upset rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Is that how you found Mother?"

"Eros!" his mother said, her eyes getting moist by her tears.

He sighed.

"I-I'm sorry mother." he said, defeated.

The maid brought his fruit. She gives a small bow, and excused herself out of the room.

They ate the rest of their breakfast in silence and in silence the three royals got up and went to do their own duties.

Eros was quite upset by this whole bride search situation. He knew he could choose any girl of his kingdom bed her and bring an heir to his people, but he wanted more in his life, more than just a woman in his bed, a phantom in his life. He wanted love. He wanted passion.

He wasn't aware his general and friend, was behind him so he got scared when he hears his raspy voice.

"Are you alright, You Highness?" Leonidas asks worried.

Eros turns to see his friend standing next to him.

"What am I going to do, Leonidas? I'm really not interested in getting married right now." he said, tired of the situation.

Every day was the same thing, the same discussions.

"Give them some time, Your Highness. But it's true you know. They are not going to live forever." he said in a serious tone.

"You too, Leonidas?" Eros said, annoyed.

"Fine, let's talk about something else." Leonidas said, patting his friend's shoulder.

"We have to keep thinking how to maintain our kingdom safe." the general said, trying to change the subject into more important issues.

"You know, I think I need some time on my own. Please don't take it personally." the prince said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"As you wish, Your Highness. I will be with the rest of the army until your return, so we can talk about new strategies." the general said.

"Of course. I won't take long. I just need some fresh air. I'll be back shortly." the prince said walking down the hall.

Eros walked by the gardens of his castle, but he still felt trapped inside the tall walls, he went outside the Palace and walked straight to the forest.

Gaia was bored in her chambers, lying on her big golden and ivory bed, caressing the soft curtains around it. Thinking of everything, and at the same time thinking of nothing. Closing her eyes, she gave a deep sigh.

"Why am I like this?" she asked, out loud.

She then stood up, and went to her dresser, combing her hair and putting some lilly perfumed powder looked herself in the mirror.

"I need to go for a walk. I am thinking way too much about this love issue." she said out loud.

"Are you leaving, Your Highness?" asked the priest

"No, I'm just going for a long walk, and maybe I might take a little nap under a tree." she smiled, and waved at the priest.

Obelix smiled and nodded.

Gaia went deep into the forest, smelling every flower she saw, until she got to the lake, and saw a man standing there, throwing pebbles at the calm crystal water. Trying to not interrupt the man, she hid behind a tree and turned to leave. She accidentally stepped on a branch making a noise, the man turned immediately to see who was there.

The Earth Princess regretted being there at that moment.

"Oh, god, don't let him find me." she thought.

"Who's there?" Eros called out loud.

When he didn't got an answer, he went to where he heard the sound, in order to find who was spying on him.

Gaia was feeling anxious, and nervous at the same time. Biting her lower lip, she came out from behind the large oak tree.

Eros's eyes widened when he saw who the person was her. He came closer and stopped a few feet away from her.

"You!" he exclaimed, surprised.

"Um...hello?" Gaia said nervously, her heart beating faster.

"It's you again! Were you spying on me?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

She lets out a short laugh

"No, I wasn't."

"What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"Can't two people just be at the same place at the same time?" she answered, placing her hands on her hips.

"I-I'm sorry. I just thought I was alone." he said.

"I better go." she said and turned to leave

"No!" Eros said quickly and took her arm. "Please don't go."

"Are you okay?" she asked worried.

She wasn't expecting this kind of reaction from him. Her eyes focused on his hand, grasping her arm.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to tear your arm apart." he smiled.

"It's not my arm what worries me, it's you, but it would be better if you just let it go." she said, seriously.

"Oh, sorry." he let go of her arm, and she placed her hand where he had his.

"You apologize too much." she said while walking towards the lake.

"You think so? Maybe it's because you complain too much." he joked.

Gaia turns at him.

"I complain too much?" she asked in wonder.

Eros was about to say sorry again when she lifted one hand to stop him

"Don't say 'sorry'. It's okay." she smiled.

"Can I ask why you're here?" she said, sitting at the shore of the lake taking her satin blue slippers off.

"I just needed sometime alone." he said, sadly.

"Again? You need alone time as much as you ask for forgiveness." she joked.

"Touché, my Lady." he smiled, and came to stand next to her and asked "May I sit?"

"Sure, come, sit. Tell me what's wrong." she said, patted the grass next to her.

He sat down and crossed his legs while he watched how she dipped her small feet into the clear water.

"Don't you want to know who I am?" he asked, puzzled.

"Is it necessary?" she asked him, her eyes watching the little waves she made with her right foot.

"Well, no, but if you are asking me to tell you my problems, the least I can do is introduce myself to you." he said, looking at her

"If you need to do it in order to tell me what's wrong with you, then do it, but I already know you're Eros." she said, still not looking at him but the water.

"Right, but you never told me your name." he said, not taking his eyes off her.

"Gaia." she said softly.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"My name is Gaia." she repeated.

"You have a beautiful name. Gaia, like our Goddess of Earth." he said, smiling.

"Ah, yes like her." she said trying not to blush

_Why did I tell him my real name? I could have invented another one. _she thought.

"You could easily be her." he said.

This time she couldn't hide her blush anymore.

"Thank you." she said shyly.

Recovering from her intense blush, she asked again.

"Now that you know my name, you can tell me what's worrying you"

"My parents." he said dryly, looking at her deep blue summer dress.

He smiled at the sight of her small hands trying to keep her skirt out of the water.

"Is there something wrong with your parents?" she asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"They want me to marry someone I don't love." he finally managed to say.

"Oh." she pressed her lips at his honest comment. "Well then, don't get married." she said, her foot making little ripples in the water.

"It's not that easy." he said, throwing a pebble into the lake.

"Why not? If you don't love the girl, don't marry her. You don't look that old, after all." she said, smiling

_Beautiful smile_ he thought before answering.

"Gee, thanks. I feel relieved." he laughed.

"Hey, at least I made you laugh!" she laughed back.

"If it were that simple, trust me, I wouldn't be here throwing pebbles at the lake"

"Oh, by the way, water doesn't like to be molested by pebbles." she said.

"Is that so? How do you know that?" he asked, amused.

"Because I just know." she said.

Eros wondered what she meant by that.

Gaia felt he was taking too much time to speak. She changed the subject, interrupting his thoughts again.

"You were saying you don't want to get married."

"No. But it's not that easy. When you are royalty, you have to have at least one heir. Well that's what my parents say, anyway." he said sadly, looking down at the grass.

Gaia was surprised by his response, and turned towards him.

"Did you just say royalty?" she asked, wide eyed. "Are you royalty?"

"Yes." he said. "I'm Prince Eros of the Northern Kingdom." he said looking at her eyes.

Gaia was too shocked, turning to the other side to get her slippers and standing up she started to leave.

Eros didn't understand what was going on and standing up he asked with a confused look.

"Is something wrong?"

"I must go" she said, trying to put on her shoes her trembling hands were not helping her. She stepped on a pebble which made her fall hard to the ground. "Ow!" she said out loud.

"Gaia, are you okay?" Eros ran to where she was, a worried expression on his face. "Let me give you a hand" he offered his hand which she took.

"I'm fine." she said, brushing her dress

"Are you sure?" he asked, worried.

"Yes, I'll be fine." she said, and saw his worried face and then she dared to ask "Why are you being so nice to me?"

Surprised by her question, Eros let go of her hand once she was fully recovered from her fall.

"Why do you ask me that?" he asked, not understanding what she just said.

"Royals tend to be spoiled and..." Gaia scratches her arm trying to avoid eye contact with him.

"And...?" he continued and raised an eyebrow

"Selfish" she finished.

Her comment made Eros laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" she asked, annoyed looking at him.

She wasn't expecting him to laugh.

"Is that what you think of us?" he asked, still laughing

"Yes." she said

"Is that what you think of me?" he asked again, his laugh gone.

"I don't know you that well, but you humans want everything, not realizing this planet doesn't belong to all of you in the first place!"

When she realized what she had just said she covered her mouth quickly.

"You..._humans_? What is wrong with you?" he asked, annoyed.

"Nothing." she said still covering her mouth.

"So this planet has an owner? Is that what you're trying to tell me? Oh please!" he said, turning and giving his back to her.

"And what you are trying to tell me is that you are the owner of it?" she asked, raising her voice

Eros walked back to the shore of the lake, Gaia followed.

"We own what we reign." he said, dryly.

"No, you don't." she said, upset.

"No?" he asked, turning to see her "Then to whom this planet belongs?"

"To its protector." she said, crossing her arms.

He was about to say something when he noticed her eyes were dead serious.

"That is just a myth, there is no protector" he said, getting close.

"You can't be serious!" she said, looking up at him and shook her head.

She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I am. I've never seen this 'protector', nobody has. People just leave flowers and pray to the skies. If there were a protector there would no longer be hunger or war anywhere." he said, raising his voice.

"You did that to yourselves." she said, her eyes changing to a darker shade of green.

He noticed that and remained quiet not sure of what to do or say, suddenly feeling dizzy.

"The protector nourishes this planet, brings life to the plants where you find your food, feeds the ground where you stand, cleans the waters you drink, brings the fresh air you breathe." she said, getting angry.

"How can you be so sure?" was the only thing he could ask feeling more and more dizzy.

"Because I am _that_ protector." she said as a golden aura started to surround her, the water in the lake started to create little waves.

The sun hid by the clouds in the sky, the wind suddenly started to blow harder and colder. Her voice very serious.

The prince couldn't take this strange and strong force anymore and fell to the ground, his dizziness taking control. When he tried to look at her and say something else, his strength was gone.

"You..." was the only thing he could say before he fainted.


	4. Chapter four

**A/N: **_So, I was thinking that maybe would be a good idea to post another chapter this week as a thank you for reading and reviewing this story. It means a lot. A special thank you to persian85033, Nikitamjo for reviewing last chapter and to PriestessHelene and sangoscourage for reviewing the last chapters :) _

_I don't own anything, although I wish I could._

**Divinity**

**Chapter four**

When Eros regained his consciousness nobody was there, the sun was shining brightly in the sky and there was not a single cloud in the sky, he turned his gaze to the lake and it was calm, like if nothing ever happened.

Then he remembered _her._

"That wasn't a dream...you were real..." he said with a low voice.

"Prince Eros!" he heard in the distance, he stayed in a sitting position with his hands rubbing his temples. "Over here" he said out loud.

"Your Highness, are you okay? What happened?" Leonidas asked worried stepping off his horse.

"I'm okay Leonidas, I'm okay... I just felt a little dizzy that's all" he said to his general.

"How did you find me?" he asked and tried to stand up.

"It looked like if a storm was coming but the clouds seemed to vanish" the general said.

"I think I need some rest" Eros said, not wanting to go into details with his general and friend.

"Let me help you Your Highness" he said.

"Leonidas please, not a single word to my parents about this" he said in a serious tone.

"As you wish Your Highness" he bowed and went back to the castle.

Gaia returned to her Palace angry about what had happened with the new found prince.

"I can't believe it!, a royal!" she said out loud.

The priest saw her grumbling and pacing all over her throne room. Not sure of what to do he decided to come in.

"Princess?" he asked worried "Are you okay?"

"He didn't believe in me Obelix, he thought I was an illusion!" she said angry, almost crying.

"Who's _He _Princess?" he asked scratching his head, messing up his white hair.

"The Prince of the Northern Kingdom" she finally said, sitting in her throne she placed her head in her hands.

"I'm so stupid Obelix" she said in between sobs.

The priest came near her and sat on one of the stairs down her golden chair.

"Why is that Princess?" he asked.

"I met a mortal, and he was nice to me...but then he told he was one of the royals of the northern side of Earth and that he didn't think the goddess of earth existed, he said hurtful things about me and I got upset. I couldn't help showing my true self to him and made him faint..."

When the priest heard her words he panicked and stood up inmediately, he started walking around the room trying to figure out what to say to his princess.

"Your Majesty...you broke a very important rule" he said, his hands were shaking.

"I know..." she said so quiet that it sound like a whisper.

"What are you going to do when the king and queen know of this incident?" he asked looking at her.

Gaia raised her head to see her priest. Tears on her eyes, panicked she stood up going to where he was standing and took his hands and begged.

"Please Obelix...please don't say a word, they'll put a harsh punishment on me...please...I know what I did was wrong but it won't happen again...please..." she started to cry.

The priest saw the regret and fear in her golden eyes and smiled.

"Don't worry Your Highness...I won't say anything but please, be careful next time" he said then hugged her.

After that day, Gaia stayed in her palace most of the time and tried not to go where she had her encounter with the terran prince.

The days went by slowly and winter almost came to visit, Gaia was sitting on the edge of her window thinking about her life as a guardian, her life as a princess and she couldn't stop thinking about what the nothern prince said months ago.

The prince..she thought.

Another person was in her mind. Her friend. She haven't spoken to her since the ball at the moon palace.

"I wonder how is she, I hope she's okay" she said softly.

As if it had been an invocation Serenity appeared at her door.

"What are you trying to do here all alone?" she said interrupting her friend's thoughts. Gaia turned to see her friend standing at her door wearing a long white and lavender dress, her hair styled as usual, her lips wearing a pink gloss.

A true goddess.

"Serenity!" she said standing up smiling "What are you doing here?"

"May I come in _Your Highness?_" she said smiling

"Of course! Come in, come in!" she said while brushing her sleek antique gold dress.

Serenity came in and sat on one of the chairs of the little living room Gaia had in her room for visits, Gaia did the same and sat next to her friend after hugging her.

"I was just thinking about you!" said Gaia giving her friend a warm smile.

"You have been lost! If I don't come I don't know how much time will have to pass for you to go visit me! She said sadly.

"I'm so sorry Serenity, I've been very busy these days..." she said not trying to say what have happened a couple of months ago.

"I understand... It's just that...well I have missed you so very much!" Serenity said taking Gaia's hand.

"The moon it's not the same without you" Serenity smiled.

"I'm so glad you came" Gaia said, her eyes caught something sparkle in her friend's left hand and her eyes went wide.

"Oh my God!...Serenity! is this what I think it is?" she said taking her friend's other hand.

"It is...Gaia, it is" she said laughing. "He proposed a couple of days ago and I said yes"

"You're going to be a bride!" Gaia said with tears in her eyes.

"Gaia...why are you crying?... aren't you happy for me?" Serenity asked worried.

"I am Serenity, I am...these are happy tears, you two are going to be so happy together" she said.

"I do have one favor to ask you" Serenity blushed, lowering her eyes.

"What is it?"

"Would you be my maid of honor?" Serenity said shyly, Gaia laughed at her friend.

"I would love to!" Gaia said, hugging the lavender beauty again.

"Mother is going crazy with the wedding arrangements! She's thrilled" Serenity said smiling.

"I can imagine, how did Athan proposed?" Gaia asked her friend trying to sound as excited as her engaged friend.

"Nothing too special, I thought it was a normal visit like the other ones, but he then said he had a suprise for me so he put me a bandage to cover my eyes and took me outside to the court, when he took the bandage off, there were white candles everywere and then he kneeled and asked me if I wanted to be his wife. I couldn't resist. I inmediately said yes."

"That is so romantic, I'm so happy Serenity" Gaia said.

"But enough talking about me...what about you? What have you been doing all this time?" Serenity asked crossing her legs.

"Nothing" Gaia said trying to sound normal

"What do you mean _nothing_?" Serenity said raising a brow, "There has to be something"

"Mmmm...no, not really" the raven haired girl said.

"Gaia, you can't fool me, I know you very well" Serenity said putting a hand on her friend's right shoulder.

"Serenity, would you promise not to say a word of what I am about to tell you?" she asked

"Of course, I promise" Serenity said.

"After I left the moon palace that day I saw the man I told you about days later" she said.

"Oh...Gaia, you didn't" Serenity said in a serious tone.

"Nothing happened...until" she said.

"What do you mean _until_!" the lavender haired woman asked freaking out.

"We spoke a couple of times, he was troubled and I tried to help him...but" she said nervous.

"_But_..?" Serenity said anxiously.

"But then one day...I found out he was a royal here on Earth... and we ended up having a discussion" she said not looking at her friend.

"Continue..." Serenity managed to say trying not to freak out more than she already was.

"He told me the protector of earth didn't exist and how naive people were by bringing flowers to the shrine and praying to the skies waiting for a good response" she said.

Gaia couldn't stay sit any longer, she stood up and turned to the window trying to avoid her friend's gaze.

"I felt insulted, and I couldn't help showing my true self to him...he almost died..." she said in a sad tone.

"What do you mean by...he almost died?" Serenity followed Gaia's figure with her gaze.

"He started to feel sick...and fainted" she finally said before she started to cry.

Gaia quickly stood up to reach her friend and hold her in an embrace.

"Serenity, please, don't tell my parents about this..." Gaia said between sobs.

"I won't Gaia" she said brushing her raven hair. "So that's why you haven't been outside or went to visit me at the moon am I right?" she asked in a soft tone.

"Yes, Obelix said it would be better if I stay away for a little while until everything gets back to normal" she said, drying her tears.

"I think it's for the best" she said still holding her friend.

"Thank you so much Serenity" she said "I don't know why I got so upset...or why do I feel so worried about him"

"Are you worried about him?" Serenity asked.

"I am Serenity, I have never experienced something like this with a human, but, he always treated me nicely...he was troubled the last time we spoke..." she said.

"Come let's sit on the bed the breezy air from the window will help you clear up your mind.." Serenity said to her friend. Gaia followed her.

They both sat on the bed. Taking one of her shimmery pillows Gaia continued her story.

"He was upset because his parents wanted him to get married and bring an heir to their kingdom, but I found amusing how he insistent he was when he talked about love...and not wanting to marry just any girl..." she said, her gaze down.

"You have a soft spot for this man Gaia..." Serenity said seriously. "You have to be careful"

"I know Serenity, I know I'm being silly...but, I liked how nice he was and the sincerity in his words...the way he opened his heart to me without asking me who I was, he was so honest..."

"You seem to care too much and that's dangerous" Serenity said.

"I know...but I need to know how is he...I've never hurt anyone in my life!, I think that's the reason why I'm like this..." Gaia said, fresh tears came to view.

"Dear friend...I won't say a thing I promise, but I do think you have feelings for this man and you know anything between you two can't happen, it's against the law" Serenity said brushing away some hair away Gaia's eyes.

"Please, come and visit me more often..." Gaia said.

"I'll try dear friend. You should visit me more often too!" Serenity said now smiling.

"Hey I'm always there! You need to come more often...I wish you could stay here a couple of days" Gaia said smiling too.

"I promise, I wanted to come earlier but mother wanted me to study more now that I'm getting married. She wants me to be ready when the time comes to be the next lunar queen" she said

"I understand... I promise I'll go soon, tell my parents I'll visit them soon as well..." Gaia said.

"I will...and don't worry I won't say a word about what we spoke here" Serenity said standing up "I better get going...mother is specting me to have dinner together"

"Wow, your mother is really taking seriously this thing on giving you her crown very soon" Gaia said standing up as well.

"I'm worried Gaia, I don't think I'm ready to wear that crown" Serenity said.

"Don't be, you'll be a great queen and you will have a wonderful king beside you" Gaia smiled.

"Thank you" she said walking towards the door and turned to see Gaia "Please, keep in touch...and be careful"

"I will dear friend..." Gaia responded with a smile.

Eros was having a hard time at the castle. His parents were more and more insistent with the marriage subject, he was thankful that everything else was calmed down.

He almost wished to have a mission outside the kingdom so he could have a time of his own to think about other matters, other than a marriage and an heir.

And on top of all the things, the incident with that misterious woman kept coming back to his mind.

The way that golden glow surrounded her...her eyes turned many shades of green and gold, how the surroundings changed in seconds, how deadly her voice sounded...she seemed _hurt._

"I don't think I'm seeing her again...it's a shame...she was nice...she was beautiful..." he said to himself.

Sitting on a bench in one of the courts of the castle, he suddenly remembered the feeling of dizziness of that day... "Was it an illusion or was it real?" he said to himself.

The sun was setting but somehow he didn't feel tired so he decided to take a walk.

He walked by the place where he first saw _her_, then the lake. Stopping himself near the shore he raised his face up to the skies his blue eyes full of wonder. "It's there where you are?" he asked out loud.

"No" a voice was heard near him.

Eros inmediately turned to see where that voice came from, his eyes widened of what he saw. _Her._

Her figure under the moon light, her thin dress showing every curve on her body, her black hair loose moving with the soft breeze, her eyes worried.

"_The goddess" _he thought. His heart pounded strong.

"You again" he said not knowing how to react

"Yes" she said softly.

She walked to where he was standing raising her gaze to meet his dark blue eyes as she tried to hold her tears.

"I'm glad to know you're okay" she said.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"To tell you I'm sorry" she said before lowering her gaze again.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing yet seeing. A goddess _ashamed _almost crying. His heart was beating faster and faster, nervious he lifts her face to him with his hand and smiled.

"Don't steal my favorite word"

"I guess it's my favorite too" she smiled back.

"I'm really glad you're safe" she said again.

"Don't take this the wrong side but, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I was worried about you, believe it or not" she said.

"That is hard to believe" he gave a soft laugh.

Gaia was thankful that the moonlight covered her intense blush. She didn't know why her heart was beating the way it was and why her legs were feeling weak so she tried to change the subject.

"Wanted to be alone again?" she asked directing her gaze to the water. He laughed.

"You really know me that well already?"

"You are too easy to read" she laughed.

He didn't know if he should ask about what happened and clear all his doubts about her...he wanted to be sure if that day really happened.

"Was it true?" he asked looking at her.

"What thing?" she turned to see him this time.

"What you said that day...what happened that day..." he asked.

"Yes...it's true, otherwise I wouldn't be here asking if you are okay" she said.

"So, you really are the owner of this planet?" he asked afraid of her answer.

"You humans always wanting power. Eros, it is not about who owns what or how much, it is not about property, it's about life, I bring protection to this planet, I take care of it, I control it's energy, it's lifeforce" she said, then she sat down on the grass patting a space next to her inviting him to sit.

"The way you say _humans_ upsets me" he said once he sat down next to her.

"Why? That's what you are!" she laughed.

"Well...yes, but it sounds like if we were inferior" he said while playing with a small branch.

"It's complicated" she said.

He smiled at her. "It's okay...you don't have to tell me everything"

"Actually...I'm not supposed to be even here talking to you" she said looking at him.

"Because you are a goddess" he said.

"Yes"

"Then if it's not allowed, why are you here? Why did you talked to me in the first place?"

"I don't know...I think it's because I didn't feel threatened by you, you were nice to me and I saw you alone and your aura screamed help... and a friend" she said.

"Am I your friend?" he asked wide eyed.

"If you don't want to be my friend it's okay...I was just saying" she laughed.

"I do, I want to be your friend, it's fun to have you around, it easses me" he said with honesty in his voice, she blushed a deep shade of red.

"You will have to promise me something" she said raising her index finger at him.

"Anything" he said looking at her slender finger.

"We have to keep this friendship a secret, please don't tell anyone about this"

"Booo! what a killjoy you are!" he said laughing.

"I'm serious!" she said.

"I know! I'm just joking with you, I won't say a word about this, it will be our little secret, I promise" he said raising his right hand.

"Prince honor?" she asked

"Prince honor" he said back. Both laughing.

"Tell me, have you finally found your future wife?" she asked.

"No...but my parents are worse everyday" he said scratching his head.

"You will, someday" she said patting his shoulder.

"Maybe I'm not supposed to ask you this but... what about you? do you have a consort?..lover? children?" he asked.

"You're right, you are not supposed to ask me this but, I will tell you anyways... No I don't have a consort or lover or children. I do have a family" she said with a soft laugh.

"Do they live with you?"

"No, they live in the moon"

"The moon? You can go there?" he asked amazed.

"Yes. My best friend is the crowned princess of the moon" she said.

"Wow, and how come the father and mother of the earth goddess live on the moon and not on earth"

"My father is the god of earth, my mother the goddess of the skies...when they got married and had me, they trained me to be the one to take care of this planet. It's habitants started to believe in me and since then they haven't stop bringing me flowers or praying for a good day or good health." She explained.

"I see..." he said.

"I never meant what I said about not believing in a protector" he said to her seriously.

"You are saying it because I'm being friendly with you" she said smiling.

"No...really I didn't mean it, I got upset when I heard you refered to us as _you humans_ like if we were some kind of a nuisance...then you turned out to be the protector you were talking about and everything got out of control" he said his hands still played with a twig.

"_Human_ is better than be called _mortals _and...don't worry It's okay Eros, really I'm sorry".

"Stop stealing my words and yes I guess it's better than mortals... that sounds even worse" he laughed.

Gaia stood up brushing away the dirt and leaves off her dress.

"I have to go" she said.

"Will I see you again? He asked standing up.

"Soon" she said and walked away.

Eros stood there a few more minutes.

"I hope so..." he thought.


	5. Chapter five

**A/N:**_ Well...here it is, chapter five. I hope you like it, to me this is all new and i love your kind reviews. Keeps me going, now i'm planning on posting twice a week :) and now that i'll be doing that i have to find a new office software quickly to keep writing more chapters, i have so many things on my mind right now that i need to write for you :)_

_I do not own anything, although i truly wish i could._

_Enjoy!_

_Divinity_

**Chapter five**

The days after her meeting with the mortal prince were like a dream, always in a good mood, excited by her friend's wedding and mostly excited by everything.

Gaia decided it was time to visit her friend and family on the moon.

Entering the big moon palace, walking through the large white marble corridor her slippers made a sound like if she was walking on crystal.

The Moon palace was a dream place, the corridors looked endless, large windows illuminated the place. She was in the middle of the hall when she saw Queen Selene's personal maid, a petite girl with her light brown hair tied up in a bun.

"Princess Gaia, what a surprise!" she bowed and smiled.

"Good day Amadis, by any chance, do you happen to know where my parents are? I've been looking for them all over the palace and I just can't find them"

"Your mother, Queen Nut is with Queen Selene in Princess Serenity's room, they're with the seamstress who's making the Princess's wedding dress. I can take you there if you want me to…"

"No, that's okay. I know the way, thank you." Gaia was about to continue her way when she turned to see the petite maid again and asked "Oh, Amadis?" her index finger connoting she had another question for her.

"Yes, Princess?" the short maid turned to see the goddess before her with her big brown eyes again.

"Do you know where my father is right now?"

"King Geb is at the main court of the palace I believe he's in the middle of his training."

"Thank you! You have a good day, Amadis!" she smiled and hugged the petite maid.

"You too, Princess, may I say you are in a very good mood today?" Amadis said with a warm smile on her face.

"I am! Everything's just wonderful" she left to the gardens to look for her father.

King Geb was practicing with a sword with not too much luck, and was glad nobody was around to see his lack of practice. He saw a familiar figure near the fountain then smiled when he realized who it was. His beautiful daughter.

"Father!" she called out loud and waved at him.

"Gaia! What a pleasant surprise!" he opened his arms welcoming his child, she returned his hug.

"I'm so glad to see you dear" he said his face on top of her head.

"I am too, Father" she then let go of the king and sat on one of the marble benches near the fountain. She looks at the sword in his father's hand and asks with a quizzical look.

"What are you doing with that sword?"

"Ah...I was trying to see if I still had some control over this thing, but I think I lost practice." said the king.

"You don't need that. We haven't been at war for a very long time." Gaia said trying to hide a smile.

"Mastering a sword is a battle man's pride you know?" the king turned to see his daughter.

"I believe you are right, Daddy." she said, her smile now showing.

Geb sat down next to his daughter and patted her hand then asked. "You haven't visit us in a very long time. Why is that?"

"I was busy, Daddy." Gaia shugged her shoulders.

"How's everything going on Earth?"

"Everything's fine"

"Are the humans behaving, or are they still battling too see who gets more land?" the king asked, raising a brow.

Gaia laughs and blushes a light shade of pink "They're fine father."

"Is Obelix taking good care of the shrine?"

"Yes." she smiled.

"Are the guards taking good care of you?"

"Father, you know I don't need any guards but yes, they take good care of me."

"Good, I know you don't need any guards, but you are my only daughter, and I don't want you to be hurt, even if I know you are well trained for battle."

"That's right, Daddy." she laid her head on his shoulder and sighed. "How is Mother doing?"

"Ah, you know, she's helping Selene to plan her daughter's wedding."

"I can tell she's happy. She loves to do those things, though she wished the wedding she is planning was mine." she said softly, though a hint of melancholy tainted her words.

"Dear, that's not true." Geb said feeling his daughter's melancholy.

"Daddy, the only thing mother does is talk about how much time I'm taking to find a consort and marry." Gaia said, holding her father's hands.

"You know, we are not going to be here forever. Eventually, either Hades or Chronos will call us to their kingdom, but we don't want to leave knowing that you are alone and without a consort."

"I know Daddy, but I'll be fine, I promise! When the time's right I know I'll find the one." she said, lifting her head and smiling at her father.

"I know, Gaia, well, we better put this topic aside. You better go to say hi to your mother, she's been asking for you." he said, taking his daughter's face in his hands and kissing her on the forehead.

"I'll see you later Father." she left to see her mother.

The white princess room was full of joy. The modist was adding some details to the princess's wedding gown while she was looking herself in the mirror.

"Oh my! Serenity, that dress is beautiful!" said Queen Nut while admiring the moon princess.

"You are going to look gorgeous!" said Queen Selene straightening the skirt of her daughter's dress.

"Athan is a very lucky man!" said Gaia, showing her face from the door.

"Gaia!" a surprised Serenity turned to the door, Nut and Selene saw Gaia at the door smiling.

"Oh Gaia! Where have you been?" Queen Nut came close to Gaia and hugged her, Gaia returned the hug.

"On Earth, Mother, I've been busy, but now I'm here!" she said approaching her friend to give her a hug "Look at you, you're a vision, full of pins." she laughed.

"I know, they're fixing the little details." Serenity laughed back.

"When did you get here, dear?" Nut asked her daughter.

"Today, like an hour ago, but I saw Father at the court, and went to say hi to him first."

"Oh, I see. Is he still trying to use that sword?" asked Queen Nut, raising her brow.

"Yes." Gaia smiled.

"He knows he's rusty, but he can't let that thing go." Nut shook her head.

"Mastering a sword is a battle man's pride, Mother." she said, quoting her father. She gave her mother a big smile.

"I believe you're right." her mother answered, she was aware of her husband's stubbornness.

"Gaia, I'm so glad you're here!" said Queen Selene, approaching the girl to give her a hug.

"Me too!" said Gaia back to the queen.

"This is a good oportunity for Eri to design a dress for you to wear at the wedding."

"I was thinking on wearing my royal dress for the event, Queen Selene."

"Nonsense! You are wearing a brand new dress!" said the queen, turning to the designer.

"Eri, could you take her measurements after you finish with my daughter?"said the queen with a pearly smile on her face.

"Of course, My Queen." said the woman, while holding pins with her mouth and adjusting Serenity's dress.

"Are you going to stay the night, dear?" asked Nut

"I wish I could, Mother, but I have to go back this evening." Gaia said, now standing on the pedestal where the designer started to take her measures.

"Aw, that's too bad." said Nut with a sadly tone.

"How's Earth doing, dear?" asked Selene. At the queen's question both Serenity and Gaia exchanged looks.

"Fine, fine. Everything's wonderful." Gaia said.

"I'm glad to hear it." Selene said. "After we finish with this, how about we go to the tea room?"

"That's sounds great, Mother! I'm hungry." Serenity said, trying to change the subject quickly.

After the designer was done with Gaia, they headed towards the tea room. But Serenity needed to have a word with her friend before taking Gaia's hand she led her to one of the corridor.

"Serenity, what's wrong?" Gaia asked worried.

"Gaia, did you find out how was...you know... _he_?"

"Oh, _that. _Yes, he's fine." lowering her voice she says. "I talked to him again."

"You what!" Serenity said, raising her voice only to be hushed by her raven haired friend.

"Keep it down, Serenity!" she said.

"I'm sorry, but that is so wrong, Gaia!" Serenity said in a panicked tone.

"He's not harmful. He's actually nice, but that was it. I told you I was only going to see who he was." Gaia said.

"You better stay away from him. It's not safe. Can you imagine what would happen to you if the higher gods find out? The alliances would break, it would be a total disaster." Serenity said.

"I know Serenity. By the way, thank you for not saying a word about it back in your room"

"I promised you I wouldn't tell" she smiled. "Now let's go have some tea, I'm starving!" Serenity said while rubbing her stomach.

Gaia linked her arm with her best friend and hurried down the hall until they where at the tea room.

The tea room was a white room with flowers on crystal vases everywhere. A huge window showed a panoramic view of the kingdom, the gardens and Earth. Soft pink fabric hung from the side windows and the ceiling; a large white table with an arrangement of pink and white roses as a centerpiece decorating all the food that was served. The teaset, white porcelain cups with silver handles, the tea pot with the same design giving a distinctive touch to the table and the occasion. All kinds of pastries, sandwiches and crumpets.

"So, tell me Gaia, have you found love already?" asked Queen Selene, while pouring the tea into one of the delicate cups, and handing to Gaia.

"Um, no, Your Majesty, I still haven't." she said, directing her gaze to the hot liquid.

"Aw, you should hurry, dear, we want to be able to plan your wedding as well!" she said, smiling.

Gaia chuckled

"I'll try." she said, shyly.

"Is Athan coming tonight, Serenity?" asked Queen Nut

"Yes, this afternoon, maybe you can meet him properly, Gaia." she said, turning to see her friend who only responded with a nod.

"I can introduce you a prince, he's not from too far. He's from Nebula." said Queen Selene, "We can invite him to have dinner with us." Queen Selene said.

"Oh dear god, no!" said Gaia and Serenity cracks a laugh.

"What?" asked the queen.

"I met him at the ball. He's too annoying, Your Majesty." Gaia said, with disgust in her voice.

"Really?" the Queen asked surprised, her soft hand covering her mouth.

"Yes, what if we leave this subject for some other day." said Gaia, trying not to show the rudeness in her voice.

Lunch went by smoothly after they left that subject alone. Serenity and Gaia remembered some stories from when they were younger, and both queens were laughing at them. Enjoying the moment, enjoying themselves.

"Just like old times." Queen Nut said.

"You're right, Nut." Selene said.

It was late afternoon and the sun was finally setting on the moon after a wonderful day with the queens, and their daughters enjoying themselves. Athan was about to arrive and dinner was almost ready.

Gaia was at Serenity's room, picking a dress for her friend.

"You always have to look impeccable." she said, giving her friend a smile.

"I'm so happy you're about to meet him. You'll like him, he's very sweet." Serenity said, while she finished putting her makeup on.

"What about this dress? I think it's pretty." Gaia asked showing Serenity the dress. A long layered strapless white dress with pink details.

"I love it! It's perfect! I haven't used that dress yet." she said, standing up from her marble dresser.

"Here, let me help you so you won't ruin your makeup." Gaia said, while helping Serenity with her arms. She finally places a silver chain on her neck.

"All done. You look beautiful." Gaia said.

They heard a knock on the door.

"Your Highness." said Amadis. Selene's personal maid. "Prince Athan is here." And with a low curtsy she left the room.

"Let's go, dear friend." Serenity said, taking Gaia's hand, and rushing to the door.

They both got to the parlor quickly. Prince Athan was waiting by the staircase looking up. His eyes shone at the sight of his fiancé walking down the stairs, her soft pale hand holding the side of the delicate dress.

"You look beautiful, Serenity. Like a dream." he kissed her hand. Serenity blushed.

"Dear, this is my best friend, Gaia." she said, moving aside to give her friend some space.

"Nice meeting you, Athan, I've heard nothing other than wonderful things about you." Gaia said, giving a small curtsy, as he kissed her hand.

"Nice meeting you as well. So you are the famous Gaia, Goddess of Earth." he said, giving a lower bow to her.

"That's me." she smiled.

"I've heard a lot about you, too." he said taking his fiancé's hand into his.

"Is that so? Well, I hope only good things." she smiled.

"Of course," he smiled back.

"Well, I better get going now." Gaia said, while kissing Serenity on the cheek.

"Why so soon?" he asked

"Please Gaia, stay for dinner." Serenity said.

"I've been here all day!" she laughed. "It's okay, you need time alone, besides I have dinner waiting for me back home. I can't say no to Obelix's food!" Gaia said, laughing.

"Thank you so much for coming." Serenity said, giving Gaia a small hug.

"Anytime. Athan, a pleasure meeting you. Take good care of my friend here." she said, and gives the prince a wink.

"Of course, nice meeting you, Gaia." Athan said smiling.

They both went to the dinning room holding hands. Gaia turned back to see the pretty picture those two made.

She smiled and went home.


	6. Chapter six

_**A/N:** Thank you for your kind reviews, here's chapter six, hope you like it. I finally have my office back! I'm so happy, so I can now keep writing more chapters for this story :)_

_Enjoy,_

_I don't own anything...although I wish I could. _

_Divinity_

_Chapter six_

Back at home Gaia was sitting on her chair in the dining room playing with her food, thinking about the couple.

She sighed, stood up and went to take a walk. This time she took a different path, a lonely road. While she walks she raises her head to the sky and saw a beautiful mix of pinks and purples

"The sun is about to go to sleep" she said.

She plucked a flower that looked like a daisy and while she fiddled with the little flower she heard at the distance some kind of music and laughter.

"I wonder what's going on over there" she thought.

She tried to get closer but she knew she couldn't so she hid behind a large tree. While trying to take a glimpse of the event, she caught at the distance a man with very familiar characteristics.

"Eros..." she thought.

Gaia stayed there for at least one hour watching the events, the people dancing, laughing and _eating..._

The smell reminded her she hadn't eaten.

Bringing her hands to her stomach she decided it was time to go home.

Meanwhile Eros was talking to his generals and friends. Every year when they finished their training camp they threw a party with their wives, children and families, since the prince was part of the army as well he was always invited.

The army was like his second family, while he was laughing at some random joke something caught his eye. Something that shone in the distance.

"Could it be..." he thought and stood up

"I'll be right back" he said to his friends and went towards where he saw that shiny thing.

Gaia didn't realize she was caught by him until he said her name.

"Gaia... what are you doing here?" he asked, surprised.

"I...um...I was near by and heard some music, and I wanted to know what it was." she said, turning to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home." she said.

Eros got closer, his heart racing again. She didn't know what to do, her heart was racing as well. He was getting closer and closer to her, but then her stomach protested it's lack of food with a loud grumble.

Eros started laughing at the sound and she blushed.

"I'm sorry." she said.

"I can tell you're hungry." he said. "Have you eaten today?" he asked again and placed one hand on her shoulder.

"I...was going to…" she said shyly.

"Come on, join us! We have plenty of food!" he said, smiling

"What? N-no, I can't." she said nervously.

"Why not?" he asked, not taking his hand off her shoulder.

"Because I'm not supposed to be seen, remember?" she said sadly.

"I won't tell them or anyone who you are, you can change your name if you want and you can take off that shimmery aura of yours so they won't suspect. They're nice people. Come on, you're the almighty Goddess of Earth and you don't even know the people that live on it." he said.

"I guess you're right." she said slowly.

"Come on, you'll have fun, I promise. If you feel uncomfortable, you can tell me anytime and we'll leave." he said nicely.

"Okay." she said before she diminished her golden aura.

They both walked towards the party and everybody seemed to notice the new visitor.

"I found a friend of mine near here, so I invited her." Eros said with his arm on her shoulders.

Everyone clapped and nodded wondering where this beauty came from, and how their prince met her. Smiling one of the generals waved his hand and tried to salute her. She gave him her hand and he shook it. This was a total new thing for her.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Sabid. What's yours?" he asked

"I.I..am..." she stammered.

"She's Gea." Eros said quickly.

"Nice meeting you, Gea." said everybody in unison.

"Nice meeting you, too." she said, blushing.

"Are you hungry, Gea?" another soldier asked her.

"You bet she is." Eros said laughing.

"Suit yourself, we have plenty of food!" Leonidas said, looking marveled at the beauty in front of him.

"Thank you." she said grateful.

"Come, let me serve you" Eros said while placing her plate on the wooden table.

"You do this often?" she asked

"What?" he asked.

"Parties." she said, looking at her plate.

"When we can, or at least once a year." he said. "Here, try this, you'll love it." he said, serving some mashed potatoes on her plate.

"What's that?" she asked in a low voice.

"Mashed potatoes. Eat." he finally said, before she started eating.

For her, it was something new, she had never tried anything humans ate. It was delicious, every time she took a bite of something she asked Eros what it was.

"What do you call this?" she asked pointing at her plate with hot liquid on it.

"That's soup" he said.

"And this?"

"Carrots."

"And this?"

"Peas."

"And this?"

"Pumpkin pie."

"You really are amazed by all this, aren't you?" he asked, laughing.

"This is all new to me, it's wonderful." she said having another bite of her carrot.

"You mean, delicious." he said

"Yes." she mumbled.

A woman came near the prince, her gentle voice asked. "Who is this lovely lady, Your Highness?"

"This is Gea, Ianthe, a good friend of mine." he said.

Gaia directed her gaze towards her and extended her arm so she could shake hands with her.

"Nice to meet you." Gaia said.

Ianthe smiled back.

"Nice to meet you too, Gea."

After she ate, they both went to sit down on the ground near the fire.

"I'll be right back." Eros whispered to her ear, stood up and left somewhere.

"So...Gea." one of the ladies started

"How did you meet our Prince, he's hard to find, you know?"

Gaia didn't understand what she meant.

"What do you mean hard to find?" she asked, amused.

"Yes. He usually likes to spend some time alone, and not a single lady gets to know him well." the woman said.

She was wife the of one of the soldiers there.

"Um, I met him during one of those times he was alone." she laughed.

"Oh, you're lucky." Ianthe said, offering her a cup of tea which Gaia accepted gratefully.

By this time Eros was back and sat next to her again.

"Are you his girlfriend?" a general called Lander asked, and Gaia blushed.

"Lander!" Eros said, blushing a deep shade of red, his dark brown hair covering his eyes.

"I was just asking." he laughed.

"His..._girlfriend_..." Gaia thought.

"You know...we need Our Highness to get married and give this kingdom an heir." another general by the name of Otis said cheerfully.

Gaia blushed deeper.

"You're scaring her." Eros said, trying to change the subject.

"You could be a great queen, my lady." a soldier said.

"Leave the girl alone." Leonidas said. "She is probably not interested in Our Highness but in one of us." he said, laughing.

"Maybe I am." Gaia laughed.

She never had a time like this; surrounded by so many nice and happy nice people. She felt _happy_, like if she belonged there. After the party was over, he walked her back to the now familiar place near the lake where they always met.

The chilly breeze was blowing softly caressing her skin making her hair dance with it. The moon was shining brightly illuminating all her beautiful features. Eros was marveled by the goddess in front of him. He couldn't resist caressing her cheek, lifted his hand, but instead brushed away a strand of hair and placed it behind her ear.

"We're not that bad, right?" he asked with a soft smile on his handsome face.

"No, you're not. I had a great time. Thank you for allowing me to attend your party." she said, returning the smile.

She started to walk away.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Eros asked.

Gaia blushed and smiled.

"I'll be here at noon" she said, before leaving.

Eros felt like he was going to faint once again but this time it wasn't because he felt dizzy. It was because he didn't want to leave her side. He watched her frame disappear softly in the breeze, realizing she was not coming back, he decided to go back to the palace. On his way home he found Leonidas on his horse.

"Leonidas! Over here!" he said, waving both of his arms

"Master! I thought you were already at the palace!" Leonidas said, stepping off his horse.

"No, I walked Gea home." he said.

"Hmm...so...who's this Gea girl? Leonidas asked, with a grin on his face.

"A friend, just a friend." Eros said.

"A friend you introduced to your friends? A friend you take home? A friend?" the general said.

"Yes, a friend, Leonidas." the prince said.

They walked home in silence and after they took the horses back to the stable, Leonidas followed his prince and friend to his chambers.

"Leonidas, we need to stay alert, there are people of the south kingdom who want to intrude." Eros said as he took his dark cape and put it on a chair, he did the same with his dark green jacket, tossing his boots to the side, only wearing his dress shirt that goes underneath the jacket, his dark pants and socks.

"The south kingdom, Highness?" Leonidas asked

"Yes, send some soldiers to guard the main entrance and the back gate, I want reinforcements in those areas." Eros said, and sat on his chair near the hearth.

"I will do that early in the morning, Highness." Leonidas said, ready to leave.

"I wish she were more than just a friend." Eros said, sadly.

"Excuse me, Master?" Leonidas turned back to see his prince.

"The girl, Gea. I wish she could be more than just my friend." Eros said again.

"Are you serious?" the general asked, amused.

"Why are you so surprised?" the prince asked, in wonder.

"Because it's the first time you admit being in love with someone." Leonidas said, wide eyed.

"True." he said, moving towards his window.

"I think she feels the same thing you do. Why don't you ask her?" Leonidas said, sitting on one of the wooden chairs near the desk.

"Because, I'm not sure of her feelings. And because nothing can happen between us." he said, sadly.

"Why not? You're the Crown Prince, what girl wouldn't want to turn into a Princess?" the general asked.

"Because she's forbidden." Eros voice was sharp.

"Oh no, don't tell me she's already engaged." Leonidas said, rubbing his temples.

"Something like that..." the prince said.

"Well then, you should leave her alone and not create too much hope for yourself if you know you can't have her, I think you need to rest. I'll leave you alone, I'll do what you ordered first thing in the morning. Have a good night, Highness." Leonidas said, walking towards the door.

"Good night" said the sad prince.


	7. Chapter seven

**A/N: **_Here's chapter seven of my story. I hope you like it as much as i did once i finished writing it. Some thing may change in the next chapters ahead, like always, in an imaginary world and why not, in real life as well there's always someone who doesn't stand to see other people's happiness, so stay tunned to see what happens._

_In other things, I changed some little things like the rating since...i think it will turn into something more, like, grown up. (not in a bad way) hehe. I just thought it was a good idea just in case._

_I don't own anything (concerned to the original story...just the plot is mine)._

**Divinity**

**Chapter seven**

Eros woke up smiling the next day, anxious to see her again, he got up really early and went to take a shower, took a clean shirt from his closet, clean navy pants from his drawer, a clean pair of dark socks. He decided not to wear his jacket this day, he didn't want his badges showing today, he just wanted to be Eros the man, not the prince. Putting on his dark cape, he wished he could to go out without it too but it was a cold morning so he had no other option.

"Good morning everybody" Eros said as he entered the dinning room, his parents were sitting eating breakfast in silence. He went to his mother and gave her a kiss on her right cheek. Then he sat down on his usual chair.

"Eros dear, are you alright?" his mother asked amazed.

"Of course! It's a beautiful morning isn't it?" he said smiling.

"Leonidas told me what you ordered him, good thinking son" said the king.

"Thank you father" he said taking a bite of his fruit.

"Dear, I know you hate to talk about this but, how is the wife hunting going?" his mother asked.

"I haven't _hunt_ for any girl mother. Not _yet_."

"Yet?" his father said raising a brow.

"Yes. Yet" said the prince.

"So, you are considering the subject, you are going to look for a woman to marry" the queen asked as a smile formed on her lips.

"I am mother" he finally said before getting up.

"Where are you going?" his mother asked again. "You haven't even finished your fruit dear!"

"I have a very important appointment, I'll be back late so I probably won't come home at dinner time, have a wonderful day. Mother. Father." He gave them a low bow and left.

He didn't even went for his horse, he left walking and whistling a melody. Smiling like a dork.

He was finally at their meeting place. Waiting for her. "Maybe I came too early" he said to himself.

"No, you didn't. I was already here" a soft voice was heard behind him. Eros turned to see her in all her glory, the sunlight did wonders to her face, her eyes, her lips. _She was the sun, his sun._ Everything about her was perfect.

Wearing a long shimmery lime green dress and matching slippers, her hair was braided this time with some flowers in it, her perfume today was lavender, her lips had a pink shimmery gloss"

"Where are we going today?" she asked smiling.

"Wherever you want" he said

"Let's walk to that road again...I want to see where will it lead us" she said taking his arm. He blushed.

*ten minutes later*

"No! that road will lead us to where we were five minutes ago!" he said out loud.

"I'm pretty sure this road it's different" she said covering the sun from her eyes with her left hand.

"Let's take this road" Eros said.

Yes. They got lost.

"We're lost" she said.

"I told you this was not the same road we took hours ago" he said tired.

"This is a nice place" she said "Let's stay here" she sat down on the grass, under a tall tree with long branches. Eros followed.

"Hey!, you are wearing something different today" she said pointing at his white shirt and navy pants.

"I do change clothes..." he laughed

"I know you do...it's just that you're always wearing the same clothes everyday" she said laying down, crossing her arms behind her head.

"They're not the same clothes, some of them are green or blue...even black!" he said

"Oooooh! What a change!" it was her time to laugh.

"You're a girl, you have more options" he said looking down at her. His eyes spotted her necklace.

"I like your necklace" he said pointing at the stone. She grabs it with one hand.

"Thank you" she said.

"May I take a look at it?" he asked

"Sure..." she said sitting up again.

"It's a beautiful stone...what's it's name?" he asked, not touching.

"It's a golden crystal" she said. He stared at it, he loved how the crystal captured the sun.

"Looks like if it were alive" he said marveled.

"It is" she said looking at the stone.

"Huh?..I don't understand"

"This stone holds all the power and lifeforce of this planet, for it was made by the god of the Sun" she said.

"Wow...that's amazing, you hold so many stories" he said

"But, if it was made by the god of the sun why are you wearing it?" he asked again.

"Because I'm his grandaugther and I'm the only one who can control it, not even my parents could"

"Oh..I see, you're pretty interesting Gaia" he said giving her his best smile.

"Thank you..." she blushed.

"Your life must be very interesting too, you have a many traditions" she said.

"Not as much as you, I'm a prince...big deal...I'm also in the army...I had to learn how to protect our kingdom..." he said.

"So you know how to use weaponry?" she asked

"Of course" he gave her a soft laugh.

"Oh! Me too!" she said excited clapping her hands softly.

"You?...you know how to master a sword?" he asked amazed. This girl has everything. "Of course! She's a goddess!" He tought.

"I'm very good with the sword. I learned from the best" she said.

"Really, who?" he asked lifting an eyebrow.

"My father was an excellent swordsman and from Ares, the God of War" she said

"Wow...you can kick my butt easily" both laughed. "But, why do you say your father was an excellent swordsman, isn't he anymore?"

"There haven't been too many wars...gods don't tend to fight too much when you are not the god of war." she laughed "so..he dedicated his life to my mother and lost his practice, but he can still kick your butt in many other ways!" she laughed.

"I know" they stayed in silence for a little while.

"We have so many things in common" he said.

Her eyes were so mystical, her lips so inviting, her skin like porcelain. She was _perfect._

"Yes we have...I guess that's why I feel good when I'm around you" she said.

Their faces were only inches away. Their hearts were racing fast, their eyes closing slowly. The next thing they both knew is that they were kissing softly. When they realized it they parted.

"I'm sorry" he said... "I-I.." he couldn't even finish what he was trying to say. Her face was with a surprised expression. Not knowing what to say either.

"I will understand if you want to leave" he said looking down. She turned her face to him.

"I don't want to leave" she simply said. He raised his head and looked at her.

"It won't happen again...I promise" he said with seriousness in his blue eyes.

"What if I want it to happen again?" she asked. "Would you be mad at me?"

"What?...no!" he said. He felt her hand caressing his cheek, then his lips... finally she got closer and met his lips with hers.

"It's forbidden" he said. "We can't do this..."

"I know Eros" she said sadly.

"But I have strong feelings towards you...since that day you fainted by the lake" she said her fingers combing his brown hair.

"You...I-I've been having strong feelings towards you since I laid eyes on you for the first time...god...Gaia, you're beautiful, gracious, funny, elegant..._perfect_"

"I love you Gaia, I really do. I can't stop thinking about you" Eros confessed.

"I love you too Eros..." she took his hands

"But we can't be together" he said looking down at their holding hands.

"It can be our secret" she said.

"My parents expect me to marry soon, I coudn't marry someone else knowing that I love you" he said

"Wait for me..." she said "We will find a way..." she said before she kissed him again, deeper this time. Their day was going smoothly, none of them knowing there was someone seeing them from afar.

The day went fast, they had finally admitted their feeling for each other and it was time to part ways. When Gaia returned from her date with Eros she felt in the mood to take a long bubble bath, drink some wine and then go to bed, so she could go and visit his lover the next day.

When she got to her room and opened the door she was taken by surprise by her visit.

"Serenity!" she said.

Serenity was sitting on her bed with a serious face.

"Where were you Gaia?" Serenity asked.

"Outside" she said taking off her slippers. "What a pleasant surprise!...I was..." Gaia said

"I saw you Gaia" Serenity interrupted.

"What?...what are you talking about Serenity?" Gaia tried to sound calm.

"I saw you with that man" she said again.

"What were you thinking? You're going to be in a big trouble if you don't stop seeing that man!" she said standing up. "I saw you kissing him!"

"Yes, Serenity...yes! I did! I kissed him!" Gaia said raising her voice.

"Why...?" Serenity said almost a whisper.

"Because I found love in him...we share the same feelings, we share a same life... we both were raised and trained to be guardians of our land, we both were looking for love and didn't have any luck until we found each other!" she said angry, tears forming in her golden eyes.

"But it's forbidden Gaia please, understand that!" her lavender haired friend said.

"Isn't everything forbidden for us?" she said raising her arms in desperation.

"We are not allowed to leave our shrines or castles...like little porcelain dolls, we have to study all day long, we have to do what they tell us to do...marry the man they want us to marry...have the children they want us to have!, I can't do that anymore Serenity!" she said, hot tears staining her procelain face.

"I'm not marrying the man they want me to marry Gaia...I chose my lover" Serenity said.

"And so am I Serenity...the only difference is that he's a mortal prince, he just owns a piece of land from the planet I own, I don't want a god, I want love" she said her tears kept falling.

"Gaia..." tears invading Serenity's eyes as well.

"The only men that approached me were people who only wanted my power...my strength, I was a trophee to them. That night at the ball I was sad because I couldn't have what you had what everyone had...Love...I wanted love not just a man to marry. I saw you all happy, dancing and laughing and I wanted that, for me." Gaia's voice sounded desperated, frustrated.

"The other night I went to a party with him and everybdy were so warm and nice to me, they never questioned my origins, where I came from, they just accepted me for who I was that night, they opened their arms for me, I am the Goddess of Earth and never met a single human until now...you are the only person that does that for me here...mother and father, I know they love me but, I can't go and tell them how I feel because for them I have to be strong and take care of my planet, marry someday...yes, but only to have an heir...I want a baby out of love...not by law. I want _love _Serenity...and I found it...with _him_." Gaia couldn't take it anymore and fell to the ground crying.

Her fisted hands pounding the marble floor. Serenity couldn't stand to see her friend suffering the way she was so she kneeled and hold her friend in a warm embrace.

"Cry..Gaia...cry...let it out" she said almost like a whisper.

"I love him Serenity...I love him" she said crying on her friend's shoulder.

"I know you do...but it worries me...you know what happens when you break the rules..." Serenity said.

"I don't care about the rules anymore Serenity!" she said her her voice loud. "Don't you..."

"I don't want you to get killed!" Serenity said in a cry of desperation interrupting her friend.

"...Serenity..." Gaia parted from the hug and saw her friend.

"I don't want you to get hurt!" Serenity said crying desperately.

"...Serenity..." Gaia said softly.

"You're my best friend Gaia, what am I suppose to do without you?" she asked crying.

"We'll still be friends forever Serenity. I promise" Gaia said.

They both cried until they fell asleep. Waiting for a better morning.

The next morning Serenity opened her eyes and saw a very warned out Terran princess sitting by the edge of her large window looking outside.

The sun making her skin glow a golden shade, her tousled raven hair moving with the fresh morning breeze.

"You woke up early" Serenity said while she straigthen her long white dress. Directing her gaze to the sky she scratches her head softly. "What time is it?"

"Early..." Gaia answered absently.

Serenity at the sight of her best friend longing for her lover came towards her, "Come with me to the Moon Gaia..." Gaia turned to see her friend with an amused face, her lips formed a warm and small smile.

"I will go, but not today..." she said softly.

"Are you going to be at my wedding?" Serenity asked worried.

"I will, I promise...I would never miss it, besides I have to go and see if my dress is ready" Gaia said standing up. "Just give me a couple of days"

With a sigh Serenity hugged her dear friend. "I'll be waiting for you" she let go and with that she left the room.

A load knock was heard early in the morning, the sun couldn't come in into the large room with woodened walls, "Your Majesty!" a louder pounding came at the door.

"Enter!" he said loudly still laying in his bed.

"Majesty, you moth...what is going on in here? Why is the room so dark?" Leonidas asked walking to one of the windows and opened it.

"Argh...what?..." Eros mumbled under the covers.

"Your mother wishes to have a word with you" He said simply. "Now...please get up!"

Eros sat, "I can imagine what her words are...Have you found someone to marry? Hurry, hurry! Marry so I can have grandchildren!, the kingdom needs an heir!" he said running his hand into his dark chocolate hair.

"Well...she does have a point Your Majesty...the King and Queen married when they were two years younger than you" Leonidas said, Eros's clothes in his hands.

"I'll take a shower first...tell her I'll be with her in a few minutes" he said getting out of bed.

"Very well" Leonidas said before he left the room.

"Dear God...not again" Eros said in a low voice and then walked in to his bathroom.

It was a slightly cold morning, the fresh breeze caressing the flowers in the gardens, the sun was shining with no clouds in the sky... it was a sign that spring was near.

The gardens were more beautiful now that the spring was near, he saw his mother sitting in a small gazebo having her breakfast, she noticed him in the distance and waving at him stood up to greet her son.

"Good morning dear" Queen Narella said, her light peach dress caught the light of the sun, her soft silk gloves caressing her son's cheeks. Her light brown hair in a low ponytail and her crown shining proudly at the top of her head.

Eros walked in fully dressed in his army uniform, dark green pants and jacket, his medals on his left shoulder, his sword at his right, his black boots well polished.

"Good morning mother" Eros said kissing his mother's cheek.

"Sit, dear. I want to share some news with you...do you want some tea?" she asked while pouring jazmine tea in a clean porcelain cup.

"Thank you" he said taking the small cup, sipping the tea he asked "What news? I just was told by Leonidas that I had to wear something formal..."

"Right, well... we will be having company and I wanted you to look your best" she said, taking a sip of her tea directing her soft brown eyes to her son.

"Visitors?" he asked arching a brow. "Who's coming?"

"Some friends of ours" she said with too much confidence.

The Queen didn't know if it was a good idea to tell him all the details, she was actually scared for him to get upset and dissapear for the rest of the day. She had plans for her son.

"The Duchess of Aragon is coming with her husband the Duke and their child" she said taking a cookie.

"Ah...well, I will be there to give my greetings, but then I'll have to go. I have some things to do" he said.

"Can't you leave those things for later? We don't usually have too many visitors" she said slightly upset.

"Mother, since father is going to be busy attending our visitors, I have to take charge of the kingdom matters...you know that" he said.

"I know dear, but you can do little today and the rest tomorrow or until they leave..." she said placing her cup on the white table surface.

From behind them a maid walked by and then asked for the queen permission to get close.

"Your Highness, the're here" she bowed.

"Good!" the Queen stood up taking her son's hand. "Come now, your father must be waiting for us at the entrance, we must give our greetings to our visitors"

A large carriage came closer to the Palace's entrance, four brown horses were pulling it, the habitants of the little town inside the palace were interested in the new carriage that just had arrived.

Murmurs could be heard in the distance, the king was already there to greet them and soon after the queen and prince were joining as well. Eros felt suspicious with this 'unexpected' visitors, he was almost sure his mother had something in mind.

As the small door opened, a high heeled foot shows first. Then, a lady came out the carriage, "Too much ruffles" Eros thought, her blonde hair was curled up in a half ponytail, her white skin was almost too white to be real, like if the sun never kissed it, her pale blue dress was a little too tight for her chubby figure and was actually surprised how it matched perfectly with her umbrella, then a man stepped out, a tall man. He had a very large mustache, dark brown coat and pants, white gloves in his hands. His hair looked so thick and glossy like if he was wearing loads of wax, his small eyes even looked smaller when the sun hit them.

"Oy!" The man greeted. Waving his large hand at them.

"Welcome dear friends!" King Odell said getting closer to the elegant yet unique couple. "Long time no see" the man known as Duke of Aragon said with a smile on his face.

"Narella! Oh my! It's been so long!" the Baroness said out loud.

"It's so good to see you Romina!" Queen Narella said happily hugging her friend.

Eros was feeling more and more uncomfortable, he felt like he was being ignored, big time. He didn't know what to do...run, hide or go and talk to the people outside who was also watching the events going on. "Gaia...I want to see you..." he tought.

"And who is this young and handsome man over here?" asked the chubby Baroness.

"This is our son, Eros" Queen Narella said proudly.

"Nice meeting you Duchess...Duke, it's wonderful to have you here visiting us" Eros finally said shaking hands with the mustached man.

"Well, aren't you a gentleman" The man said, you have a true prince right here Odell" the duke said.

"Oh...didn't your child come?" the Queen asked.

"Oh yes!..." the woman answered all too excited.

Everybody turned to see the carriage and finally it's last passenger stepped out. A girl. Eros couldn't believe the beauty before him.

Her tall figure was not bad at all, her dress clung to her curves in a very provocative way, her hair do was impecable, soft curls framing her face, blond hair, light brown eyes, a tiny mouth, white skin. Too pale...just like her mother. "Do they spend all of their time inside a box or what? Why are they so pale?" Again, too _many ruffles_ on her dress and her lavender dress matched her umbrella also full with ruffles. Pink ruffles. Oh dear God..." Eros thought.

Everything except for the dress full of ruffles and her incredibly pale skin was fine...that, until she opened her mouth to speak.

"I was asleep and suddenly had this huge urge to vomit...so I had to. I'm sorry I took so long" she said while curling one string of her hair between her fingers. The three royals were shocked by this girl's brutal honesty.

"Oh...it's okay, dear" The queen said trying to make the girl's first words a total blur. "This is my son, Eros" she said, then motioned towards him.

"Oh my... you're gorgeous" the girl answered. "I'm Lady Charmindy...nice to meet you" she extended her small glovered and probably pale hand to him.

He took it and had no other choice but to kiss it slightly. It wasn't a very pleasant picture in his mind imagining this girl vomiting inside the carriage and wiping away her mouth with the very same glove he is now kissing as a welcoming greeting.

"Nice to meet you too" he said, trying to sound sincere, calm and not upset by his mother's options for potencial wives for him.

"Why don't we go all inside and freshen up? Lunch is almost ready to be served" Queen Narella said trying to change the subject quickly.

While the Duke and King Odell talked about politics during lunch, the Baroness, the girl and the Queen talked about the latest gossip.

Eros just sat there saying nothing, thinking of nothing else but his secret lover. "I wonder how are you doing...where you are...if you miss me as much as I am missing you..." he could hear in the distance a blur of voice, mumbling a sound similar to his name.

"Eros, dear!" the queen said louder.

"Uh...y-yes mother?" he said startled. A hand on his chin and the other at the rim of the table.

"Where are you..?" she asked annoyed.

"Sorry...I have some things in mind...Your were saying?"

"Why don't you show Lady Charmindy the Palace?, you have to go to the rose gardens" the Queen said to the girl.

Eros was in the middle of a mental crisis, he wanted to see Gaia, but he knew he was going to be stuck with this girl for a long time until they leave and who knows when that's going to happen.

He needed a miracle this time and soon. As if his words were heard, a familiar voice was heard.

"Your Majesty" Leonidas bowed.

"Yes! My salvation is here!" Eros thought.

"Yes, Leonidas...?" she asked dryly.

"May I have a word with the His Highness?" he asked, still looking down. He wasn't finished speaking when Eros was already up.

The Queen wasn't happy by his interruption. "Very well..."

Eros excused himself and walked with Leonidas away from the rest.

"What is it Leonidas?" Eros asked anxious.

"Some of the generals need to talk about the enemy positions" he said seriously. "But I guess this will have to wait..."

"NO!" he said out loud. Leonidas widened his eyes in surprise.

"Leonidas...please, take me out of here...I can't stand this girl...I can't stand my mother right now, she's being unreasonable"

"The girl seems to look okay to me..." Leonidas said scratching his head and looked back at the girl in subject.

"The girl is beautiful, yes, but everything gets ruined once she opens her mouth to speak" Eros said rubbing his temples.

"Okay...so...I will sound worried and in urge for your assistance in our meeting" Leonidas said.

"Fine" Eros turned to see his mother, the Duchess and...the girl.

"Mother, Ladies...something unexpected and incredibly important came up and my presence is required, I hope you understand" he said in a very serious tone.

"Oh...aren't you going to take me to the gardens? You said you were going to take me there!" a very spoiled Charmindy said crossing her arms on her chest.

"I'm sorry...but, maybe some other time...This matter is important" Eros said and bowed.

"I am important too!" she said again in a very spoiled and annoying tone. He closed his eyes at the sound of her high voice tone. He left not before a very faked "I'm so sorry" was told.

"Thank you so much Leo, that was torture" he said with honesty in his words.

"Wow...she was that bad?" Leonidas asked almost laughing at his friend's situation. "Please excuse my words but...sometimes it sucks to be you"

"I know...so, now, tell me what's so important that required my full atention and presence?" he asked while they kept walking to a secret path that led to a secret garden. Once they reached the place his eyes went wide and his heart started to beat faster.

Sitting by the fountain a small figure was seen, her dark hair blowing in the wind, her long and breezy dress hugging her body. A golden hue envolving her body, she turned her face to him.

"Amor..." she breathed.


	8. Chapter eight

**A/N: **_Here's chapter eight for Divinity. I do not own anything._

**Chapter eight**

"Leonidas...what..." was all he could say, turning back and forth to see his general and then to the figure sitting infront of him.

"I saw her lost in the woods while I was taking a nap...since I saw you earlier with the Baroness and that girl I thought it wouldn't be a good idea to bring her where you were so I asked her to stay here and went to get you" Leonidas said.

"Leonidas..." he said softly with a grateful expression.

"I know this girl is special for you...I could tell by the way you looked at her when we were at the party that night you introduced her to all of us..." Leonidas said patting the prince on his shoulder.

Eros was taken aback by his comment, blushing he gave a nod.

"I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes, you know you cannot take too long in _that _meeting, your mother would want to cut my head off my shoulders if I keep you away from the strange Baroness's daughter"

"Thank you Leonidas...it means too much for me" Eros finally said.

"I'll give you some space, but I cannot be too far away. I'll be guarding the garden's gate and if anything happens I'll let you know" Leonidas smiled and walked to the small wooden door guarding the entrance to the garden where they were.

Eros turned to see her small and glowing figure, walking towards her he stop a few feet away from her.

"Gaia..." he breathed loud enough for her to hear.

She turned around to meet his handsome face. Tears in her eyes. "Eros..." she said soflty. Her voice caressing his heart.

"W-why are you crying?...Are you okay my love?" he asked as he sat down next to her.

"I've missed you...that's all" she lied.

"I've missed you too beautiful" he placed a black lock behind her ear. She leaned her face to his hand.

"I wanted to see you..." she said "I must go for a few days..."

"Where...? is it going to be for too long?" he asked worried.

"My friend is getting married...and she wants me there...I just wanted to let you know" she said softly.

"I was wandering near the palace hoping to see you but I saw too many people there, so I started walking back home when Leonidas saw me and asked me to come here and wait for you..." she said softly..

"Yes...he just told me...he's such a good frie..." Eros said.

"Serenity knows about us Eros..." Gaia interrupted, her tears couldn't hold to her eyes anymore.

"What?... how?" he asked surprised

"She came by yesterday and saw us together, she saw us kissing" her eyes looking at her hand interwined with his, her tumb caressing his palm in soft movements.

"I..Gaia...I..I just don't know what to say...what's going to happen now?" he didn't actually know what to say but he didn't want to stay quiet.

"I told her about our feelings...she's my best friend, I never have seen her eyes so sad...her voice so desperate...she understands me but she is also very afraid for what could possibly happen to us if the Gods find out, if my parents find out...she promised to keep our secret safe but still...I'm worried about you...I don't want anything happen to you" she said, tears clouding her eyes.

"Don't worry about me Gaia...What I don't want is them hurting you..._that_ I couldn't stand." He said seriously.

"Yes...Eros...but you are not..."

"A god, I know that Gaia...I may not have any kind of power like you do but still I can fight" he interrupted, his voice low.

"You could never win..." she said.

"But at least I could try" he finally said.

Gaia let go off his hand and stood up with her back at him, she started to walk around the fountain.

"You have visitors?" she asked.

"Yes..." Eros sighed and continued. "Mother invited a friend and her husband and their child came along" he said not understanding the sudden change of subject.

"Well...she's not that little..." she said directing her gaze to the dancing water in the fountain, her finger making a soft motion in the air, drops of water followed her pattern making Ers watch in amazement.

"No..she's not..but she's not my type" Eros said.

"Not your _type_?... You have a type of girl?" Gaia turned her face to him and lift a brow.

"Of course I have a type of girl" he said smiling.

"Wich is?" she stopped doing her small water show. Walking around the fountain she stopped infront of him with a questioning look.

"You" he said, flashing a perfect smile at her. She blushed.

"Ah! I was already thinking you had feelings for that other girl..." she said crossing her arms.

"Are you jealous?" he asked, his hand brushing his dark brown bangs out of his handsome face.

"Me?...Of course not! Why would I be jealous of her?...I mean...she's not that pretty anyways...and"

"Gaia..." he interrupted

"..." she stared at him.

"We will figure something out... I won't leave you...ever" he finally said, standing up he took her petite golden princes in his arms and whispered in her ear.

"I love you...I will always love _you_"

Her mind was in a real daze and her heart was beating fast, her stomach felt like if it was full of butterflies, she didn't want anything else than to be with him. _Anything. _She knew that their love was impossible, but love is something she was looking, wanting and longing for and she wouldn't find it with anybody than him.

Him, a mortal...an inhabitant of the planet she took care of, the planet she rightfully owned. _"He is not less than me...he is just different, if he didn't have any kind of power like gods do I wouldn't feel something so strong for him..." _she thought.

"I will love you too always my dear Eros..." she said, her arms encirculing his neck. Her lips meeting his.

"Your Highness!" Leonidas came in a few seconds later.

"Looks like the Queen sent one of the servants to look for you...you have to say goodbye for now to your lovely friend" Leonidas said while coming closer.

His eyes couldn't believe what he was just seeing. The prince and this girl surrounded by a warm golden light.

"Your Highness?" he asked marveled by the image those two projected.

"Right..." not taking his eyes from her a hand caressed cher cheek and his lips gave a small peck on hers. She gave him a warm smile.

"I'll be back soon...I promise"

"And I'll be here waiting for your return"

"Thank you Leonidas" said Gaia waving one hand.

"Good day Lady Gea" Leonidas said puzzled. He wasn't expecting for her to be also a rare girl.

They walked to the wooden door of the small garden but Leonidas suddenly remembered that he never told the girl how to leave the palace's gardens so by the time he turned back to help her he saw nothing but small sparks where she was standing.

"Oh...for heaven's sake! Where did she go?" he said out loud. When he turned to ask his prince he was also nowhere to be found, but he had an idea.

"Your Highness" said the young maid. Her reddish hair in a long braid, freckles all over her face and a small gap between her front teeth gave her a unique look. "I'm so sorry to bother you Your Highness but...the Queen sent me to look for you and give you her message..." bowing she waited for the royal to say something in response.

"I know...I know...she wants me to go back to the main court where she and her friends are..."

"She says that the meeting you supposedly were having with the generals must be over by now but she expects you to be present by dinner time" she said not looking at the monarch but instead her little black shoes.

"Argh... fine... tell her that I'll see them at dinner time them, I need some time to do some things I need to take care of" he lied.

Eros waved his hand as an approval sign for her to leave. Worried about what Gaia told him earlier he walked through the rose gardens and then to his chambers. He needed to think of a solution...a solution for her and him live together. Forever.

But his thinking didn't last long. Leonidas was already waiting for him at his door. He had several questions on his own, he needed to know what was going on between his prince and the misterious Gea girl.

"What are you doing here Leonidas?" Eros asked while he opened his door. Entering to his large room, he knew his general and friend followed so he didn't even bother to close the door.

"Eros..." he asked closing the door. "I need to ask you something not as a general to his prince, but as a friend"

"Sure Leo, what is it?" he asked and sat on his bed taking off his jacket and putting it aside.

"You look worried" Eros said again his face showing concern.

"I am" Leonidas said.

"Okay...come, sit and tell me what worries you?" Eros said looking at his friend.

"Eros...you know I'm not a magic believer but..." Leonidas said and lowered his gaze.

"What is it Leonidas?" Eros asked worried. Leonidas wasn't telling anything.

"It's about Lady Gea" Leonidas finally said.

"What about Gea?"

"What is she?" Leonidas asked not looking up.

"What do you mean by _what_?" Eros raised a brow.

"Is she a witch?" Leonidas raised his face again and directed his gaze towards Eros.

Eros couldn't hold his laughter anymore. "Leonidas...what are you saying?"

"I saw her Eros... glowing"

"Glowing?"

"Yes"

"Are you okay Leonidas?"

"Eros, after you left I remembered that I never told her wich road she should take to leave the gardens and the palace so I turned to talk to her and she was already gone! There were sparks in her place" Leonidas voice was starting to sound frustrated.

"Sparks?" Eros said. He didn't know how to react to what Leonidas was telling him, he knew what Leonidas was talking about but he didn't want to say anything about Gaia, he was keeping his promise.

"Eros I swear, I'm not lying. Lady Gea is a witch...I know you like her but...she's a witch!" Leonidas stood up and raised his hands in frustration.

"Leonidas, she is not a witch" the prince sighed.

"She vanished! Witches are the only ones that can do that!" the general said waving his arms up high. He was more frustrated than before.

"Leonidas...she is not a witch" another sigh came from the prince.

"She didn't look like the same girl you introduced to us that night...she was different somehow, her eyes where different...like...if they changed colors" the general kept talking.

"That's because her eyes change colors" Eros said, agreeing with the general. His voice calm.

"Her skin glowed"

"Yes. Her skin glows"

"Her clothes where different"

"Yes. I know" the prince's calm voice startled the general.

"Then, she is trully a witch and you are crazy" the general gave up and sat down again in his chair.

"No..." the prince rubbed his temples.

He had to tell him the truth. Gaia's best friend knew, Leonidas was his best friend and he needed to know the truth, he might even help him think in a possible solution for her to live here with him.

"Leonidas...promise me you will keep this secret safe" the prince looked at the general with a serious gaze.

"I promise Your Highness" Leonidas said quietly.

"As a friend" Eros said again, his voice more serious than before.

"I promise, Eros" the general said and nodded.

Eros stood up and walked to his window, not looking at his friend started talking.

"Her real name is Gaia, Gea was a name I gave to all of you because I wasn't supposed to let you know anything about this...but, you're my friend and I need to tell you what's going on."

Leonidas kept silent, waiting for his friend to continue.

"I met her one day I ran away when my parents started talking about wives and heirs...I saw this beautiful figure by the lake in the middle of the forest." The prince turned now to see the general and continued talking.

"We talked and I was surprised by her strong personality and her elegant looks. She was like no other woman I ever seen before...I was captured by her beauty and her character"

"And then?...how come she glows?" Leonidas couldn't understand why the girl glowed.

It seemed like that was the thing that he wanted to know more, the reason why she glowed. A small laugh escaped from Eros's throat.

"That is what bothers you the most, am I right?" Eros smiled.

"Well, yes. A normal person doesn't glow!" Leonidas said, his voice sounded anxious.

"Remember that day when you found me fainted on the ground near that lake?"

"Yes"

"Well...we met again and I said something that upset her and she made me feel sick...dizzy...I don't know, like if she took all the energy from my body at that moment that I couldn't hold it anymore and I fainted" Eros said. His hands were trying to motion what he was feeling.

"You see? She IS a witch!" the general stood up.

"Please sit down Leonidas...I'm not done. Here comes the important part of all this story and the reason of why she glows..." the prince said. The general did what he was told.

"Leonidas...Gaia is not a witch but a Goddess"

"I don't understand" he said with honesty.

"What do you mean by Goddess...there cannot be other Gods than the ones we praise and respect" Leonidas tried to understand what Eros was telling him.

"Exactly" Eros said and sat back on his bed looking at his friend waiting for his reaction.

"Well...you call this girl a Goddess just because she has the name of a true God?" Leonidas asked. His brow raised.

"No, I call this girl a Goddess because she is a real one" Eros said again.

Leonidas eyes were full of doubt, he didn't understand and believe what he was hearing. His prince had gone mad!.

"Now you really have come mad!" Leonidas said with a low voice.

"Leonidas... Gaia is la Dea della Terra" Eros said. His voice calm.

"What are you saying? That's impossible!" Leonidas said, his eyes widened in surprise.

"It is impossible for us to be in the situation we are..." the prince tried to keep explaining the general the situation but Leonidas interrupted him.

"I'm sorry Eros. I just can't believe this...it's just too much..." Leonidas gaze lowered down again.

"You don't believe me..." Eros said, sadness in his voice.

Giving himself up he stood. Leonidas saw there was no smiling, no laughter in his voice, his mind started to actually work and the prince's words started to fall into place.

"That is why she glows like that and her eyes changes like two crystals" the general said softly.

"But, if she is trully the Goddess of Earth...it's impossible for us to look at them...they're too powerful..."

"Exactly..." Eros said.

"A mortal can never be with an immortal...it's impossible" Leonidas said again.

"I know" Eros said sadly.

"Then...how..." Leonidas was confused, amazed, surprised by this new information.

"We just had so many things in common" the prince interrupted. "I love her, Leonidas...and she loves me back, we fell for each other"

"She came by to tell me her best friend and also Goddess of the Moon knew about us...and that she was going away for a couple of days because of her wedding" Eros felt like a weight was lifted off from his shoulders.

"All this sounds so unreal, but now I understand why the grass used to move like it did when she was around and why the water in the fountain danced in a spaecial way, why you two looked like ethereal when you were kissing...why she dissapeared, why her eyes changed colors...and her necklace had this strange shine" Leonidas voice was now calm. He now understood everything.

"That's her crystal...the source of life of everything in this planet..." Eros explained.

"Everything sounds so magical but...it's not that easy am I right? I mean..." the general said.

"Yes Leonidas, we are not supposed to be together, it is forbiden for them to have any kind of contact with us mortals, for if that law is broken...there will be tremendous consecuences" Eros voice sounded more serious.

"Your Highness, what kind of consecuences? Leonidas asked frigthened.

"If that law breaks...they will come and haunt my soul, rip the life off my body and then they will destroy her and destroying her means this planet will cease to exist" Eros finally said.


	9. Chapter nine

**A/N: **_A special thank you for making divinity one of your favorite stories, I'm so glad. To persian85033 and PriestessHelene thank you so much for your reviews I really appreciate them. The trigger who will make this bomb explode is almost here :) enjoy._

_I do not own anything, just this crazy and romantic mind of mine._

**Divinity.**

**Chapter nine**

The Moon was her second favorite place.

The way everything looked there was like a dream and this time was no exception.

There were white flowers everywhere, candles lightened the halls, the air was perfumed. People where everywhere, maids and handymen were putting more ornaments on the white marble pillars, the floors were pulished, everything sparkled.

Everything had to be perfect, after all it was Princess Serenity's wedding.

Gaia walked through the halls, her slippers making a soft noise on the polished white floor.

Reaching her friend's door, she knocked and stepped inside without letting Serenity know it was her. When she got into the room her mouth dropped at the beauty before her.

Standing infront of her mirror there she was. The Moon Princess, a true goddess. A vision in white.

Her long dress adorned her body, embracing every curve, strapless and full of pearls. Her slippers where high heeled, she wore a long silvery necklace and her lavender hair was put up in her custom style, white flowers at the side of her buns.

The crecent moon on her forehead shone more than usual, while one of her maids were doing her nails another one was doing her makeup. With that sight, Gaia smiled. This was her friend's day after all. She deserved it.

"Look at you all dressed up" she said at the door.

"Gaia! You're here!" Serenity made a gesture for her maids to stop what they were doing and motioned towards her friend.

"I'm so glad you are finally here!" Serenity hugged Gaia.

"I am too" Gaia smiled returning the hug. Taking a step back Serenity looked at her friend.

"You need to start getting ready, the wedding is in less than two hours! the modist brought your dress, it's in my closet"

"I'll go check it out, you in the meantime go back to get your makeup done, you have to look beyond beautiful!" Gaia said pushing Serenity to her chair, the maids returned to their interrupted activities.

Passing the small living room in Serenity's chambers, she walked towards the closet, when she opened the doors there it was, standing in a maniquin. Her golden dress.

"Oh my...it's...beautiful!" she said out loud so her friend could hear. The next thing she knew Serenity was again next to her.

"I was amazed when I saw it for the first time...and that's the maniquin wearing it, now imagine when the true goddess wears it, you are going to look like a dream Gaia..." she said softly.

"It's perfect..." was the only thing Gaia could say, her breath was taken away.

"I wish he could see you wearing it..." Serenity said, Gaia's eyes widened when she heard her words, turning to see her friend tears started to form in her eyes.

"Serenity..." Gaia's voice trembled.

"I know how deep your love for him is...I cannot stop your feelings because I am also in love...I'm your friend and I'm always going to be with you and support any decision you take" Serenity said.

"Now...get ready, my nails are done, Fanny will help you with your hair and makeup" the moon princess said again.

"Thank you...you know...for everything" Gaia said with a warm smile. Serenity nodded and smiled back.

Now it was Gaia's turn to get ready.

Her hair was finally done. Her hair was style in a low messy bun with crystal pins attached to it, soft curls were left on her sides to frame her face. Her makeup was classic, golden shimmery shadows were on her lids, peachy blush on her ckeeks, the black thin liner on her eyes and her long dark lashes made even more emphasis to her golden-green eyes, her lips deep red.

It was time to put on her dress, an empire cut long dress in gold. Crystals adorning the part of her chest, long sleeves but her shoulders uncovered. The skirt of her dress had layers of different shimmery fabrics, her high heels could only be seen when she walked. Her necklace in place.

"Serenity is right, I wish he could see me" she thought and tried to hold her tears so her makeup would not be ruined.

"I'm ready" she said. She walked towards Serenity's big mirror.

"Gaia...you look beautiful!" Serenity hold her friends hands.

"I'm nervious..." Serenity confessed.

"You shouldn't be" Gaia answered.

"I know...but...everybody will be here...even Metallia"

"What's up with her anyways?" the dark haired girl asked.

"I don't know if Mother invited her or if she invited herself" Serenity said.

"Don't worry about her Serenity and don't be nervious! You are going to spend the rest of your life with the man you love!...I wish I could do that" Gaia said.

"You will someday Gaia, you'll see" Serenity smiled.

One of the maids entered the room interrupting the two goddesses. "Princess...It's time"

Everybody was waiting at the ceremony room, every royal in the galaxy and far away were there to be part of the wedding.

The Ceremony Room was the sacred place of the Palace, five pillars supported the high ceiling. Everything in there was white. The smell of sweet flowers was endulging the room, making the moment more magical and romantic. At the end of the aisle was a pair of steps where the bride and groom would seal their love. Candles were lit all around the room.

It was an awaited event. The Moon Queen Selene was already sitting in her throne. One of her advisors gave the sign for the orchestra to start playing.

The white doors opened and there she was, the Moon Princess walking in all her glory to where her future husband was waiting for her at the end of the aisle. Her long dress shone with the light of the candles. A big smile on her lips.

Gaia came to the room right after her, looking for a free space when she saw Ares waving his hand in a descreet manner.

"You're late" he whispered.

"I know...I was with Serenity before she came in, she was nervious" she whispered back.

"She's still getting married right?" he said again his eyes at the couple.

"Yes she is, now hush I want to hear the ceremony" she patted his arm softly.

"You look gorgeous by the way..." he said.

"The ceremony Ares..." she said not paying attention to what he just said.

"Right...right, the ceremony" Ares said looking at the couple again.

Serenity's eyes were shining, tears of joy falling showing. Athan smiled at her while he placed a gorgeous silver ring on her finger.

"I will love you forever Serenity, accept this ring as a symbol of my love."

It was Serenity's time to speak. "I will be forever with you, loving you" it was her time to put the ring on his finger "Accept this ring as a symbol of my eternal love for you"

The ceremony went smoothly, the priest of the shrine blessed their new crowns and placed them over their heads and said.

"With the blessing of the higher gods. I now pronounce you husband and wife"

The new married couple sealed their love with a kiss. Everybody started clapping. The ceremony was finally over and now it was time for the ball.

The ballroom went beyond beautiful. The large chandeliers were shining brightly, large buffet tables were full of food from all around the galaxy. A wine fountain could be seen at the end of the large table.

It was an emotional moment, everybody was congratulating the newlywed couple, dancing, drinking, eating and enjoying themselves. Laughs could be heard everywhere.

Gaia was looking at Serenity and her husband dancing the same song they were dancing when they first met. Her thoughts were interrupted by a woman's voice.

"And everything is thanks to me!" Aphrodite said smiling proudly, her right hand holding a glass of red wine. "I need to find another victim" she laughed.

"You need to find yourself a consort" Rhea said dryly.

"Oh but...what you don't know is that she already has one" Athena said laughing.

"Maybe the next one in line is going to be Gaia...she's been alone since I can remember" Aprhodite said while she took a sip o her wine.

"Gaia?" Rhea asked.

"I'm sorry...my thoughts were elsewhere...you were saying?" Gaia asked the girls smiling.

"Aphrodite wants to find you a consory" Rhea said.

(laughs) "No, thank you...what she should do is to find a husband for herself" she said.

"That's what I'm telling her but Athena says she already has one!" Rhea laughed.

"Aphrodite is this true?" Gaia asked taking another glass of wine.

"Alright, alright...yes it's true. But still, I need another victim...afterall I'm the Goddess of Love, that's my job!" she said proudly.

"Well, pick another girl, like Rhea here" Gaia said smiling

"Me? No, thank you...I'm better alone" Rhea answered quickly.

"What is she doing here?" Athena said

"Who?" Aphrodite asked.

"Her...what's her name?" Athena said

"Metallia" Gaia responded dryly

"Who is that?" Rhea asked.

"A witch that call herself a goddess...Serenity told me she didn't even know why she was attending, she had no clue if her mother invited her or if she invited herself" Gaia says looking at the woman in subject.

"She's somehow odd" Aphrodite said.

"What are you talking about?" Nyx the Goddess of the Night joined the conversation.

"About her...Metallia" Athena said. She pointed her with her glass.

"Oh... I feel a strange vibe from her, I've heard she is...well...you know..._His_ friend" Nyx said

"More like his servant" Aphrodite said.

"How are you taking it Gaia?" Athena asked with concern.

"I don't think she has some sort of contact with him, he's in a sealed place. Nobody is allowed to enter that place" Gaia said, her tone serious.

"I'm so sorry Gaia" Athena said again, she was now ashamed.

"Don't worry Athena, nobody expected what he turned out to be..." Gaia said sadly.

"I think Nyx is the one who needs your help Aphrodite" Gaia said trying to change the subject.

"Nyx! do you need help with love? Aphrodite said quickly.

"No..." Nyx said.

"Argh...nobody wants my help! It's my job! I mean...I'm very good at it, look at the newlyweds!" the love goddess said raising her hands.

Gaia was growing a little bit tired of this conversation. She knew she needed help, but not to find love, but to be able to be with her love. "I wonder what is he doing right now" she thought.

"I'll go get some more wine" Gaia said and walked towards the wine fountain to have another glass of wine.

"Here you are, I was looking for you" a very familiar voice said to her. She turned to see Ares.

"I was with Aphrodite...she's quite upset because nobody needs help with love" Gaia said taking a sip of her wine.

"You look nice" she said.

"Why...thank you" Ares said giving her a warm smile. Ares was wearing his royal attire. A bronze colored jacket and pants. A long cape on his back. His sword rested on his side. His sandy hair was tied up in a low ponytail. His strong gaze marveled the beauty before him.

"When are you going to get married?" he asked.

Gaia's eyes widened at his question, she wasn't expecting that.

"I don't think it will be soon" she said. "What about you?"

"I hope very soon" he said.

"Is there a special someone in your heart right now?" she gave him a playful smile.

"Yes" Ares said.

"Is she a goddess?" Gaia asked.

"Yes."

"Is she here right now?" she asked again, now intrigued.

"Yes"

"Who is she?" Gaia asked surprised.

"A girl..." he said.

"Oh..Ares please! you can tell me anything, I won't go and tell everybody who she is" Gaia was anxious to know who this girl was.

"I can't tell you" he parted his gaze away from her and look down.

"Does she loves you?" she asked him bringing her hand to his cheek.

"I don't know...but I just can't stop thinking about her" he said softly.

"She'll realize how charming you are and fall for you...you'll see" she said smiling.

At the same time, they both turned to see the new married couple smiling while they danced another song. They were so engrosed in themselves no one else mattered at that time.

"They look so happy and in love" Gaia said.

Ares turned to look back at her.

"What are you going to do now that your best friend is married?" he asked her.

"Well...I know I'll see her but not like we used to before, she has a husband now and more resposabilities" she said.

"We can try and see each other more...like we used to when I used to train you" Ares said.

"Um..yes, that would be nice but, you know I don't stay here...my place is on Earth, but I promise I'll visit you often at your Palace" she said.

"I would love that" he smiled at her. He was about to hug her when someone interrupted.

"Hello little sister" another man in a dark attire came to their conversation.

"Chronos! Oh my...long time no see!" she said with entusiasm, a big smile on her face.

"How have you been?...it's been so long" Gaia asked.

"I'm good...busy, you know time never stops" he said back with a smile. His dark gray eyes looked at her.

"Look at you...you're a vision" Chronos said holding Gaia's hand making her to give a small twirl. She laughed.

"Thank you...you are not bad either" she winked her eye at him. He laughed back.

A new song could be heard in the background.

"Goddess of Earth, May I have this dance?" Chronos said offering his hand.

"Of course" she answered back... "The next dance it will be with you Ares" she said to Ares.

"Sure" he said dryly. His eyes were fixed on the God of Time...he was supposed to be the one asking her for a dance first. Yes, he was jealous.

Chronos lead the dance holding Gaia's hand, she was enjoying it, for her Chronos has always been more like a big brother...he always took care of her from a distance. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt like she made Ares feel bad..she felt him strange, not like always.

"How's Earth doing?" Chornos asked her interrupting her thoughts as he twirled her, her golden dress glittered in the light of the room.

"Fine" she said

"Just fine?" Chronos asked raising his brow.

"You know how that is..." she was trying to sound cool with her response but she was interrupted by his words.

"Be careful little sister..." Chronos said, his eyes serious.

"Why do you say that?" she was starting to get nervous.

"I was at my post at the Gates of Time and I felt something was going on with you..." he said

"I'm okay Chronos...really" Gaia tried to dismiss the subject.

"Promise me you will be careful" he said looking at her.

"I promise. By the way...do you know what's wrong with Ares?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Why do you ask?" Chronos knew she didn't want to talk about what was going on with her.

"He's acting strange since the ceremony and before you came over he seemed like something was bothering him, he wasn't the same old Ares"

"He's in love Gaia" Chronos simply said.

"He told me that he was interested in one girl...but he didn't want to tell me who she is" she said turning her face to look for him. But he was nowhere to be found. Chronos laughed.

"Dear little friend...haven't you noticed?" he told the golden princess.

"Notice what?" she asked

"He's in love with you" he finally said. She froze.

"What?" she asked and stopped dancing. "What do you mean he's in love with me?"

"Yes, he always talks about you and he looks at you in a very special way, he always has" he ran a hand through his long dark green hair.

"No...he's just...no! I don't believe you, that can't be true" she walked away leaving a very worried Chronos behind.

Gaia felt like she needed to leave the Moon Palace...there was nothing else that kept her here.

She knew her friend wouldn't notice if she leaves. Hearing Chronos conclusions made her feel very anxious.

"Ares is in love...with me...no, this can't be happening...it's too late! I'm already in love with someone else... Chronos must be mistaken...it has to be another girl..." she said softly.

"What are you doing here?...please, don't tell me you are following me" a very familiar voice came from behind.

"Ares!" she turned "I...actually I'm not. I just needed fresh air" she said and placed a hand on the back of her neck and started rubbing.

"Me too...suddenly I stopped feeling in the mood for a wedding" he said his voice low.

"Yes...I think I'll go home, I'm tired" she said looking at her hands. Chronos words were still fresh in her mind.

She did took her time to look at her friend carefully.

_"Shiny hair, piercing eyes, tall...well toned...God of War...that means he's strong... Gaia what are you thinking, you're not fifteen anymore! this is Ares you are thinking about! He's a friend... like Serenity...he's is too my best friend...but I can't tell him I'm in love with a man...a mortal...he'll probably go to Earth and kill him himself"_ she thought.

"Before you go...can I have this dance?" he asked.

"But...the music is inside" she said turning to see the ballroom.

"We can hear the music here perfectly and we don't have to worry on steping on someone else's feet" he took her hand softly and began leading the dance. They didn't talk, they just danced.

"You really look beautiful tonight Gaia..." he said, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Thank you" she answered back.

The moment was getting uncomfortable...for the first time, she didn't know what to talk about with him.

She was so at ease when she knew they were just friends, being in love was a very strong feeling, she knew that; but she didn't want to stop being friends with him.

She hope for Chrono's words to be wrong.

"I-I think I'll be going now...I'm really tired" she lied, she wasn't tired at all, she just wanted to get away.

"Are you going to be okay by yourself?" he asked not letting her hand go.

"I will. If you see my parents...please, tell them I went home and that I'll see them soon, I didn't have the chance to talk to them...they are with Queen Selene and other royals as we speak...I don't want to interrupt them" she said.

"I will...I hope to see you soon, don't be a stranger" he said before giving her a peck on her cheek.

"Take care my dear friend, I'll see you soon" she walked towards the gardens leaving Ares behind.

"I'll see you soon" he whispered.

"Ares!" Serenity came out to the balcony.

"Serenity, congratulations" he said softly.

"Thank you... by any chance, have you seen Gaia?" she asked and interwined her arm with her husband's.

"She just left" he said.

"She left? Why?" Athan asked.

"Was she okay?" she sounded worried.

"Yes...she said she felt tired" the God of War said.

"Oh...well..." was all she could say.

"Excuse me Serenity but I'll be leaving as well I have to attend some meetings tomorrow." Ares said.

"I understand" she said hugging him "Thank you so much for coming"

"Of course" he waved goodbye and before he started walking into the room he turned to see the bride.

"Serenity, is Gaia at her shrine all the time?" he asked.

"Why do you ask?" Serenity asked suspiciously.

"I want to surprise her one of these days" Ares told the lunar princess.

"NO!" Serenity said.

"Why not?" he asked and raised his brow.

"I mean...no, (nervious laughs) she's not at her shrine all the time...I tried to surprise her several times and it wasn't a good idea...someday she's in a very cranky mood" she lied.

Athan didn't know what to say at this so he prefered to stay silent.

"I thought it was a good idea...Oh well...I'll wait for her to come back and visit" he sounded dissapointed.

"Yes...well...that's Gaia...you never know with her...she's always so busy" she said, flashing a smile than Athan could recognize as a nervious one. Ares raised a brow in suspecting something.

"Serenity are you okay?" Ares asked worried.

"Of course you silly! I'm married! I'm excited and happy that's all!" Serenity laughed.

Athan sweat dropped at her comment and prefered to remain silent, he didn't wanted to ruin his wife's big fat lie. Oh he knew her so well...he could tell when she was lying.

"Right...well I'll see you soon and again, congratulations" saying that Ares left.

"What was that all about dear?" it was Athan's time to speak.

"It's nothing love...nothing important" Serenity said trying to sound calm. She was going to keep her promise and keep her friend safe.

She wanted her friend to be free with her love even if that was prohibited.


	10. Chapter ten

**A/N: **_I want to thank you for reading Divinity, it means a lot to me. I'm so glad you are liking it. A special thanks to PriestessHelene and Persian85033 for your wonderful reviews and to the people who marked this story as a new favorite. Thank you, here's friday's chapter. I'll be posting next one on Monday like always so stay tunned. :)_

_I only own my ideas. _

**Divinity: Chapter ten**

"HAHAHAHA OH MY! EROS YOU'RE HILARIOUS!" Lady Charmindy said laughing very loud and pounded the dinner table with her hands while she ate.

Queen Narella directed her gaze towards her son and then to her plate.

She knew her son wasn't very comfortable near her.

"Um... I didn't say anything funny but...okay" Eros said seriously.

Beyond the door he could see Leonidas hiding behing a pilar and saw how he couldn't hold his laughter anymore. Eros made a face to him making him understand he just had it with this girl.

"Tell me boy, are you still in training? I've heard so many good things about you" the duke said interrupting his own daughter, even he thought she was acting silly.

"I just keep practicing, my training ended a few years ago" Eros responded.

"He's in charge of the army, a very skilled swordsman, so good that the very own Gods would fear him" King Odell said while raising his golden cup.

"Ah!" the visitors said in unison.

"_The God's will probably would want to kill me if they find out about Gaia and myself"_ he thought.

"And...do you have any girl in mind to marry dear?" now it was time for the baroness to ask him something. Something that might include her daugther. An intentional question.

"No..." he said in a very low tone.

"How old are you Charmindy?" the Queen asked the grotesque girl.

"I'll be nineteen soon" she said clapping her hands softly.

Eros wasn't even listening to this girl, everything about her felt wrong. She was beautiful, yes, but when she dared to open her mouth to speak everything fell down in pieces.

"_Gaia would never be loud like this ridiculus girl...she would be perfect for Queen_" he thought.

Dinner was being a hard time for Eros, Lady Charmindy never stop talking and when something was addressed to him he only gave a nod. He wasn't interested in her nonsense chat. "_That is why I love talking to her...she's smart, graceful...coherent"_ he tought.

His eyes were fixed on Charmindy, analizing every aspect of her, trying to picture her wearing a crown, helping him to rule his kingdom...

_"Oh God...that would be a total dissaster"_ he kept thinking. His fingers fidgeted on the table, desperate to free himself of that torture called "Politeness".

When it was time for dessert...

"Oh dear god, we're having dessert?" he thought out loud.

Unluckily, everyone in the table heard his words. His tone tired, his head felt like it was going to explode. Then he noticed what had just happened.

"What did you say dear?" Queen Narella asked surprised.

"I-I mean...because I'm full, the food was delicious and I'm full. I'm fine with not having dessert" he lied, trying to sound cool and convincing...not knowing if his mission was acomplished.

"But it's your favorite dear" her mother said. _"How _insistent_..." _he thought, this time to himself.

"I know mother, but, I'm really tired...this has been a long day... I was going to excuse myself for tonight...if that's okay..." he said. "_Please, say it's okay...say it's okay..."_ he thought desperately.

"Oh...it's okay son, we understand...being around us is not the only thing you did today...you have many responsabilities and it's fair for you to have your rest" the duke said.

"Father..." Charmindy hissed and Baroness Romina kicked her husband under the table.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, have a good night" Eros said, he noticed how Charmindy was about to have a..._tantrum_? her face was red and her eyes were red like if she was about to cry.

"_Oh dear God...I better leave. NOW." _He thought.

Then, just before her tear fell down her cheek he left the room. Leonidas was waiting for him in the hall, the general was about to say something when Eros interrupted.

"In my room..._now_. Don't say a word." they both walked to the prince's chambers. Eros opened the door and just when he closed it Leonidas couldn't stand his laughter anymore. He laughed until he cried.

"Is that the girl your mother wants you to marry?" he asked stupefact.

"Can you believe her?" Eros raised his arms in the air.

"No, she's annoying, with all due respect of course" Leonidas said, sitting in his usual spot near the fireplace.

"She is annoying..." Eros followed and sat too on his chair.

"She's not that bad if you look at her closely" Leonidas said, he tried to be reasonable.

"Not that bad?, please, Leonidas...she's not prepared to be Queen!" Eros's voice sounded sad.

"You think that because you have a girl already in mind for that place" Leonidas said arching his brow.

"Your right Leonidas...I do have a girl in my mind and I wish she could be Queen...my Queen" he sighed.

"You really are in love with her..." Leonidas said with wonder in his voice and with an amused face he asked the prince. "How are you going to do that?...it's very dangerous...you know that...what if... you know...the upper spirits find out about your affair?...you could never win to them! Think about it Eros" the general sounded worried.

"Leonidas..." Eros sighed, his hands covering his face, his elbows on his knees.

"I know that, we both know that but...what we have is very strong... I guess I'll never marry...that's the girl I love, that's the girl I want, if I could marry her, start a family with her...that would be amazing"

"But she's a _Goddess_...isn't any way for her to be here with you? Does she even lives here?" the general asked.

"She does. She calls Elysion her home" the prince told his friend not taking his hands off his face.

"Elysion...sounds like a peaceful place, do you know what it means?" the general said.

"She says it's a land of dreams" the prince said.

"But it's near the palace...or where?

"It's not too far...people goes there and leaves her flowers, it's a shrine"

"Eros, are you going to keep your romance a secret? Not even your parents are going to know about her?" Leonidas asked again.

"That's the only way Leonidas and about my parents... I can't tell them...they won't believe me" Eros said and ran a hand trough his brown hair.

"If you don't talk to them, they will keep continue looking for a girl for you to marry... and... now _we know _what kind of girls they search for you..." Leonidas said, looking at the dancing fire.

Realizing that the prince was too concentrated thinking about his goddess, he asked.

"Is she going to return?"

Eros raised his face to look at his friend. "Yes. I'm waiting for her to return"

Leonidas couldn't stand to see his friend like this anymore. "Your Highness... it's too surprising to see you like this... I never thought this moment could come, but, now that it has...you have nothing else but my support. In anything you need, I'll be there for you" he stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you Leonidas, thank you for being a good friend to me all this years" Eros said smiling. "I think I need some time alone..."

"Of course" the red haired general said to his prince, walking towards the door he turned "If you need anything, call me" he closed the door behind him.

Eros started pacing in his room, anxious, wanting to know about her, "I wonder what are you doing right now..." he said to himself.

"What am I going to do?..." her voice was almost a whisper.

Soft echos could be heard in the hall. She took her heels off trying to be quiet; barefoot, she walked to the balcony of the guestroom at the Moon Palace. "What am I going to do now?... I don't want to hurt him..." her voice like a whisper said again.

The air blew softly, the sky was dark and full of stars, "I'm sorry Serenity... I couldn't be there any longer" her gaze now on the blue orb hanging in the dark sky.

"I wonder what are you doing right now... I miss you so much" her golden eyes started to get cloudy by her tears. "_I want to be with you.._." she sat on the floor, her knees on her chin her arms hugging them, no lights were on.

No candles were lit, soft music could be heard in the distance.

Music and the raven beauty's soft sobs.

She thought about everything, her father, her mother, her friends, how and why she became the protector of earth.

She came to realize that, she was always a lonely girl, even though she was a powerful being, she could have _anything_. But what she could, she didn't want it and what was impossible, she desired it.

She started to think about Ares... of what a good friend he was, she started to remember several ocassions were he told her how beautiful she was.

"You always were there for me..." she said softly to herself.

And there was Eros. Her terran prince. "You saw the good things in me without knowing who I was..." she closed her eyes, remembering his honest blue eyes, his soft lips and his warm smile.

"I love you..." she started crying again, she better went to bed, taking the pillow where she cried her heart out until she fell asleep.

The next morning a soft knock woke her up. She was guessing her mother was the responsible for it, not wanting to hear her mother's lectures she better pretended to be asleep. She heard her door open and soft steps getting near her, sitting in the bed next to her a soft hand started to caress her strayed dark hair.

"My dear Gaia... you are suffering too much" a soft voice said.

Gaia opened her eyes, surprised by the person who was there, she sat down no longer pretending she was asleep.

"Serenity..." her raspy voice managed to say.

"I didn't mean to wake you up" Serenity said smiling at Gaia.

"No...it's okay... I wasn't sleeping anymore...I just...I thought you were my mother..." Gaia said while she tried to comb her hair with her hand.

"She's with Mother having breakfast." Serenity said.

"Oh... of course" Gaia said looking down.

"You were crying" Serenity said caressing her cheek.

"Serenity... I'm sorry I left the party without telling you...I.."

"You weren't feeling well, I know. Don't worry" Serenity said.

"H-How do you know that?" her worn out eyes stared at the lavender girl.

"Ares told me, I went out looking for you and I saw him, Gaia... I'm so sorry" Serenity said and took hold of her hands.

"Why are you sorry Serenity? you don't have nothing to be sorry about." Gaia said and frown her lips.

"You are going through a tough time and..I wasn't there for you...I had to salute every being in that room last night, I didn't even know the half of all the people there"

"No, Serenity, don't feel bad. I understand. Don't be silly... your wedding was gorgeous! I loved the ceremony" she said smiling. "You are always there for me, I know I can count on you".

"You miss him am I correct?" Serenity said, her smile couldn't hold on her face for much longer, she knew her friend was depressed.

"Very much, but I can't do anything about it" Gaia's voice was sad.

"Don't worry Serenity, I'll be fine..." she said wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"Gaia... Ares was very strange last night, he also left early..." Serenity said scratching her head.

"I know. Is he attending the royal lunch?" she asked. Her palms started to feel sweaty.

"I guess so, why?" Serenity arched a brow.

"Because I told him I was heading back home" Gaia said softly.

Serenity's eyes went wide. "Gaia, you never lie to Ares, what is going on?"

"Ares is in love" Gaia managed to say.

"What?, with whom?" Serenity said surprised. This she wasn't expecting.

"With me."

"What!" Serenity's voice was louder than before. "How do you know that? Are you sure?"

"Chronos told me, we were dancing and... we both noticed Ares getting uncomfortable and how he suddenly left the room, I told Chronos that and he gave me that news.

"Wow...I didn't see that one coming" Serenity said surprised.

"Tell me about it..." Gaia said.

"Oh my... I mean, I always knew he had a soft spot for you but, not like this...now I understand why he asked me about you and your shrine..." Serenity said, snapping her fingers.

"Huh? What does my shrine has to do with this?" Gaia stood up to open the curtains and pick up a dress.

"He asked me if you were always at your shrine, he wanted to visit you"

"What?, what did you tell him?" she turned shocked to see Serenity still sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I told him you were not always there of course! What was I supposed to tell him?"

"Oh my... do you think he'll go?" Gaia's eyes went wide.

"Well...if he goes today, he won't find you, so it won't look like I lied to him" Serenity said smiling.

"I don't know how to act around him now that I know this...I just...I just can't see him like that..." Gaia straightened a green empire waisted dress, realizing the time and that her friend was there with her and not with her husband.

"Serenity, where's Athan?" Gaia said turning to see her friend with a raised brow.

"He's at our chambers, why?"

"Alone by himself?" she laughed. "You are so mean, go with him... we will keep talking about this at lunch"

"Oh, right, the lunch...okay, so... I'll see you there, I'll save a seat next to me okay?" Serenity said and stood up.

"Oh yes please!" Gaia said running towards the bathroom. Closing the door her voice could be heard from the room. "I'll see you in a bit!"

Serenity laughed softly and left the room.


	11. Chapter eleven

**A/N: **_I'm so happy to see you like the story and I'm very grateful for your kind reviews. I'm only owner of the story._

**Divinity: Chapter eleven**

"Dear... why are you so anxious?" Prince Athan asked his wife. "Your hands are sweaty"

"Oh... you won't believe any of the things you will hear once Gaia gets here" Serenity said smiling to the people in the room dissimulating her discomfort.

"Oh, she's here? I thought you said to..."

"Shh... don't say that loud. Oh no! He's here!" Serenity interrupted her husband. To her surprise, Ares was there.

"Well...Gaia's here"

"Where?"

"Here" Gaia said tapping Serenity's shoulder.

"Ah! You scared me!" Serenity said to her friend. "Ares is here!"

"What? Where?" Gaia asked nervious.

"There" Athan said to Gaia.

"Athan! Hello!" Gaia said giving him a small hug.

"What is going on?" he asked again with a confused expression.

"Let's sit!" Serenity said.

The three went to their seats; Athan made a soft noise with his knife on his glass.

"Good afternoon, on behalf my wife Princess Serenity and myself, we want to thank you for being with us today and for being with us last night at our wedding. It was a very important event for us and we are glad you all were part of it, again, thank you." He raised his glass.

It was Serenity's time to speak.

"Thank you so much for joining us for lunch. So please, enjoy" she raised her glass too and then sat on her chair in the middle between her husband and Gaia.

Gaia knew Ares was looking at her, but she couldn't direct her gaze at him, sitting right after Serenity did she started to eat.

"I can tell you are uncomfortable." Serenity whispered.

"I can't lie to you, I can feel Ares stare" Gaia whispered back.

"What is going on?" Athan asked both ladies.

"Ares is in love with Gaia, and Gaia told him she was leaving yesterday but obviously she lied and he cannot stop staring at her" Serenity whispered into her husband's ear.

"Oooooh!" Athan said.

"Gaia, you know you eventually will have to talk to him...right?" Athan said.

"I know... but I don't want to do it today" Gaia said playing with her food.

"Gaia..." a familiar voice called her name.

She had no other option but to turn to see the man who owned that voice.

"Ares, you're here!" her palms were starting to get sweaty; she regretted her words seconds after.

"_You're here? is that all you could think about Gaia...argh..."_ she thought.

"Can I have a word with you?" he said extending his hand out to her.

"Um...well... I don't think it's a good time right now..." she said fidgeting in her seat.

"Are you okay? You look like if you have just seen a dead spirit" Ares said in a playful tone.

"I'm fine..." she took his hand and went to the hall.

"What is going on with you?" Ares said annoyed.

"With me?" Gaia asked shocked.

"Yes! You have been avoiding me since last night. You even told me you were going home and you are here! Why are you hiding from me?

"I'm not hiding from you! You are the one who's acting strange!" she changed the situation.

"I'm not acting strange!" Ares said raising his arms in frustration.

"Yes, yes you are! Last night you were all serious and strange" she put her hands on her waist.

"Argh... because I have things in my head!" he said.

"What things?" her palms started to get sweaty again_. "Here it comes...he's going to confess his feelings"_ she thought.

"Look... yesterday wasn't a good day. I'm having some problems with some people. And I want to avoid a fight, okay? Besides, I had a meeting this morning concerning that issue and I was thinking about it yesterday that's all!" he said crossing his arms.

"That's all?" she said out loud.

"What else did you want it to be?" Ares said annoyed. "Stop acting like a ridiculous girl and be the normal Gaia I know, please dear, it doesn't suits you"

"You stop being a stranger"

"Stranger? That's all you have?" Ares laughed.

"Don't laugh. I still have a whole day ahead of me... and I haven't seen my parents" she said feeling better now that her friend was back to normal.

"Mmm...Good luck with that" Ares said laughing.

"Ohh gee thanks" Gaia said crossing her arms as well.

"Now, let's go back inside I'm still hungry" he said and she followed.

"What did he say?" Serenity nerviously asked Gaia once she got back to her seat.

"Nothing. I think Chronos misunderstood everything" Gaia said with a sigh of relief.

"What do you mean _nothing?_ What did he say?" Serenity asked confused.

"He said he was having some issues he had to solve in a meeting this morning, he didn't say anything concerning any type of feelings towards me" Gaia said smiling.

"Well...good for you...but, your mother just asked for you" Serenity said.

"This is going to be a long day...I'll go with her, see you two love birds later" she waved and went to sit next to her mother.

* * *

"..."

"...?"

"How much longer are you going to stay here in your room?"

"As long as possible"

"You have to face her_. Eventually_"

"Yes. I know that. But I don't want to face her _right now_"

"Your mother is calling. That is why I'm _here_"

"Argh!" Eros hit the wall with his fisted hand.

Exasperated he finished putting on his long dark green cape that matched his attire and walked out of his room murmuring words under his breath.

"This girl is driving him crazy..." Leonidas said to himself and followed his prince.

"Eros! you are here FINALLY!" Lady Charmindy said clapping her hands.

She was immerse in her own little world; to her, Eros was mad about her and he thought of nothing else but her.

In her mind, she was dressed very provocative in her peach colored dress full of ruffles; her knitted gloves covered her hands and her lipstick was somehow too orange, but she felt like a queen.

Her hair was up in a bun full of curls; her hat was extremely big, so big that could easily be confused with an umbrella. But still, she thought it was the best attire ever.

"Gulp!" Eros made a strange sound once he looked at the extravagant beauty sitting before him already extending her hand out to him to kiss. He had to. He did. And she giggled.

"Good afternoon" he managed to say after he regained his voice.

"Well...now that we are all here, shall we eat?" Queen Narella said sipping her tea.

"Maybe later on you could give us a tour Eros, maybe we can go to downtown. See the area." The duke said taking his wife's hand.

"Oh! That would be lovely!" Lady Charmindy chirpped.

"Yes, yes, of course! Then maybe we can go to the modist shop and see what we can buy for the ball." The Queen said nicely.

"Ball? What ball?" Eros looked to his father who haven't spoke a bit since he arrived, then to his mother with a very confused expression.

"We are having a ball" Queen Narella said.

"When?" Eros asked feeling scared by her possible answer.

"Tomorrow evening" she finally said before taking a bite of her toast.

"Why I am not surprised...?" he said under his breath.

Just like his father, Eros stopped talking for the rest of lunch. Both looked like a portrait; crossed arms, crossed legs and staring at their now cold tea.

"Why did you agreed to have a ball? We can't do that right now! People are in danger, we are in war!" Eros was at the studio with his father. Later that day after lunch ended, the prince wanted to have several words with the king.

"Son, your mother was very insistent, I couldn't say no!" King Odell tried to reason with his son.

"Yes, you could! You know how things are right now, the people from the Southern Kingdom is going to rip off our army if we don't stay alert! Eros answered back.

"Besides, I don't even like Lady Charmindy" Eros finally confessed, sitting on one of the chairs of the very large room.

"Oh... I knew it" the King said giving up.

"What?" Eros raised his brows surprised by his father's comment.

"I knew you didn't like the girl..." the King rubbed his temples.

"Look son, I must confess, I care for my friend Rudolf and his family but that girl is... complicated".

"Father, you always taught me to be aware of my responsibilities. I am, I care for our Kingdom. I don't want to create more war. We don't need a ball right now, please, talk to mother" Eros finally said, his elbows on his knees.

"You are right Eros, but the arrangements for this ball are already in process. There's nothing I can do, your mother is taking charge of this matter" he king said.

"I'll have to talk to Leonidas about this issue...we will need more security around the Palace" Eros said concerned.

"Son... do you really dislike Lady Charmindy?" the King asked his son seriously.

"Father, I...don't dislike her, she seems to be a good person...but I don't think she's fit to be a queen. Our Queen for that matter. You are looking for someone who can replace mother's place once you two retire. Mother wants me to marry a girl to bring an heir to this kingdom, you want me to marry a woman who can rule this kingdom by my side just like mother does with you...I understand your position but... this girl... I don't think she can fill that place" Eros said looking at his father with honesty.

"I do want to marry Father and of course I want to have a family but, I need you to understand that I am also looking for the right girl. A girl who can be as sweet and gentle as a flower yet strong to rule with me a kingdom with fairness and wealth." Eros smiled, an image of Gaia was in his mind while he was saying those words to his father.

"You talk like a man now, and you talk like if you had someone in mind" the King said with a smirk on his face.

"I do father...but it's complicated" Eros said with sadness in his deep voice.

"Who is it?...why would that be complicated?" the King asked concerned.

"I can't say much father, but... please, don't make me marry Charmindy...please that's all I ask" he chuckled.

"No, son... I'm glad we had this talk. It's been a while since the last time we sat and talked like a father to his son. I'm proud of you" King Odell stood up and patted his son's back.

"Don't worry... I wouldn't have agreed that wedding if you married Charmindy but, we still have to make them feel like they're at home, they are our guests afterall." King Odell left the room leaving a very relieved son.

* * *

"Why did you leave early Gaia?"

"I wasn't feeling well mother"

"Everybody was asking for you"

"Well...I'm here! I talked to Serenity this morning and she said she understood and that it was okay...besides I was at the ceremony, that was the most important part of the day" Gaia was getting annoyed by her mother's comments.

"Do you have any news?" King Geb asked from behind his wife.

"Daddy!" she stood up and hugged her father.

"Dear...I missed you yesterday" his father motioned for her to sit down.

"I know, me too daddy, but I wasn't feeling well so I better went to have some rest" she said holding her father's hand.

"I saw you at the temple yesterday, you looked beautiful in that golden dress, like a true Goddess" he said smiling, patting her hand softly.

"Thank you daddy" she blushed.

"We have to start preparing your wedding dear" Queen Nut said.

"What? No." Gaia said annoyed.

"You are taking too long dear, look at Serenity, she married quickly and look how happy she is...she's ready to rule the Moon Kingdom" the Queen said taking a bite of her pastry.

"Well, mother I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not marrying soon..." Gaia said standing up.

"Gaia, please sit down...everybody will hear our conversation. It's not appropriate." Nut said nervous, extending her white fan she started to shake it.

"No mother, I'm leaving, I love you..." she bent to kiss her mother then her father on the cheek and left.

Her eyes were getting cloudy with hot tears; her mother touched a soft spot.

She knew she was only worried about her, but the way she acted towards her sometimes, that she couldn't understand.

She has always been a good daughter, she always tried to be a proper lady and sometimes she needed more than wedding talks from her.

Eros came to her mind and her tears couldn't stay hidden for much time longer.

She left the room silently but Serenity noticed and followed her.

"Gaia!" called out loud to the raven haired beauty but she kept walking through the long marble corridor, when she noticed her friend wasn't going to turn or come back she ran to catch up with her, once she was besides her took her arm softly.

"I can't Serenity!... I can't stay here any longer!" Gaia said tears ruining her natural makeup.

"I know Gaia, I know...come here" Serenity held her friend for several minutes and Gaia couldn't take it any longer.

Her loud sobs were betraying her.

"I'm so sorry Serenity...this should be your special day...and once again I'm ruining it with my whining" Gaia said wiping her tears off with the back of her hand.

"Don't say that! You are not whining...you are just in love" Serenity said in a kind voice.

"Yes... in love with someone I cannot be with" she said sniffing softly.

The two girls tried to talk as quiet as possible, so their conversation couldn't be heard by the other gods, not realizing there was an uninvited guest hiding behind one of the pillars of the hallway.

"Someone you cannot be with...who could that be?" the woman said to herself.

Her soultry voice repeating Gaia's words. "In love with someone I cannot be with..." her lips formed a smile.

Her yellow eyes glowed with the light of the sun that filtered through the pillars of the hallway.

"How convenient is to know the Earth Princess's secrets...that will teach her to respect me" the witch's voice reached Gaia's ears...widening her eyes she put a finger to her lips motioning her friend to be quiet.

"Someone's here...let's go to your chambers" Gaia said in a whisper to her friend, taking Serenity's wrist they walked towards her chambers.

From behind the pillar a tall and thin figure appeared.

Wearing a long dark dress, the woman wore her straight black hair loose, her pale skin didn't have the shine all of the other princesses had.

Her dark yellow eyes gleamed with the light and her very dark red lips formed a smile, her long black nails tapping the marble pillar.

She wasn't a Goddess or a princess, but a witch.

"And now I know a secret of yours Gaia... And I will get to the bottom of it..." Metallia laughed.


	12. Chapter twelve

**A/N: **_To my lovely readers; Divinity is planned to be a long novel so I thought it will be a better idea if I post three days per week in order to keep this story flowing. I want to thank you for keep reading Divinity and marking it as a favorite, it really means a lot to me, thank you for your reviews as well, I will always try to send you a response to them._

_I do not own anything, except for this story._

**Divinity: ****Chapter twelve**

Everybody was getting ready for the unexpected ball planned by the Queen.

In the Palace everyone was busy doing the arrangements; dozens of maids were cleaning the ball room, moping the halls, changing the candles, cleaning the chandeliers, making sure everything was perfect.

In the kitchen the chef was making all kinds of entrées. Bottles

Charmindy couldn't believe what she was seeing, everything was just too perfect; she was too sure to be the new Queen of this Kingdom. So her inner diva started to show.

"I want everything clean by the time I return!" she said out loud, so every maid could hear her words.

In the studio Eros was having a meeting with the generals including Leonidas.

"My mother's wimp has to be perfect. Otherwise we all are going to have a bad time, so I'll need extra vigilance at our gates, the upper part of the palace and the gardens. I want you to check invitations, we have to be extra careful...Start to get ready"

"Yes, Your Highness" the generals said in unison.

"You may be excused" Eros said while he arranged some papers. All of the generals left the room except Leonidas.

"This is dangerous" the general said worried.

"I know Leonidas, I tried to convince mother of not doing this unnecessary ball, but I did not succeed" Eros said rubbing his temples.

"Well...at least you won't have to marry that crazy girl" Leonidas said trying to lift up the mood in the room.

"I haven't heard anything from _her_" Eros said, his hand on his chin.

"You will...soon, you'll see" Leonidas smiled. "Who knows maybe she can come to the ball"

"I don't know" the prince says to his general, giving a loud sigh he stood up and walked to his friend, patting him on the shoulder.

"I better get ready for this ridiculous ball" the prince left the study.

Leaonidas stood there, smiling. Somehow, he felt that something interesting was going to happen tonight.

* * *

"..."

"Are you sure somebody was there?" Serenity asks Gaia panting, her hands on her knees.

"I heard somebody's breathing" Gaia says to her now sitting friend.

"What if that person heard what we were talking about?..." Serenity says worried.

"I don't think so, we were practically whispering...but still, we have to be careful. I think I'm going home now..." Gaia said to Serenity.

"I understand... this is all getting harder for you... do you want me to tell your mother you're leaving?" Serenity looks at her friend sadly.

"No. no... That's not necessary. Please, Serenity... keep in touch and I wish you the best in your marriage, Athan is a very lucky man" Gaia hugged her friend tightly.

"And Gaia, please, be careful..." Serenity let go of the black haired beauty.

"I will"

Gaia walked through the halls finding her way out of the Moon Palace. She doesn't feel like staying there anymore, this wasn't her place, her place was on Earth. With him.

"Are you leaving?" Ares said to Gaia holding her arm softly.

"Yes, I need to go" Gaia said simply, looking at his hand still holding her arm.

"When are you going to come back?" he asked again, his voice sad.

"I don't know... I'll try to come back soon..." she said holding her tears as much as she could.

"Whenever you need anything, please, let me know" he let her arm go.

Her tears wanted to betray her again, she actually wanted to break down and cry on his shoulder, she wanted to tell him everything and hear supporting words.

She wanted for her dream world to come true. But she knew she couldn't do that.

Unable to say anything else she only gave her friend a warm smile and left. Whispering in ancient words something to her crystal, a golden aura started to form around her and in a blink of an eye she was gone.

Ares stood there looking at the place where she was standing a couple of seconds ago, "What is going through your mind Gaia... why have you been so sad these last days...? why can't you tell me?" he asked.

* * *

It was time.

The ball was starting. Everybody was arriving at the Palace entrance, maids were taking the guests to the ballroom, every girl expecting the arrival of the famous royal prince, their dream was to wear the crown of their queen and to be the prince's wife.

The music already started to play.

From behind the big doors that led to the ballroom, Lady Charmindy was anxious, pacing around the hall, again, in her mind a lot of things were going to happen tonight. Just like the rest of the young female population, she was hoping for the prince to ask for her hand in marriage.

Without noticing she was smiling too much towards Eros, on the other hand, the prince was trying to ignore her again, her dress was to tacky... only that this time, wasn't _that _full of ruffles but still, he wasn't understanding her style at all, he couldn't stop comparing this girl with Gaia, with her dark hair always perfectly combed, always down or in a lose bun, her skin always flawless, her eyes with that mystic vibe, he loved when they changed colors like a prism.

How her smile formed in her soft oval shaped face, her cheeks always with a soft pink blush, her hands small and delicate as rose petals.

"Yes..." he thought. "She is like a rose..." his mind was still going thinking about her when a high pitched voice reached his ears.

"Are you going to hold my hand Eros?" Charmindy said to him holding his right arm.

Eros does not respond to her question. In fact, he stares at her dress and tries to understand how come a girl like her is the way she is and dresses the way she does. She wasn't ugly, not at all, but the way she talked, she expressed herself and...Her tantrums.

"Sure..." he said after five minutes of silence.

"Are you okay?" she asked wrinkling her nose

"Yes" he said trying to find something else to think of until the moment to introduce them comes.

"I can't wait for a dance with you...Your Highness" she said in a deep voice, yes, trying to sound casual but...sexy.

"Yes..." he said not paying too much attention.

Gaia was standing outside the gate of her shrine and somehow she noticed the rose buds that were decorating the entrance, she looked up and stared at the door, not sure if she wanted to go in and not sure if she wanted to go away, she felt like some part of her was missing.

She turned her head to look at the road that could lead to the place where he lived.

She was sure she could find him. Tonight. Right now.

The rose buds opened when her lips formed a small smile, as if they knew their princess was happy; but she decided to look for him.

Leonidas was standing near the front gate of the Palace while he was giving directions to one of the soldiers when he saw a figure near a tall tree, he tried to focus his vision to the moving figure, somehow it looked ethereal, like a vision. Like a ghost. A golden ghost.

"That aura..." he thought. "It's her!" he said softly.

Leonidas said to the soldier to stay alert and ran towards the golden aura. Stopping a few meters away he smiled.

"His Highness is waiting for you..."

Gaia blushed, getting close she smiled at him. "It's good to see you again, Leonidas"

"If you wish My Lady I can escort you to the ballroom" he said bowing.

"Why is so many people gathered here tonight?" she asked touching his right arm in a soft manner.

"The Queen planned a ball in honor of the royal guests" he said in monotone.

Gaia thought it was better if she came by some other day but Leonidas interrupted her thoughts.

"I can take you were His Majesty is My Lady, he'll be more than happy to see you" he smiled at her.

"Can you do that?" she whispered, her voice trembled.

"I will be more than honored My Lady, please, follow me" Leonidas said to her.

They started walking through the halls of the Terran Palace; she was mesmerized by the huge paintings of previous royals and started wondering if there was an actual painting of Eros.

The chandeliers were illuminating the long hall, a red carpet at their feet hiding the sound of her heels, she was mesmerized by the decoration of the terran palace, the walls were covered by tall and dark wood panels, so different from her small palace or even the lunar palace.

Soon she was able to hear the music that came from the ballroom, Leonidas was about to open the huge golden door when a man announced the three royals and their guests.

"Follow me My Lady, don't separate from me" Leonidas said in a whisper. Gaia nodded.

Everything was breathtaking, Gaia was amazed by the delicacy of everything in this huge room, it was very different from what she have always seen on the Moon, or any other palace, this was magical, she could not believe this was a mortals place.

The big chandelier giving a soft light to the whole room, everything matched the tall walls with golden decorations on them, the tall ceiling; the curtains that fell from every window with such an impressive deep red color.

The dress of each woman, everything was so full of color. Her eyes were taking all in. Leonidas took her hand so she wouldn't lose in the large crowd leading her to his prince.

The three royals were sitting in their thrones. The king and queen were holding hands and smiling at the crowd. Eros on the other hand had a stern face; he didn't want to be here.

Although he was glad Lady Charmindy was flirting with some other man away from him. His mood was about to come even worse when he spotted a familiar face and it was rather strange that the familiar face was smiling at him.

"Wait here My Lady" Leonidas let go of Gaia's hand. She nodded.

The general came near the prince and gave him a small bow. "Your Highness, I have great news for you" he smiles at him.

"What is going on? Did something happen outside?" he asked confused.

"Yes. But I was able to bring the reason with me" Leonidas turned and gave a motion to his reason to come closer to them. Eros eyes went from his general to the person who was with him, his breath was taken away.

"Gaia..." he breathed, he immediately stood up and went down the stairs that separates the throne from the dance floor.

"Eros..." she said smiling at him.

Leonidas didn't need a sign to leave them alone; he instantly knew he was no longer required. He went back to his post.

"W..what are you doing here beautiful?" he took her small hand into his large ones.

"I came to see you...I needed to see you... I missed you so much" she said while tears formed in her green eyes.

"I missed you too very much... nothing is the same without you here..." he said bending to kiss one of her palms.

Queen Narella saw what was going on and turned to see her husband. "Who is that beautiful girl?" she asked.

King Odell stared at her in amazement. "I don't know...but she really is beautiful"

"When did you return?" Eros asked Gaia not letting go of her hand.

"Today, just a few minutes ago... I couldn't stay there any longer knowing you are here...with a bunch of ladies hunting you down" she laughed.

"None of them are like you...but now that you mention the word 'hunting'..." he laughed.

Eros actually forgot about the girl who was dreaming of him almost every day since she got there.

Across the room she could see him laughing and what it looked like holding hands with a girl.

Charmindy immediately stopped talking to the man who was with her and almost ran to where the prince was standing.

Her heart was pounding; her palms were starting to sweat.

Then, there she was, a few feet away from 'her' prince and that girl.

"Eros!" she called out loud, trying to sound hurt. Eros and Gaia turned to see the girl standing there with her fisted hands on her sides. Upset.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your...friend, here?" she said placing one hand on her hip.

Gaia just stared at her, not sure of what to do.

"Lady Charmindy this is Gaia... Gaia, Lady Charmindy...she's the daugther of my parents's friends, Duke and Duchess of Amington." he said.

Gaia nodded. "A pleasure Lady Charmindy" she said.

"Just Gaia?... don't you have a title?" she said arrogantly.

"Charmindy!" Eros snapped.

"It's okay Your Highness" Gaia lifted one hand at him and directed her gaze at her.

"Yes. Just Gaia" she said in a serious tone.

"Well... how poor...I am a regal Lady you know...so... I think you should keep yourself at distance with His Highness, only important people can address to him" she snapped.

"Charmindy stop this nonsense at once!" Eros raised his voice at her, Gaia interrupted him again with her hand. "It's okay Your Higness... allow me" she stepped forward.

"It's okay Lady Charmindy...I may not have a title like you, but I do have something you don't even can imagine, something you can't even pronounce...it's called grace."

"How dare you to speak to me like that!" Charmindy exploded.

"You have no right to be here! She raised her voice. She wasn't even aware the crowd was turning more and more quiet allowing them to hear what Charmindy was saying.

Charmindy takes a step and grabs a handful of Gaia's hair and pulls of it.

"HOW DARE YOU! YOU LITTLE WHORE! STAY AWAY FROM HIM! STAY AWAY FROM HIM! HE'S MINE!...DO YOU HEAR ME? MINE! YOU ARE A NOBODY! YOU NOBODY...STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Charmindy's voice was loud, Gaia knew she couldn't react because she wasn't in her grounds and she didn't want to compromise Eros and cause him trouble.

She might even been considered a witch, she felt pain for the very first time.

Eros couldn't believe what he was seeing; immediately he took Charmindy's arms, holding her tight.

"Charmindy! That's enough!" Eros's voice was in a deadly tone. He didn't need to say anything else.

The desperate girl let go of Gaia's hair and took in what just had happened.

The crowd was staring at her in horror.

The king and queen were in complete shock.

Queen Narella didn't know how to react to such tantrum, her hand hiding her mouth trying to hide her surprise she turned to see the duke and his wife. Their face paled, they were horrified.

Gaia's heart was pounding fast. She was trembling, trying to rub the place where this girl had pulled her hair with such force. Her eyes flinched were she touch the soft spot. It hurt.

"But Eros! She treated me with no respect!" Charmindy tried to defend herself.

"I said enough!" he said. His grip was strong on her wrist.

Leonidas came with discretion into the room, when he sees Gaia looking scared and Eros holding Charmindy.

He immediately knew something wrong was going on, when he saw Eros taking Charmindy to the throne were his parents and her parents were, Leonidas walked towards Gaia and led her out of the dance floor.

Taking her outside the ballroom she turned her face looking for Eros and asked to Leonidas to wait.

An older woman came near Gaia with a worried face and asked "Oh dear, are you okay?" touching her shoulder.

Gaia smiled softly at her "I'm okay...thank you for asking"

King Odell motioned to the band to continue with the music. "Please, let's leave this embarassing moment in the past and let's keep enjoying the night!" he raised his golden cup.

The music started playing again and everybody returned to dance and kept their chatting like if nothing have happened but even the king knew this was a topic that could not be left alone.

Eros took Charmindy to another room where the king and queen were waiting along with Charmindy's parents. Leonidas followed them holding Gaia. Charmindy was already crying when Eros let go off her and walked to a side taking Gaia's hand.

"You have to explain us what just happened out there" King Odell said.

"She disrespected me!" Charmindy said crying and pointed at Gaia with her index finder. "She called me uneducated!"

"And what you did proves to us that you are an educated person?" Queen Narella said annoyed.

Charmindy turned to Eros and tried to get a hold of his arms but he stopped her.

"Eros... you were holding her hands!"

Eros was tired of her screaming and crying.

He rubbed his temples and kept a deadly tone in his voice. "That's enough Charmindy. I can do whatever I want to do. I hold her hands because I want it to. You and I are nothing; we are not together and will never be. Deal with that"

"B..but I can't! She disrespected me! I won't..." Charmindy's face looked lost.

"That's enough young lady! You will ask for this lady's forgiveness and that is all!" the duke said upset.

"B..but..." kept trying to defend herself but she didn't succeed.

Charmindy turned to see Gaia, her makeup was ruined because of her tears, her lipstick smudged and her hair disheveled, with angry eyes and low voice she addressed at her.

"I'm sorry"

Gaia could see there wasn't even a drop of sincerity in her eyes. This girl was crazy. Her thirst for power was bigger than she could ever think of. This was her curse.


	13. Chapter thirteen

**A/N: **_I know I said i was going to post three times per week now, and I know I just posted chapter twelve but today's chapter was supposed to be posted on wednesday and this one tonight to be already up by friday...anyways...here it is, I hope you like it :) *I don't own anything, just the story*_

**Divinity: Chapter thirteen**

Outside the Terran Palace, a dark figure was hiding from the people who were standing outside guarding the gates.

Her yellow eyes were gleaming like ones of a feline; Metallia stood there waiting for the Goddess of Earth to come out, her secret was finally out.

"Oh...my...what would happen if I tell Geb and Nut..." she laughed "No! What if I tell Ares...that would be so much more entertaining" the witch said to herself.

"I...I don't know what to say Odell...Narella...Eros…I'm so sorry...we weren't expecting this behavior from her..." the duchess of Amington said embarassed.

"We'll leave first thing in the morning" the duke said.

Charmindy was now by his side looking down, when she heard her father's words she was about to protest again when her mother quiet her.

"I understand, Romina...I am too so sorry" Queen Narella said.

The three guests walked to the door when Charmindy turned to look at Eros and took his wrist.

"Please Eros, don't let me take me away!" Eros shook her hand off his wrist.

"Don't you ever address to me by my first name again" he said in a serious tone.

Charmindy widened her eyes and walked behind her parents.

After the discussion was over Queen Narella came to Eros's side.

"Dear...I'm so sorry...I didn't know she could be that way" she said.

"It's okay mother" Eros said

Silence grew in the room until the king noticed the girl next to his son and smiled.

"And who is this lovely lady?"

"Father, Mother, this is Gaia..." Eros said bringing the raven beauty to the light so his parents could see her.

"Oh my..." said the queen "Dear, you are gorgeous"

Gaia blushed "Thank you" she said shyly.

"Where are you from?" The king asked.

"Um..." she was starting to get nervous; she didn't know what to do. Eros noticing her nervousness interrupted.

"She's from a small town near the south area"

Gaia mumbled a thank you to him. He gave her a discreet smile.

"Ah...I see you are _that_ girl" The king said smiling.

"What am I missing here?" The queen said confused.

"Mother... This is the girl I care for, this is the girl I love" Eros confessed.

Gaia's eyes widened.

He turned to her and took her hands.

"Eros..." Gaia whispered, her hands were shaking; she was afraid again, afraid of the reaction of his parents, afraid of what might could happen, afraid to love him so much and not be able to live with him.

"I'm sorry Gaia...but, I love you so much...I can't let you go. We have to fight for what we want" he whispered back, his eyes full of love, his deep voice full of honesty. "I love you Gaia, please, stay with me"

Queen Narella couldn't hold her tears anymore. She wasn't expecting this; somehow she felt like this relationship wasn't that easy. She could see the love in both, she could see the way they looked at each other, she could tell it was true love but they had to fight for that.

"Eros...I...I love you too, so very much" Tears started to fall from the Gaia's eyes, she hugged her lover and cried while she whispered in his chest. "I want to stay here with you..."

He caressed her back while hugging her and gave her butterfly kisses at the crown of her head.

"This isn't an easy love, am I correct?" Queen Narella said.

Eros broke contact with Gaia and looked at his mother and gave her a sad smile.

"No mother it isn't"

"But this is the girl you love..." King Odell said next.

"Yes." Eros looked back at Gaia.

"It would be too cruel to forbid this love of yours" said the queen.

"Allow us to help you Eros, Lady Gaia" now the king said.

"We will protect you until you can be free beautiful girl" Odell said again holding Gaia's hand.

"I...I don't know what to say...it means so much..." Gaia said smiling at the king.

"You all are so kind and generous...thank you...so much" Gaia turned to see the queen and smiled at her.

"Mother, Father... I do not wish to stay at the ball, I'll take Gaia home" Eros said while hold her lover's hand. He led her to the door when Queen Narella suddenly said.

"Gaia, I hope to see you soon, we can have tea and know each other more" she gave her a warm smile.

"I'd love that" she gave the queen a low curtsy and left with Eros.

Leonidas gave a nod and left the room with the two royals thinking of the serial of events that just happened a few moments ago.

"Our son is in love Narella" King Odell said, holding his wife's hand.

Narella on the other hand felt melancholy and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"Our son found love...but it's somehow complicated...I hope everything works out fine, she seems to be a wonderful lady" she said sadly.

The couple found their way out of the Palace, they stood at the gates and she trailed her finger across his face, her hands framed his face trying to close the gap between them.

"I can't believe what you just did" she said looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I can't keep it a secret, I want to be able to see you whenever you are here..." he kissed her nose softly; then gave her another one on the cheek and then one on her lips. The moon gave a silver aura to the loving couple who were unaware of the being that was still there, watching them.

(Laughs)

"Did you hear that?" Gaia said parting her face from his.

"Hear what?" he looked around for something or someone.

"It sounded like if somebody was laughing" she turned to the forest trying to see if anyone was there spying.

"I didn't hear anything love, maybe it's the crowd that's still in the ballroom" he said, his hand cupped her right cheek, she closed her eyes. "I'm so glad you're here..."

"I am too..." she said and opened her eyes. "But I better go"

"Do you want me to go with you, I want to know where you live" he said

"Okay..." they walked through the forest smiling and holding hands.

* * *

The echo of heels could be heard in the shrine.

Laughs decorated the air of the place, like a dark and sultry blanket, a deadly aroma surrounded her all the time. The witch.

"Who's there?" the priest said out loud, the laugh was heard again.

Obelix tried to lit one of the candles but with no success. "I asked who's there?"

"A Goddess you priest! Show some respect" in a sudden motion all the candles in the hallway lit up showing the presence of a dark woman at the end of the corridor.

"Who are you?" Obelix asked, he could feel the dense aura this woman was emanating. A dark reddish aura could be seen around her. The fire in the candles started dancing, almost like wanting to disappear.

"The powerful Metallia"

Obelix's eyes widened. "You! What are you doing here!"

"My my... that shouldn't be a way to treat visitors, especially visitors with history and power like myself" the dark haired witch said.

"You know you are not welcome here...if the Her Highness finds out you..."

"Oh please…she's busy kissing a mortal...a mortal prince at that" she laughed walking towards the priest.

"What?" Obelix said with a shocked expression.

"Oh? You didn't know?...while you are here... '_Protecting'_ this useless shrine she is at a mortal's palace kissing its prince like she was as low as them" she said while she played with one of the candles.

"That's a lie! You are lying!" Obelix said.

"You don't believe me? Ask her your yourself...after all you are the priest of her shrine, and this has gone for a while now...I heard her tell everything to Serenity...Imagine when Geb and Nut knows about this or the rest of the gods...oh!" Metallia's laugh sent chills to the Obelix's spine.

"Stay away you witch, you are as evil as that horrendous being" Obelix said, and tried to build a protective wall to protect the shrine and himself.

"Yes. And all of you sealed him away! He was the true ruler of all this…but now I have the power!" Metallia said.

"How dare you to say something like that? He failed as a God! He betrayed his own family! He deserves to be where he is right now!" the priest said in an angry tone.

"The Gods sealed him away because they were afraid of him!... even Hades felt fear" Metallia's words were cold.

"Thank you..for everything" Gaia said.

"So...it's here...the place where you hide yourself from the rest of the world" Eros said laughing.

"I don't hide. This is where I live, a priest lives with me... he's the one who prays for all of you, the safety of this planet and helps me canalize the energy of the crystal I own" she patted his shoulder; but suddenly she sensed a horrid aura inside the place.

"Love, please you must leave at once...I sense something" Gaia said pushing him away.

"What's going on, Gaia?" Eros voice sounded worried.

"Shhh...Please, Eros, leave...I'll see you tomorrow" Gaia said in a whisper.

"Gaia, let me help you" the prince said.

"I will be okay, please, leave" without any time to kiss themselves goodbye, he left as he was told to.

Gaia ran to the entrance and walked through the hall until she found Metallia trying to break Obelix's shield.

"Stop it, you witch!" Gaia said in shock and sent an energy blast at Metallia, making her loose her concentration.

"Oh! Well... look who's here!" Metallia laughed and stopped throwing energy at Obelix. He fell to the floor with all his energy drained.

"Obelix!" Gaia called out to him, she kneeled next to him and started to shake his body and cupping his face. Raising her angry gaze up at Metallia.

"What did you do to him? What do you want?" Gaia's voice was of desperation.

"Nothing, I just tried to make my way out, he was annoying me like a pebble on a shoe." Metallia said.

"You have no right to be here! Get out!" Gaia's voice was loud and determinant.

"I have all the right to be here; tell me Goddess of Earth, Oh Mighty Titan…did you finally end your love meeting?" Metallia walked to stop behind Gaia.

"What?" Gaia gave Obelix more energy to wake him up. Her eyes widened, not wanting to turn her face at the witch.

"I saw you Gaia, I saw you kissing that man, a mortal...very original, I wonder how are your parents going to react once they know about this little escapades of yours with a mortal, my...you are more rebel than your …" Metallia said.

"Silence!" Gaia interrupted the witch.

Her aura started glowing. "Get the hell out of here! Or I will drag you out myself" energy started to flow from her body.

"Finally I'll get what belongs to me" Metallia said cutting distance between them. The lights went out.

"And what is that?" Gaia's eyes started to turn golden.

"The source of all this energy of yours... the one that can give me the power to break the seal, the power that can blow an entire galaxy in a blink of an eye. You will pay for what you did to me…to _him_" Metallia kept saying.

"Get out!" Gaia raised her voice.

"I'm leaving dear, but be sure...that what you hold will be mine one day" Metallia started to walk away.

"Oh...do you think they'll send the God of War to kill everything, to kill you?...I can't wait to see what's going to happen" Metallia's laugh echoed in the room her dark form vanishing from sight.

"No..." Gaia sighed, new tears forming in her eyes, this time she was afraid, for everybody, for _him_, for this planet.

Obelix started to regain consciousness again; opening his eyes he sat immediately. "Where is that horrid thing!"

"She's gone Obelix" Gaia said looking down.

"Your Highness...is that true?" Obelix turned to see his princess scared. "Is it true what that witch said?"

Gaia couldn't keep it a secret any longer, she had to confess.

"Yes, Obelix" she said to him, tears finally fell down her cheeks.

She sat in the cold marble floor and stared at her priest and confessed everything.

"I found love in a mortal Obelix" she said in a soft tone.

"Your Highness..." the priest let go a sad sigh.

"We tried to keep it a secret...but, Metallia went too far and it seems that she spied on me" Gaia wasn't even wiping her tears.

"Is is true, does Princess Serenity knows about this?" Obelix sat next next to her.

"Yes. But she doesn't have nothing to do with this...this was my decision, this is the man I love...and..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

"They'll try to kill you..." Obelix said, his tears clouded his vision.

" I know...that is why you need to leave this place...go with Serenity, she will let you stay with her...be the priest of her shrine" Gaia held her priest's hands, she was crying.

"No. I am the priest of this temple and the one who protects you. I will never have another Princess like you...if it's not you my dear Princess, then I will cease to exist" he placed an arm around her shoulders.

"Obelix..." she breathed

"I know you will fight for what you want. You are strong and I'll give you everything I have, I'll protect you."

"Obelix, thank you for being with me..." Gaia gave him a warm smile.

"I know that your only wish is to be happy...and your happiness is here, we will fight for that" the priest said.

"Yes we will. We will protect our planet, our people. I'll protect the love of my life with my own" Gaia said between sobs.


	14. Chapter fourteen

**A/N:**_ I really want to thank you for giving me so good reviews about this story. I'm so glad I'm doing a good job. Here's the chapter many of you were waiting :) I just own the story._

**Divinity: Chapter fourteen**

_F__lashback_

"_Si vis pacem, para bellum'' Obelix told Gaia when they were sitting on the marble floor. Her tears couldn't stop falling for her precious eyes._

"_I know Obelix... " her sobbing made the priest's heart cringe. He never saw his princess cry, wiping one of her fresh tears he smiled._

"_I'll pray for you..."_

_Her eyes showed gratefulness, she stood up and walked to her room; he heard the soft click of her door and knew it was time to go to the temple room._

_End of flashback._

There he was, on his knees; praying in the small temple.

The walls were covered with roses of all colors, the sunlight entered from the top of an uncovered ceiling, the energy was flowing, his heart feeling all what his princess was feeling.

Soft words were escaping his lips, a communication between this planet's crystal and the higher Gods. Words he could only hear.

_Tantum ergo sacramentum  
Veneremur cernui:  
Et antiquum documentum  
Novo cedat ritui:  
Praestet fides supplementum  
Sensuum defectui.  
Salus, honor virtus quoque  
Sit et benedictio:  
Procedenti ab utroque  
Compar sit laudatio_

Tears were trailing down his face. He felt the suffering his princess was having; he felt how his words were taken by the wind. From afar he could hear soft steps, like if someone was running.

He stood up and went out of the temple and watched his princess ran away from the shrine.

He knew where she was going.

"Please, be careful" he said softly.

Ares was sitting in a conference room talking to other gods about some things they needed to take care of, he thought it was right to think to start arrangements with other alliances in the galaxy when he felt the need to take a break to get some fresh air.

He felt as if his head was about to explode, he excused himself from the room and went outside.

He was at a magnificent place. He took in the surroundings, the sky was pale and could be seen many planets as if it were satellites. Earth looked like a crystal marble from afar. He was thinking about _her_.

"Why haven't I heard from you?" Ares asked, his words floating in the soft breeze. Laughs were heard behind him.

He turned immediately to only see a woman in black; her dark hair floating in the soft breeze so long that reached the floor.

Her dark yellow eyes stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked serious.

"I'm asking myself the same question, what are you doing here?" she smiled.

"I'm busy. Get out of this place" his voice was now in a threatening tone.

"I will...I just want to ask you one thing...Have you heard anything about Gaia?" she crosses her arms in front of him.

"What do you want Metallia" he asked again, this time he placed his hand were his sword hung at his side.

"You'll see" she laughed and vanished away.

"What the hell was that?" he asked to himself.

Queen Narella strolled through the palace's gardens when one of the maids came close and gave a low curtsy.

"Your Majesty, there's a girl who wants to see you"

"Today?...that's strange...I don't have any appointments for today" said the queen.

"Do I ask her to leave?" the maid asked, her small hand covering the sun from her eyes.

"Did she give you her name?" the queen closed her umbrella and gave it to the small girl in front of her.

"No Your Majesty" the brown haired girl told the queen.

"Very well...bring her here, I'll wait" Queen Narella sat on one of the benches in the garden.

The petite maid didn't take too long in guiding the girl where the queen was waiting.

"Your Majesty" the maid called again.

Queen Narella saw the girl behind her and recognized her.

"Oh! Dear, what a pleasant surprise!" Queen Narella smiled and gave the girl a hug.

"Griet, you are excused" the little maid gave her queen a bow and left.

"I'm so sorry, I know my visit is unexpected" Gaia said to the Queen.

"Oh no dear, don't worry, I'm so glad you came! I was wondering if you were coming sometime soon" The queen motioned for Gaia to follow her.

"Care for some tea dear? I don't want to presume but we have the best rose tea in the area, and since it's lunch time, it would be a nice way to know each other a little bit more, what do you say?" the queen smiled and patted Gaia's shoulder softly.

"How can I say no, it's an honor Your Majesty" Gaia smiled back.

Queen Narella cracked a soft laugh "Aren't you adorable? Come; follow me to the tea garden"

The tea garden was Queen Narella's favorite place in all the Palace, it wasn't exactly a room, but a small garden full of flowers. A large white round table was in the middle of the small place a big white umbrella gave shade to the people who sat there, a small river could be heard in the background, small stone steps guided them to the table. They sat.

"This place is beautiful" Gaia said in wonder.

"Thank you, it's my favorite place, I love the small river that goes around us, you can actually hear the small fish jump in the water" said the Queen.

"Lovely" Gaia said smiling.

Soon the same maid that led her to where the queen was brought a tray with the tea pot and their respective cups, another maid came in with a tray full of pastries, small sandwiches and chocolates.

"Everything looks delicious" Gaia commented.

"Please, suit yourself" the queen said, while filling the cups with the soft pink liquid.

"Tell me Gaia, how you know my son?" the queen took a sip of her tea while looking at the raven beauty.

"From a discussion. He was upset about something and I wasn't agreeing with his arguments but we ended up being friends" Gaia said taking a sip of the tea.

"This tea is delicious"

The queen smiled "I told you we had the best rose tea, try this...you'll love it" she gave her a piece of chocolate.

"Oh my... this is delicious, I've never tried something like this before" Gaia said sincerely; she remembered the time when she had some food when she was with Eros at that party.

"Your Majesty, I wanted to ask for your forgiveness about what happened last night at the ball, I feel so ashamed" Gaia told the queen.

"Dear...you don't have to apologize...it wasn't your fault, it was actually just a matter of time for that girl to explode the way she did. She is a very spoiled girl and I could tell Eros wasn't comfortable around her...he always found a way to leave the room whenever she was around" the queen said.

"Can I ask you something? The queen asked after she took another sip of her tea.

"Of course Your Majesty" Gaia said, she wasn't used to treat other people the way maids treated her in real life, but she wasn't uncomfortable doing it. She liked being around the queen.

"Do you care for my son?"

Gaia directed her gaze from the cup of tea to Queen Narella.

"I do Your Majesty, very much" she responded with sincerity in her words.

"Does he cares for you?" the queen asked again.

"Yes." Gaia simply said.

"Tell me the truth dear...why is it so hard for you to be together? the queen took Gaia's hands softly.

"Because I'm not a free person" Gaia said and looked down at their holding hands, she felt fresh tears forming in her eyes again but fought for not to let them fall.

"Are you married child?" the queen asked shocked.

"No! no Your Highness...but I don't live in the same place where your son does" Gaia said sadly.

"Isn't there something we can do to help?" the Queen Narella asked.

"I hope there is...we will find a way" Gaia said sadly.

Serenity was at the main court picking some flowers; Athan was in a meeting and would take a while before he could come for her to have dinner together.

Just like any other day, the sun was shining brightly; she was enjoying herself placing all the flowers in a white basket when she suddenly saw someone being escorted to one of the palace's living rooms.

Wondering who it was she tried to follow them and saw a woman in black.

"She looks familiar..." Serenity thought.

It was a better idea if she stayed near the hall so she could hear something to know who this woman was when she then saw one of the guards who escorted the woman coming out of the room.

Serenity asked him with interest. "Who is that woman in black that just arrived a few minutes ago?"

"She told us she was a Goddess and wanted to have a word with King Geb and Queen Nut Your Highness" the guard said.

"A word with Geb and Nut?...who was she and why did she needed a word with them?...No...could it be related to Gaia...? Oh by all heavens..." she said to herself.

Inside the large room, King Geb and Queen Nut were having tea when they were interrupted by a woman named Metallia.

"Your Majesties...it's a pleasure to see you doing well" Metallia said, walking towards the royals.

"And..._you_ are?..." Queen Nut watched the dark woman.

"Your Majesty...I'm Metallia...I need a..." Metallia was interrupted

"What do you want?" King Geb asked with an expression of discomfort.

"I need to talk to you. Metallia smiled. "It's about Gaia"


	15. Chapter fifteen

**A/N: **_As I promised. Three times a week. I want to thank you for your good reviews, It really makes my day. We now know that Gaia's mother tongue is latin, so she will have some phrases in latin, for it I'll post it's meaning above this note. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I don't own anything, just the story._

* _Love me faithfully, See how I am faithful, with all my heart and all my soul, I am with you, even though I am far away._

** _My love for you is more than words._

**Divinity: Chapter fifteen**

The room fell silent. Geb and Nut stared at each other and then to the suspicious woman in black in front of them. Geb showed an annoyed expression.

"What about my daughter" he asked.

"Is she okay?" Queen Nut asked worried.

"Well...I felt the need to tell you this... since I'm a good friend of her, she's been acting strange...like she's upset all the time..." Metallia started.

"Well...we are aware of our daughter's strong character...so, if that's all you have to say...please leave" Queen Nut said dryly.

Metallia on the other hand was surprised by their attitude, she was expecting more scandal to her words.

"I know why your daughter hasn't come to see you as often as she did before" Metallia started throwing her venom like words.

"And why is that?" King Geb asked lifting a brow.

"Because she has a lover" Metallia stated.

"What? Who?" Queen Nut asked surprised.

"Yes. A mortal lover. An earthling lover." She pretended seriousness but she was enjoying this on the inside.

"What are you saying?" King Geb stood up furious hitting the chair next to him.

Queen Nut couldn't say anything and just covered her mouth with both hands. "That has to be a lie!"

"Go and see it for yourselves...you'll find her in the arms of a mortal" Metallia said loudly.

"Noooooo!" Queen Nut fell to her knees her hands covering her face, frustrated King Geb yelled at the woman in black.

"Get out!" King Geb kneeled next to his wife. Metallia stared at him.

Serenity heard a loud frustrated scream coming from the room where the mysterious guest was talking to Geb and Nut.

She ran as quickly as she could and opened the door in a rush, what she saw frightened her. Nut kneeled on the floor with Geb supporting her and the standing woman in black that turned out to be...

"Metallia..." Serenity said with a cold voice.

"Serenity is witness of it!" Metallia said pointing at her.

Geb didn't want to hear more of this woman.

"I said get out!" Geb stood up, Serenity now holding Nut.

"Very well, I'll leave. But you will find out I was telling you the truth" Metallia said before walking towards the door.

"She's the one who should be put on a seal as well...just like you did with her brother..." she left laughing.

Serenity followed her to the hall. "Why did you do that?" she asked anguished.

"Because I'm tired of you Goddesses laugh about me, I'm tired of you look down on me like if I'm nothing...and you haven't come to realize that I'm actually a threat to you..I know about Gaia's secret...and I know you helped her...I know her past...and one day I'll break her, and when I do that...be sure you are going next" Metallia's voice were determinant.

"What? We never treated you that way… why do you hate us so much?" Serenity said frustrated.

"All of you…took something from me, you took the love of my life away… and now I have the opportunity to revenge his downfall" Metallia said in an angry tone.

"You will never win you witch" Serenity said between her teeth.

"We'll see about that" Metallia laughed and vanished.

"Damn witch!" Serenity said to herself.

She saw Geb and Nut walk out of the room directing towards the main entrance.

"Where are you going?" Serenity asked scared of their answer

"To Earth... to confirm what this woman has said to us, I won't tolerate any lies!" King Geb said.

"No." Serenity gasped.

* * *

"It was a pleasure to have you here dear" Queen Narella said to Gaia.

"The pleasure was all mine" Gaia said to the queen with a wide smile.

"Gaia!" a familiar voice was heard from behind her.

Gaia turned to see Eros smiling at her.

"Eros!" Gaia jumped quickly and hugged him.

"How long have you been here?" he asked and kissed her cheek softly.

"We had tea and biscuits" Queen Narella said.

"I see" Eros smiled "I'm glad"

"Yes...I had a lovely time, but I'm afraid I must go" Gaia said turning to see the queen.

"Why so soon?" asked the queen not really wanting her to leave.

"I promise I'll be back very soon Your Highness" she said.

"Come by any time, just like today you don't need to do an appointment, just come by and ask for me...we will have more tea. This time jasmine" the queen winked her eye.

Gaia smiled and headed back home, Eros held her hand.

* * *

"Where is she?" King Geb asked upset.

"Your Majesties!" Obelix exclaimed when he saw the king and queen in the main hall"

"Where is she Obelix!" King Geb demanded, his angry voice echoed in the halls.

"I...I don't know...she was here a while ago Your Highness" Obelix tried to cover his princess.

"Gaia!" Geb yelled.

"Your Majesty, is something wrong?" the priest asked with a worried expression on his pale face.

"She is not in her room" Queen Nut said.

* * *

"I'm so glad I had the chance to see you" Gaia said turning to see him and cupped his face with her hands.

"Hmmm is that so?" Eros smiled. "Tell me, how much?"

"Very much" she smiled back.

"I knew you were there, one of the maids told me" Eros said with his deep voice. His hand caressed her face; his finger trailed the shape of her face, her nose, and her lips. "Do you have any idea of how beautiful you are?" he asked.

"And do you have any idea of how ugly you are?" she laughed.

"Oh? Am I ugly?" he laughed.

"I'm joking. You are handsome and I love you" she got close to his face and gave him a deep kiss. The two lovers walked for a while until they reached her shrine.

Gaia unaware of what was happening inside of her home hugged Eros tight.

"*_Ama me fideliter, Fidem meam toto, Decorde totaliter, Et ex mente tota, Sum presentialiter, Absens in remota_ " she whispered in his ear.

"**_Amor meus amplior quam verba est"_ his voice deep yet sweet. He then closed the gap between them and kissed her. His hands caressed her back, lifting her off the floor started twirling making her laugh.

Geb heard her laughter and went to the window. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing. Nut came next to him and gasped, her hands again close to her mouth and tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I have to go" Gaia said giving her lover a last peck on the lips "But I'll see you tomorrow" she let go of his hand.

"And I'll be waiting for you..." he said softly.

He turned and started to walk back home.

Gaia entered to her shrine, noticing the lights were out, no candles lit she started calling for Obelix.

"Obelix...why is not a single candle lit?" she entered the room and her eyes widened by what she saw.

"Daddy! Mother! W...what are you doing here?" she stuttered.

Geb came near her and couldn't hold his anger anymore; raising his hand he slaps Gaia across her face making her fall to the floor in one hard motion. Nut unable to stop her husband, still covering her mouth stood there, watching.

Obelix ran to Gaia's side.

"You think we're fools!" his raised his voice; his hands were trembling, his anger was evident.

"What?...No! Daddy! Why do you say that?" her hand was covering the place where her father had slapped her, hot tears tainting her face.

"Explain to me what I just saw! What _WE_ just saw!" his eyes were furious. His hands still shaking from anger.

"I don't know what you are talking..." Gaia was interrupted again by his harsh voice.

"We saw you with that man!" he said again. Gaia started to cry; Obelix held her shaking body and tried to calm her down.

"Why...why Gaia? Why with a mortal?" Queen Nut tried to reason with her daughter.

"Didn't we teach you well about this?" King Geb asked, still the fury in his voice was evident.

"I love him!...I love him daddy! Please...understand" she stood up and tried to reach for her father, he backed up a few steps.

"Don't touch me" his voice was dry.

Gaia's sobs were louder. "You are not to see him again!" his voice was determined.

"No..." she said looking up at him.

"What did you say?" both royals said at the same time.

"I won't stop seeing him. I love him." she said again, her voice almost a whisper.

"You dare to challenge me?" he eyes cold, his voice low.

"I dare to do what my heart tells me to do" Gaia said again, stepping close to her father.

"You are not to see him again or any other person!" he raised his voice again.

"Or what? Are you going to put a seal on me just like you did to my brother?" she asked her father.

"Don't you dare talk about _him_, you know what he did! your situation is different, is demeaning. You are a shame" his voice fell, breaking Gaia's heart.

"Daddy...please..." Gaia pleaded.

"Don't you ever look for us again; you just lost your privileges. I no longer have a daughter. She's _dead_." his words hit her like a thousand knives to her heart.

Tears showing in her face again, she tried to reach her parents only to be pushed aside.

"May the Gods have some mercy on you...for we won't interfere in their judgment and their punishment" he said turning to his wife.

"Let's go" he said.

Nut nodded and followed.

"Mother..." Gaia called out. "Mother...please...you have been in love...please mother...I need you...I always needed you...don't leave me" she cried.

"You're now worthless... what did I do to give birth to two rebel children?" she left following her husband.

"I am not worthless!" she cried and fell to the floor, pounding it with her fisted hands.

Her cries could be heard in all her shrine. Her world was about to collapse. She no longer was a daughter...she no longer had a family. She was now alone. She touched her face where her father had hit her; her eyes flinched because of the pain.

"Your Highness..." Obelix said reaching for her.

"I am no longer a princess...I am no longer your princess..." she said slowly, her lost stare scared him. She was empty.

"You will always be my princess..." he said taking hold of her arms "Come, let's go to your chambers" he tried to reason with her.

"No...I can't go to sleep...we can't stay here anymore Obelix... you need to go far away...they'll come for me...they'll come to rip the soul out of my body and give it to Hades for the eternity...you have to escape...go!" like a mad person she desperately tried to warn the priest, but with no success.

"Your Highness, I will never leave you...I will stay by your side...you are not alone, you have me and you have _him_" his words sank in her mind.

"_Him..."_ her eyes widened. "Eros! I must warn Eros!" she tried to stand up.

"I must warn him" she said scared. "I must tell him that war is approaching"


	16. Chapter sixteen

**A/N:**_ Thank you keep reading this story, and to those who had added me as a favorite author! That made my day. Thank you so much! Here's friday's treat :) enjoy. (I only own the story and some of the characters)_

**_Previously on chapter fifteen:_**

"_You're now worthless... what did I do to give birth to two rebel children?" with that last words she left following her husband._

"_I am not worthless!" she cried and fell to the floor, pounding it with her fisted hands. Her cries could be heard in all her shrine. Her world was about to collapse. She no longer was a daugther...she no longer had a family. She was now alone. She touched her face where her father had hit her and flinched her eyes because of the pain._

"_Your Highness..." Obelix said reaching for her._

"_I am no longer a princess...I am no longer your princess..." she said slowly, her lost stare scared him. She was empty._

"_You will always be my princess..." he said taking hold of her arms "Come, let's go to your chambers" he tries to reason with her._

"_No...I can't go to sleep...we can't stay here anymore Obelix... you need to go far away...they'll come for me...they'll come to rip the soul out of my body and give it to Hades for the eternity...you have to escape...go!" like a mad person she desperately tried to warn the priest, but with no success._

"_Your Highness, I will never leave you...I will stay by your side...you are not alone, you have me and you have him" his words sank in her mind. "Him..." her eyes widened. "Eros!. I must warn Eros!" she tried to stand up._

"_I must warn him" she said scared. "I must tell him that war is approaching"_

* * *

**Divinity: ****Chapter sixteen**

* * *

Serenity was waiting for the Earth royals to come back, Athan was sitting next to her rubbing her back; she had cried several times now and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Serenity...maybe it's not what you think" Athan said trying to calm her down.

"No dear, I know they were to see if what that witch told them was true...and sadly it is...they're going to hurt her" she started to cry again.

"Let's wait and see" his voice was soft.

A knock came to their door; Athan stood up and went to open it. It was Queen Selene.

Her sad eyes could tell her daughter everything without telling her what was happening "May I come in?" she asked.

"Of course Your Majesty, come in" Athan said after he gave the lunar queen a low cursty.

Queen Selene found her daugther sitting on the bed with tears in her eyes.

"Dear, we need to talk" she said and sat down next to her.

"I'll leave you two alone..." Athan said to the queen and his wife.

"No Athan. I need to be here with my Serenity. You are family now...this concerns to you too" Queen Selene said, he nodded in response.

"Dear" she turned to her daughter. "Something happened with Gaia" When Serenity heard those words her eyes looked at her husband and started to cry again.

"Dear... it seems she broke an important rule. A taboo" she rubbed her back softly.

"Is she okay mother? I need to see her! Where is she?" Serenity stood up, her frustration was taking over her.

"She's at Earth dear. I don't know how she is...right now. There's going to be a meeting, her punishment is still up for consideration" she said softly.

"It's not fair mother... it's not fair to punish someone for being in love" Serenity said through her cracked voice and her tear clouded eyes.

"You knew about this dear?" Queen Selene's eyes widened.

"I know she is in love. And I know she is my best friend and I'm not going to leave her alone" Serenity said and walked towards the door.

"Serenity! Where are you going?" Queen Selene asked worried.

Serenity turned to see her mother and husband.

"To see my friend" she exited the door.

* * *

Gaia sat on the floor in her room. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Her eyes were worn out for so much crying, her throat was sore, her body was tired. Her parent's words echoed in her mind. She didn't know why they didn't understand her feelings, other gods had done worse things and she was going to be punished for being in love.

"My love...I need to warn you about this..." she said softly. Her once combed hair was now disheveled, her dress wrinkled, barefoot and tired. She was tired.

Serenity made it to her friend's shrine with a worried expression on her face; she stepped in and saw the priest sitting on the main hall, his knees to his face. She kneeled.

"Obelix..." she touched his shoulder. The priest looked up.

"Princess Serenity! what are you doing here? If they find out you're here you could get in trouble!" he said softly.

"Forget about me Obelix...what happened?" she asked worried.

"The king and queen were here...they saw her with him. They told her horrible things...the king slapped her across the face..." his voice quivered.

"He did what? Oh dear... where is she? Is she here?" she asked almost crying.

"She's in her room...she is in an emotional trance...I hope she can react with you...I tried talking to her but she only said she needed to warn the terran prince about what was about to happen" he said.

"I'll go see her...please, Obelix...if you see anything...let me know" she said before standing up and walk towards the room.

He nodded.

A soft knock was heard. Gaia was still curled up in a ball on the floor next to the bed; soft sobs could be heard in the room.

Serenity opened the door and searched for her friend, she called out softly. "Gaia... where are you?...it's me... Serenity"

She came in looking for her, when she walked towards the window she saw her on the floor.

The image her friend portrayed scared her, kneeling next to her, she pushed her hair away from her face, the slap mark could be seen, her body was shaking, her mouth was saying non hearing words.

"Gaia..." Serenity tried to sound calm, her soft voice made her friend direct her gaze to her.

"S..Serenity" she stuttered. She was trembling too much. "Y...You're here..." she said, the ghost of a smile can be seen on her lips.

"Yes...yes...dear, it's me...I'm here..." she rubbed her back softly trying to calm her down.

"Come here beautiful..." she tried to sit her so she could hug her. After staying like that for a few minutes Serenity stood up and went to her friend's dressing table for her hair brush. She then returned to her side and started detangling her hair.

"They told me I was worthless...that I was like my brother...that I no longer had a family..." her words were full of sadness.

Again she started crying.

"No...no...dear...you are not worthless and you are not like your brother..." the Moon Princess said.

Gaia looked at her friend and held her hand. "You need to leave Serenity...this place isn't safe anymore...you need to leave"

Serenity started to feel scared by her friend's tone of voice...her eyes were a deep shade of green, a color she had never seen before. "I can't leave you here like this...what if..." she was interrupted.

"They'll come Serenity. They'll come soon...and if they find you here they'll hurt you...you need to leave...you need to leave now..." Gaia sat straight, her expression was serious.

"What about you? I can't leave you here alone..." Serenity said again, her voice trembling.

"I don't care about what they'll do to me... but I can't see you hurt. That, I couldn't take it" Gaia stood up holding Serenity's hand.

"You need to go to the Moon...and if they ask if you knew about this... deny it" she said again.

"I won't deny it!" Serenity exclaimed "I am as guilty as you!"

"No...you are not. Please... promise me you'll deny it. Whatever the higher god's decision is, I'll try to keep in touch with you..." Gaia said calm. "But for now... you must leave"

Serenity let go of Gaia's hand with a sad smile. "I love you dear friend" Gaia returned the smile to her friend. "I love you too... please, forgive my actions..."

"Don't ask for my forgiveness... you fell in love...they'll have to understand that" Serenity said again. "Please...take care of Obelix...he is very worried about you" she said before heading to the door.

The raven haired girl walked to her desk, taking a soft gold piece of paper and a feathery pen and started to write a letter.

She knew they were going to come soon for her. She knew she hadn't enough time to go to the terran palace and look for Eros to tell him what had happened.

While she was writing, resignation hit her. She realized that this had to happen in order to be free, in order to be with her love. This was a war of love and she was going to fight it. Her parents' words did hurt her, but she could do nothing anymore.

"I am not worthless..." she whispered.

She finished the letter and closed the golden envelope with a wax a seal on its back. Putting it aside Gaia changed clothes, tried to style her hair the best as possible, put some makeup on her face to dissimulate the mark her father left on her face.

Giving a loud sigh she looked herself in the mirror for the last time.

"No longer a princess...just Gaia" she said to her reflection.

Turning away, she took the letter on her desk and walked towards the hall, she found the priest still in the same position Serenity had found him, kneeling she put a hand on his shoulder.

The priest looked up again thinking it was Serenity once again but his face turned into a one of surprise when he saw his princess fully dressed, like if nothing had happened. He stood up quickly brushing the dust off his light brown tunic.

"Your Highness...are you okay?" he said shocked.

"I am going to be okay. I have a last favor to ask you" she said softly.

"Anything Your Highness" said the priest.

"Please...take this letter to the Terran Palace and ask for a man named Leonidas. Tell him that you are sent by me and that you have a letter you need to give personally to Prince Eros. Please Obelix, don't let go of it until you give it to His Highness." She said giving the golden envelope to him.

"I will guard it with my life. And it will be only delivered to the Prince" he said giving her a low bow.

"You don't need to bow before me anymore dear friend. Soon I will no longer be a princess" she said with a soft smile on her lips.

"For me, you will always be a princess" he said.

The candlelight started to flick by the sudden air inside the shrine. A strong energy could be felt.

They had come for her. It was time.

Obelix took hold of her hands and looked at her scared.

"It's okay..." she said in a calm tone. I knew they were coming for me. Suddenly a figure stood up in front of them. It was one of the higher god's assistants.

"Goddess Gaia. Following the Higher God's orders I am here to take you to Mount Olympus for an audience that is being held and your presence is strictly required." The assistant wearing a white tunic said.

"I understand. Please, give me a minute and I will be with you shortly" Gaia said turning to her priest, her hands still in his.

"Thank you so much for everything...my dear priest. Find peace and please be happy" she leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. A tear slid down the priest's cheek.

"Be strong Your Highness. I will pray for you every day and every night" he finally said.

Gaia let go off his hands and walked away with the petite assistant. A few seconds later they vanished. As soon as they disappeared Obelix took his cloak out and left the shrine to look for the prince.


	17. Chapter seventeen

**A.N:**_ Thank you for reading Divinity. At this hard times I'm going through, this is what I think is giving me strength to keep going... _

_I want to give a very special thank you to PriestessHelene and Persian35022 for writing such wonderful reviews._

**

* * *

******_So long as I can breathe or see, so long lives your love which gives life to me._**

* * *

**Previously on chapter sixteen:**

"_For me, you will always be a princess" he said._

_The candlelight started to flick by the sudden air inside the shrine. A strong energy could be felt. _

_They had come for her. It was time. _

_Obelix took hold of her hands and looked at her scared._

"_It's okay..." she said in a calm tone. I knew they were coming for me. Suddenly a figure stood up in front of them. It was one of the higher god's assistants._

"_Goddess Gaia. Following the Higher God's orders I am here to take you to Mount Olympus for an audience that is being held and your presence is strictly required." The assistant wearing a white tunic said._

"_I understand. Please, give me a minute and I will be with you shortly" Gaia said turning to her priest, her hands still in his. _

"_Thank you so much for everything...my dear priest. Find peace and please be happy" she leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. A tear slid down the priest's cheek._

"_Be strong Your Highness. I will pray for you every day and every night" he finally said._

_Gaia let go off his hands and walked away with the petite assistant. A few seconds later they vanished. As soon as they disappeared Obelix took his cloak out and left the shrine to look for the prince._

**

* * *

****Divinity: Chapter seventeen**

Ares walked quickly through the halls of the Moon Palace looking for Serenity. He already searched for her in the gardens and in other rooms but with no luck, he was about to knock the door of the study when he saw Prince Athan approaching him.

"Ares" Prince Athan said.

"Athan. Where is Serenity? I need to talk to her" Ares said anxiously.

"She's not here. She's at Mount Olympus, she left with her mother" Athan responded.

"What is going on? Why did she go there? Why are they saying Gaia is involved in this matter?" Ares asked again now impatient.

"There's going to be an audience." Athan said again.

"I'll see Serenity there then. Thank you Athan..." Ares left quickly the Moon Palace and went straight to Mount Olympus, Prince Athan followed.

Obelix walked through the forest and at the distance he saw the Terran Palace, hoping to see the Prince as quickly as possible he ran to the front gates. He was about to enter when a guard stopped him.

"Where do you think you are going?" the guard asked.

The nervous priest tried to sound as calm as possible. "Good evening good man. I'm looking for a man called Leonidas"

The guard stared at the thin priest coming closer to him he illuminated his face with a torch "What for and who is looking for him?"

"My name is Obelix. It is very important. It is actually an urgent matter" he said.

The guard turned his face to another guard near the entrance and said out loud "Oy'! Nilas, call Leonidas...there's a man here looking for him, he says it's important" the other guard made a sign and went inside the palace. The first guard turned his face again to the priest and simply said.

"He will be here shortly. You can wait here" the guard said.

"Thank you gentleman" Obelix said. Soon after the other guard came back, Leonidas followed.

"Who's here looking for me?" Leonidas came out and asked.

"This man General, he says he has an important matter to treat with you" the guard said.

Leonidas watched the man with his dark brown cloak covering his entire body except his face. Extending his hand the General said to the priest.

"Follow me"

The two men entered the palace and passed the gardens until they reached a large door. Leonidas opened and motioned the cloaked man to come in. Sitting himself in a chair he asked.

"What can I do for you?"

"I have a message for His Highness Prince Eros" Obelix said.

Leonidas raised a brow, he was starting to suspect about this strange man.

"It's a little late for messages don't you think? And why did you ask for me first?" his voice low.

"My name is Obelix. I am the priest of Goddess Gaia's shrine. She sent me to give your prince a message. She told me to ask for you first" the priest said showing the General the golden envelope.

Leonidas didn't want to ask more questions, he understood the importance of the matter and as soon as the priest stopped talking he stood up and reached for the door.

"Say no more, I understand. Please, wait here. I won't take long" he hurried out the door.

Leonidas went through the halls until he was outside the prince's chambers. Knocking on the door soon it was opened by the prince himself.

"Leonidas, what is going on? It's late" Eros said covering his eyes with his hand trying to adjust them to the light of the candles.

"Eros, there's a man in the study. He needs to speak with you with urgency. Lady Gaia sent him"

Eros didn't need to hear more, he took his robe and walk with Leonidas as fast as he could. His heart was beating fast in his chest. He felt something was wrong.

They soon were entering the study and he saw the man his general was talking about. The priest stood up immediately and gave a low bow.

"Your Highness, Goddess Gaia sent me to give you a message. She asked me to look for the general first because she needed this letter to be received by you only"

Eros tried to find his voice. His nerves were taking over his usually calm self "Is something wrong? Is she okay?"

Obelix extended his hand with the envelope out to him. Eros took it and broke the seal on its back. Taking quickly the letter and unfolding it he went near the fireplace to read it.

"_Amor, Eros;_

_The past few weeks had been magical to me. I met an incredibly human being and felt for the very first time what love is. Even though we had difficult times trying to see each other I enjoyed every minute I spent with you. But it is with great sadness that I now write to you this letter to tell you that the Higher Gods learned about us. _

_This afternoon when you walked me to my shrine I didn't know my parents were there watching us. I never saw my father this mad, this angry... he called me worthless and that I no longer was their daughter, mother only watched me with horror and asked herself why did she had a daughter like me._

_Soon, this matter will reach Mount Olympus and I will be called for an audience where they will set a punishment for my actions. _

_By the time you read this, I will be probably gone. I wish I could be there myself to tell you all this, I tried but I didn't get enough time so I asked my loyal priest Obelix to give you this letter. _

_Please, look after him; he does not have anywhere else's to go. I don't want him to be homeless and hungry, until the very last minute he took care of me and I love him very much. I don't know what is going to happen. But I will fight for us 'til the very end. _

_If I don't come back, remember I love you with all my heart and soul. _

_Amor aeternus,_

_Gaia_

Eros put the letter inside its envelope and stared at the fire in front of him. His fisted hands were shaking and tears started to form in his eyes. He turned to face the priest but he couldn't find any words to say.

Obelix came forward and put a hand on his shoulder.

"She wanted to warn you but they came too soon" the priest said.

"Thank you Obelix" he looked up and placed his hand over the priest's one. "Stay here Obelix. Let this place be your new home" he said sincerely.

"Your Highness..." Obelix's eyes widened. "I..."

"She asked me to look after you... and that is what I'm going to do" Eros interrupted.

His voice determined. "We have to be alert. I can't sit here and not do anything...Obelix, please, teach me how to pray for her...there has to be a way to help her!" he said.

"I can link your energy with hers. We can pray for her. Send her our strength" The priest said.

Leonidas directed his gaze towards the prince and the priest.

"I want to pray for her as well"

The three men sat on the floor while Obelix created a connection between the three of them and tried to reach Gaia's energy. A strong pull was felt and the priest opened his eyes.

"She responded to us. I'll start saying some words; please you keep your eyes closed and concentrate" Leonidas and Eros just nodded with their eyes closed.

"_Tantum ergo sacramentum Veneremur cernui: Et antiquum documentum Novo cedat ritui Praestet fides supplementum Sensuum defectui. Salus, honor virtus quoque Sit et benedictio Procedenti ab utroque Compar sit laudatio." _Obelix started praying.

Gaia had arrived to Mount Olympus. She had followed the petite assistant to a room and immediately she felt strong energies floating around the place. Far away from what she was used to, this place hold sacred powers and was home of the most ancient and powerful Gods in the universe.

She looked around and saw there was only a large white couch in the middle of the room. The place had no decorations only candles were hanging from the walls bringing light to the large white room. She couldn't help to feel chills. She sat on the couch waiting to be called. Then she felt it.

A strong energy different from the ones she could feel in this place, a warm yet familiar energy was calling her, she looked down at her golden crystal pendant and saw it was glowing softly. She smiled. She knew who's this energy was.

"_Amor_, you received my letter...thank you Obelix" she closed her eyes smiling and responded to the calling of her priest by pulling the invisible string that connected them with her.

******"_Dum spirare vel videre potero, tuus vivet amor. _I have you in my mind...I love you" Gaia's words filled the room. Her energy flowing until she heard a knock on the door. She opens her eyes and sees the same girl coming in with a golden chain in her hands.

"What's that for?" Gaia asked confused.

"I'm sorry Goddess of Earth, but they told me to chain your wrists together. It's time to go the room where the audience is going to be held" she said chaining her wrists tight.

Gaia flinched her eyes when she could feel a slight pain when the girl secured them. "Follow me please" and as she was told Gaia followed.

It was time.


	18. Chapter eighteen

**A/N:**_ Thank you for marking Divinity as a favorite story and for marking me with author alert. I hope you like this chapter, while you read this...I'm writing another chapter. Enjoy. _

_I may not own some of the characters, but the story is mine._

**

* * *

****Previously on chapter seventeen: **

"_Dum spirare vel videre potero, tuus vivet amor. __I have you in my mind...I love you" Gaia's words filled the room. Her energy flowing until she heard a knock on the door. She opens her eyes and sees the same girl coming in with a golden chain in her hands._

"_What's that for?" Gaia asked confused._

"_I'm sorry Goddess of Earth, but they told me to chain your wrists together. It's time to go the room where the audience is going to be held" she said chaining her wrists tight._

_Gaia flinched her eyes when she could feel a slight pain when the girl secured them. "Follow me please" and as she was told Gaia followed._

_It was time._

* * *

**Divinity: ****Chapter eighteen**

* * *

She was about to enter the room when a woman's voice was heard in the distance.

Gaia turned to see who it was and recognized that hairstyle. "Serenity!" she said.

"Goddess...this way" the girl in a white tunic said.

Gaia followed her and entered the room.

It was a large circular room with several levels were each God was sitting in its respective throne. On the center were the thrones of the highest ranked Gods. In one of them was her longtime friend, Chronos.

She looked around and could see Serenity in the crowd on the right side of the room sitting in her silver throne next to her mother, Queen Selene. Gaia's eyes then spotted Ares sitting in red and golden throne with a confused look.

Everyone important was there. Her chain was taken off leaving her hands free.

"Please, identify yourself to us with name and title" Zeus spoke first as the head of the higher gods; his voice was deep and strong.

"Gaia, Goddess and Titan of Earth. Protector of the living energy and owner of the stone of transformation and life, the Golden Crystal." Her voice was strong and secure, her hand extended and a large golden staff appeared out of thin air, a golden circular crystal at its top.

She was fully dressed in her royal gown, a vision in gold. She glinted with the light of the huge chandelier that was hanging from the tall ceiling.

"Helio's grandaugther" Apollo said.

"Yes" she affirmed.

"Daughter of the God of Earth, Geb and Goddess of the skies, Nut, am I correct?" Poseidon asked.

"No." she said dryly.

Murmurs were heard in the room and Gaia directed her gaze to her parents. Her mother put again a hand to cover her mouth; her father's face didn't hold any emotion.

"What do you mean, No?" Apollo asked again.

"I was recently neglected by my own family" she said again in a stern voice gripping stronger her golden staff.

"I see... Are you aware of why are you here standing before us tonight?" Zeus asked again.

"Yes." she said.

"What do you have to say in your defense?" Zeus asked again.

"I am aware of my fault High God Zeus. But I want to leave something clear here tonight despite of what you decide to do with me." she began with sadness in her voice.

"I was raised by two parents who were married for convenience. I was trained for a great responsibility to protect a planet, big expectations were always upon me because of the power I own and because of that, many men tried to marry me in order to have control over it too. I accept the fact that I am a Goddess but I am also a being who searches for love. _Real_ love. And I found it were I never thought it would be, my planet.

I fell in love. Is it a crime to be in love High God? Is it a crime to know my people's traditions and way of living in order to help them? To give them a better life? she asked.

"I am not my brother. I will never have the same intentions he had. I accept to be punished for my own crimes and not for what my bloodline did." Her voice was cold.

Serenity was silently crying, she knew her friend was suffering, she could feel she was nervous. She could feel the hurt her heart was feeling because of her parents' denial. She wanted to help her and she couldn't do anything.

Athan felt his wife's shaking hands and took them into his.

Ares couldn't believe what he was hearing; his eyes were trying to betray him and tear but he held them with all his might. The woman he cared for was down there being judged with her fate unknown.

"You broke one of the biggest taboos and you shall be punished for that. Your soul is now unprotected" Hades said, his cold voice sent shivers through her spine.

"Why is it a crime to love and be loved?" Gaia asked.

"Silence!" Zeus said. "Does anybody else know about this disaster of yours?"

Serenity wanted to stand up and speak for her friend but Gaia spoke too quickly.

"No" she said.

Zeus stood up from his throne and looked at Gaia straight in the eye.

"Gaia. You are stripped from your title as a Goddess and Protector of Earth. You will handle to us the crown upon your head. The faith and security on the planet you used to take care of is no longer in our alliance and will cease to exist in our records.

You will no longer be considered as an immortal being leaving your soul unprotected. You are now below us all. You are banned from Olympus and any other place outside your planet. Time will cause effect on you from now on and when that is done Hades will come for your soul to send it to Lethe's river of the forgotten to sail for the rest of eternity as a lost soul."

Zeus lifted his right hand and concentrated, a golden glow started to be shown.

Gaia felt how her strength was leaving her, her golden aura disappearing in front of her and how it went to the Higher God's hand.

She felt it, the pain, the cold surroundings, the absence of the protection she knew she had minutes ago.

The other Gods were murmuring about the events. Some of them were satisfied with the punishment some other wanted more. Serenity cried of desperation and Ares was shocked by the final decision.

Nut was crying in silence while Geb saw his daughter's serious face, never looking back at them.

He was never going to see her again. Realization hit him and his eyes started to shine with tears, the apple of his eye was being destroyed in front of his very eyes and he couldn't do anything to stop it anymore.

Zeus gave orders to the petite girl to chain Gaia again and take her out of the room. Another girl took away her crown and placed it on a black velvet box along with her jewelry and gave it to another assistant.

Gaia had the chance to disappear her rod when none of the girls were watching and extended once again her hands so the girl could put the chain again.

With a strong grip the two girls took her out of the room were the audience was over.

Walking through the long hall there were gods laughing at her, others were yelling horrible and degrading things to her.

Her eyes started to cloud with hot tears but never looked down.

Serenity tried to catch up with her now mortal friend but the other gods were blocking her way. "Gaia!" she called out loud

"Gaia!" Gaia heard the familiar voice of her friend and looked around to search for her face, until she saw her, crying desperately.

The raven haired girl gave her a sad smile and mouthed "I love you..." and she was out of the temple.

In the front gardens the crowd still yelled at her, threw her dirt, others wine, others just hurtful words.

"Boooo!"

"Whore!"

"Look at her! She used to be a beauty, she used to wear a golden crown and now she wears golden chains!"

"Look! Her dress matches her chains!" (laughs)

"You are going to die!"

"As insignificant as a mortal can be!"

(laughs)

And at the end, there she was. The woman in black, Metallia. A wide smiled formed in her lips. Gaia saw her, her eyes showed angriness.

"I told you I was going to bring you down...(laughs)" Metallia said to her and spat on her feet.

Gaia was about to be put on a carriage that would lead her to terran grounds. While she waited she saw Ares's face in the distance. His eyes were dark. She didn't have the chance to speak to him before she was sent home.

A few moments later the carriage disappeared.

The crowd started to leave. And when the place was finally empty Ares stood there staring at the night sky. A figure in white was behind him. He knew who it was.

"She's gone" Ares said, his voice deep. Hurt.

"Ares..." Serenity tried to comfort him.

"You knew, right? About this" he asked, not looking back at her. Serenity remembered what Gaia asked her when she was at the shrine with her, combing her hair.

Flashback

"_I don't care about what they'll do to me... but I can't see you being hurt. That I couldn't take it" Gaia stood up holding Serenity's hand, she followed. "You need to go to the Moon...and if they ask if you knew about this... deny it" she said again._

End of flashback

Serenity's eyes lowered. "No, Ares. I didn't"

Ares turned to see her. "You are her best friend and you didn't know?"

Serenity kept her stern look. "I didn't know. But she will not stop being my friend because of this. It would be stupid if you do" she turned and left.

Ares stood there confused, angry and hurt.

* * *

The carriage arrived to Earth, opening the door for her, her wrists were still chained. One of the girls spoke.

"I'm sorry" she proceeded to take her chains off, then stepped into the carriage again and disappeared.

She was left alone in the place where she once lived. The shrine was there, but somehow it looked different. She looked around and felt herself different. She could feel the chilly morning breeze, she felt tired, her body was soar, and she had a red mark on her wrists because of the tight chains she was wearing a few moments ago.

She could smell everything in her surroundings, she could feel the wet soil under her feet.

Walking inside the shrine saw the morning sunlight cut through the windows. She walked to her room and once she was inside went straight to her dresser to look for her stone. She knew it was still there. The real pendant. The real Golden Crystal. Taking it from the drawer she placed it on her neck again.

She looked around her old room and then left.

* * *

Prince Eros woke up. Realizing he was on the floor along with Leonidas and Obelix, he stood up; rubbing his neck he walked to the window and saw the morning sun.

A soft grumble was heard in the room making the prince turn around, it was Leonidas stretching his arms followed by Obelix who only yawned.

"It's morning" the prince said leaning himself on the wall.

"I don't feel anything..." the priest suddenly said.

"Is she...?" Leonidas stood up and went to sit on the couch next to the prince. Obelix stayed sit on the floor.

"I can't contact her." Obelix said again, sadness and desperation in his low voice.

The three men fell silent for a few minutes before Leonidas interrupted the other's thoughts

"Your Highness you need to get ready for the meeting"

Eros raised his gaze towards his friend and then to the priest.

"Take him to one of the guest rooms and tell to one of the maids to bring him some breakfast" the prince said moving away from the wall he was leaning on.

"Your Highness?" Obelix asked while standing up.

"This is your home now Obelix. Please, follow Leonidas, he will take you to your room. If you need anything ask for Leonidas and he will come to you or call for me" Eros said placing his hand on the priest's shoulder.

"Thank you, Your Highness" the priest bowed.

Gaia was getting close to the Terran Palace, her feet were sore for all the walking, her body tired. She started to feel weak and dizzy. A few feet away she couldn't take it anymore and fainted.

Obelix was observing the landscape through the window when he suddenly saw a figure coming closer, his heart started to pound harder with every step she seemed to take.

The feeling inside his heart was very familiar. He tried to focus his vision to the person walking towards the Palace when he recognized that long raven hair and the golden dress she was wearing.

"Leonidas!" he ran out of the room looking for the general as fast as he could.


	19. Chapter nineteen

**A/N:**_ Thank you so much for reading Divinity. It means a lot to me, really, thank you. Enjoy._

_I own the story and some of the characters._**Previously on chapter eighteen:**

* * *

_Gaia was getting close to the Terran Palace, her feet were sore for all the walking, her body tired. She started to feel weak and dizzy. A few feet away she couldn't take it anymore and fainted._

_Obelix was observing the landscape through the window when he suddenly saw a figure coming closer, his heart started to pound harder with every step she seemed to take. _

_The feeling inside his heart was very familiar. He tried to focus his vision to the person walking towards the Palace when he recognized that long raven hair and the golden dress she was wearing. _

"_Leonidas!" he ran out of the room looking for the general._

* * *

**Divinity: Chapter nineteen**

* * *

Prince Eros was already in the meeting. They have been trying to end the war between the other kingdoms and create an alliance to bring peace to the people.

While the king of the southern kingdom was talking, Eros's mind was thinking on someone else. His finger was tapping softly the wooden table, his left fist covering his mouth. He turned to see his father talking to King Isra and then to the other two kings.

"We need to find a way to finish this nonsense" King Odell said.

"We will stop this fight until everyone gets what we want" King Bernard said placing both of his hands on the table as a matter of emphasis.

"And what is that?" Prince Eros said looking at the Eastern King. "Isn't peace what we all want? Isn't our people's trust?" he stood up.

"I don't see the point of us fighting anymore. We all can get what we want without war" he said again.

King Isra stared at the prince. "Isn't you the ones who have a piece or our land? You have something it belongs to us"

Eros turned to face the southern king. "This land or any other land doesn't belong to any of us"

"Of course it's ours!" the southern king said raising his voice. "You stole it from us!"

"We are not stealers" Eros said sternly. "We are just inhabitants of a beautiful planet we don't even admire because of this constant fighting"

King Odell's eyes widened in shock; he had never listened his son speak with so much feeling.

He could tell his son was worried about something, his face looked tired and yet he was still here trying to reason with other kings to stop war.

"We need to understand, all of us that we are supposed to bring peace to people, a good life. And we are not fulfilling our duty by continuing with this war" said the prince and sat back down on his chair.

"Prince Eros has a point" King Bernard said. "You're a noble prince; you will be a great king one day"

King Odell was about to speak when a knock on the door interrupted him.

Obelix ran as fast as he could, trying to find Leonidas; he felt something in his heart that was telling him the fainted person outside was his princess. Asking to many of the servants where he could find the general.

Leonidas was in the study organizing some important papers for the prince to read later when he hears the door opens. The priest was standing at the door.

"She's here!" he simply said.

The general understood who he was referring to and ran with him outside the palace to find her.

"Open the gates now!" Leonidas said out loud to the guards.

Once they were open both men ran to where the figure was lying.

"By all heavens...Princess!" Obelix said placing a hand on her back.

"We need to take her inside immediately!" Leonidas said lifting her off the ground.

Once they were inside the palace, they took her to the prince's chambers and laid her down on his bed.

Obelix asked one of the maids to bring some food and water for her.

Leonidas saw her injured skin. "What have they done to her?" his face worried.

"I don't want to even imagine..." Obelix took one of her hands and caressed it. "We need to call the prince"

"But he's in a meeting..." Leonidas said.

"He needs to know she's here. Otherwise we don't know how much she is going to hold on" Obelix said concerned.

"I'll go get him" Leonidas said before leaving the room.

"Dear princess...what have they done to you?" the priest asked her softly and then started to say some prayers.

Leonidas walked in a hurry towards the conference room where the meeting was taking place. His steps echoed in the hall, his heart was beating very fast.

Once he got there without hesitation he knocked the door.

"Who's knocking on the door?" King Odell asked annoyed. "Come in" he said out loud.

"Your Majesty...I need to have a word with Prince Eros" Leonidas said after giving a low bow to all the royals in the room.

"Can't it wait?" King Odell asked again upset.

"It's important Your Majesty" Leonidas said.

Eros turned to his father and said only for him to hear "It's okay father, I'll be back" he stood up and excused himself out of the room.

"What's going on Leonidas? This is an important meeting" Eros said to the general.

"I know Eros, but, what I have to tell you it is too of great importance" Leonidas said.

Eros raised a brow.

"Goddess Gaia is alive." Leonidas said.

Eros eyes widened. "Where is she?"

"We took her to your room"

Eros didn't have to think twice this matter and went straight to his room. With each step he took, he got more and more worried about her, how she was, if she was okay.

He didn't hesitate to open his chamber's doors, once he entered he saw Obelix sitting next to her fragile body.

"Gaia…" his voice was soft.

Obelix turned to see the prince, he stood up and stepped aside letting the prince come closer to her.

"She's unconscious…General Leonidas and I found her outside this way" the priest said.

Eros sat down next to her and took her limp hand. "Gaia…please, open your eyes"

"What have they done to her?" Leonidas asked worried.

"I tried to link my energy with hers, but she's not responding" Obelix said.

Eros felt desperate. He couldn't stand to see her like that, her face was worn out, her hair disheveled, her lips dry.

"I can't stand seeing her like this!" Eros let out a frustrated cry.

"Your Highness…I don't mean to interrupt, but you have to return to the meeting" Leonidas said.

"But I can't…" Eros was soon interrupted by Obelix.

"You don't have to worry Your Highness…I'll take care of her" he took once again her hand.

"Very well…please, if anything happens, anything, please send Leonidas to inform me right away" Eros said before leaving his chambers.

* * *

"I can't believe she's gone" Serenity said quietly, her eyes were red from crying.

Athan was by her side caressing her arm. "I know dear, I know…"

Serenity lifted her head and faced her husband. "I have a feeling, something tells me that something else is about to happen…I'm worried"

"Why do you say that?" Athan asked concerned.

"Because I don't think Metallia is over with her revenge" Serenity said worried.

The moon palace was silent; it felt like if someone had just died. The halls were empty and there wasn't enough candles lit. Everyone was feeling the absence of the earth goddess.

At the main court was King Geb, he sat on the same bench he was sitting were he talked for the last time to her daughter. His eyes were fixed on the blue sphere hanging in the dark sky.

"Gaia…" he murmured, hot tears were forming in his deep green eyes.

"Why did you tell the Higher Gods about her fault?" a male voice said.

Geb turned around and saw Ares standing near the fountain.

"Ares…" he said.

"Why…if she was your daughter…and you knew this could happen to her, you went and let them harm her?" Ares asked again.

"You don't understand Ares" Geb said, his voice sounded tired.

"You adore her…why Geb?" Ares walked towards Geb and stood there.

"She broke my heart" Geb said.

"All of us make mistakes…" Ares said.

"When you have a family Ares, you expect the best of them. You try to do your best to make them succeed…it breaks my heart to know that my two children made terrible mistakes" Geb said, his eyes still fixed on the blue planet in front of him.

"She is not like him." Ares said.

"No, she's not. But she's gone as well" Geb said directing now his gaze to Ares.

"And that is why I want you to go and destroy the shrine on Earth" Geb said, he stood up and looked at Ares straight in the eye.

"Geb…" Ares couldn't finish what he was saying when Geb interrupted him.

"You are the God of War…put an end to that disaster I had for daughter" the king said, turned around and headed back to the palace.

Ares stood there; he couldn't believe what he just heard.

He knew Geb was upset but this was a side of him, he never imagined for him to have. After all he was once the Protector of Earth, and was an excellent fighter.


	20. Chapter twenty

**A/N: **_Hello to everybody, this chapter is supposed to be posted tomorrow monday, but, I won't be able to be here tomorrow so this is why I'm posting it today. This chapter is like a little rest from all the past emotions we had with Gaia's confrontation with Metallia, her family and the Higher Gods, i think it's a lighter chapter but still...there are more things to come. Enjoy._

**

* * *

**

Previously on chapter nineteen:

"_When you have a family Ares, you expect the best of them. You try to do your best to make them succeed…it breaks my heart to know that my two children made terrible mistakes" Geb said, his eyes still fixed on the blue planet in front of him._

"_She is not like him." Ares said._

"_No, she's not. But she's gone as well" Geb said directing now his gaze to Ares._

"_And that is why I want you to go and destroy the shrine on Earth" Geb said, he stood up and looked at Ares straight in the eye._

"_Geb…" Ares couldn't finish what he was saying when Geb interrupted him._

"_You are the God of War…put an end to that disaster I had for daughter" the king said, turned around and headed back to the palace._

**Divinity: Chapter twenty**

* * *

"We will have to find a way to negotiate and make an alliance to stop this war between our kingdoms" The King Bernard said.

"I believe we will be able to find one" Kind Odell said to the other kings.

"I will expect honesty in your words, I will not accept betrayals" the Eastern king said.

"Let's schedule another meeting, to keep discussing about our kingdoms matters" the Southern king said.

"I agree" Prince Eros said.

"You will receive our notification" the Western king said and stood up along with the other royals.

When the meeting was over for the day, Leonidas was standing in the hall, waiting for Eros to come out.

"I'm very proud of you son" King Odell said.

"Father?" Eros said confused.

"You talked like a true king in there. You have passion in your veins, to make a better place for us all" Odell said and put his hand over Eros's shoulder.

"It's because I have everything I need with me" Eros said.

"What do you mean?" Odell asked.

"Lady Gaia is free Father, she's here" Eros said to his father.

"Oh, I forgot to talk to King Isra about her!" the king said.

"To the southern king? Why?" the prince asked.

"Well you said she was for his kingdom…maybe I could have done something to help you" the king said.

"Father…about that…I need to talk with you and with Mother concerning that matter" Eros said.

"Is everything okay son?" the king asked concerned.

"Yes, it's just…right now, she's not well…and I'm waiting for her to feel better so we can talk with you two" the prince said.

"Is she ill?" the king asked.

"She's unconscious. Leonidas found her in that state outside the palace's grounds, that is why Leonidas needed to have a word with me, she's in my chambers right now" Eros said, his voice sounded worried.

"Go with her" King Odell said to his son.

"Thank you Father" Eros smiled.

"Let me know if anything happens" the king said.

Obelix kept praying for his princess, he tried several times to link his energy with hers but it didn't seem to work.

Eros came in a few minutes later, a worried expression in his face.

"Any news?" he asked and sat next to her in his bed.

"She is not responding" Obelix said.

"Please Gaia…wake up" Eros said softly to her ear.

"Let's try linking my energy with hers" the prince said.

Eros held her hand while Obelix started to pray for her well being, nothing was happening and they both started to worried more than before. Her skin looked dull and her heartbeats were lowering more and more.

Eros couldn't help it anymore and tears started to fall from his eyes.

"Amor, please…come back to me, don't leave me, please…I love you" he lowered his face next to her body, when suddenly he felt her small hand squeeze his softly.

"She's responding!" Leonidas said.

Eros lifted his head and stared at her with hope.

"Keep talking to her Your Highness, that seems to be working!" the priest said.

"Gaia…it's time to wake up my love…wake up, we all are waiting for you to wake up" Eros whispered in her ear.

The raven beauty started to shift softly in the bed and she opened her eyes.

Her eyes were somehow different, they weren't golden anymore, and it didn't change colors. But it was still her. Her skin started to take some color and her breathing started to come back to normal. She looked around and tried to sit down.

"Where…where am I?" she asked with a soft voice.

"You're in Prince Eros's chambers" Leonidas said.

Gaia turned to see her prince, looking at her with teary eyes.

"Eros..." she said, her fragile hand reached for his face and caressed his cheek.

"Oh god…I'm so glad you are back" Eros hugged her tight.

"What happened?" she asked confused.

"You fainted outside the palace…" Leonidas said again.

"Leonidas…good to see you again" she smiled at him.

"Good to see you awake My Lady" Leonidas smiled back.

"Obelix! Where's Obelix?" she started to panic.

"I'm here my dear princess" he came close to the bed.

"Obelix!" she tried to stand up but her strength was not fully recovered.

"Don't stand up Your Highness…you are still weak" Obelix came to sit on the other side of the bed and took her hand.

"I'm glad you're safe my dear Obelix" she smiled at him.

"Prince Eros helped me" the priest said.

Gaia turned to see Eros. "You kept your promise"

"Always" he said.

'Thank you" she smiled.

"Do you still love me? Even when I'm no longer a goddess?" she asked sadly.

"Gaia…I don't love you just because you are a goddess. I love you because you are special, you are perfect" Eros said.

"Eros…" Gaia said softly.

A few minutes after two maids entered the prince's chambers, one with a tray of food and the other with a couple of dresses. Gaia's eyes widened when she saw the two thin young women coming closer.

"Your Highness" both girls said at the same time and made a small curtsy.

"Here is what you ordered" one of the maids said softly.

"Thank you, you can put the dresses on the bed, I'll take the tray" Eros said.

"Yes, Your Highness" they both said again in unison and turned to leave, one of the girls turned her face to the beauty on the bed and smiled at her. Gaia saw her and smiled back at her. She then fixed her gaze on what he prince had in his hands.

"What is that?" Gaia asked amused.

"Food. You need to eat" he responded.

"I'm not hungry, dear" she said. Her gaze looked down; her soft hands were caressing the silk red sheets.

"You need to regain yourself" Obelix said worried.

Eros sat down on the bed next to her. His eyes were filled with worry, he sighed.

Leonidas came closer and whispered something in his ear and went to the door. Eros stood up.

"I have to attend an issue with the guards and army…I'll try to not take long…" he said and gave her a peck on her right cheek before he left the room.

Obelix came to sit next to Gaia on the bed. He sighed and saw the tray placed in the small table next to the bed.

"He is worried about you Your Highness" the priest said.

Gaia lifted her gaze and looked at the priest. "I'm not Your Highness anymore Obelix"

"To me you will always be my dear princess" he simply said.


	21. Chapter twenty one

**A/N: **_This is like a dream come true to me, I have written many things in my life, I remember myself writing poems when i was a little girl but never had the courage to show them to anybody, now, I'm writing this and it's wonderful, I love you guys liked it and I love to read reviews from you. It really means a lot. We all know I just own the plot and some of the characters of the story. Enjoy._

* * *

**Divinity: Chapter twenty one:**

* * *

Gaia was sitting on the prince's bed; her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair disheveled, her wrists had red marks and so her face.

Obelix was about to touch were the marks on her wrists were, when she spoke.

"They put chains on my wrists. Like a prisoner, I was a prisoner" her voice was low. Her gaze never met his.

"My dear princess…" Obelix said.

Her face turned to see him; her eyes were filled with tears. "His eyes were so cold…he never said a word"

"My Lady…" Obelix tried to say something but Gaia couldn't hold it anymore and spoke again, this time her voice was filled with desperation and sadness.

"He never said a word Obelix, he saw me there standing in front of all of them, and never said something. They punished me… they stripped me from my title, took my crown and took away my power as protector. I don't have anything left, I'm not a goddess anymore. The alliance between us and the rest of the galaxy is broken."

"Your father…is just confused. Give him some time" Obelix said.

"Time…" she gave a soft laugh. "I don't have too much time my dear priest"

"Why do you say that?" the priest asked worried.

"I'm not immortal anymore. I no longer have anything" she simply said.

"You have Prince Eros my dear princess" the priest said.

"Eros…" she whispered.

"He was very worried. He prayed with me all night" he said.

"I felt it…a warm energy embracing me" she gave him a small smile.

"As soon as he read the letter you sent him, he asked me to help him pray for you. He loves you Your Highness" the priest caressed her bruises.

"Obelix…I…" she was interrupted.

"You are still and always be my princess" the priest smiled at her.

Gaia realized she was where she wanted to be, with the people she wanted to have near her. She gave the priest a big smile.

"Obelix…I want Eros to see me pretty by the time he comes back"

Obelix nodded and went to where the two dresses were and grabbed a comb that was there too.

"But you need to do something very important first" Obelix said.

"What is that?" Gaia asked curious.

"Eat" the priest finally said.

"Eros…she just needs some time" Leonidas said.

"I don't know what to do Leonidas… maybe she's regretting the fact that she is here" he said sadly.

"No…don't think that way. She just lost everything she had. Her family, her friends, her home…she just needs time to heal" Leonidas said sympathetic.

"You're right. I'll go with her, then if there's nothing else to treat with the guards" the prince said.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning Your Highness. Sleep well and… give her time" Leonidas gave him a small curtsy and left.

Eros came back to his chambers with Gaia on his mind; he wanted to comfort her, to make her feel better. Since it was already late he was suspecting she was already asleep so when he opened the door to his chambers he tried not to make too much noise and wake her up. He closed the door behind him and walked towards his bed but what he wasn't expecting what he saw.

Gaia was standing near the window looking at the night sky. The moonlight covered her like a silver blanket, she never looked so delicate. Her dark hair was in a long braid and she was wearing one of the dresses the maids brought, she turned her face and stared at him.

Eros stood near the bed looking at her not saying a word.

"I tried to look my best by the time you came back, but it's hard to make myself look pretty with all these bruises" she said softly.

Eros came near her and took her hands. "You look beautiful" he kissed her hands softly.

"I'm sorry my love" she said.

"Why do you apologize?" the prince asked.

"For my earlier behavior" Gaia said.

"Love…I understand. You don't have to apologize. I'll give you all the time you need" Eros said.

"I just need to be with you. That's all I need" she said.

"I'm here my love. I'll never leave your side" he said and then smiled.

"Do you know what else you need?" he asked again.

Gaia lifted a brow and asked "What?"

"To eat" he said.

Gaia let out a soft laugh. "Obelix told me the same thing!"

"He's right" he said, not letting go of her hands.

"I ate right after you left to your meeting with Leonidas" she said smiling.

"Gaia… what did they do to you?" Eros asked her.

Gaia gave a soft sigh. She lowered her gaze and started to talk slowly.

"They…stripped me off my title and…took away my crown. They asked why I did what I did and compared me to my brother. They took away my power as Goddess of Earth and my eternal life as well…" she raised her face to see him.

"Gaia…" Eros said softly.

"My body will cease to exist. And when that happens Hades will come to take my soul and take it to the river of the forgotten with Lethe" she said.

"I am responsible for that…" Eros said sadly.

"No…You just took me away from my golden cage, I understand that now. All I wanted was to love and be loved in return and...Now I can do it freely…with you"

"I love you Gaia. I'll protect you…forever" Eros said before he closed the space between them and caressed her lips with his. Gaia curled her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

* * *

Ares came down to Gaia's shrine; he stepped inside the small palace and went to the throne room hoping to see her there.

Instead he saw Obelix.

The priest turned to see him.

"Mighty God…wha...what are you doing here?"

Ares stood there, his face stern. "Where is she?" he asked.

"She's not here" the priest simply said. He felt fear but didn't want it to show it.

"Is she with him?" he asked.

"She is where she now belongs" he priest said.

"She belonged with us. She belonged to me" Ares said, raising his voice.

_F__lashback_

_Ares went to his Palace after he talked to Geb, he was standing in the balcony of the main court when suddenly a woman in black came to visit him. Her dark hair fell down almost touching the floor. Her yellow eyes __showed satisfaction. _

"_Good evening Ares" she said._

"_You…" Ares turned to see her, his green eyes filled with fury._

"_You never told her your true feeling for her" she smiled._

"_Haven't you had enough with what you just did?" Ares asked furious._

"_I did__ what it needed to be done. Nobody likes traitors. Besides…she did that to herself. She fell for a mortal. A mortal, can you believe it? How low can she get?" she laughed._

"_Silence!" he spat._

"_I'm telling you the truth. She betrayed your trust, your love…she never took you seriously. And you are going to let her hurt you! The all Mighty God of War!" Her words went straight to his heart and his pride. And she knew it._

"_I said silence!" he launched a blast of energy at her. She fell to the floor but still she laughed._

"_You're not thinking straight. You need to let her know…she can't laugh at you…" she said again._

_For a moment, Ares thought he could do something to help her, to bring her back, bring her back to him. But Metallia's words echoed in his mind and he felt convinced._

"_You never intrude my palace again, do you hear me you witch!" he said furious taking Metallia by her throat. _

"_Yes…Yes…" she said wide eyed and frightened._

_Ares let go of her throat and she gasped for air. "I'll leave you alone…but think about what I just said. Hear my words again! You had the chance to have her…but she chose a simply mortal over you…she wasted all your caring and love…she shouldn't be forgiven for doing that to you" she said before she disappeared._

_Ares clenched his fists and placed a hand on his sword._

"_Nobody treats me like a piece of trash" he said angry._

_End of flashback_

"She made a choice" Obelix said, his voice was shaking.

Ares's mind was racing, tons of images, memories, laughs and good moments with her were crossing his mind and so King Geb's words. Without thinking he drew his sword out of his shed and raised it above his head.

"What are you doing?" the priest asked scared.

"I'm obeying orders" he simply said.

He started to summon his full energy through his sword, and in a matter of second it started to become a deep shade of red.

"What? What orders, from who?" Obelix asked, he turned to see where he could hide, he knew he was about to destroy the shrine.

"From King Geb" he said while he canalized his energy to his sword.

"No! You can't do that! Leave her alone! You should know! You are her friend!" the priest cried in desperation but Ares aura was too strong to protect from it.

"She will get what she deserves. She is now under me and all her belongings are to be destroyed!" he said.

"Ares, please!" Obelix pleaded.

"I am the Mighty God of War! And mark my words you pitiful priest. She will never find peace in this place! See how I end this nonsense!" he lay down a huge blast of red energy and the ground started to shake.

Obelix tried to run before everything came down, while he was running towards a window he could hear Are's loud laugh.

"Tell her, she will never laugh at me again!" he laughed out loud.

Obelix ran but suddenly the ceiling started to fall, the vitrals and flowers started to wilt and come down like dust, the priest ran in desperation looking for the exit. The sound the walls were making was horrible, everything was falling apart, he was about to give up running when he by miracle sees a window and jumps out.

Ares saw how the entire shrine fell to his feet. The hurt in his face can be seen. The sword in his hand started to lose its red glow. After he saw everything down he turned around and left.

Obelix saw everything get destroyed. He tried to get up quickly to tell Gaia what just had happened but he flinched when he felt pain in his left leg. He looked down and panicked when he saw his white pants covered in blood. He was very injured.

* * *

Gaia gasped and sat on the bed. Eros woke up quickly after he felt her sit.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Something just happened. I can feel it" she said and stood up quickly.

"Where are you going?" Eros asked worried.

"I have to go back to the shrine" she said quickly.

"You can't go alone, I'll go with you" he said standing up.

"No…it's dangerous. You can get hurt" she said.

"I don't care. I don't want you to get hurt either" he said.

While they were going out Leonidas came to view.

"Your Highness, My Lady…where are you going?" he asked.

"Leonidas… please, if someone asks for me, tell them I felt sick" the prince said.

"Why, what's going on?" the general asked worried.

"I'll explain later" Eros said quickly.

They ran to the stable to get Eros's horse to get to the shrine faster. While they were on their way she started to feel weak.

"Gaia?" he asked.

"Keep going! I'm okay" she said.

At the distance they could see a mass of bricks and dust. Gaia knew what it was. She quickly stepped off the horse and ran to the remains of what it was…her shrine.

She kneeled in defeat and tears started to stain her face. Eros came beside her right after and held her in his arms. Gaia couldn't take it anymore and started to cry out loud in frustration.

Eros couldn't hold his tears any longer; he too started to cry silently. He was holding Gaia tightly when he heard another cry at the distance.

"There's someone else around" the prince said and quickly stood up to go and look for the other person. Gaia followed, to their surprise behind a half wall they saw Obelix laying in the ground, his pants covered in blood.

"Obelix!" Gaia cried out and kneeled beside him.

"Your Highness…I tried to reason with him…" he said.

"Please…don't talk Obelix, you'll be fine" Eros said tearing his pants from the bottom to see where the wound was.

"Ow!" the priest cried in pain.

"We have to take him back to the palace immediately" Eros said.

"There's no time Your Highness…I don't think I'll be able to make it…" the priest said softly.

Gaia couldn't see her priest and her friend die, one thing was them attacking her, but other was attack the people she cared for. She remembered when she came back from Olympus, when she took the crystal from her drawer before she left to Eros's palace. She knew the gods would notice the energy, but at this time…she didn't care anymore, she had to help her friend. She took out the Golden Crystal from a little pouch she was carrying with her.

"Princess…that's…" the priest asked amused.

"Yes" she said.

"But…you can't use it, they will notice!" Obelix said again.

"I don't care, you are the one I'm caring about right now" she said

"But you don't know if you can still use it…you know..." the priest said.

"I can try…" she said, she started to summon the crystal energy, miracously the stone started to give a soft golden glow.

"It's working…" Prince Eros said.

Gaia placed her left hand in Obelix's injury and pressed it down a few seconds. Slowly the wound started to heal but Gaia started to feel weak, once she finished healing his leg she smiled at him.

"It worked" she smiled and fainted.


	22. Chapter twenty two

**A/N: **_Thank God it's friday. And it's Divinity's friday! I want to thank you for your wonderful reviews. As I said before, we all know I don't own sm, just some of the characters and of course, the plot. Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Previously on chapter twenty one

_Gaia couldn't see her priest and her friend die, one thing was them attacking her, but other was attack the people she cared for. She remembered when she came back from Olympus, when she took the crystal from her drawer before she left to Eros's palace. She knew the gods would notice the energy, but at this time…she didn't care anymore, she had to help her friend. She took out the Golden Crystal from a little pouch she was carrying with her._

"_Princess…that's…" the priest asked amused._

"_Yes" she said. _

"_But…you can't use it, they will notice!" Obelix said again._

"_I don't care, you are the one I'm caring about right now" she said_

"_But you don't know if you can still use it…you know..." the priest said._

"_I can try…" she said, she started to summon the crystal energy, miracously the stone started to give a soft golden glow._

"_It's working…" Prince Eros said._

_Gaia placed her left hand in Obelix's injury and pressed it down a few seconds. Slowly the wound started to heal but Gaia started to feel weak, once she finished healing his leg she smiled at him._

"_It worked" she smiled and fainted._

* * *

**Divinity: Chapter twenty two:**

* * *

"It's done" his voice was cold.

"I knew I could count on you" the elder's man voice sounded cold and empty.

"Was she there?" a woman said, her voice sounded worried.

"No" the first voice answered again.

King Geb turned to see his wife. "Does it matter anymore?"

"She is still my daughter. _Our_ daughter" Queen Nut said to him.

"No, she wasn't there. Instead of her was the priest" Ares told them.

"Where was she?" Nut asked.

"With the mortal" Ares told her, his voice cold.

"Of course…" Geb said. He was about to say something else, when he felt a pull inside his chest.

"Is something wrong dear?" Nut asked him

"Someone just used the Crystal" he said.

"But nobody can use it. The only one who can is…" Nut's eyes widened.

"That can't be!" Ares said. "They took everything from her!"

"She took it with her" Geb said.

"We have to make sure first, if the Crystal is in the box with her belongings" Queen Nut said.

"Very well…" King Geb said.

"If you need anything, contact me" Ares said before leaving the study.

Ares was about to walk out the main entrance when he sensed something.

"I know you heard" Ares said.

"I can't believe what you just did…" Serenity came to view. Her lavender eyes showed disappointment and confusion.

"I did what I was asked to do Serenity" Ares said again, his voice cold.

"How could you?... you cared for her and now you hurt her?" Serenity asked frustrated.

"I won't tolerate her stupidity!" he raised his voice at her.

"What she did, she did it for love, and you should know that!" she said.

Ares's eyes widened.

"What are you saying?" he asked her.

"I know you had feelings for her" Serenity said.

"Who told you that?" he asked.

"Does it matter now? You destroyed her home. You too hurt her. You too turned your back at her" she said at him angry.

"Didn't we all do the same Serenity?" he asked.

She didn't understand where he was going with that comment. "What do you mean?"

"You were her best friend, you knew about her little romance with that insignificant mortal and yet when they asked if someone else knew about this…you remained silent when you knew you could have spoken and defended her, you preferred to keep living your dream life with your perfect husband in your perfect palace" Ares said.

Serenity's eyes widened in shock by his comment. She knew he was telling the truth, but she also remembered what Gaia told her before all this happened.

"Since when you became this cruel being?" she asked hurt.

"Since she broke my heart, betrayed my trust and treated me like an imbecile" he turned around and kept walking.

Serenity felt frustrated because she wasn't able to help her friend, and she couldn't have any contact with her to know how she was…if she was okay, if she could do something for her.

Dissapearing right after Ares left the palace she went to look for the man who could might help her.

"Chronos!" she said.

She went to see the God of Time. The one who could make you live your past, watch you while you're living your present knowing how your future will be.

His Palace most of the time was alone, he was known to be a very serious being and not the most social god of all, Serenity knew how powerful he was but she also knew how much he adored Gaia.

She walked in to his throne room without notice and saw him looking at a big glass sphere, his back was towards her. But still he felt her presence.

"You did what she asked you to do" he said.

Serenity remained silent.

"What just have happened was meant to be" he said again, this time he turned to see the lunar goddess.

Serenity didn't understand what he was saying. "How can something so horrible was destined to happen to her?" she asked.

It was now his time to remain silent.

"They're trying to kill her!" Serenity cried in frustration.

Chronos stared at her and started to walk down the stairs of his throne. Once he was in front of her he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What just have happened was meant to be, Serenity" he repeated.

"You hate her as well..." she said hurt.

"No. I adore her. She's like my little sister" he said.

"Then why do you say those things?" she asked. "How can you be so calm, you were there, next to Zeus! You saw him take away all of her strength, all of her power!" she said.

"Gaia is very strong Serenity, more than you think, and her destiny is the door to something greater" he said.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"You will know in time, Serenity" he smiled at her.

"Tell me Chronos, please. What is that greater thing her destiny is bringing?" Serenity asked.

"Something that will change the lives of us all. Forever"


	23. Chapter twenty three

**A/N: **_Thank you sooo soo much for your kind nd wonderful reviews. Thank you to sangouscourage, persian85033 and PriestessHelene. Again, we all know the plot belong to me and some of the characters. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Previously on chapter twenty two:**

"_You hate her as well..." she said hurt._

"_No. I adore her. She's like my little sister" he said._

"_Then why do you say those things?" she asked. "How can you be so calm, you were there, next to Zeus! You saw him take away all of her strength, all of her power!" she said._

"_Gaia is very strong Serenity, more than you think, and her destiny is the door to something greater" he said._

"_What do you mean?" she asked confused._

"_You will know in time, Serenity" he smiled at her._

"_Tell me Chronos, please. What is that greater thing her destiny is bringing?" Serenity asked._

"_Something that will change the lives of us all. Forever" _

* * *

**Divinity: Chapter twenty three:**

* * *

Gaia opened her eyes and realized she was in another room. She didn't recognize the bed or the decorations.

Sitting on the bed she sighed and rubbed her temples, she was about to stand up when a girl came in.

It was the same girl who brought the dresses the other day to Eros's chambers.

"My Lady, your are finally awake!" she said surprised and curtsied before her.

"Where am I? What happened?" Gaia asked confused.

"You're at the Palace, you fell asleep for three days" said the girl.

"I did what?" Gaia tried to get out of bed.

"My Lady, His Royal Highness was very worried about you and another man" the maid said.

"Where are they?" Gaia asked.

"His Highness is in a meeting with the King and Queen and with General Leonidas and the other man" the petite girl said.

"How is Obelix?" Gaia asked concerned.

"Oh, that's his name! he's fine, he was here with you an hour ago" the girl said.

"Is the prince fine as well?" she asked again.

"Yes My Lady" the maid answered.

Gaia sighed in relief.

She remembered what happened, but she now cared more for Obelix and Eros's safety. They were her family now. She sighed again, this time louder.

"I'm afraid I must deal with myself for now" Gaia joked.

"No. Now that you have awakened I must help you get bathed and dressed" the girl said.

"Oh." Gaia muttered.

"May I ask your name?" Gaia asked.

"Aurea" she said.

"Charming, gorgeous and made of gold" Gaia said with a smile.

"I beg your pardon My Lady?" the girl asked.

"That's what your name means. Charming and gorgeous, the one made of gold" Gaia said.

The petite maid smiled and blushed.

"How is she doing?" the king asked.

"She hasn't awakened yet" Eros responded his father.

"What is going on my dear?" Queen Narella asked worried.

"Mother, Father…I need to talk to you about something very important" the prince said.

"What is it son?" King Odell asked.

"It's about me… and Gaia" he said.

"Is there something wrong dear?" the queen asked.

"Mother…Father, I have found love. With Gaia" Eros said.

Queen Narella smiled. "We already know that dear, but you had some problems to be together if I can recall?"

"We did, but not anymore" Eros said.

"What do you mean by not anymore?" the queen asked.

"Who is this man?" the king asked directing his gaze to Obelix.

"He's my only family" another voice came to answer.

The five people in the room turned to see Gaia standing at the door.

"My Lady…" Obelix said.

"Gaia…" Eros went quickly to her and took her left hand. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel better now. How are you?" she asked.

"I feel better now that I see you are here" Eros kissed the top of her hand.

Gaia looked at her priest and gave him a wide smile. "My dear Obelix…you are okay. I'm so happy"

Obelix smiled back at her. She knew he meant to thank her, but he didn't want to be imprudent and say something he wasn't supposed to tell.

"How are you feeling dear?" Queen Narella asked.

"I feel better now Your Majesty" Gaia smiled and curtsied before the two royals.

"So you said this man was your family" King Odell said.

"Yes, Your Majesty" she said.

"What happened to your parents child?" the queen asked.

Gaia's eyes suddenly showed sadness. "They're dead, Your Majesty"

* * *

Serenity was still at Chronos's palace. They both were sitting in the stairs of his throne room. Her face was stained with tears, she was deeply sad, she missed her best friend.

"I know its hard Serenity, but you must let her continue her life and you have to continue yours" the mighty god of time said.

"I want to know what's that greater thing that will change our lives completely" Serenity said.

"Serenity, there are some things you just need to let them happen. But you have to be sure, that Gaia is going to be fine. Yes, she will have to struggle with too many things but she will be protected by the best warrior ever seen. Chronos said.

"Her mortal prince" she comented.

Chronos smiled. "She will have the best protector, that, I can assure you"

"But he's a mortal being. What if Ares comes and tries to kill him, this time by his own will and not because Geb asked him to?" Serenity asked concerned.

"Ares…" Chronos said and looked to the golden doors behind his throne.

"Ares has very deep feelings for Gaia, he's trying to deal with the fact that she didn't chose him. But, his love is now turned to confusion and bitterness…" Chronos said sadly.

"He doesn't want to admit it" Serenity said.

"He will someday" said the god of time.

"Gaia wasn't suppose to end like this… her fate is now in hands of Hades…her spirit in Lethe's" Serenity said again with sadness in her voice.

"She is strong." Chronos just said.

* * *

"I'm so sorry to hear that dear, I never imagined it" Queen Narella said.

"Must have been hard for you" King Odell said.

"Fortunately Obelix has been by my side all this time" Gaia smiled.

"I see" the queen said. "Dear, you are more than welcome to stay here with us as long as you need to" she went to Gaia and held her hands.

"Thank you, Your Majesties" Gaia smiled back and gave a low curtsy.

A knock on the door interrupted their talk. One of the king's guards opened the door right after.

"Your Majesties, the throne room is ready" he said and waited at the door.

"Ah, yes, right" the king said.

"We will see you at dinner dear and you too Obelix" Queen Narella said and turned to leave.

The king and queen left leaving Eros, Obelix and Gaia in the room.

Gaia had a curious expression on her face and turned to see Eros.

"Is there an event?" she asked.

Eros smiled. "Once a week they make an audience with the population of our kingdom, they tell them their needs or bring gifts for us"

"Gifts? Like they do with us Go…" Gaia cut her words.

"Like they do with Gods" she corrected her question.

"Your Highness…you are still a Goddess" Obelix said.

Gaia turned to see the priest. "No Obelix, I am no longer an immortal being" she said.

"You may not be immortal like them anymore…but you still have what made you special among them. You have the same courage and sharp personality, the same beauty, the same strength and you can still use the Golden Crystal" the priest said.

"I'm glad it worked" she said. "Thanks to it, you are still here with us…with me"

"You still have your power, love" Eros commented.

"It seems I do, but I don't feel the same way…I never fainted before because of using it, I never had the feelings I am experiencing now" she said.

"Now there's something that is worrying me, little goddess" the priest raised his hand to his chin.

"What's that Obelix?" Gaia turned to see him.

"The Golden Crystal holds too much power…you know it's a stone every god would like to have in their hands. By helping me, the gods have felt the strength of the energy that was unleashed from it to save my life…" the priest said seriously.

"But, once you said you were the only one who could use it" Eros turned to see Gaia.

"And I am, but, when I went to the audience in Olympus…I wore another crystal that looked like the golden one, and they went for it…I knew when they sentenced me, that every god in the universe would fight for this stone. I wouldn't let that happen because it would unleash what happened many years ago…every god tried to marry me because of this…Metallia I know she wants it, and I won't let them have it"

"I won't give it away without a fight" Gaia's voice was determinant.


	24. Chapter twenty four

**A/N: **_Thank you so much for reading Divinity, for your kind reviews, opinions and ideas. It means a lot to me. Enjoy this new chapter!, again, we all know i just own some of the characters and the plot._

* * *

**Previously on chapter twenty three:**

"_You may not be immortal like them anymore…but you still have what made you special among them. You have the same courage and sharp personality, the same beauty, the same strength and you can still use the Golden Crystal" the priest said._

"_The Golden Crystal holds too much power…you know it's a stone every god would like to have in their hands. By helping me, the gods have felt the strength of the energy that was unleashed from it to save my life…" the priest said seriously._

"_But, once you said you were the only one who could use it" Eros turned to see Gaia._

"_And I am, but, when I went to the audience in Olympus…I wore another crystal that looked like the golden one, and they went for it…I knew when they sentenced me, that every god in the universe would fight for this stone. I wouldn't let that happen because it would unleash what happened many years ago…every god tried to marry me because of this…Metallia I know she wants it, and I won't let them have it" _

"_I won't give it away without a fight" Gaia's voice was determinant._

* * *

**Chapter twenty four:**

In the darkness of her room, Metallia was enjoying her victory.

At last, one of the strongest goddesses had been destroyed. Holding a glass of red wine in her right hand, the evil woman sat on her large and dark bed.

"I did this for you…" she said.

Metallia stood up and went to the small balcony outside, she took a sip of her wine and fixed her gaze up to the night sky to see the stars.

"All this…I did it for you…" she said again.

"Your little sister is not wearing your crown anymore" she said softly to the sky.

"Once I find the crystal…I will go and bring you back where you belong…" she said again, holding her glass tighter.

"I will bring you back, and we will rule everything together! Everything will be ours!" she said, her grip was so tight she broke the glass and the red liquid ran through her hand, dripping to the floor.

Eros was in the study giving his father some papers to sign. A week has passed since Gaia was staying at the palace with them, but she never left her room. And that worried him.

He knew she was still mourning the loss of her parents, her friends, her title, the destruction of her shrine and the fact that she still felt weak.

He wanted to do something for her, he wanted to make her feel happy again, he wanted to see her smile again, he wanted to see those magical eyes again.

King Odell noticed his thoughtful son and stopped writing.

"So, what are you going to do then?" the king asked.

"You said something Father?" Eros shook softly his head and saw his father.

"With Lady Gaia, what are you going to do?" the king asked again.

"Being there for her…" he answered and lowered his gaze again.

"Maybe she doesn't want to be here son" the king said.

Eros kept silent. His father's words echoed in his mind.

Maybe she doesn't want to be here after all. Maybe she realized her life here is not as great as her previous life being a goddess.

His heart was pounding fast.

Gaia was sitting near the window. Since a week ago, that was her place to sit. She could feel the sun's warmth and at night she could see the moon dance across the starry sky.

Aurea was there doing her bed.

Gaia let out a sigh.

"Is something the matter My Lady?" the maid asked.

Gaia was interrupted from her thoughts. "Huh? Oh… no Aurea, everything's fine"

"My Lady…I know it is not of my business and that…it is inappropriate but, I've always been a very curious and direct person…" the maid said.

"Yes Aurea?" Gaia never took her eyes off the young woman.

"May I ask…where are you from?" the maid asked.

"I…" Gaia lowered her face to the floor. "I'm from a place very far from here…"

Aurea stayed silent. "Do you like it here?"

Gaia raised her face again at the maid. "I love it here" she said.

Aurea was about to ask something else when a knock came on the door and a few seconds later was opened.

"Good day, Lady Gaia" Leonidas said.

"Good day, Leonidas" Gaia smiled at him.

"His Highness Prince Eros wants you to be ready in two hours. He says he has something to show you" the general said.

"Did he say what it was?" Gaia asked.

"No. he just asked me to come and give you his message. Aurea, please help Lady Gaia to get dressed, Prince Eros also asked me to give you this" Leonidas gave Aurea a white rectangular box with a golden ribbon around it.

"What is that?" Gaia asked surprised.

"I guess it's a surprise My Lady" Leonidas smiled.

"Son, your mother tells me there have been rumors in town about Lady Gaia" King Odell said.

Eros gave a soft laugh. "Father, there will be comments and rumors even if I wear a different sock on each foot everyday" Eros said.

"You know how much we dislike those things son" the king said seriously.

"Yes I know Father, and that is why I've made an important decision" Eros said.

"And what's that son?" the king asked curious.

"It's something that will change our lives forever" Eros said.

"It's beautiful My Lady!" Aurea sighed.

"I can't believe he sent me this" Gaia said marveled.

They both stared at the gift Eros sent Gaia earlier. It was a soft golden dress. The fabric seemed thicker of what she was accustomed to wear but it was beautiful, it had thin long sleeves and a V neck and at its end was a broach with emeralds. Soft golden slippers were accompanying the dress.

"It's the most gorgeous dress I've ever seen!" Aurea said in a dreamy tone.

Aurea helped do Gaia's hair; a messy low bun with a comb with little emeralds on it, her makeup was soft and natural.

"Well it's almost time, Prince Eros will be here any moment, I have to help you put on the dress" the brunette maid said.

"Very well" Gaia smiled and stood up.

The sun was set, it was time. Eros was walking towards Gaia's room. He was starting to get sweaty palms because of his nerves. He had planned a whole evening for them alone to make her feel better. He told his father he wasn't going to be available for the rest of the evening.

Once he stopped talking with his father he went to his chambers, took a bath and changed clothes. His dark green uniform was spotless and accented his blue eyes sheepishly covered by his brown hair.

Once he was there, he knocked the door and waited for an answer.

"He's here" Aurea said excited.

"How do I look?" Gaia asked her.

"You look beautiful My Lady, like a goddess" Aurea said.

The comment hit a soft spot in Gaia's heart and lowered her gaze.

"Are you okay My Lady?" the young maid asked worried.

"I'm fine, don't worry" Gaia gave her new little friend a small smile.

"Are you ready?" Aurea asked.

"I'm ready" Gaia said, she could feel a strange emotion, like butterflies in her stomach.

Aurea walked to the door and opened letting the prince come in. His eyes widened when he saw the beauty standing before him.

"Gaia…" Eros said amused.

"Hello Eros" Gaia said with a warm smile.

"You look beautiful"

"Did you look for it?" King Geb asked his wife.

"Yes" Queen Nut only responded.

"And?" he asked again.

"She took it with her" Nut said.

"We must get it back!" Geb said frustrated.

"Geb…that stone might not even work anymore. You can't use it, neither do I and now she can't because she lost all of her powers…" Nut said.

"That stone is powerful…what she did is even worse! Taking to a mortal's realm something that belongs to us!" Geb said upset.

Nut remained silent.

"Isn't enough sorrow to be attached to a mortal? To deal with their nonsense?" Nut asked.

"It is more suffering to realize she's gone forever" Geb said.

Nut sat on one of the chairs in the living room silently.

Her eyes were red from crying and her face looked tired, she knew her relationship with her daughter was complicated, she wanted her to marry a prince and become a queen, she wanted her only daughter to be a lady but instead she was always with her father training, learning how to use the stone she wasn't prepared to use yet.

"I forced her to do what I wanted her to do…to be" Nut said, her voice was breaking.

Geb turned his face to his wife and kneeled in front of her, he took her hands.

"It's not your fault"

"What kind of mother am I? she asked frustrated, hot tears fell from her eyes again.

"A good one" Geb said silently.

"Our both children were punished…one has a seal to not escape from where he is now and the other one is banned" Nut cried louder.

"He can't leave that place, you know that Nut." Geb said.

Nut nodded.

"Now. We must get the Golden Crystal" Geb said and stood up.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"Can you give me a clue?"

"No"

"Aww…why not?"

"It's a surprise" Eros chuckled. His hands were covering Gaia's eyes.

"But I can't see anything!" Gaia said.

"No. Because it's a surprise"

"Can I see now?" she asked in a playful tone.

"Nope" he said and smiled.

"Now?" she asked again.

Once they were on the right place he took his hands away from Gaia's face and smiled.

"Now. Open your eyes" he said.

Gaia did what she was told and gasped.

Eros has taken her to the rose garden in the palace. The place was a round court; in the center was a small pond with white candles floating in the water. And all around the garden were rose plants in full bloom. There were soft candles illuminating the entire garden, it looked like a fairytale.

The night made wonders to the flowers and the fresh air had a soft rose scent that soothed Gaia's soul. She took a deep breath.

"It's beautiful Eros" Gaia finally said.

"It have always been my favorite place in the palace, but somehow…something was missing" Eros said.

Gaia turned to see Eros with a confused look. "How can something be missing here when this place is like a dream?"

Eros smiled. "I could be in the most beautiful place in the world, but I wouldn't enjoyed it the same way if I don't have the love of my life by my side"

Gaia blushed.

Eros at this took Gaia's hand and got down on one knee. Gaia's eyes widened in surprise.

"My beautiful Goddess of Earth, since I met you I couldn't stop thinking about you. You became the owner of my heart and soul and nothing in this planet, in this universe would make me more happy and complete to be with you…forever"

Gaia's eyes started to shine with tears; she covered her mouth with her right hand, surprised by his kind words.

"Gaia, will you marry me?" Eros asked and showed her a gorgeous golden ring with a big pale yellow diamond on top.

"Eros…" Gaia whispered.

Her tears started to fall and she didn't try to hide them. A few seconds later she nodded yes and gave him a wide smile.

Eros stood up and lifts her up and started to twirl.

"I love you…" she said when they stopped and Eros put her down. "I love you so much…"

"I love you too, my beautiful goddess" he said softly.

They broke the distance between them and sealed the conversation with a soft kiss.


	25. Chapter twenty five

**A/N: **_I am truly mesmerized by your wonderful reviews, do you know how much that means to me? I always wanted to write but never got the chance until now. I'm so, so sovery happy that you are giving this story a chance and find so many ideas for it, how much you think what would happen and how much you want to know what's next. I'm always wanting to post another chapter right after i post a new one. Thank you so much, really, thank you so very much._

_Well, this is friday's chapter. I know it's a little *too* early to be posting, but hey! at this time it's officially friday by now! :) I think it will be good for the weekend, and we'll see you 'til monday again for a fresh new chapter of Divinity. I hope yopu enjoy this one as much as you did with the last one._

_I just own the plot, the story and some of the characters._

* * *

**Previously on chapter twenty four**

"_Gaia, will you marry me?" Eros asked and showed her a gorgeous golden ring with a big pale yellow diamond on top._

"_Eros…" Gaia whispered. _

_Her tears started to fall and she didn't try to hide them. A few seconds later she nodded yes and gave him a wide smile._

_Eros stood up and lifts her up and started to twirl. _

"_I love you…" she said when they stopped and Eros put her down. "I love you so much…"_

"_I love you too, my beautiful goddess" he said softly_

* * *

**Divinity: Chapter twenty five:**

* * *

Serenity was in the meeting room with her mother talking about some issues they had to take care; Athan was away in a meeting with Ares and other gods assisting them.

"We need to talk to our guards to raise the security in our palace; beings like Metallia must not be allowed to come in here ever again." Serenity said.

Queen Selene tilted her head to the side softly and stared at her daughter.

Serenity noticed her mother's expression. "Is something the matter mother?"

Queen Selene extended her arm and took her daughter's hand in hers.

"How are you dear?"

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked confused.

"Gaia was your best friend" Queen Selene said concerned.

Serenity lowered her gaze to the white marble table. "I miss her terribly; I wish I knew how she is"

Queen Selene squeezed her daughter's hand. "Maybe you can"

Serenity raised her gaze to her mother. "What are you saying mother, I can't see her. You know the Higher Gods prohibited us to see her"

"Maybe we can do something about it" Queen Selene said and gave her daughter a warm smile.

"Oh Mother!" Serenity said and ran to her mother, and hugged her tight.

"But we have to wait for the right time" said the queen to the princess.

"Yes. But we also need to solve the matter of Metallia invading our palace whenever she wants to come and poison everybody; she's causing too much trouble" Serenity said.

"You're right dear" the queen said with melancholy.

"Is something wrong mother?" Serenity asked concerned.

"No, it's nothing. Is that… every day that passes by I can see more and more what a great queen you are going to be" Queen Selene said.

"Mother…" Serenity said.

"I think it's time dear" the queen said.

"Time for what mother, I don't understand" Serenity said confused.

"Time for you to take my place" said the queen.

Serenity's eyes widened in shock and stood up. She roamed around the room without saying one word, her mother stayed in her chair looking at her.

"Mother…I can't…I'm not ready" Serenity sttudered.

"Yes you are dear. If you haven't I wouldn't never told you this" Selene said.

"But if I take the throne…" Serenity's words died in her mouth.

"It's time dear. You are ready and you have a husband who can be by your side ruling this kingdom. I know you are going to be an excellent queen" Queen Selene said.

"I'm not ready to see you leave mother" Serenity said with teary eyes.

This time the queen motioned Serenity to sit on the chair next to her.

"Dear, this isn't something I just planned, I put a lot of thought to this…and I just realized it has been a long time with me on the throne…the Higher Gods wants me to be in Olympus now" The queen said.

"But if you leave I won't see you again" Serenity said.

"Yes you will dear, not as much as we would like to but, you are my daughter…and I will always be there for you…anytime" the queen finally said.

Serenity took her mother's hands and squeezed them; a single tear left her eyes and nodded.

* * *

"They say that there's a woman sleeping in the prince's bed"

"No! who is she?"

"Nobody seems to know who she is"

"I heard she came from enemy grounds"

"No! our kingdom is going to end in our enemy's hands"

Aurea was at the market buying some things the cook asked her to buy for dinner when she heard three women speaking about Lady Gaia. Once she finished buying a sack of potatoes she came near one of the three women.

"Where did you hear that?" she asked.

"Are the rumors true?" a woman with red hair asked.

"What rumors?" Aurea asked.

"Is there a woman sleeping in His Highness's bed?" a woman with blonde hair asked curious.

"Is she from the Southern Kingdom?" another woman with brown hair asked right after the first one made her question.

"What? No!" Aurea said upset.

"You work at the palace, you must know!" the red haired woman spoke again.

"I do work at the palace, but anything you say it's true!" Aurea said.

"Everything you say is nonsense, you better watch your vegetables before that man takes everything you just harvested" Aurea pointed a man taking a bunch of carrots.

The blonde woman turned to see her stand and started screaming. "He's stealing my merchandise! Stop him!"

The other two women ran after the thief and Aurea went back to the palace.

* * *

Queen Narella was sitting in the living room reading a book silently; she was enjoying her husband's company. King Odell was reading too, an old book from the library when Eros came into the room.

Eros was amazed to see his parents together at this time; normally his father would be at a meeting or his mother having tea with some friends. And of all the places they would be, they were in the large living room.

He remembered when his father read him stories near the fire at winter. Tall beige and gold decorated walls, three chandeliers hanging from the ceiling, furniture everywhere and near the large window at the back there was a white piano.

Queen Narella felt a presence in the room and raised her head. She smiled.

"Good morning dear" she said lovingly.

Kind Odell did the same thing.

"Good morning Mother, Father" he gave them a small curtsy.

"What a pleasant surprise to see you two here at this time" Eros said, he smiled.

"Well, yes, your father didn't have any meetings for today. It's a miracle" the queen chuckled.

"Don't exaggerate dear, we do spend time together" the king said.

"Well then I guess it's the right time to talk to you both" Eros said.

"About what son?" asked the king.

Eros smiled. "I made a decision. An important one and I want you to support me"

"What is it dear?" asked the queen.

Eros turned to the living room entrance and motioned to someone to come in. At the door appeared Gaia in a dark turquoise satin dress that fit beautifully.

"Lady Gaia" the king said and stood up. The queen smiled.

"Good morning Your Majesties" she gave them a low curtsy.

"Is everybody treating you well?" the queen asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Thank you very much for your kindness" Gaia said.

"Well son, what is that you wanted to talk us about?" the king asked.

"Father, Mother…I asked Gaia's hand in marriage" Eros said and took Gaia's right hand in his.

Both royals stayed silent for a few minutes before saying something.

Queen Narella spoke first. "And…what was your answer?" she directed her gaze to Gaia.

"I accepted Your Majesty" Gaia answered softly.

King Odell stood up and went straight to Eros and Gaia. He stared at his son's eyes and a few minutes later a wide smile formed in his face.

"We thought this would never happen" he laughed. Eros smiled back.

Queen Narella stood up next and went towards her son. "I'm so happy for you dear" she hugged him.

"Are you sure this is what you both want?" asked the king.

"Yes." They both answered.

"Then, you have our blessing" King Odell finally said.

"Oh, let me hug you dear!" Queen Narella came near Gaia and hugged her tight.

"When are you planning to get married?" the king asked.

"We haven't thought of it yet. I just asked her last night…" Eros laughed.

"We can have the ceremony in two weeks" the king said.

"Oh! We have so many things to do in such a short amount of time" the queen said.

Gaia felt melancholy inside. This was the moment her mother was waiting. She wanted to find the perfect dress for her and to do the arrangements of her wedding, and now she wasn't there with her when that day finally came. She tried to hold her tears and just smiled.

Eros noticed and squeezed her hand.

"Well…I want to take Gaia to see our kingdom, and we must tell Obelix about our decision" Eros said.

"Very well, but bring her back early…there is so much we have to plan" said the queen.

Once they were in the hallway Eros lifted her face with a finger on her chin softly and saw her teary green eyes.

"I'm so sorry" he said sadly.

Gaia smiled. "You didn't do anything wrong love…it's just that…this was the moment my mother was waiting and now she can't have it with me…"

"I understand…" Eros lowered his gaze.

Now it was Gaia's turn to lift his chin. She smiled at him. "I'll be fine my love…we are finally going to be together.

"Come, it's time go out my love, I want you to meet our kingdom" Eros said.

"I can't wait" Gaia smiled and took her fiancé's arm.

They walked towards the entrance of the palace; Leonidas was waiting for them at the gate.

"Good day Leonidas" Gaia smiled.

Leonidas smiled back. "Good morning My Lady"

"Are you taking the carriage?" Leonidas asked to Eros.

"No" Eros said simply. "We'll go in my horse"

"Are you going alone Your Highness?" Leonidas asked.

"No, you are going with us" Eros said.

Another general helped Gaia to sit on the horse, Eros was a very serious man when he was out of the palace, he was rarely seen laughing or giving wide smiles to people, but this time he gave Leonidas a small smile.

"She said yes"

Leonidas being too a very serious man outside the palace smiled too.

"Congratulations!" he said.

Eros immediately changed the topic since it was a personal matter and didn't anybody else know yet of his plans, sitting on his horse behind Gaia, he took the reins of the chocolate brown horse.

"Bring two soldiers. I don't want us to go alone. But keep them at a certain distance to watch the surroundings" Eros commanded his general.

Gaia saw Eros being a nice man, generous, kind and playful, but never in his role as a prince, this was new to her and she was admiring how he was yet a kind person but with character.

Eros shook softly the reins of his horse and it began to walk, followed by Leonidas in his horse and the other two soldiers at the distance their prince asked them to be.

The palace was not separated from town, Gaia started to see small business selling their merchandise, small houses and children playing outside, but also saw the people who recognized their prince and some of them curtsied or just stared in awe. After him, everybody stared at her. And she started to feel unease.

"We're going to the market place, there's a big fountain there and a lot of small stores selling different kinds of things, you'll love it" Eros said Gaia softly.

Leonidas was next to them in their horses, he noticed Gaia's unease and started to talk to her to make her feel better.

"Don't worry My Lady, they are good people"

Gaia smiled. "Thank you Leonidas, it's just that…I never interacted with people before…I don't know how to act"

"Just be yourself dear" Eros said softly.

Once they reached the market place, Eros stepped off his horse and helped Gaia to do the same thing. Leonidas followed.

Gaia gasped in awe. "It's beautiful"

She saw the surroundings, the downtown had gorgeous details and the Northern Kingdom was famous to be the most beautiful kingdom of the four. Trees were everywhere, it had cobbled streets, it lanterns everywhere and a kiosk in the middle near the big stone fountain adorned with flowers.

In the day time, the farmers sold their merchandise, on the other side were painters making portraits of the people passing by.

"It's so alive, so colorful" Gaia said softly.

Eros smiled. "Come, let's see what they are selling today" Gaia nodded.

They approached a salesman who was eating and nearly choke with his sandwich when he saw the prince coming near. He coughed.

"Are you okay?" Eros asked concerned.

"Your Highness!" the short bald man said surprised.

Eros smiled. "Don't get scared, it's just me"

The prince's smile gave the short man confidence to smile and feel at ease.

"Your Highness...are you looking for something in particular?" the man asked.

"Hm…well…something to give to this lovely lady here" Eros said and turned his face to Gaia. She blushed.

The salesman laughed heartedly. "Well I have this lovely broaches and hair accessories" he extended his work out for them to see.

"You…made this?" Gaia asked amazed by the pieces.

"Yes, My Lady" the man said kindly.

"Oh my, they're beautiful!" Gaia said.

She took one hair piece that had green and yellow stones. When she moved it to see it she was amazed how it caught the sunlight and shone brightly.

"That's a unique piece…it's made with yellow diamonds and emeralds. It took over a month to make the entire piece" the man said.

"It's beautiful…you really do magic" Gaia said.

"It's really beautiful" Eros said softly. "Can I buy it?"

"Of course Your Highness…take it" the man said.

"Are you giving away your work?" Eros asked amused.

"I won't ever sell anything to His Highness" the humble man said.

"But..." Eros was about to say when the man interrupted him.

"Your lovely Lady deserves it" he smiled.

Gaia blushed. "You're so kind"

"You're a kind man. But you never give away your work. Even if it's for me. It's too perfect to be given away" Eros said and handed him a small sack with golden coins.

"Your Highness…thank you" the man curtsied again.

They were about to leave when Gaia stopped him. "Wait" she said to Eros and Leonidas and turned to see the short man.

"Will you place the comb on my hair?" she said and extended the hairpiece out to him.

The man's eyes widened. "You…you want me to …"

"Yes." She smiled.

Eros was shocked by her easiness. The man took the comb with shaky hands and turned to see the prince.

"Only if His Highness agrees"

Eros gave the man a small smile and nodded. The man took a strand of Gaia's long and dark hair and pinned the comb on the side.

"It has the color of your eyes. With all due respect My Lady…you have emerald eyes" the man smiled kindly.

Gaia smiled at him and waved goodbye. The man did the same.

"It looks beautiful on you love" Eros said.

"I think I don't have to be that nervous after all" she told Leonidas and laughed softly.


	26. Chapter twnety six

**A/N: **_As I promised, today is Divinity's monday :) I hope you like this chapter and we'll see you on wednesday for the new update. Thank you so much for wonderful reviews, I am forever thankful. We all know I just own the plot of the story and some of the characters._

* * *

**Previously on chapter twenty five:**

_"It has the color of your eyes. With all due respect My Lady…you have emerald eyes" the man smiled kindly._

_Gaia smiled at him and waved goodbye. The man did the same._

_"It looks beautiful on you love" Eros said._

_"I think I don't have to be that nervous after all" she told Leonidas and laughed softly._

* * *

**Divinity: Chapter twenty six**

* * *

They toured the entire place; meeting the bakery and for the first time tasted fresh baked bread. She met the ice cream man and for the first time she tasted the cold treat. She met the tailor and the seamstress and was amazed by their work. She was amazed with the life that filled this town this kind of life that kept Earth, her Earth.

People wanted to salute their prince, a group of children wanted to say hi and shook his hand and of course they all asked for the lovely lady on his side.

"When I grow up, I want to be like you Sire" a child told Eros.

Eros kneeled to be at the kid's level. "You will, someday" he smiled.

"Who is she Sire?" another kid asked.

"She's a princess. A very special one" Eros answered.

"Wow! Really?" they all gasped.

"Yes. Her name is Gaia" Eros said.

"What a pretty name" a girl said. Gaia saw a little girl near the fountain hugging a teddy bear.

She went to her and kneeled. "I bet you too have a pretty name"

The girl shook her head no.

"What's your name?" Gaia asked.

"Amelia" she said softly.

"You're right; you don't have a pretty name. You have a beautiful name" Gaia said.

The little girl smiled.

The sun was starting to set and all the lanterns started to lighten the plaza.

"It's getting late Your Highness" Leonidas said.

"Your right Leonidas" Eros said. "It's time to go back to the palace"

Eros was amazed to see Gaia still talking with the group of children at the fountain, her eyes were gleaming, she was happy.

"She's good with children" Leonidas said amused.

"She's happy" Eros said.

"It's time for us to go" Eros said to the children.

"Why?..she's very nice…and pretty" said a little boy.

"It's late but, I promise I will come back. I'll ask the His Highness to come back okay?" Gaia said smiling.

"Will you come back Sire?" another boy asked.

"We will. I promise" he smiled.

On their way back to the palace Gaia pulled softly Eros head to her without making him to stop looking forward and whispered in his ear.

"It was lovely. Thank you"

Obelix was doing his night time prayers when he heard someone at the door. He turned to see his princess standing there smiling at him.

"Little Goddess" the priest said.

"Did I interrupt you?" Gaia asked.

"You never do, come in" Obelix said.

Gaia closed the door behind her and sat on one of the chairs near the window. Obelix followed.

"Yesterday Eros took me to a gorgeous hidden garden and asked me to marry him" she said softly.

Obelix was surprised. Gaia stared at him and smiled.

"I said yes"

Obelix gave his princess a wide smile. "My dear goddess, you're getting married!"

"I am my dear priest" her smiled died a few seconds later and lowered her face.

"What's the matter Your Highness?" the priest asked worried.

"I…I just wish my mother were here" she raised her face her golden eyes started to shine with tears.

"Princess…" Obelix said softly.

"I wish Serenity were here…" she said again.

"Your Highness…you are not alone. You have me" Obelix said.

Gaia smiled, tears still falling from her eyes. "I know" she wiped off her tears.

"Everything is going to be fine Little Goddess" the priest said.

"I want to ask you something" Gaia said.

"Anything" Obelix said.

"Will you marry us?" she asked.

Obelix was surprised by her question. "You don't need to ask me that. I would be honored to do it"

Gaia took the priest's hand and smiled. "Thank you Obelix. Thank you for everything. Thank you for saving my life"

"There's nothing I wouldn't do for you Your Highness" the priest said.

"When is it going to be?" Prince Athan asked.

"In two days" Serenity answered, her gaze fixed on the blue sphere in the sky.

"Are you okay dear?" the prince asked again, this time with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine…just tired" Serenity turned to see her husband sitting in their bed. She walked towards him.

"I don't know if I'm ready to be queen" Serenity said softly.

"If your mother is giving you her throne now it's because she knows you are. You're ready to use the Silver Crystal" Athan said.

"Everything's ready. I'm going to be queen in two days and my best friend is not going to be there" Serenity said sadly.

"Once you become queen, you might be able to help Gaia by talking to the Higher Gods, your new position will give you so much power dear, power to do the right things" Athan said, he pulled his wife and kissed her.

The arrangements for the coronation were ready. Queen Selene was strolling through the main court of the Moon Palace. She felt melancholy to leave this place but she knew it was going to be taken care of.

Her daughter was ready.

_Flashback_

_Queen Selene was sitting near the fountain in the court when she felt a presence near. She turned her face to be met by the God of Time._

"_Chronos! What a pleasant surprise" said the queen._

"_How are you Queen Selene?" he asked._

"_I'm fine. But your visit tells me something is about to change" the queen said._

"_I'm always the one who brings the news to you" Chronos said._

"_The time has come isn't it?" asked the queen._

"_You need to continue your path, become a High God and join the rest in Olympus. Your work here is done." Chronos said._

"_I see…" said the queen._

"_A new era is about to begin and your daughter is going to help that happen" Chronos said._

"_Serenity…" Queen Selene said._

"_She is ready to be queen" the Lord of time said._

"_I know" the queen smiled._

"_I'll come for you once the Coronation is over" Chronos said, he gave the queen a curtsy and walked away._

"_A new era… I believe in you Serenity" the queen said to herself._

_End of flashback_

A couple of days ago, she wondered if it was the right time for her to leave. Now she was sure. Her daughter was capable of do what she learned and be an excellent queen.

The two days have passed; Serenity was in her chambers getting ready for the ceremony.

The maids were doing her hair and makeup, another one was taking her dress out of the large closet, another one was perfuming the gown with lilac scent, Serenity's favorite. Her birthday gift from Gaia.

Once she was done, a long white with silver embroidery cape was placed on her back; her white gown gleamed in the light with all the silver embroidery and the pearls on her chest. Her gown had two long sleeves and there was a lilac sache across her chest. Pearls were adorning her lavender hair. She saw her reflection on the mirror.

She didn't believed what she saw.

Prince Athan was getting ready on the next room. His attire similar to the one Serenity was wearing, a white suit with a long white and silver cape. His medals of honor were adorning his chest.

The maids were wearing their ceremony gowns. Simple white long dresses.

The queen's assistant came into the room. "Your Highness, it's time"

Serenity sighed and walked to the throne room were the ceremony was going to be taken. Athan joined her side on her walk to the room.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"I feel like I'm about to faint" Serenity joked.

Athan laughed softly. "Don't worry dear, everything will be fine"

At the shrine entrance they waited. Serenity took a deep breath and suddenly the gates of the throne room opened this time, for her.

The music started to play and Serenity started to walk to the small stairs were the silver throne was.

All gods and goddesses were there experiencing the new coronation. Everybody, except the most important to Serenity.

The priest of the shrine was at the top of the stairs waiting for her to come.

Serenity walked with her husband by her side, holding his arm. Once they reached the stairs she went up leaving Athan aside. When she was in front of the priest, Queen Selene walked and stood next to her daughter. The priest said the oath Serenity must take as New Queen on the Moon.

He took off Queen Selene's head the silver crown and placed it now over Serenity's head. Selene gave her daughter her silver staff and the silver crystal orb which held each one in each hand.

"Do you swear to our Higher Gods that you will reign with fairness and dignity?" the priest asked.

"I do" Serenity answered.

"Do you swear to continue the path Queen Selene was taking, to bring a bright future to the Moon and to continue making the best arrangements to bring peace to our alliances?" the priest asked again.

"I do" Serenity answered.

The priest blessed a second silver crown and went down the stairs were Athan was standing.

"Do you swear to rule alongside our new Queen this kingdom with fairness and honesty, to protect our Kingdom, our people, our traditions and to help bring a bright future to the Moon?" the priest asked.

"I do" Athan answered.

The priest then placed the second crown on Athan's head and gave him a silver sword. He motioned to join Serenity up the stairs were the thrones were.

The priest turned to the audience "I now present to you, Our Majesties Queen Serenity and King Athan, Rulers of the Moon and the Lunaris Alliance."

Applauses were heard in the room. Athan held Serenity's hand after she lends one of her assistants the staff and the crystal rod.

"I love you, My Queen" Athan said.

"I love you, My King" Serenity said back and smiled.

Queen Selene was standing near the door when she felt Chronos near.

"You have five minutes Selene" Chronos said.

Selene knew what he meant; she immediately went to her daughter.

Serenity stood up and went to her mother.

"I love you my little queen, my precious daughter." Selene said with teary eyes.

"I love you mama, don't ever leave me alone" Serenity said, her tears were messing her soft makeup.

"I will always be by your side" Selene said and kissed her cheek softly.

Without saying any more words they hugged each other tight knowing it meant it was time to say farewell.


	27. Chapter twenty seven

**A/N: **_Wednesday, sweet wednesday, finally we're at the half of the week and...it's time for an update :) _

_It's been crazy this time for me, but somehow writing this story had made me feel a lot better and of course your wonderful reviews, you know who you are, and always I'll try to reply to your opinions of each chapter. You are the ones who keep me going and stop thinking this story wasn't a good idea to post after all. But I'm glad you are really liking it and hoping to read what will come next._

_About what will come next: Well, Divinity is planned as I said before, to be a very long story, but I want to keep it like a big book (I am a total dork, I love thick books and I think of this like a book in process) so that is why I wanted it to be like, just one story if you know what I mean, although I'm thinking of dividing it into three parts, but I'm still considering it doing that will change some things I had planned. But, we'll see. Oh, and about the story...well, on last chapter Serenity finally accepted her mother's crown, and Gaia on the other hand is engaged. All the reviews had one thing in common: it's amazing what they're going through but so sad that the best friends are living it on their own without witnessing each other's experiences. But a lot is still to happen in future chapters, a lot of excitement, drama and of course...romance. What would we do without romance in our lives? ... as a painter I always try to portrait that in each and every canvas. Well, I'll leave you now with the story and until friday's update yay! Enjoy!_

_We all know I just own the plot, the story and some of the characters._

_

* * *

_**Previously on chapter twenty six**

_Queen Selene was standing near the door when she felt Chronos near._

_"You have five minutes Selene" Chronos said._

_Selene knew what he meant; she immediately went to her daughter._

_Serenity stood up and went to her mother._

_"I love you my little queen, my precious daughter." Selene said with teary eyes._

_"I love you mama, don't ever leave me alone" Serenity said, her tears were messing her soft makeup._

_"I will always be by your side" Selene said and kissed her cheek softly._

_Without saying any more words they hugged each other tight knowing it meant it was time to say farewell._

**

* * *

****Divinity: Chapter twenty seven**

* * *

Gaia found more complicated the way to interact with humans than with immortals.

Since the wedding announcement Queen Narella has been planning several meetings with royals and high ranked people. Everybody was very interested in meeting the prince of the northern kingdom's fiancé. The girl who captured his heart, the girl who did what several couldn't do, including Charmindy.

Gaia was kind enough to try to talk to everyone even when some of them didn't even want to look at her. Like Charmindy.

Some were jealous of her tremendous beauty, others questioned her origins, everybody's question was, where did she come from, not even Gaia knew why Queen Narella protected her so much or why she cared so much for her.

Somehow she doubted it was only because she was her son's fiancée.

She was grateful that the king and queen accepted her and Obelix without any questions.

She wondered if Eros told them the truth about her.

The days went by quickly and the royal wedding was only a few days away; Gaia was sitting in one of the secret gardens in the palace, she was sitting on the same fountain where she told Eros she was leaving to the Moon for her best friend's wedding.

Her index finger was making soft ripples on the fresh water of the fountain, she had a whole day for her since the queen was busy sending some last minute invitations and Eros was in an important meeting with Leonidas and the king.

Her voice was humming a soft tune when she suddenly felt a soft aura near her, recognizing it she smiled without turning back.

"Your aura feels different but I know it's you my dear friend" Gaia said softly.

"I never knew how you did that all the time. To recognize me whenever I'm near you" Serenity said.

Gaia was still giving her back to Serenity. "It's been a while" she smiled softly.

Serenity came closer. "Why don't you look at me?"

"I'm not allowed to look at a Goddess. I lost that privilege as well" Gaia said.

"Look at me Gaia, you know you can still do it even when they told you you weren't allowed" Serenity said.

"I don't want you to be disappointed" Gaia said softly.

Serenity raised a brow "Why do you say that?"

"I'm not the same girl Serenity. My appearance has changed" Gaia said.

"Your appearance might have changed but you're still my friend" Serenity said.

Gaia turned to Serenity and gave her a small smile. Serenity gasped at what she saw.

Gaia's appearance had changed indeed but for better.

Her skin looked sun kissed and like delicate porcelain, even when she didn't have that visible aura her skin still glowed under the sun, her black hair was longer than she remembered, long waves decorated her back, her eyes were a mix between gold and a soft green. Her lips wore a soft pink gloss and her cheeks had a soft peach touch of color; she was wearing a light green silk dress that matched her eyes.

She had changed but at the same time she was the same, just like she said.

"You look beautiful" Serenity said.

"You too" Gaia said. "Your hair is more lavender than before" she smiled.

Serenity sat next to her friend. "I wanted to see you…I was worried about you…since..."

"I missed you too dear friend" Gaia smiled at Serenity.

"Are they treating you well?" Serenity asked.

"Better than I expected. They're very kind people" Gaia said.

"How is Athan?" Gaia asked

"He's doing fine. He's with Ares as we speak" Serenity said.

"How is he?" Gaia asked concerned.

"He's... he became a very serious person after he…" Serenity trailed off.

"Came and hurt Obelix and destroyed my home" Gaia finished her sentence.

"I'm so sorry Gaia. I tried to stop him but he didn't hear any reasons" Serenity said.

"I know Serenity, I know he did it because he was angry at me for falling in love with a mortal being" Gaia said.

Gaia held Serenity's hand. "How…are they?" she asked.

"They moved out of the palace to another shrine, I haven't seen them since the coronation" Serenity said.

"Coronation?" Gaia asked.

"I'm the new Lunar Queen" Serenity said.

Gaia stood up in surprise. "You are? Oh my…I'm so happy for you Serenity!"

Serenity chuckled. "Everyone was there, except the most important to me"

"You are going to be an excellent queen…that means your mother…" Gaia trailed off.

"Yes, she's gone. The Higher Gods called for her" Serenity said sadly.

"She's watching you from there" Gaia said.

"How's Obelix?" Serenity asked.

"He's fine. You know, when Ares came and…you know…did what he did, Obelix got very injured. I thought I was going to lose him. I thought I was losing everything but the crystal reacted and healed him" Gaia said and sat back again next to Serenity.

"The crystal?" Serenity asked.

"Yes." Gaia said.

"They are looking for that crystal" Serenity commented.

"Of course they are, it's the source of power of this planet. But I couldn't leave this planet to them to do with it whatever they want to do to it" Gaia said.

"Keep that crystal safe. I think they'll come for it" Serenity said.

"They won't have it" Gaia said.

"Serenity…I want to tell you something. I know that you won't be able to be here since I'm a punished soul but, a few weeks ago Eros asked me to marry him" Gaia said.

Serenity's eyes widened. "Oh my…Gaia!" she gave her friend a wide smile.

"You're getting married!" Serenity hugged her friend.

"Yes" Gaia said. "In a couple of days"

"I know you won't be able to come…well, since you are a goddess and I'm not anymore, and that you are Queen and I'm not (laughs) and well I live here now…you know what I mean" Gaia gave a soft laugh.

"I'll send you my blessing" Serenity said.

"Eros is a good man, I can tell. I wish the best of happiness" Serenity said.

"Thank you for coming Serenity" Gaia said.

"I'll try to keep in touch with you my dear friend, I'll try my best to help you keep this planet safe" Serenity said.

Serenity stood up. "Be happy my dear friend, take care. I'm so glad I had the chance to see you. Now I must go back…nobody knows I'm here…we have to be careful, who knows who can be behind a tree listening everything we say."

Gaia understood what she meant and stood up as well.

"Is she still causing problems?" she asked.

"Nobody has heard of her since that day. But that doesn't mean she's not near…" Serenity warned Gaia.

"Yes. I know" Gaia said.

"See you soon" Serenity smiled and turned to leave.

"See you soon, my dear friend" Gaia said, she stood there for a few seconds later and then left the garden.


	28. Chapter twenty eight

**A/N: **_Another week has gone, but yay! I love fridays and I'm actually pretty happy because we are finally having slightly warm days and chilly nights, which, here...is a blessing. Well, here's the new chapter, I hope you like it, we are getting closer and closer to the wedding, how cute! thank you so much for reading it, mark it as a favorite and marking me as an author alert/favorite author, it really means a lot to me :)_

* * *

**Divinity: Chapter twenty eight**

* * *

Aurea came into Gaia's room and saw Gaia on her vanity combing her long black hair.

"My Lady" she gave Gaia a small curtsy. "Queen Narella wishes to see you, she is expecting you at the guest room in twenty minutes"

Gaia gave a loud sigh.

"More visitors expecting to meet me?" she asked her voice sounded a little tired.

"I do not know My Lady. You're tired am I right?" the young maid asked.

"They all ask me too many questions I cannot answer…" Gaia said looking at her reflection in the mirror.

"Royals are like that…" Aurea walked and stopped behind the goddess, took the brush from her hand and continued combing her hair.

"How?" Gaia smiled, letting the girl talk. She loved the girl's honest character.

"Well…they want to know _everything_. I don't know if all royals are born like that or they are taught to act that way…" the girl said confused.

"Some are born that way Aurea and some of them are taught to be demanding" Gaia answered.

"I'm not saying His Royal Highness is like that My Lady…but I've heard some of the queen's visitors talk and they are…" Aurea couldn't find the right word to finish her sentence.

Gaia gave the girl a soft laugh. "Ridiculous?" she proposed the word.

Aurea stayed silent and blushed. Gaia turned to see her and smiled.

"Do you think I'm ridiculous?" Gaia asked.

"No My Lady!... I honestly enjoy being able to serve you" the girl answered sincerely.

"And I honestly enjoy your company. I consider you a good friend" Gaia said.

A few minutes later a knock was heard and Obelix showed his head through the open door.

"My Lady, may I come in?" the priest asked.

Gaia nodded and smiled at him. "You're always welcome" she said.

"Could you give us a minute Aurea, I'll finish getting ready. I promise" Gaia told the young maid.

Aurea nodded and left the room.

"My dear princess, you look beautiful" the priest commented.

"Thank you my dear priest…are you okay?" Gaia asked, her face was one of concern.

"I'm a little afraid Your Highness" he confessed.

Gaia frowned. "Why Obelix?" she asked.

"I've heard people saying things about us…about you, they don't know who we are…or where did we come from" Obelix said.

Gaia stood up and walked towards him. "Is that what is worrying you Obelix?"

Gaia knew he wasn't telling her the real reason of his concern. She took his hands and placed them near his heart.

"Tell me what is _really_ troubling you…" she said.

"They'll notice you have the crystal princess" he said.

"They already did" she said and turned to the window.

"What do you mean princess?" he asked worried.

"Serenity told me…" Gaia said.

"Princess Serenity?...but…how, when?" Obelix asked confused.

"She appeared before me the other day in the gardens, of course, without anybody knowing" Gaia said.

"That was a very dangerous thing for her to do" the priest said.

"Yes. Especially now that she's a queen" Gaia said turning her face to him.

"Queen?, Goddess Serenity is queen?" Obelix asked surprised.

"Yes. The higher gods called for Goddess Selene…Serenity has matured very much, and she was ready to wear her mother's crown" Gaia said.

"I believe you're right" the priest smiled, then frowned again. "But…now that she told you they're looking for the crystal...what are we going to do?" Obelix asked worried.

"I'll keep the crystal safe" Gaia said with a dry tone in her voice.

"Did Goddess Serenity tell you about…your parents? the priest asked.

"They don't live at the Moon Palace anymore…they moved to a shrine nearby…" Gaia said looking down.

"…Ares became a cold being as well" she said again, her voice started to quiver.

"It wasn't your fault, little princess" the priest said.

"He was a good friend of mine…he and Serenity were my closest friends" Gaia said sadly.

Obelix came near her and gave her a hug. "Everything will get better now my dear princess…you'll be married in a few days and start a new life"

"I must think of a solution for us…the queen's visitors ask too many questions I can't answer…like, where did we come from, who my parents were…how did I manage to escape my kingdom to come and live here no other place than the Northern Kingdom palace!" she started to frustrate.

"Tell them the truth" the priest recommended.

"I can't Obelix, what am I going to tell them? I'm not an ordinary girl; I was once a goddess, and not any goddess but the one who protected this planet. Your prince and I fell in love and well…here I am..." she said sarcastically.

"Well…you can say that" the priest said.

"They'll think I'm a witch" Gaia said and noticed it was time to go to see the terran queen.

"I must go see the queen, she's expecting me"

"More visitors urged to meet you?" the priest asked with a grin.

"I don't know what else to expect" she smiled back at him. "I'll see you in a bit"

"Have a nice day little princess" the priest said.

The guest room was full of fabrics, ribbons and broaches. In the center was Queen Narella with three young women, they were talking about the occasion and what would she recommend for the bride to wear when Gaia came at the door.

"Your Majesty, you were expecting me…I excuse myself for the delay" Gaia gave the queen gave a small curtsy to the queen.

"Do not worry dear, come on in" the queen smiled at Gaia.

Gaia did what she was told and sat on a chair next to the queen.

"This is Helena, the seamstress and her two assistants. They'll help us design your wedding gown" the queen said excited.

"Nice to meet you" Gaia smiled at Helena and her two young assistants.

"The pleasure is mine My Lady" Helena did a low reverence, her two assistants followed.

"Look at all these fabrics Helena brought dear!" the queen stood up and went to pick one to show Gaia, she followed her.

"They're gorgeous" Gaia commented. They were indeed beautiful. Some of them had sheer colors, others were pure velvet, others were made of silk, satin or lace.

A particular fabric caught Gaia's eye. She walked to see the material closer. It was a pale gold fabric, soft and with sheer. It was similar to the ones she used to wear when she lived as a goddess.

"This one's beautiful" Gaia said lifting the fabric for the queen and the seamstress to see.

"Oh my, it is!" said the queen.

"It's our most elegant and delicate fabric Your Majesty" said Helena.

"I brought some dresses for My Lady to try on" the seamstress said again.

"Why don't you try this on dear?" the queen said and gave Gaia to try a light blue dress.

"_This is going to be a long day…"_ Gaia thought

"Okay" she smiled at the queen.

Every time she came out from behind the screen Gaia had a different expression, some of the dresses she tried on were very heavy, others very uncomfortable and others very ugly, but she dissimulated well her dislike for some of them. She didn't understood why terran women wore wires under her dresses or very tight garments, she was used to be feel free and comfortable in her clothes, this was a very different thing for her.

After more than 30 dresses she tried on, Gaia came from behind the screen once again wearing a deep red velvet dress.

"Oh my…that one looks beautiful on you!" said the queen.

It was a long sleeved dress with a V neck cut; a thick golden belt was tied at her waist that fell on her back like a tail. It looked regal in Gaia.

"It's beautiful…it has the color of roses" Gaia smiled.

"It's true" the queen and Helena smiled.

"Well… now it's time to take your measures for your wedding gown" Helena said motioning her assistants to bring her her special pins and her metric tape.

Gaia was asked to step in a 2 feet cushion in front of three large golden mirrors so the seamstress can start to work.

"Do you have any suggestions for me to consider when I sew your gown My Lady?" Helena asked while she extended her measure tape under her right arm.

"Helena has made my dresses for a long time, she knows what she's doing, feel free to tell her how you want your gown" Queen Narella said.

Gaia blushed. "Just give it some freedom" she said.

"Understood" Helena blinked one eye and smiled.

The sun was setting when the seamstress finished measuring Gaia she then started to pick up her things.

"Did you choose your favorite dresses My Lady?" Helena asked.

"Excuse me?" Gaia asked confused.

"These dresses are a gift dear, a gift from us" Queen Narella said.

"For me?" Gaia asked dumbfounded.

"Of course, pick which ones you liked the most and take them" said the queen.

"I don't know what to say…" Gaia said softly.

"It was a pleasure to meet you My Lady, I'll give my best so you can wear the most beautiful wedding gown ever seen" Helena curtsied

"Thank you so much Helena" Gaia smiled.

After the seamstress left the room the queen sat on one of the couches and let go a soft sigh. Gaia saw her and went to sit next to her.

"Your Majesty I…" Gaia was interrupted.

"You're a special girl Gaia, I wouldn't normally have done this for any other girl…but, you're different. I don't know much about you…but you have this peaceful aura that makes me feel that you are the right girl for my son" Queen Narella said.

"I thank you very much Your Majesty…I know I haven't said much about me...about my life…" Gaia said.

"What happened to your parents dear?...tell me the truth" asked the queen.

"_The truth… they denied me and told me I was worthless because I fell in love with your son_" she thought.

"They…abandoned me Your Majesty…I don't know where they are at this moment" she said. She actually told the truth, she didn't know where her parents were now that they weren't living at the moon palace.

"Why did you leave your home?" Queen Narella asked concerned.

"I wasn't happy. I had everything Your Majesty…but I didn't have what I really wanted" Gaia said.

"And what was that?" asked the queen.

"Love, Your Majesty. Love is the only thing I wanted the most…and it made my life complete when your son opened his heart to me" Gaia confessed.

* * *

His sandy hair was loose and covered his eyes. He was sitting in his throne alone, the lights were out, just the soft light of a candle was illuminating the big room.

"Gaia…" he whispered.

He raised his face; his intense gray eyes were full of confusion and hurt.

His face was stained by tears, his stare was lost, his hand was holding a pendant. A golden heart.

"You were meant for me…I can't stand to see you living a mortal life…"

"I'm getting you back…even if I have to kill your mortal prince to do that" he said.


	29. Chapter twenty nine

**A/N: **_Today is monday again, bummer but at the same time awesome because i get to update the story. This is chapter twenty nine, I can't beliebe it, twenty nine has a very special meaning to me, so...this chapter is very special to me I hope you like it :) We know I only own the plot, the story and some of the characters._

* * *

**Divinity: Chapter twenty nine:**

* * *

"Today is the engagement announcement"

"Yes. We need everything ready, I don't want any unfinished business on my desk" Prince Eros said to Leonidas.

"Are you nervous?" Leonidas asked.

"A little bit" Eros confessed.

"Everything is going to be okay, we will be guarding the palace grounds" Leonidas said.

"It's not that Leonidas…I know you are going to do an excellent work guarding the palace, it's them…" Eros pointed outside.

"The people?" Leonidas asked.

"The court" Eros said.

"I see…" Leonidas commented.

"They're…well…you know" Eros ran a hand through his brown hair.

"Your Highness…remember who she really is" Leonidas said, he lifts his brow.

Eros sighed. "I believe you're right, well…it's time for me to go and get ready"

"Right. I'll go and see if she's okay" Leonidas turned to leave.

"Hey! I was going to do that!" Eros exclaimed.

"You need to go and get ready!" Leonidas exclaimed back.

"Fine. Just because you're my friend" Eros murmured.

"Go on… get going" Leonidas laughed.

Gaia was in her room getting ready for the ball with the kingdom's court and people from the kingdom. The queen had the incredible idea of making it a costume ball; nature mythology was going to be the main theme and has been mentioning it since she knew about their engagement.

Eros had warned her since his mother started to send all the invitations out.

Aurea was helping her with her hair.

"You have such beautiful hair My Lady" she commented.

"Thank you Aurea" Gaia smiled.

"Are you nervous My Lady?" Aurea asked while she was placing the emeralds comb Eros bought her the other day.

"Not really" Gaia stood up and went to get her shimmery turquoise dress.

"I've heard the court is very special…" Aurea said while helped Gaia putting on her dress.

"I'll be okay" Gaia smiled at the young maid once she finished adjusting the back of her dress.

The dress resembled something she used to wear up in the heavens at the balls; strapless, long and in many layers, the fabric of the dress looked like it had tiny crystals on it for how it gleamed in the light, a belt of crystals was on her waist that ended in a bow on her lower back, the long strips that hung from it gave the illusion as if her dress had a small trail. Her golden shadows gave emphasis to her light green eyes and her soft pink gloss game a slight shimmer to her pouty delicate lips. Her peculiar and exquisite gardenia perfume filled the room.

On her neck, her golden pendant hung proudly.

"You look like a dream My Lady; may I ask what are you representing?" Aurea asked.

"What do you mean?" Gaia smiled.

"Well…it's a costume ball…everybody will represent something or someone" the young maid said.

"I'm going as myself" Gaia said.

"Yourself My Lady? but it's a mythological theme" Aurea asked confused.

Gaia realized what she said and tried to fix her comment.

"I'm representing….the Goddess of Earth" she smiled.

"Ah! I see! Because of your name!" the young maid exclaimed happily.

"Exactly" Gaia let out a soft laugh.

"For a brief moment I thought you were going to say you were a real goddess!" Aurea said.

"Oh…no, no!" Gaia eavesdropped, waving her hands in front of her.

Soon after a knock was heard on the door. Aurea went quickly to open.

"Is she ready?" Leonidas asked Aurea.

"She's almost ready" Aurea said softly.

"Leonidas" Gaia smiled at the general.

"Good evening My Lady" he curtsied.

"Is it time?"

"Almost. I came to check if you were okay" Leonidas said.

"I'm fine Leonidas, thank you" Gaia smiled.

Leonidas walked near Gaia. "My prince is a little concerned" he whispered.

Gaia raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Why?" she asked puzzled.

"He's worried that you might feel uncomfortable at the ball" Leonidas said softly.

"Leonidas…he shouldn't be worried…you know that" Gaia said.

"That's what I told him, but you know how stubborn he can be" Leonidas said.

"I'll try my best. I promise. No evil court will bring me down" she smiled.

Obelix came right after and saw Gaia in all her glory wearing that turquoise dress.

"My Lady…you look stunning!" he bowed.

"Thank you, dear friend" Gaia smiled.

"Are you ready?" Leonidas asked.

"Yes"

"Not quite…" Obelix interrupted.

"Obelix?" Gaia asked puzzled.

"How can you go to a costume party if your look isn't finished yet!"

Obelix showed a golden box in front of him and opened it.

"Oh my…" said Leonidas shocked.

"Ah…" Aurea said next, marveled.

"Obelix…" Gaia whispered.

Obelix took from the box a delicate braided golden crown made with emeralds and sapphires and placed her upon Gaia's head, taking care of her hairdo.

"Now…you are complete" the priest smiled widely.

"You look beautiful My Lady!" Aurea said.

"I can see a true Goddess in front of us" Obelix said.

Gaia came closer to the priest and asked him carefully. "Where did you find it?"

Obelix smiled. "I took it from your room when you were taken to Olympus and hid it; I knew there would be a time for you to wear it proudly once again"

"What would I do without you…" she whispered.

"Well, now it is time. Let me take you to where you're meeting Eros before you go to the ball room" Leonidas offered his arm and Gaia took it willingly.

At the hall Eros was waiting for his fiancée, his dark brown uniform looked spotless, his golden medals were shining proudly at his right side.

He was feeling nervous; he didn't even want to image how nervous he is going to be once he walks to the altar to get married.

Leonidas soon after came with Gaia on his arm. She smiled at Eros and walked to his side.

"Don't be nervous my dear" Gaia said softly brushing his dark brown hair back with her hand.

"You look… beautiful" the prince said.

"Thank you…this is one of the dresses Helena made for me" she commented.

"And the crown?"

"That…is mine" she smiled.

"It's time, let's go" he bent to kiss her softly on her lips and offered his arm.

"Let's go" she repeated, taking Eros's arm.

She could hear the soft music playing in the distance; she could tell the place was full of people wanting to know the mysterious prince's fiancée.

Tonight was going to be a long night.

Leonidas opened the magisterial golden doors in front of him, letting the people see the prince walking to the room along with his fiancée.

Gaia marveled the room and was amazed by the decorations until she saw the people.

She could hear some of their conversations, asking who they were tonight, noticing it was about their fellow gods she surprised and didn't know how to take it.

The ball wasn't taking on a regular ballroom like they were accustomed to, instead, it was on the main court. Torches were lit all around the place as well as all the lanterns in the garden. Fabrics in many shades of green and blue were all around the place hanging from the trees and pillars making the place more vivacious yet more intimate.

The band was on the right side of the court, and on the dance floor there were people already dancing to the sweet melodies.

But something wasn't right somehow… everybody was wearing strange outfits. Gaia crocked her head to the side trying to understand this.

King Odell and Queen Narella were talking with the court when they saw Eros and Gaia walking from the hall to the court to salute the visitors.

Eros gave a low nod. "Bonam Noctem (good evening)" he said.

"_Bonam Noctem_" said Duke Alcander said.

"She must be the mysterious girl everyone is talking about" Duchess Amalia said.

Gaia walked forward giving a small curtsy. "_Bonam Noctem_"

The Duchess widened her eyes when she saw Gaia in admiration for her beauty.

"This is Lady Gaia" Prince Eros said proudly to the court.

"Gaia…like the _Dea de la Terra _(goddess of Earth)_"_ Lord Drewfuss said.

"_Pulchra es_ (you're beautiful)" Lady Irina said.

"_Valde es amabilis_ (you're very kind)" Gaia answered.

Eros was impressed to see her speaking with them in ancient tongue, so as the king and queen.

Gaia now knew why everyone was saying the royal court was somehow special.

"Gaia, this is Duke Alcander and Duchess Amalia from the House of Guent"

Gaia bowed. "A pleasure to meet you"

"So you are the miraculous girl" a woman's voice was heard.

Gaia turned to see the woman who just spoke.

Wearing a dark blue dress with a feathery tail in numerous greens and blues, her hair was intertwined with several sapphire pins and dark feathers; a thin flower crown on the top of her head, her gloved hands took off her mask from her face.

"Aren't you adorable together?" the sarcastic woman's voice sent chills to Gaia's spine, she held tight Eros's arm, making him turn to see the woman in question.

"Charmindy…" Eros said dryly.


	30. Chapter thirty

**A/N: **_I honestly thought I wasn't going to be able to post this day's update, cause...it's our independence day! no, that's not it, it's because of my job...but, I had a tiny little itty bit of free time and decided to give continuation to what we all read on monday. I know, nobody was expecting Charmindy to be back in the picture, but, here she is... there are a lot of charmindys out there, beware! We are now getting closer and closer to the next part of this story, I'm excited... are you excited? I love to read your wonderful reviews, we'll see each other again on free friday before I go to the be- be- beach! :) _

_We all now truly know I only own the plot, the story and *some* of the characters, thank you very much. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

__Previously on chapter twenty nine:_

_"So you are the miraculous girl" a woman's voice was heard._

_Gaia turned to see the woman who just spoke._

_Wearing a dark blue dress with a feathery tail in numerous greens and blues, her hair was intertwined with several sapphire pins and dark feathers; a thin flower crown on the top of her head, her gloved hands took off her mask from her face._

_"Aren't you adorable together?" the sarcastic woman's voice sent chills to Gaia's spine, she held tight Eros's arm, making him turn to see the woman in question._

_"Charmindy…" Eros said dryly._

**

* * *

****Divinity: Chapter thirty:**

* * *

Gaia remembered the girl standing in front of her; she remembered those jealous eyes and that high pitched voice.

"Do you like my costume? I'm the Goddess of Earth " Charmindy said to Gaia with a sided smile.

"What are you anyways? I don't see the costume" she said again.

"I'm what a goddess should really look like" Gaia said between her teeth.

"Excuse me?" Charmindy asked with wide eyes.

Gaia smiled and pretended she wasn't annoyed by her comments and turned away, leaving the other girl behind.

Several people came closer to the prince and Gaia in order to meet her finally.

"So what are you tonight?" asked the Archduke to Duchess Amalia with a laugh.

"I'm Aphrodite, the goddess of Love and Beauty of course!" she said smiling, presuming her golden dress.

"What about you?" she asked then to Gaia.

"I'm…"

"She's the Goddess of Earth" Eros responded for her. He noticed her acting strange since they joined the party and somehow he knew why.

"Where are you from, girl?" the Duchess of Argos now asked changing the subject, making the rest of the guests around very interested in her response.

"Is it true you are from the Southern kingdom?" interrupted, Frey the Archduke of Membelis.

"I'm from a place that is between this and the Southern Kingdom" Gaia said simply.

"Maybe we can arrange some kind of a treaty if you two join your lives in marriage" Duchess Amalia said.

Gaia smiled and fidgeted in her place a little bit. She was uncomfortable and Eros noticed it.

"Would you excuse us for a moment?" Eros asked.

"Of course, of course! Enjoy the ball!" Queen Narella said happily.

They parted from the crowd and went near the fountain in the center of the court.

"Are you okay?" Eros asked concerned.

Gaia stared at the guests, her expression couldn't be read. She didn't answer Eros's question.

"Love?" he asked again, nudging her arm softly.

Gaia turned to see him. "What is this?"

Eros's made a face of confusion. "What do you mean? It's our engagement party dear"

"Why is everybody looking like this?"

"Because it's a costume ball"

"But… are they laughing at their own nature? Are they laughing at us?" Gaia asked a little upset.

"No! Why do you say that?" Eros eyes widened with her question.

"Look at them!" she pointed at some of the guests wearing some masks and extravagant dresses.

"Is that how all of you see us? Like a joke?" she questioned.

"Love…"

"I can't watch this… I come from the world you are tonight mocking at" she said sternly.

"We do not know the truth about all of you…it's just a costume ball" Eros said.

"And she's representing me?" Gaia let out a cry in frustration.

"Don't pay attention to her love" Eros came close and took her hand.

"I know this is all new to you, but, it's just a party…and you want to know something?"

"What?" she asked.

"You are the only one that fits in this ball. You are the only legitimate Goddess here and you look beautiful…and I love you" Eros bent down and gave Gaia a peck on her cheek.

Gaia smiled. "I'm sorry…"

"Now lets go get something to eat…I'm a little hungry" Eros motioned Gaia to follow him.

"Fine…" she said.

"Oh… speaking of new things for you…" Eros stopped in his tracks and turned to see his fiancée.

"Yes?" Gaia asked.

Eros came close Gaia's ear and whispered "Don't be scared of the food that's going to be served"

Gaia laughed. "Why? It's not like they're going to serve a dead bird" she whispered back.

Queen Narella went with the couple and gave Gaia a small hug.

"Are you enjoying the ball?" she asked with a wide smile.

Gaia felt bad for her earlier behavior, the queen organized all this and all because of her, because she was happy that her was marrying her son.

"I am. Everything is perfect" she smiled.

They walked around the garden until they reached the long buffet table with an infinite amount of food, crystal glasses were placed on the right side of the long table. The long dark blue tablecloth gave more emphasis to the food served and the golden accents gave a distinctive touch to the floral arrangements.

A wine fountain was next to the glasses, pure rich violet colored liquid fell from crystalline illuminated sculpture.

Gaia put aside the shock she had at first to give place to her amazement on every little detail. Like the earth, everything was so full of life. Eros gave her a glass of wine from the fountain and met another shocked expression from her fiancée.

"What now?" he laughed. He turns to see what she was trying to assimilate and gave a louder laugh.

"Is…that…?" she stammered.

Queen Narella came near her and smiled. "Try the peacock dear, it's delicious"

Gaia's honey green eyes widened in shock.

* * *

King Athan walked inside the royal chambers and saw Serenity sitting on the bed. Her expression stern, as if she was thinking on something.

"Serenity?"

"Athan" Serenity said interrupting her deep thought and turned to see him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, walking closer to her.

"Yes, I'm fine dear" she gave a soft smile.

"You were distant at the meeting…I'm concerned" Athan asked sitting next to her on the bed.

"Don't you think we're very much at peace since the Coronation?" Serenity asked.

Athan frowned. "Isn't that a good thing dear?"

"I don't think Metallia just stepped back. I think she's planning something…"

Athan stood up, annoyance in his voice. "Serenity, what else can she do? She doesn't have more reasons to disturb peace…maybe she's gone, maybe she went far away…"

Serenity stared at her husband. "She said she was going to get rid of us all"

"You're giving too much importance to this matter"

"Athan…I'm the Lunar Queen now, I must be careful, I must worry for the beings who live on this kingdom…Metallia did horrible things…she.." Serenity started to cry when she remembered her friend being dragged away from Olympus with insults.

Athan's face softened and walked to his wife. "I'm sorry dear; I understand…I shouldn't have said those things"

"I really miss her" Serenity said softly.

"I know dear, I know…" Athan hugged his wife. "Let's try to get some sleep; tomorrow's going to be a new day"

Serenity nodded and dried her tears with the back of her soft hand. She turned to see her friend's planet with a worried expression.

"Gaia…please, be careful" she said softly.

* * *

A soft smile echoed in a darkened room.

Metallia sat on her throne alone in the dark. She sat there in silence, her deep yellow eyes were staring at the window in front of her, her long and sleek black hair covered her right side of her face.

She lifted her hands and moved them in a circular motion to make a mirror and see how was handling the earth goddess the fact of being alone in her new mortal life, her smile faded a seconds after when she saw a glimpse of Gaia smiling.

She stood up from her black chair in one fast motion. "Why are you smiling?"

Gaia's face shone with happiness and still looked impeccable.

"You damned goddess…you should be death by now!" Metallia walked to the reflection of Gaia dancing.

"You should be miserable for what I did to you…"

Metallia smiled. "Calm down Metallia, this won't last forever. Smile for now sweet Goddess of Earth…for I will bring more sufferment to your life once I take your crown and marry your brother"

"Now that Gaia is no longer around, it will be easier to destroy the new lunar queen, Serenity isn't a strong woman…and if I destroy her I may have her crystal as well and control the entire universe!"

Metallia turned to her throne. "Of course…why I didn't think of that sooner?...if I own the two crystals, both, golden and silver…I will have infinite power…"

"But…what can I do to break Serenity?"

Metallia's eyes shone with pride when she thought of someone that might be glad to help her.

"Neherenia"


	31. Chapter thirty one

**A/N:**_ It's friday again! yay! I didn't have the *very* long holiday weekend they gave to everyone else, I had to go to work. It only sucks a little bit, because I only wished I could wake up later, but I will have the weekend free and I'll get the rest of the day off :) it's a happy day today so, here it is, a new chapter for you! Thank you so so so much for your reviews, I couldn't answer to some people, but I have been like crzy at work but I do read them and I'll write you very soon. See you on Monday for a new chapter :) have a amazing weekend 3_

_We all know I just own the plot, story and *some* of the characters. Enjoy._

**

* * *

****Divinity: Chapter thirty one**

* * *

Serenity walked through the long hall that directed to the conference room of the Moon palace.

Her heels clicked with each step she took, her silver aura lightens softly the path she was taking. Her personal maid told her there was somebody who needed to talk to her immediately.

The guards at the large white doors bowed at her presence and opened them letting her to come inside.

"You wanted to see me?" Serenity asked.

Ares turned the chair around and met Serenity's stern face. "Yes"

"What can I do for you?" she said walking towards the large marble table.

"For a new Queen, you are not being polite"

"How can I be polite, after knowing what you did" she placed her hands on the table, her lavender eyes watching Ares.

"Remember who I am"

Serenity's eyes widened. "That's no excuse"

Ares let out a sarcastic laugh. "Oh Serenity, dear. You will always be a soft queen. I never understood your friendship with her…she is so different from you"

"Is this what you needed to tell me?" Serenity raised her voice a little.

"I want to know how is she. You are the only one who can tell me that"

"Why should I tell you and how should I know?…you didn't help her when you could!"

"Because I know you. And speaking of helping…you didn't help her either"

Serenity's face fell. She knew he was right, but she remembered Gaia asking her to no to do anything, she wanted to be free."

"You don't understand"

"What am I don't seem to understand Serenity?" he stood up in a drastic move, sending the chair a few feet away.

Serenity remained in her place watching his explosive new demeanor develop. She felt scared but she didn't want him to know it.

"That she isn't here anymore, that she is a stupid mere mortal?" he raised his voice.

"She once felt love for you Ares but you never looked at her, instead you bedded other women and broke her heart so many times by telling her" Serenity said remembering the several amount of times when she cried until she fell asleep in her room because of him.

Ares eyes widened in shock. "What are you saying?"

"What you just heard. She was in love with you a long time ago. But she accepted you were never going to look at her the way she wanted you to, she stopped looking you as a man and started looking you as her friend, as her mentor in battle." Serenity looked down.

"Don't blame her for moving on and leaving you behind" she said raising her face, revealing two sad and teary lavender eyes.

Ares was in shock, he never imagined Gaia once had feelings for her. But his rage took control all over again.

"I must go to earth" he said.

"You leave her alone!" Serenity said.

"She is mine!" Ares raised his voice.

"You did enough! You destroyed her shrine…you tried to kill Obelix!" Serenity tried to come near him to calm him down.

"She belongs here! She belongs to this realm not to that insignificant mortal one"

"She chose to live there!" Serenity insisted in defending her friend. She knew Ares could bring destruction to her new life now that she wasn't a goddess anymore.

"She will be mine again" he said. His voiced sounded more like one of a mad man.

"You pushed her away. You lost. Let her be"

"She must be missing us all"

"She's happy"

"She cannot be happy living in an insignificant world. I must got to earth"

"You have nothing to do there"

"Of course I do. I will convince her to come back"

"You won't be able to do that. She's in love, leave her alone!"

"That's not love Serenity! That's stupidity, she deserves better than _him_!" Ares pounded the marble table with both hands.

"She is where she wants to be, with the man she chose to love and it's not you Ares, deal with that. You just can't stand the fact that she chose a mortal over you." Serenity said sternly.

Ares's gray eyes went dark with fury. "I love her"

"Too bad Ares because she doesn't love you back" Serenity's eyes too went a darker shade of purple and raised her index finger at him.

"And if you do something to her, I swear with my life, you will highly pay for it" she said.

"Are you threatening me?" Ares asked perplexed.

"I'm warning you" Serenity responded.

Ares face fell serious and with nothing else to say walked past the lunar queen and left the room.

Serenity stared at the enormous window in front of her and saw the blue planet hanging proudly in the vast space.

"I will protect you dear friend"

* * *

"Dear, I can't eat that!" Gaia whispered into Eros ear.

He laughed. "Why not"

"It's a dead bird!" she said in shock.

"You might hate us…you might hate me as well, but dear, we all humans eat meat" Eros stared at her.

"You…" she turned to see again the big golden plate with the cooked peacock on it.

"That's our way to survive" he said again, not sure how Gaia will react.

"You actually took its life to save yours?" she asked.

"We have to eat. Don't you eat?

"Yes. But not animals…"

"It's a circle of life. You can't judge us because of that"

Gaias eyes started to fill with tears. Eros felt concerned and took her hand. "Dear…"

"Do I have to eat peacock?" she asked terrified.

Eros smiled in relief. "No dear you don't have to if you don't want to"

Gaia smiled. "I'm sorry…I'm giving you so much trouble…"

"Hey, why do you say that?" Eros asked.

"I'm not a normal girl…" Gaia said sadly.

Eros lifted her face with his hand softly. "Who says I like normal girls?"

Gaia laughed. Eros placed his hand on her cheek and caressed it softly. "We're finally together; I won't leave you, ever. I yearned for this moment to come so much…I love you"

"My lovely _Dea _would you grant me this dance?" Eros extended his hand to her.

Gaia laughed softly. "Why, yes Your Highness"

"And the next dance after that, and the next one _and _the next one?"

"Forever" she said.

They both walked to the center of the court were the people were dancing to the sound of the music the band was playing. All the guests were intrigued by the beauty of the girl and the love their prince showed for her in public.

A new piece was starting to play. A soft tune, a melody that guided both royals of both worlds to follow. He twirled her several times, making her dress glimpse by the light of the candles like if she were a star, everybody surrounded the dancing couple in awe and stared.

A jealous girl was in the back drinking wine from her crystal glass wishing the one dancing with the prince was her. She wished she could find a way to bring that mysterious girl down and turn herself the new queen.

Queen Narella was more than happy to see her son with a beautiful and refined girl. She still wanted to know more about her, but for now she decided she was going to enjoy the moment and see the happy couple enjoying their engagement party.

Gaia felt like she was living a dream, her dream. What she always wanted.

To be dancing with the man she loved, to feel free and complete. But this time she was awake.

They danced for several hours until it was time for the party to come to its end. When the couple stopped dancing, they turned to see a very cheerful audience clapping and smiling at them.

Eros guided Gaia to the steps were the royal thrones were and turned to see his father which was about to speak.

"We are more than grateful to the gods to let us be here tonight celebrating this moment we never thought could happen" King Odell laughed.

The audience laughed softly at their king's joke, Eros smiled.

"It is our great pleasure to introduce to all of you, Lady Gaia. We are happy to have you with us and expect to treat her as well as you treat my son" King Odell raised his glass in the air.

"For Prince Eros and his Lady Gaia" he said.

"For Prince Eros and his Lady Gaia" everyone said in unison raising their glasses as well.

"We want to thank you all for coming, and we'll see you soon. Have all a pleasant night"

"We will see about that…" a woman said from behind the crowd, a glass of wine in her hand, near her she saw an enraged girl drinking desperately her wine and thought she was going to be her best weapon.

"Your dress is lovely" the woman in red said.

"This old thing?" Charmindy said blushing.

"Well I think it looks gorgeous on you…" she trailed off.

"Thank you. Do I know you?" asked Charmindy after she took another sip of her wine.

"I don't believe we have. But I don't seem to matter that…I mean, of all the girls that man could have chosen hw chose _her_. A nobody" the woman said.

"I dated him for a while, I could have married him if she haven't showed up" Charmindy said between teeth.

The woman in red smiled. _"I have you…"_ she thought.

"Well…I truly think you would be a better queen than her…you are gorgeous"

"Do you know that girl?" Charmindy asked.

"Why would I know a nobody? … a common peasant or a _witch_"

"Witch?" Charmindy's widened.

"Well if you think about it, isn't so strange than she appeared out of nowhere, and suddenly the prince fell in love with her and so the king and queen?" the woman said.

"Well…she is mysterious, but she doesn't seem like she were a witch" Charmindy said.

"Be careful…you could find one in the least expected places and at the most unexpected time. You never know when you'll meet one" the woman said.

"Nobody seems to know where she's from…" Charmindy trailed off.

"Isn't that strange….?" The woman asked.

"It's a good reason…she even stays at the palace!" Charmindy said.

"I don't believe it's just because they liked her since the beginning. That is too strange" the woman said.

"Oh my…she's a witch!" Charmindy said in a whisper.

"And a witch is soon going to be your new queen, are you going to let that happen?" the woman laughed softly.

"No…thank .." Charmindy was surprised to see the woman in red missing.

"Where did she go?" she asked. "But…she's right, it's too suspicious…and obvious she's a witch and I have to stop her" Charmindy said.

Gaia's eyes widened when she felt a strong presence. She tried to figure out who it was for only powerful beings had that strong aura. She tried to look for the owner of that energy but she couldn't since everyone was wearing a costume.

"Maybe it's just my imagination…" she thought.


	32. Chapter thirty two

**A/N**_**: **__I'm so sorry for the delay, but hey, it's still Monday right? Here it's 11.17 pm, we are coming closer to a very special day. I want to thank you for all your wonderful reviews, some of you thought Gaia should know the circle of life on earth since she's the goddess, I did think about that but I wanted to do something to make her feel like she still needs to learn from mortals. Since she grew up with other traditions. I love all your comments, and I want to thank to the new readers and new followers. It means a lot. Really, a lot._

_Well, here's the new chap, I hope you like it and again, sorry for the delay __Enjoy!_

* * *

**Divinity: Chapter thirty two.**

* * *

Metallia returned happily to her dark castle, she was excited with her new plans. She knew it was only a matter of time when it came to completely destroy Gaia and bring down Serenity's reign. She threw her dark red mask to the floor and went laughing to her throne.

"We will see if you keep being the most beautiful girl ever…now that I started some good rumors about you" she laughed.

"And now…I must start planning my visit with Neherenia" she sat on her throne.

"Soon, very soon everything will be mine…and I will go and free you from that seal my love"

* * *

"Wake up, sleepy head. Breakfast is almost ready" Obelix's voice said softly.

"What time is it?" Gaia asked from under her pillows.

"Does it really matter? You have to wake up either way." The priest said opening the windows of her room.

Gaia stretched and gave a soft yawn. "Good Morning Obelix" she smiled.

"Good Morning, Princess. How was the ball last night, did you have a good time?" asked the priest.

"I believe I had. At first I was shocked. Everybody was wearing a different costume and some of them startled me"

"Like which ones?"

"There was a Baroness who was wearing a pink and orange long dress and wore golden leaves on her hair and claimed to be Aphrodite"

"But Goddess Aphrodite doesn't wear golden leaves on her head, she sometimes wears a golden crown with crystal hearts on it" the priest said.

"I know, but…people here have a different image of us…" Gaia said.

"Remember I told you about that girl who attacked me?"

"Yes" Obelix responded.

"She was there as well" Gaia said.

"Really? After what she did?"

"Yes. And you know what else?"

"What?"

"She was personifying a Goddess as well"

"Really? Who she was personifying?

"Me" Gaia said.

Obelix laughed. "You? Did she make a good impersonation?"

"No"

Obelix laughed.

"I also felt something…someone was there last night" Gaia said, changing the subject to something more important.

"Who might that be?" asked the priest concerned.

"I couldn't recognize the aura…but it was strong…do you think it might be Ares wanting to fight me?" Gaia asked worried.

"No…he would just destroyed everything without any warning"

"It wasn't Serenity…" Gaia said softly.

"Maybe it was King Geb or Queen Nut" Obelix said.

"No…it wasn't them. I know their auras perfectly…besides, they forgot about me, they don't care if I'm well or not"

Obelix took a seat next to her on the bed and frowned. "Princess, we cannot change the past but we can make a better future"

Gaia's eyes widened. "You're right Obelix"

"Of course I'm right, the God of Time is never wrong" Obelix smiled at her.

"Chronos…you're right, he used to say that to me every time we saw. I miss him" Gaia lowered her gaze.

"And I'm sure he misses you too. But now, let's call Aurea to help you get ready for breakfast" the priest patted his princes shoulder softly.

A knock was heard right after, showing a smiling Aurea giving a low bow.

"Good morning My Lady" Aurea said. Both, Gaia and Obelix turned to look at each other with wide eyes.

"What are you now, a witch?" Gaia asked him.

"Maybe I am" Obelix laughed, standing up he reached for the door and left.

"Good morning Aurea" Gaia smiled to her petite assistant and stepped out of bed.

"The prince asked me to give you this" the girl approached the goddess and gave her a small white box.

"What's this?" Gaia asked while opening the small box.

Her golden apple eyes widened when she saw its content. A delicate golden bracelet with petal shaped rubies simulating roses and emeralds simulating the leaves of the flowers. Gaia's eyes widened in shock when she saw the remarkable jewel, taking it out of the box she lifted it to the light.

Aurea gasped. "Oh my, it's beautiful My Lady!"

Gaia noticed there was a folded piece of paper inside the box and took it to read it.

_Amicule, (love)_

_Omnia vincit Amor. (love conquers all) I know it's been hard for you to start a new life with a human like me, but I'm your human, my life doesn't make any sense if you are not around. I'll love you forever my beautiful Dea._

Gaia's eyes started shine with tears, everything was worth it, she was with the man of her dreams and she was happy. Nothing mattered.

"My Lady, are you alright?" asked Aurea worried.

Gaia folded the white piece of paper again and placed it inside the box again; wiping her tears with her hands she smiled.

"Better than ever"

"Good morning, Your Majesty" a maid said softly.

"Please, serve breakfast at the rose garden" Queen Narella said.

"As you wish Your Majesty" the maid bowed before the queen and left the room.

Gaia walked down the stairs hoping to see Eros on her way to the gardens, she wore her new bracelet that matched her deep red, half sleeved dress. Her hair was styled in a long braid down her back; her dark bangs covered one of her golden apple eyes. Her lips were glossy peach, and her fragrance today was roses.

"My Lady, Your Majesty the Queen is expecting you at the rose garden for breakfast" a servant girl said interrupting her thoughts.

"Thank you…um…would you guide me there? I might get lost if I go by myself" she laughed softly.

"Of course My Lady, follow me" the girl smiled back.

After a few minutes, they reached the garden. Gaia saw the queen reading a book while drinking tea from her soft pink porcelain cup.

"Good morning Your Majesty" Gaia bowed before the queen.

Queen Narella took off her glasses, looking at the girl in front of her she smiled. "Did you sleep well dear?"

The queen motions Gaia to sit next to her in the round white table and poured some hot tea in a clean porcelain cup.

"I did, thank you" Gaia took the delicate cup with both of her hands and blew at the steam coming out of with delicacy.

The queen noticed her manners and smiled kindly. "Did you enjoy the party last night?"

"Very much, Your Majesty. Everything looked like a dream"

"The wedding arrangements are almost done. The invitations have been sent this morning" said the queen.

"Thank you, for everything Your Majesty" Gaia said softly.

"You don't have to thank me anything dear, you're very welcome" Queen Narella smiled.

A few minutes later five servant girls placed some fruit platters in front of them along with some strawberry short cakes, a crystal jug of freshly squeezed orange juice, another with fresh milk and the fine white china with pink accents on the rim.

"These are lovely" Gaia said pointing the china.

"Oh do you like them? It's my girly china, I only use it when I have breakfast by myself" Queen Narella commented.

"Why only when you eat by yourself?"

"Neither Odell or Eros like to eat with this china"

Gaia laughed. "Why?"

Queen Narella sighed. "It hurts their pride as men. You will understand when you have your own children"

"How is it to have a son?" Gaia asked curious.

Narella closed her almond eyes and smiled. "Challenging. A man will never cease, not even for a pink china. But they'll do anything for you as much as you'll do anything for him."

Gaia watched the queen with melancholy. _"I wonder if he ever did something for mother…"_ she thought.

"Did you ever want to have a daughter?"

Queen Narella opened her eyes. "I did, but I never could… after I had Eros, I became queen and with that came other kinds of obligations that took away the time to think about having another child. I preferred to give my free time to my only son"

"He's a wonderful man" Gaia blushed.

"I know. That is why he needs to be with the best woman" Narella smiled.

"He'll be a wonderful father someday…and so as you will be an excellent mother" said the queen with excitement.

Gaia smiled. She never pictured herself as a mother; she couldn't imagine how she would bring a new life into this planet.

"Well, let's finish having our breakfast, so we can continue with the wedding arrangements, Helena will come today to bring your wedding gown. We have all day for us. The _boys_ are going to be busy all day. That's another thing, once your baby boy grows up…he's going to be hard to find" Narella laughed.

* * *

"I've heard you're getting married Prince Eros" King Bernard said.

Eros was looking at some papers the three kings from the other kingdoms brought for his father to sign; he raised his gaze up the see the eastern king "I am"

King Urmanus from the western kingdom raised his brow and placed a hand on his chin "And who's the girl?"

"Her name is Gaia" Kind Odell commented proudly. "Beautiful, beautiful girl"

"She has a strong name" King Bernard said.

"Actually King Isra…I want to take the opportunity to talk about this matter" King Odell said.

"Yes?" King Isra said confused.

"This girl is…"

Eros eyes widened when he found out his father was going to try and speak with the southern king about her, he remembered he told his parents she was from a small town near their grounds. That wasn't good, he had to think of something, coincidence or help from the gods or the Dea herself, he found a point in the papers he was reading and interrupted his father's unexpected comment.

"You want to extend you kingdom?"

King Isra widened his eyes at the sharpness of the northern prince. "Yes"

"Why?"

"Because we can, the last time we talked I recall there was this issue of the piece of land you took from us, we are planning to take it back and make it ours" the southern king said confident.

"You can't do that!" Eros stood up and gave back the documents to the southern king's assistant.

King Odell forgot about his previous comment and agreed with his son. "I thought we agreed to leave things the way it were in order to bring peace to both of our kingdoms"

"We will have peace, once you return to us what it's ours"

"Give him his part of the land, these war is affecting not only your kingdom Odell, but ours as well, our workers can't transport their food to the Western Kingdom without a fight, we can't send the army to protect them every time they have to transport their food!" King Urmanus said.

"Exactly, we can't keep this nonsense. Stop this fighting" King Bernard said.

"It's up to Odell" the southern king said.

"No, King Isra… it's up to you" Eros said.

"Excuse me?" Isra asked annoyed.

"Let's forget about us for once and think about the people, they just want to keep living their lives in peace. A piece of land won't bring them that. The end of a long war will, King Bernard and King Urmanus agree, why can't you? It's a planet divided in four parts, why can't we work as one?" Prince Eros said.

King Isra went silent, standing up he walked to King Odell. "When you return what's mine, I will leave my guard down and stop this thing you call war" he took his papers, turned to see his assistant and frowned. Immediately he left the meeting room leaving three kings and a prince behind.

"He's more stubborn than my wife's mother" King Bernard said.

"This is going to be a long day…" Eros rubbed his temples.

* * *

Queen Narella and Gaia were at the same living room where she first met Helena the seamstress. The windows of the room were all open, allowing the noon breeze come in with a flower scent.

Helena and her assistants bowed when they saw the queen and her soon to be daughter in law come in to the large room.

"Helena, it's so good to see you again" said the queen.

"The pleasure is mine Your Majesty, Lady Gaia" Helena smiled.

The queen sat on one of the soft pink couches and motioned Gaia to sit next to her. "Well, we're ready to see your marvelous work"

Helena smiled and turned to unfold the several mannequins she brought with the dresses she made for Gaia and the queen.

They both gasped at the sight of the gowns.

"Oh my, they're beautiful!" Gaia said excitedly.

In one of Gaia's mannequin was a lavender dress with half sleeves, the fabric of the gown looked like satin but it wasn't as thin as satin, on her chest was a golden broach that connected a ribbon to her back that ended in a short tail.

The queen smiled. "I told you she was a good seamstress"

"I believe the hidden mannequin in the center is the special one, am I correct?"

"Yes, Your Majesty" Helena smiled and walked to the mannequin that was standing in a small leather pedestal.

"Lady Gaia, this is your wedding gown" she took the white fabric away and revealed the dress.

Gaia's eyes widened with shock and excitement, standing up she went towards the dress and stood in front of it for a minute that seemed hours.


	33. Chapter thirty three

**A/N: **_I came to a conclusion, Wednesdays have the most interesting chapters…and well, this is no exception. Thank you for your kind reviews and we will see on Friday for the next update…that of course if I don't come and give you a surprise chapter bonus __Enjoy!_

* * *

**Divinity: Chapter thirty three. **

* * *

The day nobody seemed to believe was here, after a long time, two souls were about to join their lives forever. Today, Gaia and Eros were about to start a new life together. A week has passed quickly and the wedding of the year was taking place today.

In the goddess's room, where several maids helping her get ready, Aurea first prepared her a special bath with red, yellow and pink rose petals, some drops of jasmine oil and milk to soften her skin and give her a special flower scent.

After Gaia took her bath, she came out of the bathroom in a white silk robe. Three girls were waiting for her next to her vanity to start styling her raven hair. They started combing her long hair and started to style up in a loose half ponytail, some sections of it was in soft curls and hid the pins to secure her style, a yellow diamond incrusted comb was placed at the back of her loose hairdo to complete the style.

Another girl, started to do her makeup. She applied some iridescent pearl and gold loose shadow to her entire eyelids and lined her lash line with a charcoal color giving emphasis to her golden green eyes, her lashes were so long and dark and her eyebrows so defined that they gave a magical air to them; her skin was so light and fair it could easily be compared with porcelain, her cheeks were given a soft peach color and her pouty lips were tainted apple red.

Gaia turned to see her Aurea and smiled.

"Your eyes are so beautiful My Lady" Aurea said.

"Thank you Aurea, thank you girls" Gaia said.

"It's time to put on your dress My Lady"

In another room, Prince Eros was getting ready as well, he was putting on his formal attire, a dark blue military styled uniform with golden buttons, he wore a red sache with his medals of honor and the one that showed his range. On his back a dark blue with red cape. His black boots well polished and his hair styled back.

He was finishing putting his medals in place when one fell to the ground.

"Nervous?" asked Leonidas who was also wearing his formal uniform, a charcoal colored uniform, his medals showing on the left side of his military jacket. A cape in the same color and well polished black boots that reached his knees just like the one's Eros was wearing.

Eros chuckled. "Believe it or not, I am nervous"

"Why?" Leonidas asked while he helped Eros with the thin chains that connected his sache to his range medals.

"Because I'm getting married to a Goddess"

"You're marrying a Goddess Eros…you lucky dog!"

"I can't believe this moment is really happening"

"Come on, it's a moment you two have been waiting for so long… she gave her life as Dea because she loves you and you stayed by her side all the time. You deserve to be happy" Leonidas finished arranging the medals and stepped back.

"I will do anything in my power to make her happy" Eros smiled softly.

"I don't doubt it"

The young maids helped Gaia put on her wedding gown carefully. One of them arranged the back of it while other put some jasmine oil behind her ears for a special touch.

Aurea came in with a crystal case.

"Your new crown My Lady" she said.

They placed the veil with the crown on the top of her head with extremely care to keep her hairdo untouched.

They let fall her long veil settle on her back.

The maids one by one started to walk towards the large mirror in the room with an excited expression. Gaia turned her face and followed them.

She walked slowly to the mirror and could not believe what she saw.

Her dress was made with the finest silk and lace in an ivory color, it had sheer sleeves that reached her forearms, exposing her shoulders. The upper part of the dress had golden embroidery; her waist was tight hugging the soft curves of her body followed by a long skirt. A soft golden ribbon decorated her back, her skirt was so long and fluffy that hid her ivory very high heels. On her head a delicate golden crown with encrusted diamonds where a long lace veil fell with grace.

Her makeup was perfectly done, and her water drop shaped diamond earrings glimpsed in the soft light of the room that filtered the soft cream veil curtains. On her right wrist she wore the bracelet Eros gave her a week ago.

While watching her reflection in the mirror she thought how much her mother would have liked to be here with her at this time.

"_I'm getting married mother…I wish you could see me. I miss you."_ She thought.

"Is everything alright My Lady?" Aurea asked.

Gaia turned to see her and smiled. "Yes, I'm fine. Could you…call Obelix for me Aurea. I wish to talk to him"

"Certainly My Lady" she motioned the rest of the girls to leave the room with her, since their work was finally done, leaving a thoughtful Gaia in the room.

She turned to look herself back in the mirror and tears threatened to fall.

"Don't cry little friend, you'll ruin your beautiful face"

Gaia's eyes widened recognizing that voice and turned to find Queen Serenity near the open window.

"Serenity" Gaia smiled.

"I always knew you were going to be a gorgeous bride" Serenity said.

"I can't believe you came"

"I would never have forgiven myself for missing my best friend's wedding"

"Serenity, I have missed you so much!" Gaia walked towards her friend and hugged her.

Tears started to fall from Serenity's eyes when she hugged her friend. "I have missed you too so much"

They parted. "Were you this nervous on your wedding day?" Gaia asked.

"I was terrified, but at the same time I was thrilled" Serenity said.

"If only my parents were here as well…how are they, have you heard of them?"

"They're…still hurt. Your father became a very isolated man…and your mother keeps him company all the time. But they are alone most of the time…" Serenity said with sadness.

"And…Ares?" Gaia asked.

"He's…" Serenity trailed off.

"He's what Serenity?"

"He's another reason why I'm here my dear friend. To warn you"

"He can't stand the fact that you are no longer with us… he is… very angry at the terran prince. I know I have no right to be telling you all this on your wedding day…it's supposed to be a happy day but under the circumstances… I needed to tell you this right away" Serenity's lavender eyes showed concern.

"And I thank you for it" Gaia hold her friend's hand.

"Have you heard anything from Metallia?" Gaia asked.

"She has been very quiet these days… but I take extra caution on everything. I can't let her do more harm" Serenity said.

"I sensed a strong energy the other night" Gaia commented.

"Please, Gaia, be careful…I'll do everything in my power to keep you safe" Serenity said.

Gaia smiled.

"He loves you, right?" Serenity asked.

"Yes. Very much"

The door opened revealing a shocked priest looking at her princess with her best friend.

"Queen Serenity" he bowed.

"Obelix" she smiled"Stand up dear priest. You don't need to bow before me"

"What a…" Obelix didn't finish what he was about to say when he saw his princess with detail.

"Doesn't she look beyond beautiful?" Serenity asked him.

"Beautiful" he said.

"My time is coming to its end…I must say goodbye for now…" Serenity said.

"Thank you…for coming" Gaia said with teary eyes.

Serenity turned to see Obelix. "Take good care of her"

"With all my heart, always" the priest said.

"I wish you the best, you have my blessings. Be happy my dear little friend for you are with the man you love" Serenity smiled.

"Thank you…" Gaia breathed softly.

A silver aura covered the lunar goddess's body disappearing before their eyes seconds later.

"You look beautiful" Obelix smiled.

Minutes later, Aurea entered the room and bowed.

"It's time…"


	34. Chapter thirty four

**A/N: **_Would you like to read another chapter for the weekend? Here it is, another chapter. Metallia will pay bad karma...she's mean! Thank you again for your wonderful reviews and to the new readers of this story 3 We know, I don't own Sm just the story, some of the caracters and the plot. Happy weekend!_

* * *

**Divinity: Chapter thirty four**

* * *

*****_a nupcial is the union of a man and a woman. A consort of a lifetime, a divine and human right"_

"So today is going to be your wedding…we will see" Metallia laughed while she looked in her mirror the reflection of the terran goddess hugging her priest and long time friend.

"It's time to use one of my strongest weapons… I will ruin everything you have… even your wedding day" her yellow eyes glimpsed with hatred.

"You will remember my name…for the rest of your life"

More than five hundred guests were waiting inside the cathedral were the wedding was going to take place. The sacred place was the oldest church of the four kingdoms and the biggest. Big white walls with gold leaf, marble pillars decorated with white flowers, the ceiling was an enormous stained glass dome through which light filtered giving a mystical air to the place. The altar was decorated with a white marble table with golden decorations. The main hall had arrangements of white roses and ribbons in gold.

A chorus was on the right side of the temple waiting to sing when the bride made her big entrance.

Eros walked to the altar first, his normal cape was changed to a longer one in dark blue and gold and he wore his golden crown. The king and queen were already sitting in their respective thrones near the altar, all waiting for the bride to show up.

Obelix walked in a few minutes later with his priest tunic in white and gold. His white hair was tied up in a low ponytail, his light brown eyes saw the prince and gave him a smile and then directed his gaze to the entrance.

The chorus began singing and the large wooden doors opened revealing a beautiful Gaia standing at the entrance.

The guests stood up when they saw the bride starting to walk towards the aisle. A very jealous Charmindy was being part of the event.

Ero's eyes widened when he saw the beauty walking towards him. His heart was pounding fast; he was more than happy, more than excited to start a new life with the love of his life.

When Gaia was finally at the altar, Eros took her hand and kissed softly the top of it and both turned to see the priest.

"In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen.

Per signum crucis de inimicis nostris libera nos, Deus noster. In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti. Amen."

Obelix stared the ceremony and everyone responded in unison.

"We are gathered here today, to join these lives in holy matrimony. Their search for happiness is finally over for they have found each other, and they're ready to start a new path in life and bring hope and endless joy.

"Amor omnia vincit, today we are being witnesses of the union of a strong bond, stronger than the power of the gods. A union that can overcome everything, a union that will only make them stronger"

"Marriage is a bond made out of love, and everything that happens on it is a product of it, they have decided to join their lives and if somebody opposes to this union speak now or forever hold"

Charmindy was angry, her only chance to be a queen was slipping away, but both of her parents were by her side, and if she had been alone she might be able to suspend the wedding.

"Now, we will proceed with our celebration then. I've known this Lady for so many years, since she was a child. I've seen her grow, laugh, cry and fight for her rights. I've seen her fight for what she wants, and now I've seen her being in love. As a priest and a friend, I could not be happier than to see this couple finally together, minutes away to start a new life together. I'm sure, His Highness will be her best protector, her companion, her best friend for all eternity and so she will be his."

Gaia smiled at his priest words and her eyes started to shine with tears. She remembered all the moments they have spent together, their long talks, their walks by the lake. He was indeed a special part of her life, and now here he was marrying her with the love of her life.

"Repeat after me" the priest said to Eros giving her seven golden coins.

"This coins, represent stability, fortune and strength. This is the treasure I will share with you"

"_This coins represent stability, fortune and strength. This is the treasure I will share for you" _Eros gave the golden coins to Gaia.

Obelix gave Gaia a small box with perfumed rose petals "Repeat after me"

"This represents the purity and beauty of my love, loyalty and care. I accept your gift please, accept mine"

"_This represents the purity and beauty of my love, loyalty and care. I accept your gift please, accept mine" _Gaia gave him the small crystal box with the petals.

The priest now handed her a golden ring for Eros.

"Lady Gaia do you take His Royal Highness Prince Eros to be your loyal wedded husband, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor until death do us part?"

Gaia turned to see Eros in the eyes and smiled. "I do" she placed the ring on Eros finger.

"Do you Prince Eros, take Lady Gaia to be your loyal wedded wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor until death do us part?"

Eros took the ring and placed it on Gaia's finger softly and smiled. "I do"

"Nuptiae sunt coniunctio mariti et feminae et consortioum omnis vitae, divini et humani iuris communication*"

What I just joined may not be separated by mankind. With all the blessings from the sky and the light of the stars, I now pronounce you husband and wife.

Your Highness…you may kiss the bride" Obelix said with a warm smile.

Eros gave his wife a wide smile, taking her hands he close the gap between them and gave her a soft and tender kiss. Gaia's heart felt like if it was going to explode with joy and happiness, she finally was going to start a new life with the man she loves. Once they parted she mouthed "I love you…" and both turned to see the clapping guests.

The new terran princess took her husband's arm and walked by his side through the hall towards the exit.

A silver light appeared on the cathedral's inside balcony, the silver goddess smiled at the sight of her happy friend, tears were falling down her eyes knowing she was about to start a fresh path and remembered Chrono's words _"Her destiny is the door to something greater"_ she whispered.

On the opposite side of the balcony behind a pillar was Metallia watching as well the new married couple, her eyes taking all the joy, her heart feeling more hatred by every smile Gaia gave to her husband, with every kiss her eyes turned darker, she hated her. Hated her life and was going to make sure to completely destroy her.

She knew Serenity was there, stepping away from the pillar she got close to her.

"Does your husband know where you are at this particular moment?"

Serenity turned with wide eyes. "What are you doing here?"

"No, dear, what are _you_ doing here?" Metallia smiled devishly. "It seem you too want to live in a mortal realm"

"You witch…I knew you weren't away"

"Why would I?

"If you ever dare to hurt her I swear I…" Serenity threatened the witch.

"You what!...you still don't get how powerful I am." Metallia responded.

"You are a _nobody_…that is the main reason you hurt people, you hurt her. You wish you could be like her, graceful, beautiful and strong." Serenity said with angriness in her voice.

"If I were a nobody…I would never have accomplished what I did to Gaia. Look at her! She's a mortal…a simple, _insignificant mortal_…and powerless" Metallia laughed.

"She may be a mortal like you say…but she is with the man she loves…unlike you"

"Stop it!" Metallia yelled.

"You…always wanted him to look at you, instead he used you as a doormat. Poor you, you say you have power and still couldn't make him fall in love with you. He never cared for you…and he NEVER WILL!" Serenity said coldly.

"SILENCE!" Metallia threw a blast of dark energy at Serenity but she missed. She had touched a soft spot.

"Open your eyes Metallia. You will never be like her and he will never be with you" Serenity said before she left the church.

Metallia fell to the ground, tears spilled out her yellow eyes. Serenity's words echoed in her mind. She could not wait any longer…she was bringing the lunar queen down.

"I_ will_ destroy you…"


	35. Chapter thirty five

**A/N: **_Oh! what's this?... today is bonus chapter day! yay! it's my way to show my appreciation to you who read this story and send me your wonderful reviews :) Happy weekend._

_I only own the story, plot and some of the characters, thank you very much._

* * *

**Divinity: Chapter thirty five.**

* * *

"Her Majesty will be with you shortly"

"Thank you" both guests said in unison.

"The're here Your Majesty" said a girl walking by the queen's side, she opened the door of the study before she bowed and left her alone.

"Your Majesty" both persons bowed at the sight of the lunar queen.

"Good morning" Serenity walked to her side of the desk and sat, motioning them to also sit.

"I've heard very good things about you" Queen Serenity smiled.

"We've always tried to do our best Your Majesty" the girl said softly.

"And you also have lovely names… so you must be Luna" Serenity said to the girl in pale yellow.

"Yes Your Majesty" Luna nodded.

"And you Artemis" the queen directed her lavender gaze toward the young man next to Luna.

"At your service Your Majesty" the young man in white tunic said.

"Well, as you know I make hundreds of negotiations and have to attend meetings alongside my husband, but sometimes I have to do it myself and I need to good advisers to be with me at all times during these meetings" Serenity said.

"We will do our best Your Majesty" Artemis said.

"Although…Your Majesty… it takes a lot of energy for us to be in a human form when it comes to be in a different planet, normally we are in our cat's form, but if you wish in a meeting we can turn to this again" Luna commented.

"It's alright. If you decide to be my advisors I'll be more than glad to help you in anything I can. Of course you will live in the Palace with us"

"Thank you Your Majesty, we are at your loyal service"

"Very well. My personal maid will give you a tour through the palace and help you settle in. Please, feel at home; but first I want to explain to you some details…" Serenity started.

At Olympus Ares was in a meeting with other gods about an alliance they had to think and propose to the other gods to expand their benefits when he saw Chronos pass by and leaned on the balcony next to the god of war.

"You need to let her go" Chronos said.

"I don't need to let go something that belongs to me" Ares responded with a cold voice.

"Are you even listening to yourself?" the god of time asked annoyed.

"I'm well aware of what I'm saying"

"You talk of her as if she were an object"

"It seems she wants to be treated that way"

"Don't you ever say that again" Chronos said with a serious tone.

Ares smirked. "Or what? What can you do?"

"She's better with that man than with you"

Ares smiled faded. "You say that because you were to scared of telling her what you really felt for her"

Chronos turned to look at Ares "I say it because I love her but not in the way you think. We have always been like brother and sister."

"She mine" Ares said.

Chronos rolled his dark eyes and started to leave when he stopped in his tracks and turned to see him again. "You wish…oh! And now that you brought up that comment, you say all this nonsense now because you regret being a fool and scared of not telling what you really felt for her"

Chronos turned again and starting walking away leaving an angry Ares behind.

"Poor you…" a woman's voice interrupted his angry thoughts.

"And what the hell do _you_ want? I thought I was perfectly clear when I said I didn't want you near me again" Ares said in a deadly tone.

A dark shadow appeared revealing a laughing Metallia behind him.

"My…what happened to that good humor of yours?"

"Are you stupid? I said leave me alone!" Ares yelled.

"No, _you're_ stupid. You are still here bragging about your adorable Gaia while she now sleeps with her new mortal husband" Metallia snapped.

Ares gray eyes widened and turned quickly to see her. "What?"

"Ahh…that caught your attention" Metallia laughed.

"What did you just say?" he asked again.

"Ohh boo…you weren't invited to the wedding?... I must say… she did look lovely…you know…the traditional white dress…her golden crown…the bouquet…the most hilarious thing was the priest doing the ceremony…" the black witch said.

"You're lying…" Ares snarled.

"And the kiss…aww the sweetest thing ever … she was…"

Ares ran to her and grabbed her from her neck pressing her against the wall, her hands tried to get his own off her throat.

"You stupid whore…don't dare to tell me those lies!" Ares said, his grip getting tighter.

Metallia for an instant thought he was actually going to kill her in that moment. In a moment of desperation she fisted her hand and threw him a blast of dark energy releasing her from his strong grip.

"You bastard! How dare you!" she said between coughs, still trying to catch her breath.

"You stupid witch….go and tell someone else's your pitiful gossip" Ares said and turned to leave.

"It's not a lie…" she said gasping for air "Go and ask Serenity yourself…she was also there witnessing the fairy tale moment…" she coughed again.

Ares stopped dead in his tracks. "…Serenity" he turned the other direction and left Metallia lying on the floor.

"And that's mostly it for now…but maybe there will be more to deal on the next meeting" Serenity was commenting her new advisors when the study door opened revealing an angry god of war at the door.

Luna and Artemis had a shocked expression on their faces.

"Ares!" Serenity stood up from her white chair.

"You kittens…go out and play at the main court. Your master and I have to talk" Ares said to Luna and Artemis.

"Don't talk to them like that! They're my new advisors!" Serenity said angrily.

"I don't give a damn Serenity" he turned to see the two advisors not moving from their seat. "I said GET OUT!" he yelled.

Serenity sent him a dead glare.

"Your Majesty?" Artemis asked.

Serenity managed to smile at them "It's okay Artemis, Luna. Go with Assis, she'll take you to your respective chambers"

They stood up and pass next to Ares, after they closed the door Ares walked quickly to Serenity's desk.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That Gaia got married"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"ENOUGH!" Ares said. "I'm tired of you treating me like if was stupid"

"And I'm sick and tired of you trying to undo what's already done!" Serenity snapped.

"I already told you she's mine"

"She made a choice! She doesn't live here anymore!"

"She loved me"

"Exactly, a long time ago. Now she loves someone else"

Ares was furious. "I will stop this madness for once"

"What are you saying?" Serenity asked worried.

Ares turned to walk away.

Serenity tried to come closer. "Ares…where are you going?" she asked in a frantic tone.

"I'm going to kill that mortal for once…" Ares said and left the room.

"Ares!" Serenity screamed and ran after him.


	36. Chapter thirty six

**A/N: **_the fact that i posted a bonus chapter doesn't mean you won't get to read the normal updates :) it's divinity's monday. Thank you for your reviews, you know...that's what keeps me going and it helps me clear my mind from all the stress i'm going through right now, to sit peacefully and think of new ideas for the chapters to come it really soothes me, and when i get a review is like wow. You guys make my day everyday i post, really. Thank you so much for your opinions, suggestions, ideas and all. A special thank you to PriestessHelene who wrote this poem which I absolutely loved! this story i a full circle for me, it's something i always had in mind to do and it's for you, who take the time to read it and think it's a good story. A hug for you all 3_

_This story belongs to me, the plot as well and some of the characters. Anything else, I don't own._

* * *

_Goddess of the earth_

_that has the strength and vigour of Jupiter_

_yet beautiful and bright as Venus_

_Wise and battle-hardened as Mercury_

_Wild and fast as Uranus_

_but deep and soothing as Neptune_

_Quiet and virtuous as Saturn_

_and yet as timeless as Chronos and Pluto_

_that bring the warmth and healing of the Sun and Moon combined_

_Gaia the true warrior of the earth._

* * *

**_Divinity: Chapter thirty six_**

* * *

Her heels echoed in the dark corridor, she walked with hurry almost running; tears were falling from her eyes. Serenity's words hit on the spot and hurt her, her revenge was going to be bigger than she first thought, she was going to hit on the lunar queen's most precious treasure.

Before she could enter the dark room in front of her a dense energy stopped her. Metallia grabbed a piece of glass nearby and threw it with force, making a loud sound.

Another pair of golden eyes opened.

"Who dares to disturb my slumber?"

"It is I, the dark Goddess Metallia"

A soft laughed echoed the dark room. "Your energy is none of a goddess, but a witch"

Metallia flinched; the voice talking to her was acid and cold. "I need to see you"

"Do you even have the slightest idea of who are you talking to?" the woman in the dark said again.

"Neherenia" Metallia said.

As if that was the magical word, the torches in the room lighten up revealing a black throne room. Black stone floors led to a tall black throne with a woman sitting there, staring at her. Her long wavy black hair fell gracefully; her very pale skin was the only light thing in the entire room. Her face was indeed beautiful; her goth features accentuated her power.

Her red lips curved in a small smile.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to give you the opportunity of a lifetime" Metallia said.

"And what is that?"

"To give you the throne of the White Moon Kingdom"

Neherenia's eyes widened. "Is this some kind of a joke?"

"No. it's true. I have the power to help you" Metallia said.

Neherenia laughed. "You? You are nothing but a simple witch, what can you do? Leave my kingdom at once!"

"Did you hear about the Goddess of Earth?"

"Yes. The so acclaimed Goddess Gaia…what about her?"

"I was the one who destroyed her"

Neherenia raised her thin brow. "Interesting"

"And I can bring Serenity down, now that her mother left her the throne. I always thought you were the real lunar queen not her" Metallia said.

"It's time for the New Moon conquer what's ours" Neherenia said.

"_My revenge has started Serenity…just wait and see" _Metallia thought.

Serenity remembered Metallia's words, she was right thinking she wasn't backing up instead she wanted more destruction. Athan was sitting next to her, noticing how silent she was and since that was so uncharacteristic of her he grabbed her hand.

"Why are you like this?" he asked.

Serenity raised her face at him. "I was right love, Metallia still wants to destroy us"

"Again with this Metallia witch. We've been over this so many times" Athan rubbed his temples.

"She wants to ruin us!" Serenity raised her voice.

"No, your imagining things…how would you know this? She haven't showed up since Gaia's incident"

"I saw her today…" Serenity lowered her gaze again.

Athan raised his brow. "What do you mean you saw her, where?"

"At Gaia's wedding"

Athan stood up from his chair angrily. "What?"

"She's not going to be at peace until she sees us dead!" Serenity followed him.

"No…no! what I don't understand is why were you there?" Athan raised his voice.

"It was my best friend's wedding"

"You aren't supposed to be there!"

"She supported me all the time I needed to be with her at least that time!" Serenity defended herself.

"Don't lie Serenity, I know that's not the only time you went down there to see her…" Athan said coldly.

"What?" she asked shocked.

"I know you too well…"

"Athan…" she tried to reason with him.

"You are the one who is going to lead us to destruction with this behavior! If your Mother were here, she will be devastated by all this"

Serenity's eyes widened in shock, she never heard him talk to her like that before. "Why are you saying those horrible things Athan?"

"Act like the Queen you are supposed to be" Athan turned and left the room, leaving a crying Serenity behind.

After the discussion she had with her husband, she walked to the studio to have some time of her own and stayed there for a couple of hours. She didn't feel it was a good idea to go and try to reason with Athan, he looked so upset…so angry.

Her soft sobs was the only noise in the big room. She turned to see the painting that was made days before her wedding, her lavender eyes showed the love she has for him and his green orbs stared at her with tenderness and care.

"Maybe he's right. I'm not being the queen I'm supposed to be" she said softly.

Things were not like she had hoped for them to be, her best friend was away and was no longer allowed to see her, Ares became a cruel being, Metallia threatening their lives…her mother no longer was by her side and now she had a discussion with her husband.

She didn't want thing to continue this way, she wanted to be okay with Athan and she needed to fix things. Turning to the door she headed to their chambers, only to find the lights off.

She walked slowly to her dresser trying to not to make a noise that could wake him up. She took off her white and lavender gown and prepared herself for bed, took off her crown and undid her buns letting her lavender hair fall freely at her back. She walked to the bathroom and washed away all make up revealing a porcelain face with puffy lavender eyes for so much crying.

She walked out of the bathroom and was surprised to see Athan sitting on his side of the bed with a light on, his blue eyes staring at her.

"Athan…I" Serenity broke the silence.

"I'm sorry Serenity" Athan said, standing up to come near her. He placed his hands on her cheeks.

"No…I'm the one that should being apologizing…I wasn't acting like the Queen I'm supposed to be" Serenity lowered her gaze.

"I wasn't acting like your husband. I was acting like a King and you are my first priority…you're my wife. I need to support you no matter what" Athan said.

Serenity stared back at his eyes.

"I know how important she is to you…I just felt afraid; it's dangerous for you to be there…she's not at the same level as us anymore" he said again, his voice soft once again.

"I'll be careful from now on dear" Serenity said.

"You're so beautiful…I love you" Athan said before he kissed her with passion.

The wedding ball took place back in the palace. All decorations were in white and gold, floral arrangements decorated the buffet table. They had a fountain with white wine pouring from it, golden plates and silverware.

The music played endlessly. More than 500 guests were enjoying the celebration of the year, while the king and queen were sitting on their usual throne watching the people dance with a joyful expression.

Gaia now sat next to Eros as the new princess of the Northern Kingdom; she couldn't stop looking at her new golden ring.

"It isn't more beautiful than you, my _Dea_" he had adopted her real title as a lovable pet name for her. She loved it when he called her that.

"I'm so happy…" she said.

"I am too. But, do you know what's going to make me even happier?" he asked.

Gaia laughed softly. "What?"

"Our first dance as a married couple" he said with a warm smile on his handsome face.

Eros extended his hand out to her and stood up. "May I have this dance with you my beautiful Dea?"

Gaia took his hand. "Of course my handsome prince"

They walked down the stairs that divided the dance floor from the throne they stopped until they were at the center, the crowd parted and gave them their personal space to let them dance and watched in awe at the new married couple.

The band started playing a soft tune, perfect for the romantic occasion. Eros led the dance and started moving in a slow motion.

Everybody was happy except for a girl in the background.

Charmindy was having her sixth glass of wine, trying to deal with the fact that she wasn't the girl dancing with the prince on his wedding day. She hated the fact that she wasn't the bride. The new princess.

She finished her glass of wine and proceeded to take another one to drink, when a girl that looked her same age approached to have some wine as well.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" the girl in a pink dress said.

"Of course she is…a witch can turn into almost anything" Charmindy said.

"Witch?" the girl said perplexed.

Charmindy turned to see the girl and smiled. "Don't you think is too much coincidence? She appeared out of nowhere and enchanted not only His Highness but Their Majesties as well, a girl cannot be that perfect" she took another sip of her wine with not so much grace.

The girl widened her eyes at her comment. "Are you sure of what you're saying?"

"I'm positive" Charmindy said.

"Oh my…" the girl in pink said terrified.

"Yes… if I were you, talk to your friends and ask them to stay away from the princess" Charmindy said.

The girl in pink left without saying another word.

"You might be a princess now…but let's see if the people at court likes you know that they know you're a witch" Charmindy's voice was cold and bitter.

King Odell interrupted the band for a moment and stood up from his throne. Everyone went quiet.

"This is a great moment, Queen Narella and myself are very happy to be able to witness the union of my son and this lovely girl, we wish you prosperity, wellness and of course happiness. To Prince Eros and Princess Gaia!" he raised his golden cup.

"To Prince Eros and Princess Gaia" everybody said in unison and drank their wine.

The ball continued for several hours until it was time to send the guests home. The king and queen walked to their chambers saying goodbye to their son and their new daughter in law.

Queen Narella came closer to her and embraced her. "I'm so glad to have a daughter" she smiled.

Gaia's eyes widened by her kind comment and smiled. "And I'm so glad to have a mother"

Eros couldn't feel happier. Everything seemed to be in peace, everything was perfect. Gaia took her husband's hand and walked to their chambers.

"My things are on my other room" Gaia aid after she entered the room.

"Aurea moved your things here" Eros smiled while taking his jacket off.

Gaia felt nervous when she saw him taking his undershirt off leaving only his pants on, she blushed and looked away. Eros laughed softly and went to her side; taking her hands he lifted her lovely face to meet her eyes.

"Are you okay dear?" he asked.

"Yes…why wouldn't I?" she said nervously.

"I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do love" he said.

"It's not that…I mean…is just that I've never stayed in the same room with a man before…" she blushed.

Eros laughed softly. "I understand dear, don't worry…if you want to change in the bathroom is okay"

Gaia smiled. "You're so good to me…"

"I just can't imagine my life without you my beautiful little Dea" he smiled back at her.

"I'll go get changed…I'm tired" she said and turned to walk to the bathroom to take her dress off.

Eros ran a hand through his brown hair and laid down on the bed taking a book from his side drawer. Several minutes had passed and Gaia wasn't still out of the bathroom, he interrupted his reading and turned to see the door of the bathroom.

"Dear are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yes" she answered from behind the door.

"It's okay dear, I already told you everything's fine" he said again.

"It's not that…" she said again.

"Then what is it?"

The door opened, Eros eyes widened in shock and tried to hold his laughter when he saw Gaia with her hair al disheveled and her cheeks flushed. Her dress all wrinkled.

"Dear…?" Eros said raising one eyebrow.

"I can't get out of this dress…help me?" she said with a tired face.

Eros laughed and got out of bed and went to help her. "Let's see what I can do…this seems too complicated" he turned her around to start undoing her back.

"Aurea is always there to help me…now she's gone, you'll have to take her place" she joked.

"Not that I mind" he said smiling.

He loosened the back of the dress allowing her to take it off, leaving her in her undergarments.

"Done" he said.

"Thank you dear" she said, when she tried to turn to give him a light kiss on the cheek she tripped with the dress on the floor and crashed on his hard chest.

"Clumsy" he smiled.

"It's the dress….is too big" she blushed a deep shade of red when she realized where her face was.

"I love you my clumsy wife" he came close and kissed her softly on the lips.

She sighed at the tender action and encircled her arms around his neck, few seconds later she deepened the kiss making it more passionate. She didn't care anymore if he saw her with or without clothes or vice versa. All she wanted to do is stay forever with him.

Gaia and Eros finally were free to give themselves all the love they felt for each other for the very first time.


	37. Chapter thirty seven

**Divinity: Chapter thirty seven**

**

* * *

**Gaia's new married life was like sweet and sour candy. For one side she had her new family who loved her and took special care of her and on the other side there was the court that somehow acted very cold towards her.

Her relationship with her now husband was the best thing that could ever happened to her, the best part of her day was when she woke up next to him and waited for his eyes to open. She always got amazed by the intense shade they had.

**Flashback**

_Gaia turned on the bed to find her husband still asleep, she smiled. He looked so peaceful, his breathing was constant and slow. She softly trailed his face with her index finger. They had spent their first night together and never knew how much love a human can transmit to another being, she was mesmerized._

_Suddenly his eyes opened showing a dark shade of cerulean. Gaia smiled and him, he returned the smile._

"_Good morning" she said._

"_Good morning" he responded with a raspy voice._

_She had the sheets and covers tightly pressed against her nude body. He noticed he only had a thin sheet covering him from his waist down._

"_Now I understand why I was so cold" he said._

"_The sheets are soft" she said._

"_You know…I'm still cold" he said laughing._

_Gaia laughed and blushed._

"_If you're worried that I might look you with nothing on…I guess it's a little too late" Eros laughed, pulling her from under the covers close to his cold body. He then covered them with the red cover and stayed embraced for a while._

"_I could stay here forever" she said._

"_Me too" he kissed her head _

_A knock was heard on the door. Eros groaned._

"_It's Leonidas" he said._

"_How do you know, maybe it's Aurea" she said._

"_No…" he sighed._

_She laughed softly. "How do you know?"_

"_Because he's the only one that knocks the door with such intensity to wake me up…" he said, releasing her from his embrace and got out of bed, looking for his dark robe to cover his body he then walked to the door._

_After a short while he came back to the room where she was sitting on the bed with the covers up to her neck._

"_I have to attend a meeting…" he said sadly to her._

"_Is something wrong dear?" she asked worried._

"_No dear, nothing that we can't try to solve…it's just the southern king…he's too stubborn, he wants to continue with this stupid war" he said running a hand through his brown hair._

"_Maybe I can help you convince him" she smiled excitedly._

_He smiled. "Don't worry dear, Father and I are taking care of it, that's why I need to go. Aurea will come in a while to help you get dressed so you can go and have some breakfast with Mother"_

"_Okay…" she said with a little sadness on her voice._

"_Hey…cheer up. I'll come back as soon as the meeting ends. I'll try my best to not take long, I promise" he said softly._

_She smiled. "I understand. I'll be waiting for you"_

_Eros bent down and kissed his wife fully on the lips. She returned it. After they parted, he got up and went to take a bath._

**End of flashback**

She was sitting alone in one of the benches in the rose garden. Eros had to go to a meeting again, his father was going with him to another kingdom giving her a day all by herself.

Several weeks have passed since their wedding and even thought they shared a lot of quality time together at night, she wished he could be with her more time during the day.

"A penny for your thoughts" a kind voice interrupted her thoughts prayers.

"Obelix" she said kindly.

"How are you today Your Highness?" the priest asked.

She sighed. "I'm good…"

"You don't sound so good…" he said.

"Well…it's a little bit hard to adjust to their costumes" Gaia confessed.

"Aren't you happy Your Highness?"

"No, Obelix don't get me wrong…I'm very happy. I'm in love with my husband and his parents are so kind to me…it's just that…I don't understand why I can't be friends with the rest of the girls from the court" she said sadly.

"Well…they're different."

"Some of them treat me like if she was scared or something…so strange" Gaia said.

"Hm…they're just jealous Your Highness" Obelix said.

"…I don't know" Gaia said unsure.

"It's been only a couple of weeks since your wedding…they're still jealous of you" the priest commented.

"Maybe you're right" she smiled.

"Maybe I'm also feeling like this because I wished we could spend more time together" she confessed.

"Well" the priest sat next to her. "You know how it is to be a royal; you have to attend every little detail" he said.

"I know…I'm not against it. I just wished I could be more involved…I love spending time with his mother but not always around the court girls" she said.

"Maybe if you talk to him…tell him what you're telling me right now, he'll understand"

"You think so?" she asked with hope.

"My dear Princess…he adores you. I'm sure he will listen to you, and of course he'll understand, he knows who you really are, he knows you used to solve even greater problems" the priest smiled.

Gaia smiled. "You're right. I'm going to talk with him tonight after dinner"

* * *

Athan came to where his wife was, Amadis informed him she was on the verge of a nervous breakdown. When he entered the room he saw her sitting on one of the couches of their chambers drinking a cup of tea, next to her was a young woman with dark hair.

Athan's eyes widened when he saw the girl who was next to his wife. "…Gaia…"

The girl in yellow turned to see the lunar king and immediately stood up and bowed before him. "Your Majesty"

Serenity turned to see her husband "This is our new advisor, Luna from planet Mau"

Athan walked in and sat next to his wife and took his hands. He stared at the girl. "It's good to know that you are no longer going to be alone" he kissed the top of his head.

"But tell me, why did you have a nervous breakdown?" he asked concerned.

"Amadis told you…didn't she?" Serenity took another sip of her golden leaf tea.

Athan nodded. "What happened?"

Luna's burgundy eyes lowered knowing her queen might get upset by what she was about to do. "Her Majesty had an unexpected visitor"

Queen Serenity's lavender eyes widened in shock by the girl's honesty.

"What visitor?" Athan asked.

Serenity turned to see her husband. "Ares was here"

"Ares?" Athan scratched his head. "But he was with me at Olympus…we were at this alliance meeting with other god's…"

"Then…he didn't…" Serenity didn't understand anything that was going on.

"He didn't what?"

"He somehow found out Gaia got married and lost his mind. He came here to claim me why I didn't tell him"

"He really has lost his mind…" Athan sighed.

"He told me he was going to earth to kill the mortal prince" Serenity said.

Luna's eyes widened "So…the myth is true?" she said

"What myth?" Serenity asked trying to sound confused.

"The myth of the Goddess and the mortal... it's true?" the feline girl asked.

"No, it's not… it's a term he has for every being below his power…Ares is like that" King Athan said.

"Oh…" Luna simply said.

Serenity shook her head and stood up. "We have…some important matters to attend honey, I already talked with Luna and Artemis about it, they're willing to cooperate with us and stay here at the Palace"

"Artemis?" Athan asked.

"Yes, he is too from planet Mau" Serenity said.

"Well…then I guess our family is starting to grow" he smiled.

Serenity's eyes widened.

Luna stood up. "I'll go look for Artemis…he must be lost in some of the enormous hallways" she smiled, bowing she turned to leave the room.

Serenity turned to see her husband. "Dear..."

Athan took her hands and smiled. "Serenity…I think it's time to start thinking in having a family"

"A-Athan…" she stuttered.

"Think about it my love… a baby boy running in the hallways!"

"Baby boy?" Serenity asked.

"Or girl…" Athan said.

Serenity smiled dismissing his last comment. "But what about the issues we're having with the New Alliance, Ares…and Metallia?" she asked worried.

"The Alliance is almost done, and to stop Ares's rage and Metallia's madness…just ignore the topic…let things take its course…Gaia isn't here anymore, she's starting a new life…maybe it's time you do too…" Athan said.

"But…Gaia is my friend… I can't leave her alone" Serenity said.

"And I'm your husband…and I too need you, your people needs you" Athan said and stood up.

"We're all going to be a big happy family" he smiled and left the room.

"…A big happy family" Serenity whispered.

* * *

**A/N: I do not own sm, just the story, plot and some of the characters. **

_A little late, but it's still wednesday, I've been like crazy painting for the gallery and well... time flew by quickly. You know, I'm so happy to see new readers joined to read this story, like I always say, it makes my day. I just realized I made a slight mistake with the capters names, I repeated a chapter thirty six, so...probably, friday's chapter will be quite long hehe, but, it's good right? you'll have a whole weekend to read :) I promise it will be good :)_

_Another unexpected and exciting moment is coming soon, so, stay alert. Oh yes, and who knows? maybe another bonus chapter might tag along this weekend again ;) _

_Thank you for your kind reviews and we will see on friday for a next new chapter of Divinity. xoxo._


	38. Chapter thirty eight

**Divinity: Chapter thirty eight**

Eros came back past dinner time. He and his father had tried to reason again with the southern king, they had accomplished things but not to stop the war.

The both entered the castle, King Odell went to his chambers with a tired look on his face.

"Are you alright Father?" Eros asked concerned.

"Yes son, I'm fine…I'm just tired, my age is taking its toll" said the king.

Eros eyes showed concern. "Go and have some rest…I'll take responsibility for tomorrow, you don't have to come with me"

King Odell's eyes widened. "But it's a lot of work to do!"

"I'll manage, besides Leonidas will be helping me" Eros patted his father's shoulder.

"I will do my best Your Majesty to help His Highness" Leonidas said.

"Well…I guess you're right, I might leave the meeting up to you tomorrow then" the king smiled.

"Very well, I'll go and check on Gaia to see if she's still awake" Eros turned to leave to his chambers.

"Eros!"

Eros stopped in his tracks and saw his father. "Yes Father?"

King Odell walked to his son and placed a hand on his right shoulder. "I'm very proud of you…You're going to be a great king, better than myself"

"Father…" Eros said dumbfounded.

"Isn't he Leonidas?" the king asked.

"Yes, Your Majesty" Leonidas said.

Eros noticed his father's wet eyes, he was holding his tears, and smiled at him.

"Thank you Father…"

King Odell nodded. "Well…no go on, go see your wife, she must be waiting for you"

"Right…I'll talk to you tomorrow morning, good night Father, Leonidas…could you take my Father to his chambers?" he asked his general.

"Certainly Your Highness" the general said.

Eros smiled at his friend and bowed his head at his father before he left to his chambers.

When he walked into the room, he saw Gaia sitting at the balcony looking at the moon. He walked silently and tried to cover her eyes to surprise her.

"How was your day?" she asked.

Eros stopped in his tracks. "How did you…" he asked confused.

"Know it was you? I once was a Goddess dear" she smiled at him.

"You are still a Goddess love" Eros said, approaching to her.

"How was your day?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Exhausting" he said.

"How was yours?"

"A little bit boring without you here…"

"Did Mother left you alone today?" he asked.

"No…dear, I want to talk to you about something" she walked to the rim of the balcony and sat, motioning to him to do the same.

"Okay…what is it?" he sat next to her.

"Love…I would like to be more involved in the things you do…" Gaia said.

"Gaia…" Eros lowered his gaze.

"It's not that I don't like to spend time with your mother, I do. I love it in fact, she's a sweetheart, but…I would love to be more involved in the things you do, now that I'm the new princess"

"My little Dea…what I do is boring; you can enjoy your free time with the girls of the court"

Gaia lowered her gaze. "They…don't seem to like me"

"What? That's not true" Eros said.

"Aurea told me today what some of them are saying... there have been some rumors" she said softly.

"What rumors? What are they saying?" he asked.

"That I'm a witch" she said.

"What!" he stood up "Who told them that?" he asked upset.

"I don't know..." she said.

"Not all the girls have been rude to me but some of them have been distant, afraid" she said.

"Dear, it's only a rumor…don't pay too much attention to it" Eros said.

"But I do want to get more involved in political issues…I may even try to help you stop that war" she said hopefully.

"Dear…those men are harsh, they speak up their minds…they won't be kind just because a woman is there" Eros said.

"Eros, I went through an audience with the higher gods, suffered the loss of my family, I lost my best friend as well and had to take insults and disgraces…I once did so much for the planet, I know how to talk, you have seen me!" she pleaded.

Eros sighed, she was right. She went through so many things in her life, and has proven to be a strong woman. She is a strong woman. She's a Goddess. "Tomorrow morning, the three kings from the other Kingdoms are coming here, we have to convince King Isra to stop this madness of war"

Gaia gave him a wide smile, standing up she went to hug her husband. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you, love you love you!" she kissed him on the lips.

"You love me only because of that?" Eros raised his brow.

"No, I love you because you're my everything" Gaia said.

Eros smiled. "You are my everything, because of you I'm alive"

They kissed deeply and went to bed.

The next morning they were ready to enter the conference room where the other three kings were waiting for them. Leonidas had a folder with papers in his hand.

"They're waiting Your Highness" the general said.

"Yes" Eros turned to see her wife in her lavender long dress. Her hair was styled up in a braid and some curls framed her delicate face.

"Are you ready?" Eros asked.

"I'm ready" she smiled.

"These men are complicated Your Highness" Leonidas said.

Gaia smiled. "I'll take my chances"

"Of course you will…why am I even worried? You'll do fine" Leonidas laughed.

Leonidas opened the door for them to enter the room.

King Bernard, King Urmanus and King Isra stood up to receive the prince. The three men frowned when they saw the girl walking next to the prince.

"Where's King Odell?" King Urmanus asked.

"He's feeling a little unwell" Prince Eros said.

"And who's this girl?" King Isra asked.

"Her Highness Princess Gaia" Leonidas said.

The three kings widened his eyes in shock.

"Good morning Your Majesties" she said.

"I don't think this is a matter that concerns the Princess" King Isra said.

"Shall we begin?" Prince Eros said sitting in his father's chair, Gaia following sitting in his actual chair, next to her sat Leonidas.

"Well…the other points we were treating yesterday, are all agreed. We will import your merchandise and export ours to your kingdom" King Bernard from the Western kingdom said.

"Very well, we can settle this agreement by signing these papers here" Leonidas passed him the folder with the papers.

"Of course, if King Urmanus also agrees" Eros finished.

"I've been thinking…I don't think it's a good idea for the kingdom to that at this moment" King Urmanus said.

"May I ask why not?" Gaia asked.

"Your Highness...it's a matter that only concerns our kingdom" the Eastern king said.

Gaia smiled. "Your Majesty, if you weren't interested in the treaty, then why would you be here?"

"Think about the good things you'll do for your people. You'll give them the opportunity to grow as merchants, and this of course will give more recognition to your kingdom because all of the good products you export" she said.

"Her Highness has a point"

"Bernard!" King Urmanus said.

"Think about all the benefits…that is why I'm joining them, to improve the quality of life of our people" King Bernard said.

King Urmanus stayed silent for a moment. "You're right, Her Highness is right. I'll sign the treaty right now if you don't mind Prince Eros"

Prince Eros smiled. "Not a problem at all" he handed him the papers to sign with Leonidas.

"Well I won't sign. I'm still not at peace with you…" King Isra said.

"Why is that you still want to be at war with us?" Gaia asked worried.

"Your Highness, the Northern Kingdom has something that belongs to us" King Isra said.

"And what is that?" she asked curious.

"A piece of land" the king said.

Gaia turned to see her husband with an understanding look. She remembered when they met and he talked about properties.

_**Flashback**_

"_Royals tend to be spoiled and..." Gaia scratches her arm trying to avoid eye contact with him._

"_And...?" he continued and raised an eyebrow_

"_Selfish" she finished. Her comment made Eros laugh._

"_Why are you laughing?" she asked annoyed looking at him, she wasn't expecting him to laugh._

"_Is that what you think of us?" he asked still laughing_

"_Yes" she said_

"_Is that what you think of me?" he asked again, his laugh gone._

"_I don't know you that well but, you humans want everything not realizing this planet doesn't belong to all of you in the first place" when she realized what she had just said she covered her mouth quickly._

"_You...humans?" "What is wrong with you?" he asks annoyed._

"_Nothing" she said still covering her mouth. _

"_So this planet has an owner? Is that what you're trying to tell me?... Oh please!..." he said turning and giving his back to her._

"_And what you are trying to tell me is that you are the owner of it?" she asked raising her voice_

_Eros walked back to the shore of the lake, Gaia followed._

"_We own what we reign" he said dryly._

"_No, you don't" she said upset._

"_No?" he asked turning to see her "Then to whom this planet belongs?"_

"_To it's protector" she said crossing her arms. He was about to say something when he noticed her eyes were dead serious._

**End of flashback**

"For a piece of land you are hurting innocent people?" Gaia asked.

"It's ours. It's our right to fight for it" King Isra said.

Eros noticed she was getting upset. He too remembered that conversation they both had when he found out who she really was.

"We are asking you to stop this madness, we can work things out on some other way, they're people living there" Eros tried to reason with him.

"We will ask them to join us or to move" the king said.

"And what if they don't want to move or join you?" Eros asked.

"We will have to make some adjustments" King Isra said.

"How can you say that?" Gaia exclaimed. "Those people have a life there, you can't make them choose!"

King Isra stayed silent.

"With all due respect, you are fighting something that don't belong either you or this kingdom" Gaia said.

Isra laughed. "Don't say nonsense. It belong to us"

"Do you pray at night King Isra?" she asked.

Leonidas widened his eyes; she had character to stand up to him.

"What kind of question is that?" King Isra asked.

"Just, answer me this… do you pray at night Your Majesty?" she asked again.

King Isra looked at the other men in the room and swallowed. "Yes, I do"

"To whom?" she asked again, her golden apple eyes looking straight at his brown ones.

"The protector of this planet" King Isra said.

Leonidas and Eros smiled softly. She had made it.

"Then, there you have it. There's your answer" Gaia said.

The other two kings stayed silent and surprised by the character of this petite girl.

"What answer? I'm not looking for answers" the southern king said.

"Yes you are, you claim a piece of land that rightfully belongs to that protector you send your prayers every night" Gaia said.

King Isra stayed silent. She was right.

"I'm not sure if that protector exists" the king tried to win the battle.

"But you still, send your prayers to that protector every night" she smiled.

"Touché" King Bernard said.

"If you want the peace and wellness you ask to the gods, you have to leave those people alone" Prince Eros said.

King Isra was beaten, and by a princess. He smiled for the very first time in all the meetings.

"You have a strong point Your Highness. If peace is what we seek, we must start here with us. I'm at your disposition" King Isra stood up and bowed his head before Gaia.

Eros's eyes widened in amazement so as the other three men. They were in shock.

Gaia stood up and smiled.

"Do we have a peace agreement Your Majesty? Are you finally going to sign the peace treaty? Gaia asked kindly.

"Prince Eros, give me the papers" King Isra said.

Eros stood up and handed him personally the peace treaty. Isra signed all of them.

"You have a wonderful future queen by your side Your Highness" King Isra said, extending his hand out to him.

Eros smiled. "I know, and thank you" they shook hands. Peace was already settled.

"Well… this fight has finally come to its end" King Urmanus said standing up.

"We will meet again, soon for some other treaties we might propose for the future" King Bernard said.

"It's time for us to leave, it's late" King Isra said.

"I'll take you to the front gates" Prince Eros said.

Leonidas and Gaia stayed in the conference room.

"Walk with us Your Highness, General?" King Isra said.

The three kings left the Northern Kingdom in peace, happy and satisfied by the enormous advance they made in today's meeting.

"We humans, always wanting power…" Eros quoted Gaia's words.

Gaia smiled. "You remembered"

"I'll always remember it. Come, let's go inside and talk to Father about your achievement. I'm so proud of you" the prince kissed his princess.

* * *

Serenity sighed.

Luna was there with her while looking at some papers for the Alliance they keep trying to form. She shook her head at the precious queen.

"Is something the matter You Majesty? Luna asked worried.

Luna was a girl with mysticism; she was a petite girl in her early 20's, she seemed younger than the queen, her features were delicate but some of them feline, she had kitty ears, she was from Mau after all, her skin was a little more tan than the queen's, she had burgundy almond shaped eyes and a small nose, her lips also were small and always wore a pink gloss. She was quite efficient and very smart and most important very kind.

Queen Serenity found a friend in her and she felt happy to not feel alone anymore when her husband wasn't around. Serenity's hand was supporting her delicate face; she directed her lavender eyes to the kitty girl in front of her.

"Well…it's been months since I tried to give my husband a baby" Serenity said sadly.

"A baby?" Luna asked.

"Yes…" Serenity said.

"That's what's been bothering you Your Majesty?"

"Yes…"

Luna bit her lip "Maybe it hasn't happened because of the stress"

"Stress?" asked the queen.

"Yes. Back in Mau, several girls who lived under pressure couldn't have babies. Until they lead a more peaceful life"

"Peaceful life…"

"Your Majesty?"

"I wish we had peace, peace is what I need right now" Serenity said softly.

"Don't worry…everything will turn out fine soon" Luna smiled.

"You are adorable. Thank you for being such a good friend and advisor as well" Serenity smiled back.

Luna blushed. "Thank you for having Artemis and myself here"

"Is Artemis your boyfriend?" Serenity asked.

Luna blushed a deep shade of red. "N-No Your Majesty…he's just a good friend of mine, we've known for so many years"

"Hmm…he seems to have stronger feelings for you, if Aphrodite sees you together, she'll say he's in love with you"

"We're just friends Your Majesty" Luna said.

Serenity laughed.

* * *

Gaia started to be more involved in the politics issues of the kingdom alongside Eros. The king was surprised when Eros told him she convinced King Isra to stop the war they were having for the land he claimed as his. Queen Narella was also surprised to see her daughter in law wasn't indeed like the other girls in the court and understood that just sit and drink tea all day long wasn't her best way to spend her day.

The four of them were having dinner one night, King Odell have been sick for the past three months since he couldn't go to the meeting where Gaia made her debut. His health was delicate, making Eros take charge of all the matter of the kingdom with Leonidas supporting him as his assistant.

Despite the rumors, she continued to be involved in anything she could; the queen was starting to get worried.

"Why is the court saying horrible things?" the queen asked sadly.

Gaia saw her husband in a _told you so_ matter and kept eating her vegetables soup. After the engagement ball she couldn't eat any animal anymore. That peacock made quite an impression on her.

"Those are just rumors…we shouldn't pay attention to them" Eros said annoyed.

"But it's the court dear" the queen said.

"Yes, but the court has hundreds of jealous girls…including Charmindy" Eros said.

"I wouldn't doubt if she started that rumor" Eros said again.

"_Charmindy…_" Gaia thought.

"Maybe you're right…her senses aren't well. I feel so sorry for that tormented soul" Queen Narella said again, taking a drink from her glass of wine.

"Your Majesty, are you feeling better?" Gaia asked, changing the subject.

"I'm better Gaia, thank you for asking" the king smiled.

"I wanted to talk with you…" King Odell said.

"Yes Father?" Eros said.

"Your mother and I talked it over and we came to the conclusion that you are ready to rein this kingdom" the king said.

Eros choked with the wine he was drinking. "What?"

"Your father and I think you and Gaia have been doing a very good job, you have solved more problems in a very short amount of time, and you even stopped a war that was going on forever" Queen Narella said.

"But what about you?" Eros asked worried.

"We are going to be here, but we can't take care of the kingdom anymore…this kingdom needs new direction, you are young, you can bring more prosperity to this land. We believe in you" Queen Narella said.

"I'm getting old son and I'm feeling weak…I will be by your side if you need an advice but, I don't think you'll need any, you have a wonderful girl by your side. The court might be saying thing about her, but the people have responded very well, they adore her" King Odell said.

Gaia blushed. Eros took his wife's hand and turned to look at his parents.

"Very well… although, I wish we couldn't have a big coronation ceremony. I do not wish a ball, I better want to invest that money in more improvements for the people" Eros said.

King Narella's eyes widened. "No party?"

Gaia smiled. "Your Majesty, maybe we can have a ball later…but Eros is right, we can improve the people's life by investing in better food for the people and better education for the children"

"They're right dear" King Odell approved his son's petition.

"Very well…we might talk to the priest to celebrate the coronation as soon as possible" Queen Narella said.

"Maybe Obelix can do the ceremony, like he did in our wedding" Gaia proponed.

"Yes…good idea" King Odell said.

Gaia tried to take another sip of her wine but suddenly felt dizzy; she put a hand on her face.

Queen Narella noticed her sudden reaction. "Dear, are you alright?"

Eros turned to see her "Love, what's wrong?" he asked worried.

Gaia put aside her glass of wine and asked for some water. "I'm fine, it's the wine…I think it's taking its toll" she laughed.

"Yes, maybe that is. You should go to rest" said the king

"I'm okay, really, I'll just drink some water and I'll be fine" she smiled.

"Well…so we can have the ceremony in a couple of days" the king said.

"Very well" Eros said.

"Can the people be present at the ceremony?" Gaia asked.

"The people?" asked the queen.

"Yes…since they weren't at our wedding, and…we do want them to trust us as, and they're as important as the court" Gaia said.

"Well…that's something new…" said the queen.

"But it's not a bad idea" King Odell said.

"We can ask them to wear something more proper mother, if that's what's bothering you" he laughed.

"No…no it doesn't bother me, it's just unusual, but I think Gaia is right" she smiled.

Dinner went smoothly and they agreed that the coronation ceremony will take place in two days. The next day the king and queen were going to make the announcement to the people in the court and the people of the kingdom.

Gaia and Eros were at their chambers getting ready for bed. Gaia was wearing her soft yellow night gown, she was sitting in her vanity brushing her long dark hair. Eros was looking at her from the bed.

Gaia saw his reflection from her mirror and smiled. "It seems you are ready to be king" she said.

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"When I met you, you didn't want to rule this kingdom. And now you agreed easily" Gaia said.

"Because I'm no longer alone" Eros said.

"Aren't you scared?"

"No"

"Not even a little bit?"

"No…"

"Not even a little tiny bit?"

Eros laughed. "Maybe…a little tiny bit"

Gaia laughed and stood up, she turned to go to bed when the dizziness came back making her loose her balance; she fell hard on the floor.

Eros freaked out and stood up quickly to her side. "Love!" he lifted her from the floor and placed her on the bed.

"What's going on little dea?" he asked worried.

"I felt dizzy again…it was that wine. I'll stop drinking wine!" she said.

"Tomorrow morning I'm calling the doctor" Eros said.

"Dear, its okay…I'm fine. It was the wine. I drank too much, that's all" she tried to reason with him.

"Are you sure?" his worried tone was still in his low voice.

"I'm sure, now let's get some sleep…I'm so tired" she said, turning to his side and fell asleep in an instant.

"I hope it's just the wine…I couldn't stand losing you" he whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek softly, he blew off the candle in his drawer, turning to her side he fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: **_I'm so sorry for not posting the update yesterday, but I'm here, I haven't left you with an unfinished story :) this chapter is a little bit longer than we are all used to read, (well...i love long chapters) but it was because i made a tiny mix up with the names of the chapters and too keep it's continuity I had to do this. Well...I want to keep thanking and welcoming to all of you who keep reading, and to the new readers of course, thank you for your kind reviews and ideas. Thank you very much._

_We all know I don't own sm, just the plot, story and some of the characters._


	39. Chapter thirty nine

**Divinity: Chapter thirty nine**

**

* * *

**"How do you think she is?"

"I don't know…"

"Do you think she's okay?"

"I don't know…"

Queen Nut stood from her bed and went to look out the window of her room. "That's all you're going to say apparently"

"Nut what do you want me to say?" King Geb asked annoyed.

"Don't you miss her?" the sky goddess asked.

Geb lowered his eyes. "She did something that was prohibited"

Queen Nut stared at the blue star that glittered at the long distance of where they were living now.

"…Gaia" Nut said softly.

Serenity and Athan kept trying to have a baby, but she couldn't get pregnant. At first, the lunar king was taking it slow, but somehow he started to get tired of the situation, he loved his wife very much but he felt like something was missing.

Serenity was stronger and regal than before, she was making excellent alliances with other gods, and was turning into one of the most respected queens, the Moon Kingdom was in its best state, Metallia had mysteriously disappeared and Ares somehow seemed to manage his rage. Athan couldn't understand why his wife couldn't get pregnant if everything was going well between them.

Every month, the doctor came to check on her and said everything was fine; that they just had to keep trying.

Today was one of those doctor's visits to Serenity. Athan was waiting outside of the room where he was examinating her.

The door opened a few minutes later showing a calmed bald doctor, Athan stood up quickly and went to see what he could say to him this time.

"Any news?" the king asked.

"We're on the same place than before. She is not expecting a child yet" the doctor said.

Athan sighed; the doctor placed a hand on the king's shoulder. "You have to be patient, this moment will eventually come, and you'll just have to keep trying"

"I'm tired of trying…we are both tired of trying" he said with sadness in his voice.

Serenity came out of the room a few moments later with tear in her lavender eyes. "I'm sorry" she said.

"Don't worry dear, we'll just have to keep trying" Athan said.

Ares started to get dressed. For the past months he has been trying to distract his mind and body from the thoughts of Gaia getting married.

Metallia's words still echoed in his mind.

_Flash back _

"_Why….you weren't invited to the wedding?" she laughed. _

_End of flashback._

He turned to see the sleeping woman in his bed. Nobody could fill the space that he wanted _her_ to fill; nobody had her sweet voice or her beautiful magical eyes, her mysterious eyes. Nobody had her silky ebony hair or her porcelain skin.

Nobody else could be like Gaia and he knew it.

"Where are you going dear?" Eris, the Goddess of Discord asked.

"Out" Ares said.

Eris got out of bed and went to him. "Don't you want to stay here with me?" she asked.

"No" he said dryly.

"You're thinking of her again, aren't you?" she asked annoyed.

"That's none of your business" the god of war said coldly.

"She's never coming back!" she yelled.

Ares rage exploded once again and pushed Eris to the bed. "Quiet! I'm the one who brings you here…and I'm the deciding if you stay or go" he said with rage in his voice.

"When are you going to realize that she is gone, I'm the one that has been with you all along! And you keep thinking of her…she's not coming back! She never even loved you and she never will!" Eris yelled at Ares.

"I said QUIET!" Ares yelled at her and left the room.

His rage was taking over him again; his cool demeanor and sympathetic charisma no longer existed.

Ares had turned a cold, cruel and heartless god. He felt lost without Gaia, he loved her and it was true what Serenity told him, it killed him the fact that a mortal won her heart and that now she was married to him.

He couldn't stand the demons in his head, Metallia did a wonderful job at destroying his peace of mind, his patience, everything. He wanted Gaia, and he wanted her now and the only way of having her back was to go for her and bring her back to this realm, but first he had to kill the mortal prince.

He was going to kill the mortal prince.

He walked to his study and took his sword from its crystal case. His gray eyes were filled with hatred, in a flash of gold he was off to Earth.

Like the king and queen had said. They announced the coronation ceremony to the court and to the people of the kingdom, the court tried to reason with them but to no avail, the people were more than happy to know that Her Highness Princess Gaia and Prince Eros wanted them to be part of the ceremony.

Like Eros requested. It first began with a ceremony in the same cathedral where he and Gaia got married, Eros wore his prince crown as Gaia her princess crown.

Gaia's dress was long, with sleeves similar to the ones she had on her wedding dress. The dress was made of golden lace and on her neck she wore a medal that represented her range. Her hair was tied up in a high bun and her makeup was simple and elegant, shimmery shadows on her lids, some peach blush and a soft pink gloss.

Her long skirt covered her high heeled feet, and this time she wore a long golden cape with a red rim.

Eros wore his formal attire, his dark blue military uniform, his red sache crossing his chest with his medals of honor, attached to thin chains was his range medal; the symbol of the kingdom and his title; a long red, black and blue cape on his back.

The priest started the ceremony by giving his blessings; the court of the kingdom and also the people who were outside of the cathedral were following the priest's prayers.

_Te Deum laudamus:  
te Dominum confitemur.  
Te aeternum Patrem  
omnis terra veneratur.  
Tibi omnes Angeli;  
tibi caeli et universae Potestates;  
Tibi Cherubim et Seraphim  
incessabili voce proclamant:  
Sanctus, Sanctus, Sanctus, Dominus  
Deus Sabaoth.  
Pleni sunt caeli et terra  
maiestatis gloriae tuae.  
Te gloriosus Apostolorum chorus,  
Te Prophetarum laudabilis numerus,  
Te Martyrum candidatus laudat exercitus.  
Te per orbem terrarum  
sancta confitetur Ecclesia,  
Patrem immensae maiestatis:  
Venerandum tuum verum et unicum Filium;  
Sanctum quoque Paraclitum Spiritum.  
Tu Rex gloriae, Christe.  
Tu Patris sempiternus es Filius.  
Tu ad liberandum suscepturus hominem,  
non horruisti Virginis uterum.  
Tu, devicto mortis aculeo, aperuisti  
credentibus regna caelorum.  
Tu ad dexteram Dei sedes, in gloria Patris.  
Iudex crederis esse venturus.  
Te ergo quaesumus, tuis famulis subveni:  
quos pretioso sanguine redemisti.  
__Aeterna fac cum sanctis tuis in gloria numerari.  
_

_Salvum fac populum tuum, Domine, et benedic hereditati tuae.  
__**Et rege eos, et extolle illos usque in aeternum. **_

_Per singulos dies benedicimus te.  
__**Et laudamus nomen tuum in saeculum, et in saeculum saeculi.  
**__Dignare, Domine, die isto sine peccato nos custodire._

_**Miserere nostri, Domine, miserere nostri.  
**__Fiat misericordia tua, Domine, super nos, quedammodum speravimus in te.  
__**In te, Domine, speravi: non confundar in aeternum**_

"Please bless our future King and Queen, give them the strength they need to keep this kingdom safe" Obelix said, he walked to the couple standing in the altar and gave Eros a crystal ball.

"Prince Eros, do you swear to rule this kingdom with fairness and care, to see for your people's demands and never take advantage of your power to destroy what your ancestors have built"

"I swear it with my life" he held the crystal ball with his left hand.

"Now I give you the sword of your bloodline, to bring peace and prosperity to the innocents and punish the ones who failed in their acts" Obelix gave him the sword of the royal family.

Eros took the golden handcrafted sword with his right hand.

Obelix turned to Gaia, holding another crystal orb in his hands.

"Princess Gaia, do you swear to rule this kingdom with fairness and care, to see for your people's demands alongside your husband and never take advantage of yout power to destroy what the royal ancestors have built"

"I swear it with my life" Obelix gave her the crystal orb; she held it with her left hand as well.

Obelix now showed a golden rod.

"This is the rod of destiny. With it you will rule with fairness and in peace. You'll give strength to you people and your husband whenever they'll need it" Obelix gave Gaia the thin rod which she held with her right hand.

Eros and Gaia then walked to the altar and sat on their respective thrones. King Odell and Queen Narella came near them and placed their respective crowns upon their heads.

Once they did it, they went to sit next to them and held their hands. Queen Narella couldn't hold her tears.

"I now present to you, Your Majesties King Eros and Queen Gaia of the Northern Kingdom" Obelix said.

"Long life to our new King and Queen!" said Father King Odell.

"Long life to our new King and Queen!" said the multitude.

They stood up from their thrones and walked outside the cathedral with their new crowns upon their heads. Gaia saw all the people who were there to witness the celebration; she was amazed how much the people wanted to salute her.

Once they went to the palace, Leonidas helped Eros to take off his cape while Aurea helped Gaia with hers. Odell and Narella walked to them and gave them a hug.

"We're very proud of you" they said.

Gaia's vision started to blur, losing her balance again she supported herself against the wall; Narella noticed her again.

"Dear, are you still feeling ill?" Mother Queen asked.

"Just a little dizzy…but it's alright, it's gone" she smiled.

"Gaia…you haven't been well, these last couple of days you have been throwing up almost everything you eat" Eros said concerned.

"It was that wine I drank the other night" she said.

"Maybe it was the stress of the coronation" Leonidas said.

"Yes, Leonidas is right" Obelix said, he placed a hand on her shoulder and felt a strong energy from her.

"Obelix, is everything all right?" Gaia asked.

"Y-Yes Your Majesty" the priest said.

"_What was that amazing strong energy?"_ he thought.

**

* * *

**

A/N:

_**I just own this story, plot and some of the characters**_

_Thank you for your wonderful reviews and messages, without them I wouldn't be here sharing this story. It means a lot. I hope you liked this chapter...so it seems something great is coming :) and you just wait and read next's chapter. _


	40. Chapter forty

**Divinity: Chapter forty**

* * *

Aurea took Gaia to the royal chambers to get some rest; Gaia felt again that dizziness and held on the door.

"Your Majesty…" Aurea said worried.

"I'm fine Aurea…I'm just tired" Gaia said.

"I must tell the King to go and get the doctor" Aurea was about to leave when Gaia took her arm.

"Please…don't"

"Your Majesty! You are not feeling well…" Aurea said worried.

"It's nothing, I'm just tired" Gaia insisted.

Obelix came in a few minutes later. "I'll watch her, if I see she feels unwell again I'll let you know"

Aurea nodded and left the room leaving the new queen and priest alone.

She was deeply asleep, her skin was pale, she was sick. Obelix was worried that the gods had decided to take her life earlier than they expected. "But if it was that, if the god of the underworld was the one to take her soul with him, why Hades hadn't showed up yet?" he thought.

"No…" he shook his head, dismissing the horrifying idea.

Outside the palace gates a man in a golden armor appeared, the guards at the gate saw him and one of them came close.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the guard asked.

Ares didn't answer.

"I said…who are you and what…" he was interrupted by Ares's hand in his throat, a few seconds later the soldier passed out and the god of war threw him a few feet away on the ground.

In that instant Gaia's eyes fluttered open. "No…" she whispered.

Sitting in the bed, she put her hand in her heart; Obelix saw her and went to sit next to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked worried.

"No…" she said again, her hands started to shake.

"Little Goddess, what's wrong?" he tried to hold her still.

"He's here" she said.

Obelix remembered his thoughts and panicked. "Who? Who's here?" he asked.

"He came to bring destruction" she said.

"Who?" the priest asked again. "Who is here?"

"Ares…" she turned to look at the priest.

Obelix's eyes widened in shock.

Ares did the same with the other soldiers guarding the gate of the palace and walked in with no problem; he walked until he reached the main court and stood still looking up. He closed his eyes and tried to contact Gaia with his mind.

"_Come out, now"_ he said.

Gaia's eyes widened.

"What's going on?" Obelix asked.

"He wants to see me" she said.

"_I know you can hear me Gaia, come out now if you don't want any more humans get hurt while I wait for you to come"_ he threatened.

Gaia stood up quickly "I have to go"

"No! don't go!" Obelix pleaded.

"I have to go…if I don't, he'll hurt everyone. I must not allow that, I just made a promise" she said.

"But what about King Eros…think about him" the priest tried to reason with her.

"That's exactly why I'm going…I don't want him to hurt Eros or my new family" she said.

She started to walk towards the door when the dizziness came but this time her vision black out for a second. Her condition was getting worse, still she kept walking.

"I won't leave you alone" Obelix said.

Gaia was heading to the main court when she saw Eros with a worried expression. "Go to our chambers and stay there, there's a mysterious soldier hurting the guards. He must be Isra's new plan" he said.

"No…" she managed to say.

"What?" Eros asked confused.

"He's not Isra's new plan… he's Ares and he's coming for me" Gaia said, her voice almost a whisper; she was feeling worse by every minute is passed.

"No!" Eros held her arm. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"To see him"

"Have you lost your mind? You're not feeling well and still you're going to see him? I don't want you to get hurt!" he said franticly.

"If I don't…he will kill you all. One thing is that he came for me…but other totally different is if I go with him" she finally said and let herself go.

Gaia tried not to faint on her way to the main court, once she was there she saw him standing in the middle of the garden.

"I knew you could still hear me" Ares said.

She tried to stay still. "What do you want Ares?" she asked.

Ares smiled. "What? No hugs for me this time?

Odell and Narella appeared there a few minutes later followed by Leonidas, Eros and Obelix.

"What is this? You're new mortal family?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact yes, they're my new family" she said coldly.

"I can't believe it…everything she said it's true"

"Why are you here Ares?" Gaia asked again.

"Ares…?" Leonidas said to Eros "_That_ Ares?" Eros nodded.

"Why are you here?, leave her alone!" Odell asked to the man in golden armour.

"Silence you pitiful human!" he was about to send a blast of energy at them when Gaia put herself in the middle.

"What are you doing?"

"Stop this Ares…leave them out of this…it is me who you want and I'm standing right here"

"You got married, I was told" his gray eyes showed hurt.

"Who told you that?" Gaia asked wide eyed.

"Does it matter? You're still famous up there" he said.

"I don't see why" Gaia said.

"Is that your mortal prince?"

"Mortal…?" Narella asked.

"Why are you here Ares?" she asked again.

"To do what I should have done a long time ago…" he said.

"And what is that?"

"To take you back with me" Ares took hold of Gaia's arm, but she was too weak to try to free herself from his grip.

"Ares! Leave her alone!" Obelix said getting closer to them.

"You priest…I thought I killed you back there in her shrine" Ares said.

"Who are you and why are you trying to take Gaia with you?" asked Narella to him.

Ares laughed. "They don't know who you are!" he stared at Gaia.

"Ares…" she tried to speak.

"You sacrificed yourself for _that_ human and they don't know who you are?" Ares said again.

"What are you talking about?" Odell asked the man.

Ares laughed louder. "Unbelievable…how could you take all this Gaia?"

"I did it for love. All I did was for love. For the love I feel for him!" she said.

Ares eyes went dark with rage. "Silence!" he threw her a few feet away.

"If you are not mine…then you won't be any other man's wife!" Ares started to summon his power, a strong amber colored energy started to flow through his whole body.

"Ares…stop…please…I don't want to fight you" Gaia said, her voice was week.

"Fight me? You are just a simple mortal, with no power" Ares laughed, he took his sword and raised it up high above her head.

She closed her eyes and felt a strong energy come within her, a very familiar warm energy. When she opened her eyes she summoned that energy flowing blocking the god of war's attack.

She stood up and let that golden aura fill her again like before.

"_Mutatis mutandis *(to change what it has to be changed)" _she said softly, a strong energy started to flow from her. Covering her from head to toe.

Ares eyes widened. "That cannot be true…" he said.

Gaia's dress changed into a thin shimmery dress, a sword appeared next to her.

"I said I didn't want to fight you…but you gave me no choice" she said.

"How can…" Ares was shocked.

"I am still the carrier of the Golden Crystal Ares…so that makes me still the Guardian of Earth" she said.

Narella, Odell and Amadis who appeared a few minutes later were shocked by what they were witnessing.

"I can't believe it…" Ares said.

Gaia took position, her right hand holding a golden sword that seemed to be made from the sun.

Ares started to fight, his sword moving to one side and the other, Gaia missed all his strikes, when he was about to hit her she ran passed him and jumped.

"Diffingere! (change)" she said making like if she was going to break the sword with her knees but instead the sword turned into two small blades, once she transformed the sword she hit Ares on his back, stumbling him.

Ares regained his balance and went to strike her again, but her energy was so strong that he couldn't even touch a single hair of hers.

"I shall destroy you then…" Ares said angry.

"Remember who taught me how to fight…" she said before missing another strike. But even for Gaia to miss any blow from the god of war was surprising for her, he was clearly more prepared to fight with a sword than her.

"It's the end" he said extending his palm and sending her a blast of energy.

Gaia stood in his opposite direction doing the same "Strenti!(strength) " she yelled and blocked his flowing energy.

When the blow ended, Ares tried to run towards her to hit her again with a blast of energy when Gaia started running again to his direction, a few feet away from him she bent and turned, making him trip and fall with her leg. Once he was on the ground she placed her golden sword on his throat.

"It's over Ares…leave us alone" she said coldly.

Ares stood still under the blade, he smiled and he looked to another direction making her turn to see what he was focusing. This was Ares chance to move the blade out of his throat and grabbed her by her neck with a strong grip.

He lifted her with one hand in the air; her small fragile hands were trying to free herself from his grip. She was losing consciousness.

"I always loved you Goddess of Earth…why did you have to fall for a mortal?" his eyes were full of fury and sadness.

Her air was cutting short, she was soon going to faint and die. Her golden eyes started to tear.

"Don't look at me like that!" he said.

"I said stop it!"

Her eyes stared at him with sadness.

"Stop it!" he summoned his energy again to attack her when a blast of golden energy from her hit him straight in his stomach, releasing her.

His burnt body lay there still on the ground, but she knew he wasn't dead.

"I once loved you Ares…but I was childish and stupid. I believed you were going to change someday…instead you broke my heart so many times…you gods think you can do it all, I was once one of you…and never had the love I was looking for until I met him. I love him and he loves me back, and if I had to live all over in order to be with him, I would do it in a blink of an eye!" she said.

Ares stood slowly.

"You won't live forever..." he said.

"I don't care…" she responded.

"Hades will come and rip the soul off your body…with me you had your last chance to be back who you were" he said again.

"I don't need to be back who I was...because I don't want to see you ever again…what you did was unforgivable…you destroyed everything I had and almost killed my friend, you obeyed my father's orders and tried to kill me first…and just because you couldn't find me you expressed your anger with Obelix…" she said.

"Gaia…" he breathed.

"Leave me alone Ares…forget I once existed, just like _they_ did" she said.

Ares's gray eyes watched her with regret and sadness, he lost her the day he obeyed her father's orders. It was his fault.

"May the gods have mercy on you…" he said.

"No…Ares, may the gods have mercy on _you_…"she said.

"At least tell them who you really are…so they don't treat you like if you were like one of them!" he said before disappearing.

Gaia stood there with her sword on her hand, she turned and saw her family safe and smiled.

"Thank goodness you're safe" in a sudden motion, the golden energy disappeared as well the sword returning her to her old dress.

The dizziness came back, this time taking her last drop of energy and fainted.

* * *

**A/N: **_Here you go Monday's chapter, you probably thought yesterday's update was today's but no. I just wanted to surprise you. Thank you for the reviews and opinions, as always means a lot :) Enjoy._

_I do not own sm, just the plot, story and some of the characters._


	41. Chapter forty one

_**Previously on chapter forty**_

_"I once loved you Ares…but I was childish and stupid. I believed you were going to change someday…instead you broke my heart so many times…you gods think you can do it all, I was once one of you…and never had the love I was looking for until I met him. I love him and he loves me back, and if I had to live all over in order to be with him, I would do it in a blink of an eye!" she said._

_Ares stood slowly._

_"You won't live forever..." he said._

_"I don't care…" she responded._

_"Hades will come and rip the soul off your body…with me you had your last chance to be back who you were" he said again._

_"I don't need to be back who I was...because I don't want to see you ever again…what you did was unforgivable…you destroyed everything I had and almost killed my friend, you obeyed my father's orders and tried to kill me first…and just because you couldn't find me you expressed your anger with Obelix…" she said._

_"Gaia…" he breathed._

_"Leave me alone Ares…forget I once existed, just like they did" she said._

_Ares's gray eyes watched her with regret and sadness, he lost her the day he obeyed her father's orders. It was his fault._

_"May the gods have mercy on you…" he said._

_"No…Ares, may the gods have mercy on you…"she said._

_"At least tell them who you really are…so they don't treat you like if you were like one of them!" he said before disappearing._

_Gaia stood there with her sword on her hand, she turned and saw her family safe and smiled._

_"Thank goodness you're safe" in a sudden motion, the golden energy disappeared as well the sword returning her to her old dress._

_The dizziness came back, this time taking her last drop of energy and fainted._

_

* * *

_**Divinity: Chapter forty one**

_**

* * *

**_Eros carried her to their chambers once again; her limp body worried him more than the explanations they had to give to his parents later on.

The new king laid her wife on the bed and sat next to her. "We need to call a doctor"

"She's too pale" Narella said.

Obelix came closer to her and placed a hand on her shoulder again; the same energy he felt a few hours ago was still there.

"Aurea, please call the family doctor, tell him it's urgent" Odell said with a worried expression.

Gaia stirred in the bed and started to sweat a little, minutes later she opened her eyes in a lazy way; she remembered what happened and sat straight in the bed weakly.

"Gaia…how are you feeling?" Eros asked.

"Very nauseous…" she said with a hand on her head.

Narella sighed. "I know…this is not a good time but…we need to know what just happened"

Obelix handed Gaia a glass of water, Eros stayed silent and pursed his lips, Leonidas tried to look away.

"I don't want to think those rumors are true…" Odell said.

"No Father…those rumors are not true" Eros said.

"Then what is it?...this girl has been hiding something apparently important from us" Odell said, Narella stayed silent.

"Your Majesties is not what you think…" Leonidas tried to intervene.

"All of you know her secret don't you?" Odell asked.

"There's no need to keep hiding this…" Gaia lowered her gaze.

"Your Majesties…I come from a place that forbid me several things. One of those things was to have any contact with you; before you met me I was once a Princess and had to meet many obligations…" Gaia said.

"I don't understand…" Narella said.

"We met one day I ran away from here, trying to get some time on my own…one thing lead to another and I found out about this…but I had to keep it secret in order to be safe. Leonidas eventually found out and I had to tell him since he's my best friend…" Eros said.

"What kingdom are you from?" the former king asked.

"From Olympus…" Gaia said.

The former king and queen stared in shock.

"Father, Mother…Gaia is a Goddess" Eros confessed.

"What?" Narella asked surprised.

"No…this has to be a joke…" Odell said surprised as well.

"No…Your Majesties, its true…I'm what he says…" Gaia kept her gaze down.

"You're… La Dea della Terra…" Narella said wide eyed.

Gaia nodded.

"But…how...?" Odell asked.

"We have forbidden to have contact with mortals, all of us… but I fell in love with Eros, the higher gods found out and put a punishment on me stripping me off my title as the Goddess of Earth and took away my immortality, when the time comes Hades will take my soul with him for the rest of eternity. I don't have the power I used to have when I was a Goddess but I do still have the need to keep my planet safe. I was trained to protect this planet and to protect you… but I found love here and if I had to do it all over again…I would" Gaia said.

"That is why you told me your parents abandoned you" Narella said sadly.

"Yes, when they found out about Eros and myself… my father told me I was no longer worth of my name and title, that I was no longer his daughter; my mother stayed silent and told me I was worthless…" she said again.

"You've been through a lot…and still you preferred a life with us?" Odell asked.

"You have given me so much; I have what I always wanted. A family and a husband who loves me and not who I am" Gaia smiled.

Gaia stretched her hand out to Obelix to come closer to her. "He has been with me since I can remember, he taught me how to concentrate all the energy of the Golden Crystal that protects this planet, he taught me how to pray, how to be patient…he was priest of my shrine and he is like a father to me as well" she said again.

"I understand everything now…" Narella said.

"So the man you fought…was…" Odell tried to know more.

"The man who was here was The God of War, Ares" she said.

"By all heavens…" Narella said.

"My little dea, I suspect that he came here because something or somebody heated his thoughts" Obelix said.

"I think so too" Gaia said.

"But who could do such a horrible thing?" Narella asked.

"In Olympus there is light and darkness in its maximum state; within them there's a witch that has been causing problems, and she was the one who told my parents and higher gods about Eros and myself" Gaia said.

"Her name is Metallia" Obelix said.

"I didn't know about this…" Eros said.

"Apparently she is trying to get a revenge of something I don't know about" Gaia said.

"My goodness…what if she is the one causing you feel like this?" Narella asked worried.

"I don't think so… it comes and goes…I'll be fine" Gaia said.

"Anyway, I sent Aurea to get the family doctor" Eros said.

"What?" Gaia asked.

"We don't want our new Queen and Goddess to be sick" Narella said.

Gaia smiled. "Thank you…for everything"

Aurea came in moments later with the doctor behind her.

"Your Majesties, the doctor is here" Aurea said.

A man in his 40's walked in with a small briefcase in his left hand. "Good day Your Majesties" the doctor bowed.

"What seems to be the problem?" he asked again.

"My wife hasn't been feeling well" Eros said stepping aside, allowing the doctor to come and sit next to her in a chair.

"Your Majesty…what are the symptoms you are having?" the doctor asked taking his stereoscope out of the leather briefcase he left on the chair.

"Dizziness, I've been feeling very tired and weak and also very nauseous"

"I'll check your vitals to see if everything's okay" the doctor proceed to check her pressure, listen to her heartbeat, to look at her eyes and asked her to stick out her tongue.

"How long have you been having these symptoms?"

Gaia tried to remember "I don't know…maybe two weeks"

"Two weeks?" Eros exclaimed "That night at dinner wasn't the first time you felt like this?"

Gaia shook her head indicating a no.

"Why didn't you say something? This could be serious!"Eros said with a worried expression.

The doctor smiled. "There's no need to worry"

"But she's been weak and has fainted several times now" Eros said.

"That happens because her heart is working for two" the doctor said, still with a smile on his face.

"What do you mean?" Eros was still confused.

"Your Majesties, you are going to be parents" the doctor gave the new king a wide smile.

Odell, Narella, Leonidas, Obelix and Aurea were in shock.

"Parents…" Eros said softly, the news weren't sinking yet.

"She just needs plenty of rest, good nutrition and tranquility" the doctor recommended.

Gaia was in shock. She only nodded to the doctor's specifications and watched him leave the room followed by Aurea.

Words finally fell into place for Eros and widened his blue eyes at his wife.

"Little dea, you're pregnant!" he said.

Narella sniffed and Odell's smile couldn't be bigger; Leonidas was still in shock. Obelix came to sit by his queen's side.

"That was the reason why I felt that warm energy within you"

Gaia turned to see the priest. "What energy?"

"When I touched you I felt a strong warm energy" Obelix said.

"Warm energy…" Gaia's eyes widened in surprise "I felt that energy too…when I fought with Ares"

"Could it be?" she asked.

Obelix smiled "Yes, Your Majesty…your baby protected you"

Narella came closer to Gaia and sat next to her. "I'm going to be a grandmother" her eyes shed tears of joy.

Gaia smiled and hugged her. "We're going to love this baby so much!"

Odell hugged his son tightly "You're going to be a father!"

Eros smiled. "I am…"

It was Leonidas's time to hug his new King. "Congratulations!" the general hugged Eros tight.

"Thank you" the new king said.

Aurea came after and smiled "Congratulations Your Majesties"

"Thank you very much Aurea" Eros said.

"Are you going to help me take care of the baby?" Gaia asked.

Aurea gave her queen a wide smile "I would love to Your Majesty!"

Narella stood up from the bed and went to her husband "Well, we have to follow the doctor's recommendations, we'll leave you two alone, have some rest. You both need it"

Eros and Gaia nodded.

"If you need anything Eros, Dea…let me know" Leonidas said smiling.

"We will Leonidas, thank you" Gaia smiled.

Obelix bent and gave his queen a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll pray for the baby every day and every night"

"Obelix…" Gaia took his hand.

"You're going to be a momma…I'm so happy" he cried tears of joy.

Eros stood up and hugged the priest. "You'll teach the baby how to pray, just like you did with her" he whispered into his ear.

Obelix smiled. "I will Your Majesty" he bowed and left the room.

Eros sat next to her on the bed, both silent. Gaia put her hand over her belly and smiled.

"Too much surprises for just one day" she said.

"Yes…but this last one is a blessing" Eros placed hand over the one she had on her belly.

Gaia saw her husband wipe some tears with his left hand. "Dear, is something wrong?"

Eros raised his head; tears were falling from his eyes freely.

Gaia looked at him with worry "What's wrong?"

"I'm…the happiest man alive" he said.

"I can't believe there's somebody inside me" Gaia said softly.

"I'll protect you and this baby with my life…I swear" Eros said.

Gaia laughed softly. "This baby seems to have some character"

"Why do you say that?" the king asked.

"All that energy I felt when I was confronting Ares…didn't come from me" she said.

"Maybe is a girl like you" Eros said "A little princess"

"Do you care if the baby is a girl or a boy?" Gaia asked curious.

Eros stood up and went to change his formal clothes to something more casual. "No"

"What I only care about is to have a healthy baby and a healthy wife" he said.

Gaia's stomach grumbled, Eros laughed. "Do you know what I also care about?"

"What?" Gaia laughed.

"You eating" he said.

* * *

**A/N:** _I think this is one of the most emotional chapters...this kind of news always changes lives. I want to thank you for your opinions, for reviewing and welcome to my new readers. I will always try to answer your reviews back, it's my way to thank you and to show you my appreciation and of course to know you. Thank you for marking Divinity as a favorite and for marking me as a favorite author, it makes my day._

_Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did when I wrote it, now I must hurry writing the other chapters before you catch up with what I'm writing right now ;)_

_We already know I don't own sm, just the plot, story and some of the characters. Thank you._


	42. Chapter forty two

**Divnity: Chapter forty two**

**

* * *

**A month has passed since he saw her, that day was in his mind like it was yesterday. He closed his eyes and remembered those golden eyes, her raven soft hair that fell on her back it was longer that he remembered, her soft voice pleading him to stop the fight.

He opened his grey eyes and realized he had lost her. He had lost her the day he slept with all those girls in the past. He lost her when he listened to her father and went to destroy her shrine; he lost her a month ago when he went to confront her on Earth.

He no longer had that beautiful woman by his side, he no longer had his best friend, he wasn't going to hear her laugh ever again. She was gone.

He looked to his side and saw a woman sleeping next to him, her dark hair covered her face and sometimes for brief moments he imagined she was _her. _The woman next to him opened her violet eyes.

"You're awake" she said.

"Yes…" Ares said.

Eris lowered her gaze, she knew that once they finished sleeping together she had to take her things and leave his palace. This time without him telling her anything she got up in silence and started to pick her clothes off the ground.

Ares watched her put on her dark red dress with delicacy. Another realization hit him, she has been with him since before Gaia was gone, she was the girl that was in his bed almost every night when Gaia had feelings for him, it was because of this girl she stopped loving him and moved on. This girl stayed with him even after his madness, rage and jealousy, after he told her he went to see Gaia to kill the man she was married to and take her back.

Eris _loved_ him.

"If you need something… let me know, I'll come back to check up on you…" she said softly.

"Eris…" Ares called her.

Eris stopped in her tracks and turned to see him with a strange look, he never did that, he always let her leave without saying a word.

"You don't have to go…" he said again.

"It's almost noon…" she said, her red shoes on her right hand.

Ares grey eyes for the very first time in months showed care for her. "You don't have to go if you don't want to"

Eris stood still between the door of his chambers and the bed. "I do not understand…" she said.

"Stay with me, Eris" Ares said.

"What?" she was confused by his behavior.

"Marry me, Eris" he said.

"You _don't_ love me" Eris said.

"Love in this place doesn't really matter"

"It matters to me"

"You're the Goddess of Discord…love should be an insignificant thing"

"Maybe it is insignificant but it's something that makes you feel like you really exist"

"What do you mean?"

"I admire the Earth Goddess for what she did, you know?"

"Because she became a mortal being?"

"Because she dared to do what we were always been afraid to do"

"And what is that?"

"To love and be loved in return"

"So, love really does matter to you"

"Ares, we live in a place where we do what we want. We are beings that actually don't care about anybody else than ourselves…"

Eris turned to leave when he interrupted her again.

"Do you love _me_ Eris?"

She stopped again in her tracks, her back was towards him.

"…No"

"Liar"

"What are you asking me this?"

"I want to know"

"You don't need to know everything…"

"Do you love me Eris?"

Eris turned to see him. "Yes"

"Marry me"

"Your heart belongs to someone else"

"But my body and soul have been with you all this time"

"Why do you want to marry me so suddenly?"

Ares got up from the bed and walked towards her. "Because we've been together since I can remember, if we live in a loveless place like you say, at least let's share a life with care, in peace and with respect"

Eris side smiled. "You care for me?"

"I always have…"

"Liar"

"Marry me Eris"

Eris smiled again. "Let's share a life with care, peace and respect"

* * *

"Eris and Ares are getting married"

Queen Serenity's eyes widened in surprise. "Married?"

King Athan took another bite of his food and nodded. "He told me this afternoon"

"A month ago he wanted to go and confront Gaia and now he's getting married?" Serenity rolled her eyes.

"At least is something don't you think? He's finally letting go a living myth and moving on" Athan said.

"How ironic" Serenity said while cutting her food with her knife.

Athan took a sip of his wine and frowned. "Ironic, why?"

"He's marrying the girl who made Gaia move on with her life and then he couldn't handle it because he discovered he was in love with her"

"Well…now he's moving on" Athan said.

"Are they having a ceremony?" she asked.

"I guess they won't do anything big" Athan said.

"I hope their relationship works out. Underneath that madness and rage we knew from him for the past months there's a kind man" she said.

"Metallia has disappeared again" Athan said.

"We will still need to stay alert, she comes and goes" Serenity said.

"Well…I don't think she'll come back, her strongest card was Ares… and now he's trying to leave all this behind" King Athan said.

"Perhaps you're right" Queen Serenity smiled.

"We can now relax and focus on more important things"

"What are those important things? The Alliance is almost complete" Serenity asked curious.

"We can focus on that baby we want to have" Athan said.

Serenity smiled. "Yes"

* * *

When Eros and Gaia gave the baby announcement to the court they went to visit the Queen almost every day. The people in the kingdom started send presents of all kinds for the Queen and the coming baby.

Eros thought it was a good idea to make weekly audiences with both of them so the people could meet the Queen and bring the presents they had for the upcoming baby and to also take the opportunity to talk directly to the royals and tell them their needs and what could be best for the kingdom.

The people responded so well to that idea that they had to give two public audiences per week instead of one in order to attend every person in the kingdom. And it worked; the kingdom was in its best state and never felt so peaceful.

Gaia loved to meet the people and talk to them; she was becoming one of the most loved queens in history. Her small baby bump showed slightly from under her light green gown.

A man approached the couple and bowed before them "I brought you the best strawberries of the harvest Your Majesty"

Gaia wide smiled "Oh my! Thank you so much! … I love strawberries"

Another man in his mid 60's came close and bowed as well "Your Majesty, my wife is thrilled with the news of your baby" he bent down to look in his bag a small package with a thin string tied up; he undid the knot and showed gave the content to the queen. Gaia was mesmerized by the present. It was a pale blue baby blanket with little brown horses.

"It's beautiful!" she said amazed by the detail.

"My wife knit it, she spent weeks doing it" the old man gave the queen the kindest smiled.

"I'll put this blanket on the baby's crib, I promise; what's your wife's name?"

"Analea" the man said.

"Tell Analea that I'll cherish her present forever" Gaia smiled.

Some of them brought food, others toys, others blankets and so the list could go on. While some of the people came directly to see the King and ask him some issues others came to just congratulate the Queen and give their blessings to her and the baby.

Leonidas walked in after two hours. That was the sign people knew it was time to leave and come back on the next audience.

"How are you feeling Your Majesty?" the general asked.

"A little tired but well" Gaia smiled.

Eros attended the last person and stood up from his throne. "You should go to rest"

"Yes, maybe you're right" she said.

"You have to remember the doctor's recommendations" Leonidas said.

"You are both right, I'll go have some rest…this little bundle of joy is taking all the energy from my body" she laughed.

Eros laughed and kneeled in front of her, his hands on her small bump "Don't give your mother a hard time, 'kay? Be good" he said in a childish voice.

Leonidas laughed. "I never in my life imagined to see this man acting like this. You truly changed him"

Gaia laughed "You too are going to take care of the baby once it's born"

"It will be my pleasure!" the general said.

"Very well…now if you excuse me, we'll leave you too alone, we are now going to sleep" Gaia said.

"I'll see you in a bit dear" Eros said and gave his wife a peck on her lips.

"You're finally living your dream" Leonidas said.

Eros sat on his throne in a more relaxed way and smiled. "I am…"

Leonidas turn to see if someone else was there, after he saw nobody he sat in same way on Gaia's throne chair.

"And now it's better than your parents know the truth about her"

"Yes, I felt like a sack of sand was lifted from my shoulders" Eros laughed.

"I never imagined I could ever get to see another god" the general said.

"Me either, but she warned me that could happen…specially _that_ god" Eros said.

"He mentioned something that he loved her…" Leonidas said.

"Yes, I heard him too, but Gaia never told me they had some kind of romance"

"Maybe they didn't have one, but he might have liked to have one with her"

"Yes, you're probably right"

"Have you ever imagined yourself being a father?"

Eros laughed. "To tell you the truth, no"

"Imagine a little Gaia or a little Eros running in the hallways" Leonidas laughed.

"I know..." Eros sighed "It's the best thing that could ever happen to me"

"You really are changed" Leonidas said.

"She made me change, she's…god, I adore her" Eros sighed again.

* * *

"The people are more than pleased with the Alliance Your Majesty"

Serenity smiled and took another sip of her tea; she was enjoying the view from the tea room with Luna.

"There has been a good response from the Higher Gods as well, but I still want Earth to be involved" the queen said.

Lunas burgundy eyes stared at the majestic queen. "Your Majesty…I know King Athan said it wasn't true, but…"

Serenity gave the kitty girl a confused look. "But?"

"The myth of the goddess and the mortal is true, isn't ? Luna asked.

Serenity sighed. "Yes Luna, that's not a myth, that is true"

"Oh my!" Luna's eyes widened in shock.

"Was she pretty?" Luna asked.

"She's beautiful" Serenity said.

"She alive?" Luna asked with surprise.

"Yes, she's alive, although she's not a goddess anymore, she doesn't have the power she used to have" Serenity said.

"Did you know her?"

"She's my best friend" Serenity smiled.

* * *

Gaia opened her golden apple eyes when she heard a noise in her chambers; she sat and saw Aurea leaving a tray with some juice and fruit for her.

"Your Majesty…did I wake you up?" she sounded ashamed.

Gaia smiled at her. "Don't worry Aurea…I had to wake up anyways, it's not good to spend the rest of the afternoon asleep anyways"

Aurea nodded. "I brought you some fruit; I thought you might want to eat something"

"You're so kind, thank you" Gaia took a slice of apple.

Aurea bowed and was about to leave the room when she turned to see the queen sitting on the bed with a confused look.

"Your Majesty…is it true?" Aurea asked.

"What's true?" Gaia asked.

"Are you really our _Dea_?" the young maid asked.

Gaia understood why the girl was acting so strange. "Come Aurea, sit next to me" she said patting the mattress softly.

Gaia sighed. "Yes Aurea, it's true…"

Aurea looked down. "I don't think I can be of much help to our Dea"

"Why do you say that, of course you can!" Gaia said.

"You need a more serious assistant, not a girl like me" Aurea said.

"I don't want a serious assistant, I want a friend and I have one already" Gaia smiled.

Aurea raised her face to meet Gaia's. "Really?"

"You have been nothing but kind to me since I came here, you never judged me like the other girls in the palace, I love your sincerity or is it that you don't want to be my friend?" Gaia asked.

"I'd love to continue being your friend Your Majesty"

"And enough with the Majesty thing, my name is Gaia… when we are alone you can call me by my name…understood? Makes me feel…old for some reason" she laughed.

Aurea laughed. "Alright…Gaia"

"Much better!" Gaia laughed.

"Do you have a family, you know…up there? Your…I mean Gaia" Aurea asked.

"Yes…my mother is the Goddess of the Skies and my father the God of Earth, my mother's father is the God of Sun" Gaia said to amazed girl.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" the girl asked.

Gaia sighed and lowered her gaze. "Yes…an older brother"

"Is he too the God of Earth?"

"He once was but…he decided to take another path"

"What's his name?" Aurea asked.

Gaia raised her face; her eyes lost in thought "His name is…"

* * *

**A/N:** _Finally FRIDAY! again, lol, this has been a long week for me...I started working of the future chapters and, well, I kind of had a writer's block but I'm finally seeing the light at the end of the tunnel. Thank you soooooo soooooooS SO MUCH for marking me as a favorite author, and Divinity a favorite story. I love it! _

_Have the most wonderful weekend of your life, because yesterday is gone and the future is still to come. Be happy. I'll see you back on monday for a new chapter update :)_


	43. Chapter forty three

**_Previously on chapter forty two_**

_"Do you have a family, you know…up there? Your…I mean Gaia" Aurea asked._

_"Yes…my mother is the Goddess of the Skies and my father the God of Earth, my mother's father is the God of Sun" Gaia said to amazed girl._

_"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" the girl asked._

_Gaia sighed and lowered her gaze. "Yes…an older brother"_

_"Is he too the God of Earth?"_

_"He once was but…he decided to take another path"_

_"What's his name?" Aurea asked._

_Gaia raised her face; her eyes lost in thought "His name is…"_

_

* * *

_**Divinity: Chapter forty three**

**_

* * *

_****Flashback**

_A 5 year old Gaia was sitting in the grass playing with a doll in a golden dress. Her hair was in a small bun at the top of her head, her eyes big and bright green, between honey and apple green; a few feet away was a boy 5 years older than her practicing with a sword._

"_You need to concentrate more" King Geb said._

_The boy tried hard to master the sword but when King Geb won again he threw the golden sword a few feet away landing next to Gaia._

"_I don't understand why I have to use that thing! We could easily beat anyone by using our powers" the boy said upset._

"_You need to master that sword in order to use the power of the Crystal" King Geb said._

_The boy's black hair fell on his face covering his deep grey eyes "I want to use the Crystal"_

"_There's no need to use it the Crystal now, it's not a toy!" King Geb said._

"_You'll see…when I master the Golden Crystal I'll conquer everything!" the boy said._

"_That's not the point in using the Crystal son…" King Geb sighed and turned to leave._

_Little Gaia stood up and went to his brother who was standing in the same place his father left him, taking his hand she looked up to see him._

"_What is that Crystal?" she asked with curious eyes._

_The boy looked down at her. "A stone that could make changes to this universe"_

"_Why daddy doesn't want you to use it?" she asked confused._

"_Because he's jealous that I'll be more powerful than he is" the boy said._

_Gaia walked through the darkened halls of the terran palace, her eyes full of worry, her heart was pounding fast. When she opened the door of the throne room she saw him threatening his parents with a black sword._

"_What are you doing?" she asked frantic._

"_Proving them that I am worthy of the Crystal!" he said, his voice deep and sultry. _

_Gaia walked towards him. "Please, that won't prove them anything…"_

_The man turned to see her; the grey color that once was there was now turned to black. "That is why they trained you as well…because they didn't want to give me the Golden Crystal…"_

"_You want that power to use it against the gods, and everything we have. That is not right!" King Geb yelled._

"_What I want is to turn everything the way it should be, I will be the most powerful God of the entire universe and if that means killing the mighty Zeus I will!" the man said with rage._

"_But you already are a God…" Queen Nut said._

"_Of a planet, I want to be God of the Universe!" he said._

"_What have you turn in to, you're a monster!" Queen Nut said._

"_And you're a pitiful Goddess, that is why you could never use the crystal" the man said._

"_What happened to you?" Gaia asked._

"_I became stronger. And I came for what belongs to me" the man raised his sword above this father's head._

"_Surrender to me!" he yelled._

_Gaia's eyes widened in shock "Stop it!" she summoned the power of the crystal and sent him a golden blast._

**End of Flashback**

"His name is…" Gaia said.

"You're awake" Eros said from the door.

Aurea stood up quickly from the bed and bowed "She just woke up Your Majesty"

"Good" he smiled "How are you feeling" he asked his wife.

"Not so tired anymore" she smiled.

"Do you need anything else Your Majesty?" Aurea asked.

"No Aurea, thank you very much" Gaia smiled.

The young maid left the room a few seconds later leaving the Eros and Gaia alone.

"You two seemed to be in a deep conversation" Eros said.

"After she saw that fight, I started to feel her distant, scared…and I felt bad, she has been more a friend to me than a maid" she said.

"Like Leonidas and me" Eros said while laid on the bed.

"Exactly" she smiled.

"That girl is special" Eros yawned.

Gaia half smiled and ran a hand through her husband's hair, Aurea made her think in_ him_ and her half smile fading away to be replaced by a sad expression.

"I hope you find peace…" she said softly.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_I need you to help me…"_

"_In anything you want…"_

"_I want that crystal, it's mine"_

"_I know it's yours, everything is yours"_

"_Will you help me...Metallia?"_

"_Would you stay with me forever?"_

"…_Of course"_

_**End of flashback**_

A pair of yellow eyes opened, they showed emotion and sadness, almost like they were about to cry.

"You said you were going to stay with me forever…" Metallia whispered.

A tear fell down her pale face, almost like if it was made of acid she quickly wiped it away with the back of her hand.

"You said you were going to stay with me forever!" she yelled this time, in a moment of rage she stood up and threw away all that could find in her bedroom; bottles, her vanity table, chairs until she reached for her hairbrush and threw it against the mirror in front of her breaking it into small pieces.

She fell to the ground with loud sobs.

"I destroyed her, took away her crown and still…you are not with me" she cried, her eyes staring the nothing.

Metallia stood up; drying her tears she walked to her window.

"It's time to bring you down, Queen Serenity"

"Poor little witch" a woman chuckled.

Metallia turned wide eyed at the voice. "How…?"

"Did I come on inside? Easy, you don't have the power of a goddess to form an energy barrier" the woman walked closer.

Metallia's gaze lowered.

"So, that is the main reason you wanted to destroy the Earth Goddess…" Neherenia said.

Metallia raised her face to see the queen of darkness in front of her.

"You felt love for _him_" Neherenia chuckled.

"I still don't understand something, why do you want to destroy the Moon Goddess?"

"Because she claims to be the only Queen of the Moon" Metallia said.

Neherenia turned. "We will see…maybe that will happen without any of us interfering"

"What do you mean?" Metallia asked.

"Serenity is finding difficult to get pregnant, I don't think her husband will stand the idea of ruling a kingdom with no heir" Neherenia said.

"She can't have a child, how do you know this?" Metallia asked amazed.

"You still don't get it, unlike you; I'm a Goddess of darkness. I can get any kind of information" Neherenia said.

"A kingdom with no heir…" Metallia said to herself.

* * *

"Queen Serenity" Luna said.

"Yes" Serenity turned.

"You have a visitor" the feline girl said.

"Who is it?" the queen asked.

"It's me, Serenity" a man entered the garden.

Serenity stood up "Chronos!"

The man walked in next to her, his dark attire and dark hair made contrast with the light surroundings.

"Please, sit" Serenity said.

Chronos sat on a chair next to the white queen "How are you?"

"I'm great" Serenity said, her expression showed confusion.

"I know you are forming an Alliance, but you haven't talked to me yet" Chronos said.

"I'm sorry…I thought Athan went to see you already" Serenity said.

"No…but its fine, I preferred to come and talk to you directly" Chronos said.

"It will be an honor if you joined the Alliance" the moon goddess commented.

Her face lowered showing sadness, Serenity sighed.

"Me too…" the god of time said.

Serenity raised her face in surprise. "You too what?"

"I wish she could join this new Alliance. Earth has always been a very strong and powerful planet"

"Do you think there could be any possibility?" she asked with hope in her soft voice.

"Serenity…" Chronos tried to reason with her.

"You, dear Chronos as one of the Higher Gods… do you think there is a chance for her to join this Alliance? Serenity asked; her clear lavender eyes showing emotion and hope, her hands were together as if she was praying for it to be possible.

"Dear flower, she is part of a new world now" Chronos said, taking one of Serenity's hands.

Serenity eyes started to shine with tears, one fell graciously from her cheek. "She's left unprotected…if Earth doesn't join this Alliance, they could be in danger…"

Chronos stared at the young woman in a sheer lavender dress "Serenity…you are worried of so many things…"

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I know you are worried for Gaia, I know you are worried for your kingdom…and I know you're worried for not getting pregnant" Chronos said.

Serenity widened her eyes in shock "How…"

"Serenity…destiny is a funny thing, one day you have a slight idea of what might happen in your future but then…something comes and changes an entire life. Life changes with every breath we take." Chronos said.

"But I'm trying and Athan…" Serenity drifted off.

"Time is like the sea…there are things that fall into it and get lost in its immensity and there are others that come back to you. I will only say one thing; there are some things that need to happen first, you need to be patient" Chronos said.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked confused.

Chronos smiled. "Gaia will be fine; she is no longer in danger"

"No longer in danger…I still don't understand" Serenity's confusion grew.

"She has a very special guardian, and soon will be born"

Serenity's eyes went wide in amazement "She's…"

"There is a reason for everything little flower…just give some time to time" he smiled.

"If she's expecting a child, she will be in more danger…they'll want to kill that child" Serenity said.

"What will challenge our world is soon going to be born. Do not worry"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for letting me know what I did in mistake. I probably confused the names and letters or I don't know, my mind was racing very fast, well... if I posted in a worng way something I uploaded once again what I meant to be chapter forty two and well chapter forty three right away so you could see the continuation, kay? thank you for your kind words and support. You are the best.**

**thank you, thank you, thank you. xoxo.**

**p.s. would you like this chapter to count as tomorrow's update or do you want your monday chapter? contact me and tell me what you think :) I hope you like this new one, and once again, sorry.**


	44. Chapter forty four

**Divinity: Chapter forty four**

**

* * *

**

The first trimester of Gaia's pregnancy was a challenging and at the same time wonderful experience for her, everyday that passed she felt this new life forming inside of her more and more alive. But this baby had character, one day she could be chirpy and happy with no symptoms at all or she could stay in bed sleeping the whole day, her tummy was also growing allowing her to feel the baby moving.

The first time the baby moved they were at the court having tea and eating lunch, for the very first time she was eating more than just fruit, Eros just came home from a meeting with one of the three kings and had brought her a present from King Bernard; a small box of chocolates. A few minutes later she ate one of the chocolates she felt a small tug inside her.

Eros watched her amazed wife with tenderness and excitement, after she told him what she just felt; she put his hand on her belly and waited for another reaction from the baby.

At her fourth month she felt more relaxed and collected, stil,l her emotions started to flow like cascades, luckily she had a very lovable and patient husband by her side.

"How's my grandson or granddaughter doing this morning?" Queen Narella asked excitedly touching Gaia's belly with care.

Gaia chuckled and answered in a childish voice "Very happy, I'm moving a lot today"

"How are you feeling today dear?" Queen Narella hugged her daughter in law.

"Good, I haven't feel too tired this whole month" she smiled.

"It's normal, I remember when I was expecting Eros; I felt tired all the time" Queen Narella laughed.

"Have you thought of names for the baby?" King Odell asked.

"No…not yet" Gaia commented.

"I can't wait to meet my little bundle of joy" Queen Narella said excited.

"Dear… maybe I'm not allowed to ask you this things but, does your parents know you're expecting a child? The mother queen asked again.

Gaia lowered her gaze "I don't know"

"I want to thank you, for not telling anyone about my true identity" Gaia said.

"Oh dear, that is something that only concerns to us" King Odell said.

"Yes dear, I could never tell the court…they would never understand" Queen Narella said.

"Including Charmindy" Eros said.

King Odell burst into laughter at his son's comment, Queen Narella turned to look at him with a puzzled look.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I remembered how crazy that girl is…it would have been this kingdoms perdition to have her as queen" the father king said.

"I'll never forget that embarrassing moment at the ball…" Queen Narella said.

"Me either" Gaia commented.

"Imagine a child like Charmindy dear" Gaia laughed at her comment.

Eros eyes widened "Oh dear god…"

The lunar queen walked through the main hall of her palace, she accompanied Chronos to the exit; his words echoed her mind.

It had been a long while since she last saw her, her heels clicked on the marble floor. She was about to go to the gardens when she noticed the palace very quiet and without too much movement, Athan was at a meeting in Olympus and he won't be home until this evening.

"Maybe if I just pass by and say hello…" Serenity thought.

"I was wondering if you could go with me to the party"

"I have to work"

"Maybe if you ask for permission…"

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes… crazy in love for you…"

Aurea blushed and look down, Marlo, the chef's assistant was standing next to the maid with a yellow flower in his hand. Both were at one of the gardens, he caught her cutting some flowers to take to her mistress's chambers.

"Marlo…I can't ask for that, I have too much work, I have to take care of Her Majesty" Aurea said.

"Please…? It's just a party" the young man said.

"Well, then ask Aurora or Lilly I'm sure they won't say no" the woman said.

Gaia went to see Obelix but he was him doing his daily prayers and didn't want to interrupt him, so she better decided to go and take a walk through the gardens of the palace, she was about to sit near the fountain when she heard people whispering, finding it odd she went to see who they were and spotted her assistant and friend with the young cook.

She took a few steps closer and saw him trying to give Aurea a pretty yellow flower, the scene couldn't be more adorable and romantic, a man trying to win a woman's heart.

"I don't want them to go with me, I want you" Marlo said raising his yellow flower up to her.

"I have to work Marlo, I'm sorry" the young woman said.

Gaia saw the young cook's sad eyes, he was trying to conquer her love; and then the queen thought when was the last time she knew Aurea had a free night? She was always with her, taking care of her since she arrived and with her pregnancy she was always there for her. Gaia felt she needed to do something for her friend; it wasn't fair for that young pretty woman to live without love, without a companion.

"I can wait for you until you go can go" the man said.

"Marlo I said I can't…" Aurea said.

"Aurea" Gaia said joining the couple in the garden.

Aurea bowed so as Marlo "Your Majesty" the said in unison.

"How are you feeling Your Majesty?" the girl asked with concern.

"I need to talk to you" Gaia said in a serious tone.

"O-of course" Aurea wasn't expecting that.

"Come with me, it's serious"

"Y-yes Your Majesty" Aurea stuttered.

Gaia started to walk to the fountain and Aurea followed, she turned to see the young man standing there with a worried expression and smiled at him. Marlo blushed and smiled at her back nodding his head he left the gardens, somehow he understood what the queen was trying to do.

They stopped in front of the fountain; Gaia sat and motioned Aurea to sit next to her. They stayed in silence for a few minutes before Aurea decided to break the silence.

"Is something the matter Your Majesty?" Aurea asked worried.

"Yes" Gaia pretended to sound serious.

"How can I serve you?"

"I'm very upset with you Aurea, your behavior hasn't been the best" Gaia said.

"Your Majesty…I don't…" Aurea felt confused.

"I don't seem to understand how you can't go to that party!" Gaia said, turning to see the young woman.

Aurea blinked her eyes in shock "Your Majesty?"

"Gaia"

"Gaia…I don't understand" Aurea said.

"Am I being unreasonable with you? Am I asking to work extra hours?" Gaia asked.

"No! …it's just that…" Aurea looked down.

"He seems to like you" Gaia said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"You have the right to go out and have some fun, what worries you?"

"I don't want to leave you alone, there are days you can feel great and others when you just can't get out of bed"

"Aurea" Gaia chuckled "It's actually a miracle that I'm pregnant, it's supposed to be hard, at least for me. But trust me in one thing, this baby is way too comfortable right now, I don't think this baby is going to be born anytime soon"

Aurea smiled.

"Why are you so afraid of loving him?" Gaia asked.

"I fear to give my heart to someone else again" Aurea confessed.

"I once had my heart broken too; it's the worst feeling…" Gaia said.

"Someone broke _your_ heart? But you're a Goddess you're beautiful!" Aurea said.

"Beauty is never the reason to love somebody dear friend"

"Who was it?"

Gaia laughed "Why do you want to know?"

"It was the God who came that day am I right?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because no sane man can let a Goddess like you go, besides his face said everything"

Gaia lowered her gaze "Ares and I were very close friends, he taught me how to master a sword, he protected me…I was once in love with him but he always slept with other Goddesses. He always broke my heart in that sense, I don't know when he realized he was in love with me…I guess it was when he found out I was already in love with someone else…"

"I'm afraid to love him" Aurea said.

"You will never experience true love if you don't give him a chance…he seems loyal and lovable"

"He is…"

"Then go to the party with him…I really doubt Lilly and Aurora can win over you" Gaia smiled.

"But what if you feel bad?" Aurea asked worried.

"I'll bother the father of this bundle of joy" Gaia said, caressing her belly.

"But…"

Gaia took Aurea's hand and placed it over her bump.

"Baby…do you want Aurea to go to this party with Marlo?" Gaia asked her belly.

The baby started to move softly making Aurea smile widely.

"See? Even the baby wants you to go out. Have fun, it's an order from your queen" Gaia raised her nose to the sky.

"Thank you, Gaia" Aurea kissed the queen's cheek.

Gaia wasn't expecting that action, her eyes started to fill up with tears, but she did her best to hold them.

"You better enjoy this time because once this baby is born neither you, Eros, Leonidas and myself are going to sleep again" Gaia laughed.

Gaia returned to her chambers a while after Aurea left to get ready for the party, when she entered the room she saw her husband was still asleep.

"He really must be tired" she thought.

She walked to the small reception that was in Eros's and her chambers, taking a green book from one of the shelves she sat on a red couch and started to read the first pages of the book.

* * *

A silver aura appeared in an open room. It was gorgeous, tall pillars reaching for the sky, flowers all around and a small altar in the middle of the circular place; the sunlight filled the place giving a dreamy atmosphere.

Serenity was confused, she thought she got to the wrong place; she started to walk around the place taking the sweet gardenia aroma in.

Obelix saw the silver aura a few feet away from him and smiled, he knew who this aura belonged to; walking towards her he smiled.

"What a pleasant surprise, Your Majesty"

Serenity turned happily at the man behind her "Obelix, it's been so long since I last saw you!"

Obelix closed the long space between them and hugged the lunar queen "I know, I'm so glad to see you doing well"

Serenity broke the hug and smiled warmly at the priest. "This place is beautiful"

Obelix nodded "Yes it is…I love the way the sun enters this place, I spend most of my days here, praying"

Serenity sat at one of the stairs in the small altar.

"What do you ask for when you pray Obelix?"

The priest smiled and sighed. "I thank to the gods for giving us another day to live…I pray for the safety of this planet, I pray for my queen and her king…I pray for the future, for the little bundle of joy that's coming"

"Is it true, then?" Serenity's eyes showed surprise.

Obelix stared at the lunar queen with confusion.

"Gaia is expecting a child" Serenity's voice was soft.

Obelix nodded. "How did you know Your Majesty?"

"Chronos told me…" Serenity's voice held melancholy.

"We consider it a miracle" Obelix sighed with joy.

"How is she?" Serenity's eyes gleamed with happiness.

"Why don't you call her?" the priest smiled.

"I thought she couldn't respond to that anymore…" Serenity gave a curious look to the priest.

"She thought that too, but it seems the stone still responds to her. Call her, she'll be more than happy to see you"

Serenity closed her eyes, trying to find the link she shared with her goddess friend she smiled when she knew she had found her.

"_Little girl of golden eyes…where are you?"_

Gaia was changing another page of the book she was reading when she heard Serenity's words in her mind. She smiled when she recognized her voice.

"_I'm at my chambers reading a book, where are you?" _

Serenity's lavender eyes opened and gleamed with joy.

"_I'm with Obelix, I escaped a moment from the moon to came and see you"_

Gaia smiled.

"_I'll be there in a moment"_

"Baby of mine, someone very special to mommy came to salute you" the terran queen smiled, rubbing her tummy.

Serenity smiled "I can't believe it; she can still communicate with me!"

"I told you, she didn't know she could until Ares came" the priest said with a low voice.

Serenity frowned. "Ares, wait… Ares was here?"

"He came to confront me four months ago"

Serenity's eyes widened when she saw the terran queen standing at the entrance, her imperial cut dress in a forest green dress hiding her baby bump. Her hair was loose with a golden pin on her right side holding just a strand of her long raven hair.

"Oh my…Gaia!" Serenity stood immediately and went to hug her friend. That's when she noticed her pregnancy.

"Look at you…when you think you can't get any more beautiful you become pregnant and look beyond gorgeous!" Serenity placed a hand on her friend's bump. As if the lunar queen's hand had woken up the baby it reacted to her touch and started to move softly.

"I think the baby is saying hello" Gaia laughed.

"I'm so happy for you" Serenity shed some tears.

"We all are like crazy, we can't wait to meet this baby" Obelix commented.

"I can tell" Serenity's eyes showed more than just excitement.

Serenity widened her eyes "I thought you couldn't link your energy with us anymore…how did you…?"

Gaia sat on one of the benches and nodded "I thought that too but it seems I still have some power left, the crystal still responds to me and with a stronger force"

"She found out when Ares came" Obelix scratched his head.

Serenity stood up "Wait a minute…you said Ares came to confront you"

Gaia nodded.

"Did he hurt you?" Serenity's hands were trembling.

"No, he…came to take me back" Gaia looked down.

"He tried to kill you Your Majesty…to kill you and the King" Obelix looked at his queen.

"Oh my…I tried to stop him but he was frantic!" Serenity kneeled in front of Gaia.

Gaia raised her face to look at her friend "His eyes were filled with rage…he found out I was once in love with him"

Serenity sighed "I know, I told him…I'm so sorry Gaia but I had to…I had to find a way to stop him, although I guess it didn't work"

Gaia placed a hand on Serenity's shoulder.

"I'm the one who's sorry; I have caused you so much trouble"

"If God Ares hadn't come, the King's parents would have never found out about Goddess Gaia's true identity or about the baby" Obelix commented.

"Obelix is right, thanks to Ares I found out I was pregnant" Gaia placed a hand on her belly.

"How did they react when they found out you were the Goddess of Earth?" Serenity sat on the floor looking up at her friend.

"They were shocked of course but, they were incredibly kind to me and even kept the secret from the court" Gaia smiled.

"And when they found out about the baby?"

"They couldn't believe it; they are very excited, they can't wait to hold the baby in their arms"

Serenity smiled. "I'm so thankful this nightmare is getting to its end"

Gaia made a confused look. "Why do you say that?"

Serenity stood up.

"Ares got married"

Gaia turned to look at Obelix and then to Serenity with a shocked expression.

"He got married? To whom?" Gaia's was surprised by the news.

"With Eris, about four months ago" Serenity crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Eris was the woman who always stayed by his side all this time, and she was the woman in his bed every night since I can remember" Gaia's voice was quiet.

"He got married right after he came then, you said four months…" Obelix said with a hand on his chin.

"I'm glad for him, I hope he finds happiness" Gaia smiled.

Serenity looked down and sighed, Gaia stood up and hugged her friend with no need to know what is making her sigh like she did, Serenity couldn't help but cry.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, sorry I'm posting it a day later but I've been like crazy at work, organizing, fetching and a lot of things, if you once watched that movie called ''the devil wears prada'' my job is like the one the assistant have but instead of fashion is art, fortunately, my boss is not like the one in the movie, she still has her strong character though, but she's very nice... lol oookay I'm drifting a LOT here; I want to thank you for your comments, questions, excited reviews and messages. I love your response to this story and as long as I continue reading reviews from you guys I'll keep finding the time to keep writing and posting new chapters :) I'm enjoying this process very much, as a first experience I must say is very rewarding, I feel like if I painted a portrait a lot of people could relate on...**

**Thank you very much and I hope to read reviews from you!**


	45. Chapter forty five

**Divinity: Chapter forty five**

**

* * *

**

Gaia held her friend while she cried her heart out; Obelix walked out of the shrine giving them privacy.

Serenity held her friend tightly; she knew the only person who could actually understand her was holding her at this moment. Her sobs started to decrease; breaking the hug she gave her friend a warm smile.

Gaia sat once again on the bench and motioned Serenity to sit next to her.

"We had been having discussions very often…" the lunar queen sniffed softly. "We have been trying to have a baby for so long now and…this is wearing me out"

Gaia wrapped an arm around her friend. "He loves you Serenity, I remembered how his eyes gleamed with joy when he saw you walk in to the shrine the day of your wedding"

"Time and destiny are wise dear friend, maybe you still have things to do before you can give your full attention to a baby"

Serenity smiled and nodded.

"Who knows? Maybe my baby is going to look after yours" Gaia smiled.

"I wished you could be with us in the Alliance" Serenity looked down.

"Don't worry little friend, we are going to be fine. I still am going to protect this planet no matter what"

Serenity smiled "I will always look after you"

Gaia gave her friend a kiss on her cheek in gratitude.

"Speaking of protecting…have you heard anything from Metallia?" Gaia asked.

"She was here on your wedding day…I confronted her, she got very upset. I think she won't be molesting us anymore since her strongest card moved on and got married" Serenity played with a strand of lavender hair.

"You mean Ares?" Gaia raised a brow.

"Yes, she felt confident every time she made him angry. She knew you were his weakest point. But now he moved on, she has no more cards to play" Serenity talked softly.

"Metallia is… she was his perdition or he was her perdition…I don't know anymore, they are much alike" Gaia sighed.

Serenity looked up at her.

"You mean your brother?"

Gaia nodded.

"She had feelings for him…" Serenity said softly.

"He never gave her any reasons to believe he loved her" Gaia frowned.

"In her world he did" Serenity said.

"I feel sorry for her"

Serenity shifted in her place "I too feel sorry for her, but she knew what she was doing…I don't know how she got away"

"I don't even know how he met her" Gaia said.

"I still am going to be careful, you should too"

Gaia nodded and smiled. "I will"

Serenity smiled and placed her hand over her friend's belly once again.

"How does it feel?"

Gaia chuckled. "A million ways, at first I felt so tired and nauseous. Now I can feel slight movements inside and a lovely warm feeling"

"Have you thought of names for the baby?" Serenity smiled.

"I have but none of the names Eros proposed to me are of my liking…well not that he proposed too many, he said that if the baby is a girl she should be called like me and if it's a boy he should be called like him" Gaia chuckled.

Serenity laughed.

The day went by quickly and soon the sun was set revealing a gorgeous full moon upon them. The soft white light illuminated the shrine.

Gaia was about to talk again when she saw Aurea coming to their direction.

"My assistant is coming"

Serenity stood up "Want me to leave?"

Gaia moved her head no. "Hide behind that pillar"

Aurea came to view; her hair was disheveled and had a bruise on her right cheek.

Gaia's eyes widened and came near the young woman.

"Aurea what happened to you!" Gaia's hand caressed the bruise.

"I had a fight"

"What? Why?" the queen was surprised.

Aurea sighed "I was at the party with Marlo, when Aurora started to tell some of the new rumors going on, I got angry and punched her in the face"

"Aurea, don't listen to rumors!"

"She talked trash about you Gaia! I couldn't let that happen!" Aurea raised her arms in frustration.

"What kind of rumors are they saying?" Gaia raised a brow.

Aurea stayed silent.

"Aurea, what is the rumor?"

Aurea sighed. "That the royals are afraid of you and your black magic"

"They keep calling me a witch then" Gaia sighed.

Aurea nodded "They called your baby an abomination and that I couldn't stand it, that's why I punched her in the face"

Gaia looked down.

"Aurea, never hit a person ever again"

"But she was disrespecting you and the baby! I don't know who could start a rumor like that" Aurea defended her actions.

Gaia turned her face to her friend behind the pillar then turned to look at Aurea.

"There's someone I want you to meet" Gaia told Aurea.

Aurea made a confused look "I don't see anyone in here but us"

"Serenity you can come out…" Gaia called her friend.

A woman in a long white gown appeared from behind the pillar, her lavender hair was styled in a different way, her body was covered by a soft aura, like the one her queen once had but instead of golden hers was silver. Aurea's eyes widened in shock.

Gaia smiled and walked up to her friend. "Aurea, I want you to meet Serenity, Goddess of the Moon and my best friend"

Aurea kneeled before them; her eyes were fixed on both beauties in front of her.

"This is my friend and assistant Aurea" Gaia told Serenity.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Aurea" Serenity smiled.

"The pleasure is mine" Aurea said amazed.

Serenity chuckled. "Come on, stand up. There's no need for you to be on the floor. If you are Gaia's friend then you are also mine" Serenity winked an eye at her, Aurea stood up.

"And about the rumor…I think we know who started it" Gaia commented, Serenity nodded.

Aurea frowned "Who could make up such horrible thing?"

"Metallia" both goddesses said in unison.

Eros opened one eye, he took the longest nap ever; he expected to see his wife next to him but found nothing. Standing up he went to the small reception in their chambers and saw the book she was reading on the small wooden table in front of the red couch.

He started to worry since she always is in bed at this time before dinner. Walking towards the door he found Leonidas walking through the hall.

"Oy! Leonidas" Eros called out.

Leonidas turned his head over his shoulder and waved at his king.

Eros caught up with the general. "Have you seen Gaia?"

"She is not with you?" Leonidas arched a brow.

"No…which is strange, she always takes a nap on the afternoon"

"Maybe she's with you mother"

Eros smiled "Yes, you are probably right. I'll go look for her to have dinner together"

"Is there a way to destroy this witch?" Aurea touched her sore cheek.

"There must be" Serenity sighed. "It's time for me to leave"

Gaia hugged her friend "I'm so glad you came, remember what we talked about. Don't worry, everything will be fine"

Serenity smiled "Thank you Gaia"

"Nice to meet you Aurea…please, take care of her. She's very special to me" Serenity smiled at the young woman beside her friend.

"I will, I promise" Aurea smiled back at the lunar queen.

In a flash of silver Serenity was gone, leaving the terran queen and her assistant and friend alone under the moonlight.

"She's beautiful" Aurea whispered.

Gaia nodded "We've been so close since I can remember"

"So this is where you've been all this time!"

Gaia and Aurea turned to find a smiling king at the entrance.

"Hello dear, did you sleep well?" Gaia asked.

"You should have waken me up earlier, you have been here…Aurea, what happened to your face?" Eros tried to take a look at Aurea's bruises.

Gaia sighed "There are more rumors about me"

"Who is making all this?" he asked annoyed.

"There are some people who don't accept me as their new queen" Gaia said.

"There must be someone behind all this" Eros said.

A few feet away a dark figure appeared and hid behind a tree, Metallia's eyes gleamed in the moonlight; her nails dig in the hard trunk of the tree and listened carefully to what the terran royals were talking about.

It was her, the one who was creating the rumors, everything began since she brainwashed Charmindy with her lies at the engagement ball.

Gaia felt a strong evil energy and shivered, she tried to find the source of that aura but the shrine didn't have too much light.

"Dear, let's leave this for later. You need to eat something, both you and the baby" Eros commented.

"Baby?" Metallia repeated his words.

"Yes it's not healthy to be up so many hours and not have eaten yet, the baby can resent it" Aurea said.

"Baby…" Metallia's eyes widened in surprise "Gaia is pregnant!"

Gaia nodded and turned to see her husband.

"Dear…I need to talk to Obelix just for one moment, and then I'll catch you at dinner, okay?"

"Obelix isn't here" Aurea turned to both sides.

"He will be in a minute, I just called him" Gaia said.

"Why do I feel you are not telling me something?" Eros raised a brow.

"Me? Why would I do that?"

"Very well…I'll wait for you at the dining room, don't take long, please?" Eros said before turning to leave.

"I won't dear" Gaia smiled.

"Do you want me to wait Obelix?" Aurea came forward.

"No, you go and put some ice on those bruises...I'll be fine"

Aurea nodded "If you need anything, please call me"

"I will" Gaia smiled.

Aurea left the place a few seconds later leaving Gaia alone.

"I know you are here" she said out loud. She heard laughs.

"Well well, so you can still sense when somebody from the upper world is here"

"What do you want Metallia?" Gaia snarled.

"What? No hug for me?" Metallia appeared in front of her, her black dress flowing like a shadow in the night as well as her long hair.

"What are you doing here? Haven't you had enough? Leave me alone!" Gaia said.

"You are pregnant. Expecting a child from a mortal..." Metallia half smiled.

"Don't you ever dare to hurt my baby"

"I don't think you are allowed to be this happy Gaia, you deserve to suffer" Metallia walked around the place.

Gaia followed her with her eyes "Of course you want me to suffer, you think that if you destroy me you will be able to free my brother. Let me tell you something dear, even if you ever free him, he won't wait for you with open arms"

Metallia frowned "We will see"

"Why don't you leave us alone?" Gaia asked.

"Because I hate you! I hate you and the blasphemy you are carrying!" Metallia yelled.

Gaia widened her eyes.

Metallia regained herself. "Does Ares know of this baby?"

Gaia half smiled "Ares has moved on…he won't listen to you"

"But your father will…and I don't think he'll approve a blasphemy in his family" Metallia snapped.

"You stay away from me and my baby!" Gaia yelled.

Metallia laughed.

"Or what? You are just a mortal…you can't do nothing"

"I swear Metallia…that if you try to hurt my baby I'll kill you with my bare hands"

Metallia's laugh echoed the place "Please, you can't do nothing, you are a nobody!"

"And that is why…your people doesn't like you"

"I knew you were behind this" Gaia said, her baby inside started to move abruptly.

"I'm always behind everything Gaia" Metallia started to create an energy barrier around her and started to affect Gaia.

Gaia started to cough.

"You won't win against me Gaia!"

Gaia started to feel dizzy and disoriented; Metallia's laugh was the only thing she could really recognize now. Her baby was moving more and she couldn't take it anymore.

She fainted at the witch's feet.

* * *

**A/N: Do you know how much I enjoy writing this story? I think, is my way to escape the stress I live day by day. Although I love my job...stressing out is inevitable. Inevitable is going to an end. I have been analizing that maybe of you might get tired of my story for being so long, I love long stories and this one makes me feel like it's some kind of a novel...but, I think I'll have to break it in two parts and maybe, mayyyybe I'm still bringing the pieces together I'll write the third part, to make it a trilogy. I hope you guys stay tunned to it, I would love to continue having your support and reading from you :) well... we are getting close to the end of our first part of Divinity, still more chapters to come, but we are getting close to it's first end. I hope you like it, oh yes, and we already know I don't own sm just some of the characters, the story and this particular plot. Enjoy!**


	46. Chapter forty six

**Divinity: Chapter forty six**

**

* * *

**

"I hope your bastard child dies" Metallia laughed and vanished, leaving the terran queen laid on the marble floor.

Eros was waiting for her in the dining room, but already passed more time that she said she was going to take to be there, standing up he went to look out for her, on his way there he saw Obelix in the hall.

"Obelix!" Eros yelled.

"Your Majesty" Obelix turned to see a the worried king.

"Did Gaia go back to her room?"

Obelix gave his king a confused look "I thought she was with you"

Eros frowned "No, she told me she needed to talk with you about something"

"We talked in the afternoon…" the priest commented.

"Oh god…" Eros eyes widened.

"Is something wrong Your Majesty?" the priest sounded worried.

Eros didn't answer and ran to the shrine as quickly as he could, the priest followed behind. Once they reached the place the king called for his wife but got no response.

Obelix ran up the stairs and saw Gaia lying on the floor.

"Gaia!" the priest ran to her side and shook her fragile body, he noticed her lips were chapped and dry and her skin paler than usual.

"Something had happened to her, someone must have caused this" Obelix said with concern in his voice.

Eros caught up with the priest and saw his wife on the floor, his eyes started to cry in desperation "Gaia! Gaia!" he shook her body softly.

"Please, wake up!" Eros called out loud.

Obelix took her wrist and checked for pulse "Her pulse is very weak…" his eyes widened in fright "Her energy has been drained"

Eros lifted his wife off the floor and took her to their chambers. He laid her on the bed, still she wasn't responding.

"What should I do?" Eros asked panicked.

Obelix moved forward and placed a hand on her belly.

"What are you doing?" the king asked.

Aurea walked in few seconds later, she saw the king carrying his wife.

"What happened?" her hands were shaking.

"I found her lying on the floor at the temple" Eros said.

Aurea gasped.

Obelix started to press his hand softly against her belly.

Eros widened his eyes "What are you doing?"

Obelix turned to look at Eros "She's not responding…I must take drastic measures to bring her back"

"What …" Aurea trailed off.

"No…" Eros gasped.

"Please, trust me in this" Obelix said.

The priest pressed his hand against Gaia's belly waiting for an answer "Please child…wake up"

A few minutes later he started feeling movement inside "Please child, help her…bring her back" his hands started to shine with a golden energy that soon illuminated her entire body.

A golden aura started to flow from the priest's hands towards the queen's body. Eros and Aurea stared in awe.

"Amazing…." Obelix said softly. He could feel a strong energy flowing, stronger than the one he knew Gaia could actually hold.

The golden energy flowed for a couple of more minutes filling the room with a bright light, blinding Eros and Aurea. When the energy finally stopped flowing, the room went back to its normal atmosphere. Eros and Aurea stopped covering their eyes with their hands; their eyes widened when they saw Gaia's eyes flutter open.

Eros sat beside her and took her hand "Love…" he said, tears were falling down his cheeks.

Gaia frowned "What happened?"

"Your baby just saved your life" Obelix said, "Your energy was drained"

"Metallia…" Gaia whispered.

"The witch?" Aurea said in surprise.

"Why did you lie to me?" Eros sounded hurt.

"I felt her aura, I didn't want you to get hurt" Gaia defended herself.

"You put yourself in danger, and not only yourself, our baby too!" Eros raised his voice.

Gaia looked down.

"If it wasn't for Obelix…you…" Eros trailed off.

"It wasn't me…" the priest said from behind.

"What?" Gaia raised her head to see the priest.

"The energy you saw…was the baby's not mine" Obelix said.

"_The energy you saw…was the baby's not mine" _Gaia remembered the priest's words.

Gaia's hands went to her stomach; this baby had saved her again.

"_So the energy flowing inside me is no longer mine but the baby's?" _she thought again.

"I'm so sorry Eros…" her green apple eyes stared at her husband's back.

"You shouldn't have lied to me Gaia" Eros said hurt.

Gaia lowered her gaze in shame "I know…I'm sorry"

Eros turned to see his wife, Obelix and Aurea had left the room a while ago, right after the priest told them what just had happened.

"You don't seem to fully understand…how much I love you…how much I love this baby" Eros said.

"I do but…" she trailed off "I had to confront her"

Eros walked towards the bed and kneeled in front of her, taking her hands into his large ones he stared at her golden green eyes.

"I can't picture my life without you"

Gaia's eyes started to tear.

"I love you Eros…" she whispered.

She tried to stand up but failed, she wasn't feeling very well, the confrontation with Metallia really worn her out. But she knew if she tells Eros he might be more worried than he is now.

The next morning three carriages arrived at the Northern Palace. Leonidas watched them approach and went to look for Eros.

"Did they told you why are they here?" the young king asked.

"No, they are waiting for you at the study" the general said.

They hurried down the halls to meet the three kings that just arrived. Leonidas opened the door and stepped aside to let the king come in. the three men in the room stood up at the same time to receive the king.

"Gentlemen" Eros said.

"King Eros" King Bernard nodded.

"What do I owe this unexpected visit from you?" Eros motioned the man to sit; he took his seat at the front chair of the large round table. Leonidas sat by his side.

"We have heard nothing but good reviews of your new reign" King Urmanus said.

"I'm doing my best, and of course this will improve our arrangements" Eros said.

"You might be wondering why are we here" King Isra went to the point.

"As a matter of fact, yes I am. We didn't schedule anything for today" Eros voice was calm but cautious.

"Everything has been working perfectly, our commerce matters can't be in better terms, but there has been a rumor that is truly affecting our relations to our people" King Bernard said.

Eros raised his right brow. "What rumor?" his voice was clear.

"That you all live under a spell caused by Her Majesty the Queen" King Isra answered anxiously.

Eros lowered his head and chuckled. "This has to be a joke"

"It's a rumor that has reached our three kingdoms" King Bernard said.

Eros raised his head to meet the three kings. "And you are really paying attention to a rumor? Do you even know who started it?

"Well…no" King Urmanus shock his head. "But like the Western King just said, it's stating to affect our relations with our people"

Eros let out an exhausted sigh "What does this mean? That you are holding back the negotiations we have been working on to make this all work better for our people, just because of a rumor?"

"We better suspend this until these rumors dissipate" King Urmanus said.

"If we suspend the exportations it will affect in great manner your kingdoms and ours!" Eros ran a hand through his dark chocolate hair, his blue eyes showed concern.

"We are going to take that risk" King Isra said.

"Do you believe in those rumors King Isra?" a soft voice interrupted their dispute.

Five pairs of eyes saw a Queen Gaia standing at the door with her assistant holding her softly.

"Gaia…what are you doing here? You should be resting" Eros pleaded.

Gaia didn't hear her husband and walked inside the room with Aurea by her side. "Do you? King Isra" she asked again.

King Isra swallowed hard. "I believe in what my people say. We all do"

"If I were a witch, like they're all saying, shouldn't I be in good health? Shouldn't I be stronger? I'm pregnant Your Majesty and I'm ill…if I were a witch I would have conquered the world or something similar to that" Gaia stayed still in her place.

King Isra stared at the beauty before him. She did look ill, tired and very pregnant.

"Do you believe it King Bernard, King Urmanus?" Gaia directed her gaze to the other royals in the room. They all stayed silent.

"We shouldn't be listening to these rumors, like my husband said…we must think for our people and what's good for them instead of listening to random gossip. We should unite as one, four strong points to protect this planet from war" her voice was determinant.

"Unite as one? With all due respect Your Majesty…that is insane!" King Urmanus protested.

"Why is it an insane idea?" Eros asked.

Gaia turned to see her husband and smiled, he was supporting her idea.

"We are not going to yield our throne, ever" the Eastern King said.

"You are not going to yield your throne; you are going to work as a team with us…" Gaia trailed off.

"And give you all the credit? Absolutely not!" King Isra said.

"To leave my kingdom to others to reign? never!" King Urmanus explaimed.

Eros sighed "We cannot expect a peaceful planet if we don't work together"

Being the reasonable and patient king of the three, King Bernard stood up "We just wanted to know if these rumors are true, if they are and you are lying to us…there will be terrible consequences"

Gaia caught his gaze "If I were a witch, if I had this…power thirst they say I have now all of the sudden…I wouldn't be here, reasoning with you alongside my husband in the state I am now"

King Bernard's gaze softened "You're right. My apologies, Queen Gaia"

"I will continue our treaty with you despite of the rumors then, but I will not support the Queen's idea of making just one kingdom for this planet" King Isra stood up next.

* * *

"The Alliance is finally formed, Your Majesty" Luna said from her seat in the large white table next to the lunar queen.

"Every God signed, including the Higher Gods" Artemis said from his seat, across Luna.

Serenity nodded absently, her mind was else were.

"Your Majesty?" Luna waved a hand in front of the queen's face.

Serenity batted her lashes as a sign of her mind coming back to the matter "I'm sorry…you were saying?"

"Are you feeling well Your Majesty?" the young man in white asked.

"Yes, yes, of course. I'm fine" the queen waved her hand softly.

"I'll deliver the signed papers to King Athan" Artemis stood up and left the room.

Luna turned to see the queen's face and admired her delicate features. She had heard of her when she lived in Mau, that she was one of the most beautiful goddesses in the universe and also known for her very kind heart along with her best friend who never found out who she was until now. When mauians knew she was leaving her home to be at the moon palace to serve the new lunar queen they went in complete shock and knew this was going to change their lives forever.

"Is something wrong Your Majesty?"

Serenity turned to see Luna and smiled at her "I was just thinking how far we have come and how much we have accomplished with this new alliance"

"But am I wrong to think there is something else?" Luna's voice was soft and caring.

Serenity lowered her lavender gaze and sighed. "I know I should feel happy because of all the treaties we are making with other gods but…somehow, my heart still feels sad"

Luna stood up from her seat and went to the queen's side; kneeling next to her she placed her hand over Serenity's.

"I may not know anything about love…but, the King really loves you Your Majesty" Luna smiled.

Serenity's eyes widened "Luna"

"When you walk into a room, his eyes light up" Luna continued.

Serenity's lavender eyes softened. "You are a very special friend to me...I don't know what would I do without you" the queen smiled and placed her left hand over Luna's.

"Let's just listen to God Chronos's advice. Let's give time some time" Luna said softly.

Serenity nodded. "Let's give time some time"

Serenity saw Luna more like a friend than an advisor, even though she did a wonderful work as well as Artemis; she always knew what to say or do to help her whenever she feels sad. Just like Gaia, she always knew when she was feeling lonely or just wanted to talk of something else and not just about politics.

Ares walked through the halls of the white palace. It has been a long time since he was there; he asked several maids and butlers where the queen was, until he found her walking towards the entrance lobby as if looking for someone.

Serenity showed surprise when she saw him walking towards her, she stopped in her tracks and waited for him to catch up with her.

"Serenity" Ares said once he was standing in front of her.

"Ares…" Serenity said with a soft voice.

Ares lowered his face and chuckled. "It's been a while"

Serenity remained silent and with a stern expression. After a few seconds she sighed. "Yes, it is. What do I owe this unexpected visit? Athan is not here at this moment, he's at Olympus in a meeting, he won't be back until tomorrow evening if you…"

"I didn't came to see Athan Serenity, I came to see you" Ares interrupted her.

Serenity raised a delicate brow at him "Me?"

Ares sighed. "Serenity…I haven't been the most reasonable god around since what happened…you know…"

"With Gaia" Serenity completed his sentence.

"Yes…I want to apologize to you for that" Ares showed regret in his gray eyes.

"I'm not the one who you should be apologizing…" Serenity's voice was stern.

Ares's eyes widened "By hurting her I hurt you as well"

Serenity's gaze softened; placing a hand on his shoulder she gave him a sympathetic smile "Walk with me to the gardens Ares"

The two gods walked through the lunar gardens talking about what have happened with Gaia, Metallia, Geb and Nut the audience and his rage.

"At first I couldn't believe what was happening…I wanted to think it was some sort of a joke, but when I saw her standing there in front of the Higher Gods…I thought it wasn't either a joke or a dream, she was really being punished" Ares said.

Serenity nodded "It was hard for me too to see her struggle the way she did"

"Then, Metallia came to my palace several times to poison me…I got mad…I don't know how did my feelings towards her changed the way it did…I wanted to have her here, it was desperation, hurt, desire to see her walking through this gardens again, to see her smiling, to stare at those beautiful mystic eyes…" Ares's voice was sad.

"Metallia will not rest until she sees us destroyed. She will say anything to get what she wants"

"She's been missing" Ares said.

"No, she's out there somewhere waiting for the right moment to come out again" Serenity looked up and saw the blue marble hanging in the sky.

Ares followed her gaze and stared as well at the same planet "She will always look beautiful, no matter what she is, goddess or mortal"

Serenity turned to see him and frowned "Do you love Eris?"

Ares still had his gaze fixated on the blue planet. "I care for her"

"Why did you marry her?" Serenity asked again.

"She's been with me since I can remember…it wasn't fair for her to be treated the way I was treating her"

"You married her without being in love…"

"Love is something I don't think I'll ever feel again Serenity" this time he turned to see her.

"When I saw her Serenity…I was sure I was going to bring her back no matter what…I was sure she would come back, that she would admit she made a mistake and that she would ask me to bring her here, to live among us again. But instead of that she protected the mortal and fought me, her eyes were full of determination…she looked so beautiful. She could never have won, but she tried and that made me think she isn't regretting living as a mortal now…that she moved on, and even she didn't have the strength as a goddess she still had that goddess pride and security. That's when I knew she wasn't in love with me anymore but with him, and the next thing I knew is that Eris was waiting for me to come home, crying. I couldn't break her heart anymore…no matter how much I love Gaia. I had to let her go"

Serenity's eyes filled with tears. "She still cares for you Ares; she could never stop loving you…just not the way she used to, and now she has more reasons to not loving you the way she did"

"What do you mean?" Ares asked.

"She's expecting a child" Serenity smiled.

Ares's eyes widened in shock "Gaia is…pregnant?"

"Yes" the lunar queen nodded.

"No…" Ares breathed.

Serenity frowned "What's wrong?"

"She can't be pregnant!" Ares turned to see Serenity with sadness in his grey eyes.

"But you already said that you…" Serenity trailed off.

"If she gives birth to a child, her health will be in stake" Ares interrupted her.

"What do you mean?" Serenity asked frantic.

"Her health is not strong anymore; all her left energy is going to the child in her womb…if she gives birth to a child she might die. Hades will go for her…" Ares explained.

"No…Hades said he was going to take her to Lethe's river with the forgotten once she ceases to exist" Serenity's voice trembled.

"But she isn't ill…" Serenity tried to convince herself.

"She might not be ill Sere, but the Higher Gods will never approve a child with a bloodline like the one that baby is about to have…" Ares raised his face to look at the blue planet in front of him again.

"Gaia…" he breathed.

* * *

**A/N: I'm soooooo soooooooo soooooo very sorry, I know it's late but...I got sick and then got to work for extra hours and well... a lot came on, but, please pretty please never think I'll leave this story unfinished. To show you my grattitude for waiting here you go chapter forty six and seven :) I hope you like them.**

**I'll wait for your reviews :)**

**I do not own sm just the story, plot and some of the characters**


	47. Chapter forty seven

**Divinity: Chapter**** forty seven**

**

* * *

**

Gaia's health started to become weaker.

Seven months have passed quickly, while in the kingdom everyone was happy for the soon arrival of the new royal, inside the palace walls everybody was worried for Her Majesty Queen Gaia.

Her health had been like a rollercoaster, some days she was fine enough to go and have breakfast with the former king and queen, and others she was so tired she couldn't get out of bed in all day.

Since she confronted Metallia everything seemed to complicate, the relations they were having with the other three kingdoms was deteriorating, they were listening too much to the rumors who were roaming the three kingdoms including the northern one and Gaia knew the black witch was behind of it all.

Gaia was sitting in her chambers' living room trying to read a book when she heard Aurea come in.

"What are you doing up! You are suppose to be resting"

Gaia closed the book she was reading. "I'm tired of being in bed. I cannot rest anymore…my back hurts and I feel uncomfortable most of the time"

Aurea gave a sympathetic smile and sat next to her in the couch "It's going to be over soon"

Gaia lowered her gaze "I just…I want to meet my baby"

"We all want that" Aurea placed her hand over the queen's large belly.

Gaia sighed.

"What's wrong?" Aurea asked.

"I feel bad; Eros is trying to reason with the other kingdoms to continue our treaty…but those rumors seemed to intensify"

Aurea frowned. "This is all that witch's handiwork right?"

"I wouldn't be surprised" Gaia sighed again.

"King Eros is very smart, he'll know what to do" Aurea said.

"I know…but, still I need to help him. I'm his wife and queen to this kingdom. I need to do something" Gaia said.

"But you are with a child inside you…you can't be involving in those matters right now" Aurea tried to reason with Gaia.

Gaia stood up and walked back to the room.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Aurea followed the queen to the room and saw how she struggled to put her shoes on.

"I'm going to see King Isra" Gaia said.

"What?" Aurea yelled.

Gaia turned to look at her assistant and friend "I need to see King Isra. He needs to believe those rumors are not true"

Gaia passed Aurea but she ran to the door and blocked Gaia's way "Coming to think of it…you are not human"

"Aurea?" Gaia raised a brow.

"No, don't Aurea me! Listen to yourself Gaia! You are pregnant and in a delicate state! You can't just try to solve every single problem yourself! You are not alone anymore…your husband happens to be the king of this kingdom, he was taught to solve this matters, what if that witch comes back? Knowing you, you might confront her just like you did with the other God, and this time it's not going to be only us watching the match. People might see you in your full golden glory! And they will actually believe you are a witch! You are not human Gaia, and don't get me wrong when I say that…please, don't go" Aurea said frustrated.

Gaia watched her friend go frantic and smiled. "You are a wonderful friend, did you know that?"

Aurea sweat dropped "You didn't hear anything I just told you right?"

Gaia smiled "I did Aurea, you are right"

Aurea stared back at the queen dumbfounded.

"What?" Gaia asked.

"I just can't believe I stopped you" Aurea said in shock.

"You are right; I can't expose my baby to be hurt. And I don't want you to worry more than you already are, you have taken so much care for me and my child" Gaia said.

"Have you always been so stubborn?" Aurea joked.

"A-l-w-a-y-s!" Gaia laughed.

"Oh my…Goddess Serenity must be very, _very_ patient" Aurea said.

Gaia laughed. "She's more stubborn than I am"

She was about to walk again when she stumbled on her feet and almost fell.

"Gaia!" Aurea held her.

"I felt dizzy…" she said softly.

"You need to rest…" Aurea said again and helped her go back to the bed.

She fluffed her pillow and helped her lay on the bed. "What would I do without you?" Gaia asked.

Aurea smiled at her.

"Thank you" Gaia whispered and fell asleep.

Aurea brushed away her black bangs away her face. "No Gaia, thank you"

* * *

Eros was in the study with Leonidas, they were trying to figure out a plan to convince the other royals to continue their treaty when Aurea knocked on the door.

"Could you open Leonidas? Maybe is Father" Eros said.

"Sure" Leonidas stood up and went to open the door.

"Aurea!" the deep general's voice said.

Eros raised his face to find the maids worried expression. "Aurea…is something wrong?" he stood up immediately from his seat.

"May I come in Your Majesty?"

"Of course Aurea, come in" Eros extended his hand motioning her to sit on one of the chairs in front of his large oak desk.

Leonidas sat on the chair next to her.

"I need to talk to you about Her Majesty" Aurea started.

"Go on" Eros said.

"I know I'm only a servant girl, and that I need to stay at a certain distance…but, I care too much for My Queen and the baby she's carrying" Aurea excused herself.

"Aurea, you are a very important person in Gaia's life, she has told me so and I can see you have a very close relationship, and I'm glad for it, it makes me feel better knowing that when I can't be near her she can count on you. You have stopped being just a mere servant girl and became her friend…as her friend you have all the right to look out for her"

Aurea smiled and nodded "I've seen My Queen worried with the situation with the other kingdoms, a few moments ago she wanted to go and see King Isra to talk to him and try to convince him not to listen to those rumors…but, she's very weak…I know you have seen it too, how she can't spend most of the day awake…"

Eros sighed "She wanted what?"

Aurea lowered her gaze "I convinced her to stay…but, all this rumors are affecting her and eventually can hurt the baby as well..."

"We can't let that happen…" the king said.

"Queen Gaia's pregnancy is too advanced now and her state is delicate, she can't do the things she used to when she was three months pregnant…" Leonidas joined the conversation.

"I want the family doctor to come and check on her and the baby once again" Eros said.

Aurea nodded "I'll call for him tomorrow morning"

"Where is she now?" Eros showed concern for his wife.

"She's asleep; I'll go back in a little while to see if she's hungry" Aurea's voice was soft.

Obelix knew of Gaia's delicate condition, he checked on her every day when Aurea went to get her breakfast, lunch or dinner. He came in to her chambers, approaching the door to the bedroom he saw the beautiful queen sleeping solemnly on the large bed.

Walking quietly, he sat next to her on the bed.

Gaia was being a mystery to him; she went through a lot when the Higher Gods found out about her affair with the mortal prince and like she told him the same Almighty Zeus took her strength and power away from her, but still when he looked at her she still had a very strong aura and her skin still gave a soft golden glow under the sunlight.

"But it could be many things" Obelix thought.

Maybe the Gods have forgiven her and gave her back some of her power as Goddess. Obelix frowned "No...She would have known…" he thought again.

"But then how did transformed herself to fight Ares?" he whispered.

Then he remembered when she saved his life, it was the crystal. "But the crystal reacted differently; the strength didn't come from within like when she confronted the God of war" he said to himself.

He was worried, he saw her fragile body rise and lower down with each soft breath she took, she was on her left side allowing the priest to look at her delicate face, her raven hair created a dark aura around her head. Her dark blue dress made her skin look paler. She was indeed a Goddess.

He brushed away a strand of dark hair from her face and widened his eyes in realization.

He remembered when he had to wake the baby up to save Gaia's life, the remembered the sensation of the strong energy flowing from inside covering her body like a golden blanket. The golden crystal has been responding this way because maybe it doesn't belongs to Gaia anymore but the life inside her.

"If what I'm thinking is true, then...one of the things god's have feared the most is going to happen…" Obelix said to himself.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter, will make up for the chapter missing on wednesday. **

**I want to give a special thank you to sangoscourage, PriestessHelene and persian85033. Thank you, for being so awesome readers and wonderful reviewers, I feel so happy when I read you were waiting for the next chapter to come or when you get excited and want to know what happens next, for your ideas, your opinions, guessing, understanding and awesome comments...thank you. A special thank you to Mimi the popo too because, somehow I know you are a reader of the story and when I made the tiny mistake of posting a wrong chapter you let me know as well, thank you also to the new readers of the story...you guys really keep me going! **

**Well, here's ''fridays'' chapter lol, we are coming closer the the first espisode to end but the best is yet to come :) I hope you like it! Enjoy.**

***I do not own sm, just the story...the plot and some of the characters, thank you***


	48. Chapter forty eight

**Divinity: Chapter forty eight**

**

* * *

**

Gaia opened her eyes and was surprised to see Obelix sitting next to her with his hand on her large belly.

She smiled "Hi"

Obelix smiled at her in response "Did you sleep well?'

Gaia tried to sit straight on the bed with the help of the priest; it was harder every time she tried to move with her very large stomach. "I could sleep for two months and not rest at all…my back hurts terribly and I feel incredibly swollen"

"It's all part of the charm of being pregnant" Obelix chuckled.

"I've never felt this tired in my life" Gaia sighed.

Obelix frowned. "Is everything alright?"

"I wish there was something I could do to help Eros with King Isra and the others" Gaia said.

"The best way you can help him is taking things with calm. You need to take care, it's not your life only at stake here but also your baby's" Obelix's voice was serious.

"Aurea told me the same thing…and I understand, I trust my husband but you know I have always been an active person…"

"I know little goddess, I know" Obelix took her hand into his.

* * *

"Let's all raise our glasses for our New Alliance, to the prosperity of the Gods!" the High God Poseidon said.

A countless number of glasses rose at the same time for the toast.

All gods were invited to Olympus to celebrate the new alliance Queen Serenity alongside her husband King Athan created. The large golden hall was illuminated by an enormous crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling; thousands of crystal drops decorated the majestic structure.

As it wasn't elegant and beautiful enough, the colors of the dresses of the goddesses gave the mystic vibe to the very large room.

Serenity was near a window holding a glass of red wine. The image she portrayed was pure elegance, her pearl dress had silver trimming on her chest, her high heels were hidden by the long skirt. Her hair was up in its usual style.

Athan was next to her sipping from his glass the velvet red liquid, his attire matched Serenity's a white jacket with white pants and his silver medals on his right side.

"Are you okay dear?" Serenity asked, entwining her arm with his.

He shrugged his shoulders "I'm fine"

"You have been very quiet since we got here, you should be happy" Serenity's voice was soft, like is she meant to caress his heart.

Athan turned to see her "The alliance was something we had to do sooner or later to improve the relations between the moon and other planets…we are making a huge progress and increasing the moon's richness and ironically we don't have an heir"

Serenity's face fell, he had brought up that matter once again and it hurt her. She was trying to listen to Chronos's advice to wait, but it seemed Athan didn't understand. Thinking of it more closely, Serenity was enjoying her queen role, she was proving herself how capable she was in running an entire kingdom and tried to make her mother happy. She wanted to have a child more than anything, but she was starting to believe maybe it was too soon to think of it, but that seemed to trouble her husband and that troubled her.

"Dear, we said we were going to wait for that until everything was completely settled" Serenity tried to hide her hurt.

Athan sighed "I'm going to get another glass of wine…" he walked away, saluting other gods in his way towards the wine fountain.

Serenity sighed.

"Now, why aren't you happy? This is your triumph! You should be enjoying it" a beautiful goddess in an orange dress said. Her hair was golden like the first rays of sun and her eyes were a soft shade of blue. Aphrodite was looking gorgeous as always, her hand held with delicacy her crystal glass.

"I'm just tired…that's all" Serenity smiled.

"This is all very surreal isn't it?" Aphrodite said.

"It is…I actually am surprised with the Higher Gods reaction to this alliance"

The love goddess nodded and took another sip of her wine "The only sad part of this is that Gaia is not here enjoying this"

"Aphrodite, you…as the Goddess of Love, do you think what she did was wrong?" Serenity asked.

Aphrodite smiled "It would be very hypocrite of me to say it was, don't you think?"

Serenity smiled and nodded.

"However, that law was set since the beginning of our era, and has always been a taboo" the love goddess added.

"She seems happier now than she was before…" Serenity said.

"Wasn't she in love with someone else before all of this happened?" Aphrodite raised a brow.

"She was, but that was a long time ago…" Serenity trailed off.

"Have you heard of her parents?" the love goddess asked curious.

Serenity shook her head. "No"

"Have you seen her?" Aphrodite asked.

"I only know she's doing fine" Serenity said.

"I'm glad…I really am, I remembered how she was treated in the audience, I felt really bad" the blonde woman said.

Serenity gave her a sympathetic smile.

"How have you been doing Serenity?" a goddess with rich red hair came to view, smiling she gave the lunar goddess a peck on both cheeks, then to Aphrodite.

"Hebe, long time no see" Aphrodite smiled.

"I know I wish I had more time for myself" Hebe, the goddess of youth laughed.

"Congratulations in this marvelous project, this Alliance will benefit us all!" Hebe said.

"Thank you" Serenity smiled.

"It feels very strange to see you without Gaia by your side" Hebe said.

Aphrodite looked down; Serenity smiled at the red haired goddess "I know what you mean"

"It's a shame we can't see her…"

"Why don't we have another glass of wine, shall we?" Aphrodite interrupted.

Serenity smiled.

"I'll go get one" Hebe said and left right after.

"Phew…I'm glad she's gone" the blonde goddess said.

"It's not her fault, she wasn't saying it with bad intentions" Serenity commented.

"With gods…you never know dear" Aphrodite laughs died seconds later "But what I really don't understand right now is why your husband is in the other side of the ballroom and not here next to you"

Serenity saw her husband talking with other gods while he drank his wine.

"You're having problems…" the love goddess said.

"No, not exactly, the thing is…" Serenity trailed off.

"I wasn't asking Serenity" Aphrodite said.

Serenity sighed.

"Chronos says it's just a matter of time" Serenity tried to defend the situation.

"And I say it's a matter of love and Athena will say it's a matter of fairness. But what do you say?" Aphrodite arched a delicate brow at her friend.

Serenity lowered her gazed and smiled weakly "I guess it's stupid for me to try to hide heart issues to you"

"It's not stupid, just ironic" Aphrodite smiled.

"Athan wants to have an heir and I don't feel it's the right time" Serenity confessed.

Aphrodite gave her friend a sympathetic smile "Ironic, how _we_ gods don't have exactly _everything_ we want"

Serenity widened her eyes "What do you mean?"

Aphrodite raised her face and pointed with her glass "Hera is married to the head of the Higher Gods and still, she's not happy, she's always going insane thinking the worst of her husband, and…well, she has her reasons" her glass pointed now to another one "Apollo is madly in love with Artemisa, but he'll never dare to tell her…he thinks she will always be too busy for him, and, we don't have to go that far…Ares married a woman he doesn't love"

Serenity turned to look at Ares, his expression was calmed, his sandy hair was tied in a low ponytail as always, he wasn't wearing his golden armor this time but his sandy uniform and cape. Even thought his expression didn't show any kind of emotion, his eyes looked sad all the time. The woman by his side, Eris was wearing a dark red dress; her dark hair accentuated her features a wide smile decorated her face while she talked to another god.

"Sad, isn't it?" Aphrodite said "Some of them, the majority here want power, others love…others endless beauty but still, we cannot control other gods domain, so we can't have everything"

Serenity nodded "True. But I do love my husband…I did married for love"

"What happened here is that, we were all witnesses of the strongest action made for love in our history. A strong, very strong goddess left everything for love. She gave up her throne, her power, her title as mighty titan and protector and went to live a normal life as a mortal. We were all affected by this…we thought we could control everything, we thought we were strong...instead of that when we saw her doing what she did…everybody started doing things to prove themselves they can still control their own lives…you, felt like maybe your marriage wasn't perfect enough and tried to give him a baby making him feel like it was time to move forward, but the truth is, Serenity, that you are still not ready for that... Chronos was right when he told you we all have to give some time to time" Aphrodite said.

"I just…want everything the way it was before" Serenity lowered her gaze.

"It will never be the same as before Serenity…" the blond beauty said.

Serenity knew she was going to hear those words but then saw her friend smile at her.

"But it sure can be better" the venusian goddess placed her hand on her shoulder and smiled at her assuring her words.

As if Aphrodite's words were magical, Serenity saw her husband walk across the room to reach for her and smiled at her. Athan's eyes showed tenderness and care, those eyes were showing his love for her just like the way he did before he married her. He took her hand and kissed it softly, making the lunar queen blush.

Athan turned to see the love goddess next to them and smiled.

"Aphrodite"

Aphrodite smiled "Athan, good to see you"

"Good to see you too…do you mind if I take this lovely goddess to go dance with me?" the lunar king asked.

"Oh, no not at all…she's all yours" Aphrodite waved her hands.

Athan nodded and grabbed his wife's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Aphrodite stayed in her place and smiled "Everything must be better from now on" she whispered.

Athan placed his hand on Serenity's lower back and with his other hand raised hers and started to lead the dance. Soft delicate circular motions, the couple decorated the dance floor with their love, an image very similar to the one they portrayed in their wedding.

Once the elegant music stopped, Athan bent down to reach his wife's ear "Let's keep dancing at home. Dance with me forever, Serenity.

* * *

**A/N: This is particulary one of my favorite chapters, I loved how Serenity's and Aphrodite's dialog turned out. Well, it's still monday! I hope you enjoy this chapter, I must say we are approaching the end of the first part of this story, I hope you join me once I start posting the second part...of course, after I post the final chapter of this. **

**So, let me know what you tought of this chapter, I'll be waiting for your awesome reviews :)**

**We already know that I don't own sm just the plot, the story and some of the characters.**


	49. Chapter forty nine

**Divinity: Chapter forty nine**

**

* * *

**

The days went by slowly and most of them she spent it like this, asleep. This was the last trimester of her pregnancy and it was taking its toll on her. The rumors kept spreading like a disease and now it was starting to give problems on the internal matters of the northern kingdom, who ever made those rumors that person must hate her terribly.

Although there were people loyal to the new king and queen, there were others who fell for the lies someone was spreading and started to create chaos. As much as she wanted to go to see the southern king, there was always Aurea around to tell her not to. Eros on the other hand barely slept, he spent hours last night trying to figure out another solution to another new riot, it was like a bad disease.

Gaia opened her eyes slowly trying to adjust them to the light, sitting slowly in the bed she turned to find her husband's place on the bed empty.

"Dear child, you are making me sleep too much, but we need to do something to help papa"

A few moments later Aurea came in with a tray of food. "I'm glad you are finally awake"

Gaia smiled "Me too…but I don't fall asleep just because I want to, is because the baby wants to"

Aurea came to sit next to her and smiled "We must be prepared; it seems this baby has a very strong character"

Gaia chuckled a little and turned serious once again "Aurea, I need to go to see King Isra this time"

"I thought we talked about this Gaia…" Aurea's voice sound tired.

"I haven't seen any improvement to this matter…I can't stand see my husband so worried at nights" Gaia said slowly.

"I do not understand" Aurea said.

"He thinks I'm asleep but I've seen him up at nights trying to work something out to make this matter the way it was before all those rumors, I know he's worried about everything, his kingdom, myself and our baby" Gaia's eyes threatened to share tears.

Aurea gave Gaia a half smile and wiped the tears that fell from her eyes with her right hand.

"Please Aurea, help me go to talk to him…I'm feeling well today, please come with me…and I promise you, if I feel tired or sick we'll come back immediately" Gaia pleaded, her hands held Aurea's strongly.

Aurea lowered her gaze and after a few minutes of silence she nodded "Let me help you get dressed"

A deadly laugh echoed in the dark throne room. Her yellow eyes shone with happiness, Metallia tried to look herself the best she could for this 'wonderful day' as she called it, her thin silhouette was against one of the dark walls in the room. A smiled formed in her pale face.

"What is so funny?" Neherenia's voice was dry.

Metallia turned to see the dark queen walk closer, but as always she maintained her distance from the dark witch.

"Everything is going the way I planned…well, it would have been perfect if I killed the bastard…" Metallia trailed off.

"Bastard?" Neherenia asked.

"Gaia's unborn child" Metallia said.

Neherenia raised a brow "I see…"

"I can't let that child to be born!" the black witch said.

"What are these other plans you say are coming along well?" Neherenia's voice sounded distracted.

"The people on Earth are disgusted with their new queen" Metallia laughed.

"You promised me the lunar crown…do you think I'll be waiting for you for an eternity?" Neherenia's voice was dry.

"Once I totally destroy the terran queen it will be easier to break the lunar goddess and then I'll bring you your crown" Metallia said.

"I'm not a patient Queen" Neherenia said again.

"I will succeed..." Metallia's gave the dark queen a devilish smile.

Eros rubbed his eyes and yawned for the thirtieth time that morning, he stayed working in the studio alongside with Leonidas trying to find a solution to the problems that were going on in the kingdom.

People were acting with violence now, some of them threw wine bottles or rotten food to the front gates of the palace, others burned things down as a way to let them know they didn't approve Gaia as their queen because of the rumors of her being a witch.

Then, the negotiations with the other kingdoms were weakening and that also brought problems to the kingdom's commerce arrangements. King Odell and Queen Narella were beyond worried for their son, their kingdom and the now hidden queen; of course if people said she was a witch they also thought her unborn child was an abomination.

Leonidas yawned and covered his mouth with his hand "Eros, this is harder than we ever thought"

Eros gaze stayed fixed on the document he was reading "We knew this wasn't going to be easy to handle"

"I meant our Queen's situation" Leonidas turned to see the king.

Eros sighed "All this mess started because of that stupid rumor"

"Who could create such horrible lie?" Leonidas rubbed his face with both hands as a sign of frustration and exhaustion.

"I don't know anymore Leonidas…all I know is that I want to protect her and our child" Eros stood up.

"Eros?"

Eros turned to see Leonidas and shook his head "I can't continue like this…"

"You should go get some rest. It's almost ten o' clock in the morning…you've been up since yesterday" Leonidas yawned.

"And so are you. You too go to get some rest" Eros placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and walked out of the study.

Eros walked towards his chambers and once he got in directed quickly to the bedroom hoping to find his pregnant wife lying on the bed. He missed her warmth and perfumed smell; he missed her raven hair and her soft green eyes. He missed everything about her; but seconds later he was surprised by not seeing her anywhere around.

"Love?" he called out loud, but got no response.

His blue eyes widened "No…please be inside the palace grounds love" he ushered outside the room looking for her.

"I wish you didn't have to see all that" Aurea's voice sounded full of sadness.

"I'm okay Aurea…" Gaia sighed.

"I just can't believe this is happening…" Aurea moved the curtain of the carriage's window slightly to the side to see the southern kingdom ahead.

"Everything will go back to normal…" Gaia trailed off and flinched.

"Gaia, what's wrong?" Aurea turned quickly.

"The baby kicked hard…I'm fine" Gaia breathed.

"You shouldn't be traveling in this state…your pregnancy is very advanced by now…you may give birth any day now…if the king finds out I took you here he'll fire me" Aurea said.

"Aurea, I'm fine"

"I'm just saying…July is almost over"

"Aurea…"

"But..."

"Hush"

"Did you just hush me?"

"Hush"

"I'm worried about you and the baby and you hush me?"

"The baby is very comfortable inside me; I highly doubt he or she would want to come out today"

"Hm…if you say so…I don't think there is enough room left for the baby there…but okay"

Gaia smiled. "I'm swollen, that's all"

"Yes, and crazy" Aurea shook her head.

"I think we're here" the brunette maid woman said.

Gaia moved slightly the small red curtain inside the carriage to see outside. Indeed, they had arrived to the southern kingdom, and unlike where she lived this one didn't hold the magic the northern had, it was more sober and with less colorful houses. It was still beautiful but in a very different way.

The carriage stopped a few minutes later inside the palace grounds. A couple of guards were there waiting for them and helped Gaia step down and after her was Aurea.

"I came to see King Isra" Gaia said with determination.

The guards nodded their heads and led the two women to the study where apparently the southern king was waiting for them.

The southern palace was decorated in darker colors, paintings were hanging from the walls of the big hall that lead to the study, candles were lit illuminating the cold hall.

Once they were there the guard knocked on the door and after hearing a 'come in' he opened the door.

"Your Majesty…they're…" he was interrupted by the king's strong voice.

"Let them in and close the door"

The guard bowed and let Gaia and Aurea in and as he was told to shut the door behind them.

King Isra was signing some papers and not raised his gaze to look at the two women standing there, a few seconds later he raised his head and made a shock expression.

"Queen Gaia" King Isra said surprised.

"Good afternoon King Isra" Gaia said.

Isra immediately stood up and walked towards her "I was expecting someone else…this is a surprise"

"This is my assistant, Aurea. I hope you don't mind if she stays while we talk…I need her to be by my side because of my condition" Gaia said politely.

"No, not at all, please…sit" King Isra motioned the terran queen and her assistant to sit in the chairs in front of his dark wooden desk.

"What can I do for you Queen Gaia? How come you came and not your husband?" the southern king's voice was cold and distant.

Gaia raised her face to meet his serious stare and smile a little "Because this matter concerns me, it's because of me those rumors started and the economy in our kingdoms started to be in danger. My husband, the King is unaware of my presence here before you"

King Isra remained silent for a few minutes and sighed "I don't want to put in danger my kingdom, war is starting to rise again and the villagers' life is going to be threatened by this once again"

"None of us are perfect; we all have flaws and because of that none of us are allowed to judge us for what we have done, none of us should believe what others say about us" Gaia's voice was determinant.

"You don't understand! You are too young, just because you carry a crown upon your head you think you know how to run a kingdom, you know nothing!" King Isra raised his voice, a mix of frustration and anger. How could this girl talk the way she did? How could she be so regal and calm, and in her condition come over here to face the problem?

Gaia's gaze was elsewhere but looking at the angry man in front of her, her hands were holding together portraying an ethereal picture. The light that entered from the window illuminated her soft features, her eyes looked more light green than golden, her hair was braided to the side, her skin was flawless. King Isra could tell she was extremely tired; her very large belly was hidden under a deep red gown.

"I may not know how to run a kingdom" this time she turned to look at him, her eyes were soft and almost shared tears. "But I do know that war isn't the solution to solve this problem, it is my turn to question your knowledge on ruling a kingdom when you believe a child can be brought into this world and believe this kind of life is the right one, to see his o her parents working until very late to bring a piece of bread to their table so they can eat, a child that if he's a boy he'll have to go to the army and prepare himself for war…" Gaia trailed off, her voice sounded hurt, broken; silent tears started to fall from her eyes, wiping them with delicacy with the palm of her hand she stood up carefully.

"I am going to be a mother Your Majesty…and I don't want my child to see that. I don't want my child to sleep in fear; I don't want my child to think that this is a way of living. I may not know how to run a kingdom like you, but I do know how to fight and if I need to fight to get peace I'll do it" Gaia didn't hold her tears any longer and didn't bother to wipe them away with her hand.

She was upset and frustrated, she remembered Eros at nights worried about this situation, she remembered King Odell trying to interfere although his health is decreasing with each day, she felt her baby move inside her and placing a hand over her belly she sighed and regained herself. She was going to fight for her baby.

King Isra remained silent, surprise by the girl's character. When he first met her he thought she was going to be another weak kind of princess, just adored by her beauty but King Eros was married to a jewel.

"The Northern and the Southern Kingdom have always been in discordance, both are used to this" King Isra said running a hand through his thick brown hair.

"You've been in discordance since forever, and just because of that you prefer to keep living this way? Your Majesty, this is an opportunity of a new beginning, a fresh start. It's time for us to forget our past problems and continue moving towards the future. The Northern Kingdom has its new King and Queen and we want a change, a change for better, why don't you join us in this new project, join us. Let the rumors pass us by without affecting us, without affecting you and our kingdoms" Gaia came closer to the stubborn king and looked at him straight in to his eyes.

"She's nowhere to be found Eros, I looked for her in the kitchen, the gardens, the living room and the throne room. Not even Obelix knows where she is. He thought she was with you" Leonidas voice sounded worried.

Eros ran a hand through his hair and sighed in frustration "She must be somewhere…" he trailed off, his eyes widened in fear and turned to see Leonidas.

"What are you thinking?" Leonidas asked.

"I don't want to think she went to see Isra…" Eros said.

"No…she can't, remember the doctor said to her she had to take her precautions and rest" Leonidas said.

Eros sighed in defeat. "It's Gaia we're talking about"

"I see…" Leonidas nodded.

Eros passed him by leaving a startled general "Oy! Where are you going?"

"To get my wife and child back safe"

Leonidas ran to catch him; standing in front of him he stopped him with his extended hand. "Wait"

"A fresh start?..." King Isra's words fell from his lips.

"We can change the way to rule our kingdoms, we can work as one and make a better world" Gaia smiled at the confused king.

"You are trying to convince me to give you my crown" King Isra turned his back on her.

Gaia sighed and turned to look at Aurea who was surprised by her strength in this matter and his bold character.

"Your Majesty…do you really believe in those rumors? Do you really think I am some sort of a witch and want to take all over the world? Wouldn't be easier to just try to do it without coming here and try to reason this matter with you first?" Gaia questions the king.

"If you truly believe that you can continue to rule your kingdom this way, denying a different future to the next generations, continuing this silly war…if you truly believe I am a person who doesn't have anything else to do than to create lies, then I'll step aside and never bother you again"

King Isra turned to look back at a very tired Gaia. They have been talking for the past three hours nonstop, Aurea knew her queen was feeling extremely tired but couldn't interrupt what she came to do, all she could do was support her and be there for her.

"Why are you really here Gaia? Is it really because you want to convince me to think otherwise I heard from you?"

"I'm here, because I believe this world can do better" Gaia half smiled to the king.

"Eros couldn't find a better queen" King Isra smiled at her.

Gaia blushed "What is going to happen then Your Majesty?"

Isra walked towards the window and stared at his kingdom silently, like if he was taking all in what she told him over the past hours, a few minutes later he smiled to himself, he turned to look at the worried queen and her assistant and smiled once again.

"This world definitely can do better, I ask for your forgiveness Queen Gaia"

Gaia smiled "I have nothing to forgive you, are we at peace then Your Majesty?"

"Tell Eros I'll be there visiting you in a couple of days to talk to him and to sign the papers there are need to be signed to continue our treaty" Isra smiled.

Gaia nodded and gave a small curtsy to the king.

Aurea was blown away by what just happened, what men normally resolved fighting she did it talking and being patient, she knew the southern king was not an easy person at all and that his character was one of the strongest, she heard from several conversations between Eros and Gaia that this king didn't fall for any women's delicacy, it was exactly one of the main issues when she asked him to let her come here, Eros was afraid of his reaction towards her and in her very pregnant state she could either cry or get angry and that wouldn't work out fine.

But her presence did wonders; she not only convinced this king to stop the war he started once again against their kingdom but convinced him to be allies and made him smile.

After thinking all this, Aurea admired her more, she really was a true Queen, after all, she's the Goddess of this planet, and she knows how to fight with grace to protect her planet.

Standing up she went to her side, getting a hold of her left arm she got close enough and whispered in her ear.

"I know you are tired, we need to get going before His Majesty starts looking for you"

Gaia nodded and turned to the now smiling king.

"Has the doctor told you when is your child going to be born?" King Isra asked.

Gaia nodded "He says that maybe in two more weeks if not three"

"You need to rest" the king said.

"Yes, I'm afraid we must go now…" Gaia smiled.

"Yes, of course, of course…I'll guide you to the entrance and to your carriage" King Isra said.

"Did you find her?" a very worried Eros asked his friend and general.

"No…" Leonidas lowered his gaze. "My men are still looking for her outside in the village"

"It's been over two hours! I shouldn't have listened to you in the first place, you told me to wait" Eros ran a hand through his hair.

"We are all tired and because of the situation we are in we are on the verge of a nervous breakdown, but you have to calm down!" Leonidas said.

One of Leonida's men showed up interrupting both men discussion "General Leonidas, the royal carriage has arrived"

Both, Eros and Leonidas exchanged glances and went to the entrance immediately.

The driver opened the small door of the carriage helping Aurea and a very tired queen step out of it.

"Thank you Roland" Aurea said.

Gaia supported herself on Aurea and started to walk back to the palace when a very worried and apparently angry king was waiting for them in the entrance hall.

"I guess your plan of being unnoticed didn't work out" Aurea whispered.

Eros started walking towards his wife "I'll take my wife to our chambers Aurea, your assistance is no longer required for today" his voice was low and dry, yes, he was upset.

Without any more words Eros took Gaia to their chambers and before closing the door asked Leonidas to tell another maid to bring them their supper to their room.

Gaia sat on the red couch in their chamber's living room. Minutes full of silence went by either Gaia or Eros could say a word. She was too nervous for what he could say and he was scared for what could have happened to her.

"Why did you do that Gaia?" Eros broke the heavy silence, his voice sounded tired and full of worry.

"I needed to do something…I …" she trailed off.

"For heaven's sake Gaia, you could have been hurt! I was worried about you, I searched for you in every corner of this damn palace and only to find out that you were out" for the very first time Eros raised his voice at her.

Gaia lowered her gaze "I couldn't stand any longer to see you worried at the window at night trying to think of an answer, in a way to solve this…I cried every night I saw you sitting here, worried for what would happen, worried for me and for our child"

"That's my job Gaia! My job is to be worried! I was more worried to find you gone and not knowing where you were than the problems we are having with the other kingdoms! You have to be resting instead of doing what you did! It's not just your life now Gaia, why can't you understand that?" Eros kneeled before her, he couldn't take it anymore, covering his face with his shaking hands she heard him sobbing softly.

Gaia widened her eyes in shock, **was he crying?** She thought. She kneeled next to him and tried to take his hands off his face.

"I'm sorry Eros…" she breathed "I too was worried for everything and I didn't feel at ease resting while knowing you are there alone trying to think of a solution…and more when I knew this problem was something that was in some way because of me, the rumors were about me and that was one of the main reasons of the problems between the other kingdoms…I was afraid for you, for our baby…like if our baby knew I felt fine today and that's why I decided to do what I did…Aurea wasn't happy at all and I had to convince her to let me go and the only way I did was letting her go with me"

Eros looked at her with teary eyes "Don't you understand Love?... my life doesn't work well if you are not around, if I lose you I won't stand it, you are my _everything_…I was very worried about you, about our baby"

Gaia smiled "But you don't have to anymore"

Eros frowned "What do you mean?"

"Isra will support us once again; he asked me to forgive him for judging me and believing those stupid rumors…and said he was going to stop the war as well"

Eros's eyes widened in shock "What?"

"This matter involved me and I needed to set the record straight, fortunately I was able to do it" Gaia smiled.

"Gaia…" Eros trailed off.

"He asked me to tell you that he will be here in a couple of days to sign the papers that are needed to sign and to finally be at peace" Gaia smile widened.

"I'm still upset for what you did Gaia, but, I'm very proud of you" he came closer and kissed her softly on her lips.

"I'm sorry" she whispered.

Eros nodded "You are my everything"

Gaia placed a hand on his cheek and smiled "And you…are mine" she breathed.

* * *

**A/N: I think this chapter will do perfectly fine for yesterday's and tomorrow's update :) I have to hurry up and write the final chapters of Divinity and...(suspense music) start editing the first chapters of it's sequel "Deity" I hope you like this chapter :)**

**I don't own sm, just the plot, the story and some of the characters. Thank you.**


	50. Chapter fifty

**Divinity: Chapter fifty**

**

* * *

**

"Everything has been at peace for a long time now"

A pair of lavender eyes stared at the man speaking, the moon queen frowned when she heard her husband's voice. "You say it as if you were bored"

"In some way, I am" King Athan said nonchalantly.

"How can you say that? Queen Serenity stood up from the sofa and walked towards to door to close it, rubbing her temples she sighed, knowing that this was the beginning of another discussion.

"It was more entertaining when we had to fight for what we wanted, now that we don't anything else to do, it's kind of boring" the king's voice sounded indeed bored, and it wasn't just his voice his body expressed boredom, his hand was supporting his head and his legs were crossed.

"Every day we must fight for what we want, there are beings living in our kingdom, beings that need to eat, who needs safety, how can you say there's nothing else to do?" Serenity was getting frustrated with her husband's attitude.

Serenity was confused; she didn't understand how this could be happening to her. She remembered always trying to be a good daughter, a good princess; she studied hard and always was acting like a regal lady. She remembered then when she met the man sitting across the room, when he was gentle, kind and enthusiastic. Lowering her gaze she looked at her wedding ring, that shiny silver band that meant to be a proof of their undying love; tears threatened to fall from her glorious eyes but she tried her best to maintain herself calm.

She couldn't remember why did he started to act the way he was, she knew Gaia's problems started days after she was married, but it was normal for her to try to help her best friend. That wasn't the cause, she knew it, it was something else…yes, she knew what it was.

An heir.

They tried so many times and none of them were successful. She started to feel unworthy and useless, less a woman, while he started to feel like a failure.

Although they talked the night of the ball celebrating the alliance they just formed, it seemed things were going to be okay from now on, but the thing is that sadly the sweet and old Athan only lasted a couple of weeks before turning again into the cold bored man who now mostly spent his time in this living room.

She could see it, her marriage was a failure and it hurt her.

She didn't want to feel jealousy for her friend, who was also expecting her first child, but she didn't understand why she couldn't be happy as well with him, the man who sore to be with her at all times, to support her and make her happy.

"I'm going out" Athan stood up and went to the door where his wife was standing silently.

"Where are you going?" Serenity asked.

"Any place but here" Athan's voice was cold and distant.

"Why Athan? Why is this happening?" Serenity tried to stop him "I can't still pretend nothing is happening anymore"

Athan turned to look at her "Who asked you to pretend?

"You said we were going to wait to have a child, you said you wanted to dance with me forever…why…" she trailed off.

"I've been saying a lot of things lately, but still…" he trailed off and sighed "Don't wait me up, dear" he came closer to her and kissed her on the forehead and left the room closing the door behind him.

Silence was soon broken by her sobs. She was hurt.

Athan walked to the main court and turned to see the window of the room where he knew she was, crying. After a few seconds he disappeared.

* * *

Neherenia was sitting in her dark throne; one hand was supporting her delicate and pale face while the other held a glass of wine.

In front of her, a woman in black appeared. Her eyes, very characteristic gleamed with the soft light of the candles that lightened the room.

"What are you doing here, you think you can come and go as you please?" Neherenia's voice echoed the room.

Metallia smiled "I am here only to bring you good news, I finally created war in the mortal's realm. I spread rumors like a disease and soon that planet will come to an end"

Neherenia raised a brow "Why should I care for that miserable planet? I asked for the lunar crown and you focused on something else, you're useless!"

"If the blue planet comes to an end, the moon queen will be devastated; once we accomplish that you are going to be able to take her throne" Metallia's words were direct.

Neherenia chuckled "Do you really think, he'll turn you queen? Do you really expect for him to love you?"

Metallia's eyes widened in shock.

"Wake up stupid girl, once he's freed he will forget about you" Neherenia stared at the black woman in front of her.

"You're wrong!" Metallia yelled.

"So sweet...you truly believe he loves you, you don't really know what you're doing. You are treating with the darker side of the immortal realm and still you still believe in love" Neherenia snarled.

"No…you don't know him. You know nothing!" Metallia raised her voice again.

"With stupid little rumors you think you are going to destroy the terran goddess, a being like him will never look down to a silly witch like you…she's stronger than you and yet you think you can destroy her by bringing up rumors" Neherenia laughed this time.

"Mortals are stupid! They destroy themselves just because of that" Metallia said.

"No dear, you are stupid" Neherenia chuckled "And now I had enough of this nonsense, get out of my sight! I will get what I want without anybody's help!"

Metallia turned and disappeared.

"Stupid girl…" Neherenia took a sip of her wine and smiled at the sight in front of her.

"I wasn't expecting you today…"

"I wasn't planning to come here either, but I needed to distract myself for a while"

Neherenia stood up and walked towards him "Let me be your distraction then, dear Athan" she closed the gap between them and kissed him deeply on the lips.

* * *

Metallia entered to her room like a mad woman, she threw everything that was on her way, threw everything from her vanity and fell to the floor in defeat.

Her sobs echoed her dark room, Neherenia's words were still fresh in her mind and she didn't want to believe them. She have fought hard to tear the terran goddess apart, she did bring her to misery and even hurt her and her unborn child the last time she saw her.

But somehow, the dark queen's words still hurt like a thousand knives, _he never loved her…he never will _**"No"** she thought, she was going to make him love her _more, _it was time to truly destroy the golden queen and once she does that she will go after the silver queen as well.

"You will be sorry for what you said Neherenia…you'll see" Metallia's makeup was ruined; dark trails of black mascara tainted her face.

She fisted her shaking hands and turned to look her reflection on the mirror. In a rage she grabbed an onyx sphere she had close and crashed the mirror alongside her reflection with it.

"All of you…will be sorry" she breathed.

* * *

"My back hurts so much…" Gaia flinched when she tried to turn on the bed.

"I know…let me massage your lower back a little, you've been sitting for too long" Aurea helped Gaia to lie down on the bed and turn her to a side.

"I don't know what hurts me anymore…it's my back, my feet are swollen, my chest… I don't know" Gaia breathed.

"Like my grandmother said once, you are about to pop" Aurea chuckled.

Gaia chuckled as well and soon after fell silent.

"What's wrong?" Aurea noticed her sudden change of humor.

"I'm scared…" Gaia said softly.

"Of what?"

"Giving birth…"

"You'll be fine; you are very strong, hey! You kept this baby safe inside for nine months it's time for us to meet this little miracle!" Aurea smiled at the queen.

"What day is today?" Gaia asked.

"Today...July 28th, why?"

"King Isra said he'd be coming here in these days to sign the treaties" Gaia said softly.

"Hmm...he'll be here, don't worry. You did enough already and speaking of enough, is the king still mad at us?"

Gaia shook her head "No…well…yes…well…just a little bit"

"Yes or no Gaia?" Aurea laughed.

"He's not angry anymore…but he's still a little bit upset, I truly worried him…Leonidas said he was frantic looking for me all over the palace"

"He adores you. I can understand, he's upset because he loves you" Aurea commented.

"Humans are too complicated" Gaia chuckled.

"No…you goddesses are too complicated. We care for the ones we love…we get scared because we don't have long lives like you do…one moment you can be talking to someone and the next one that person is gone, just like that. Our life is a breath of yours" Aurea said.

"You're right" Gaia sighed.

"I support His Majesty, it wasn't right what we did, but it wasn't also your fault, you are not used to this kind of life, you are still trying to understand us…" Aurea said; her hands were doing wonders to Gaia's back.

A soft knock was heard on the door, revealing a smiling Obelix from behind.

"Is my little goddess here?"

"Yes, she's here!" Aurea said out loud from the bedroom.

Obelix walked to the room and smiled at the brunette assistant and his queen "How are you feeling today little princess?"

"Like a whale" Gaia breathed.

Aurea and Obelix laughed, making Gaia smile at her comment "But seeing you always makes me feel better"

"What are you hiding there Obelix?" Aurea raised a brow.

Obelix blushed "Um…I brought you some flowers little goddess" he revealed a small bouquet of fresh flowers.

"Obelix, they're gorgeous!" Gaia smiled.

"I'll go get a vase to put them with some fresh water, I'll be right back" Aurea smiled.

"Thank you" Gaia smiled.

"Sit, sit, sit" Gaia padded her mattress softly motioning the priest to sit next to her.

"Do you want me to keep rubbing your back?" the priest asked.

"That would be wonderful" Gaia smiled.

"I know you too are going to say what I did was wrong…" Gaia broke the silence.

"I don't think I need to tell you that, I think your husband made perfectly clear what you did wasn't appropriate, it would have been if you weren't pregnant" Obelix said.

"I was feeling well, just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I have to stay here and do nothing" Gaia protested.

"Little princess, you've been weak since Metallia came…you confronted her and almost die. If you die, this baby dies…you are King Eros's life, you and this baby. Yes, you made the southern king to be at peace with this kingdom but…what if you had been hurt, what would happen to Eros?...think about that Gaia; you need to think you are carrying a small life with you…and that you are what makes our king stronger, what gives him life. King Eros has been worried because of his father's health too, you know his state is delicate" the priest said softly.

Gaia sighed "You are right…oh my…I feel terrible" her eyes started to tear.

"No…don't feel terrible, the important thing now is that you are here, safe and sound and so the baby" the priest smiled.

"Any news on King Odell's health?" the queen asked.

"His heart is weakening" the priest said sadly.

"Is there something we can do to help?" Gaia's voice was full of worry.

"Just be there for him and for Queen Narella, she's very worried for her husband"

Gaia lowered her gaze "I understand"

Aurea came in a few seconds after "They're here Gaia. The three kings are here" she smiled.

"Ah! Please could you help…"

"No!" Aurea interrupted her.

"Let the king handle this" Obelix said.

Gaia sighed "Fine"

"Besides, they're staying for a couple of days" Aurea said nonchalantly.

"What?" Gaia widened her eyes.

"You seem to have cause quite a strong impression to make the other kings follow the southern king and to actually stay here to settle this matter for once" Aurea said with her arms crossed.

"…" Gaia tried to say something but she couldn't.

"You don't even have words for this!" Aurea and Obelix laughed.

Gaia shook her head in amazement.

* * *

"What are you doing in here?"

"Preparing myself" a man responded.

"For what?" the woman with dark hair asked worried.

"War" King Geb said.

"What? Geb…what are you saying…" Nut widened her eyes in surprise.

Geb turned to look at his wife "I'm getting the sacred crystal back to where it belongs"

"And to do that is necessary to create war?" Quee Nut asked trying to reason with her husband.

"Nut, she won't give the crystal away without a fight, I thought her that" Geb responded, looking down to the scars in his hands, he sighed.

"You thought her what she wasn't supposed to learn" Nut said sadly.

"What are you saying?" Geb frowned.

"She wasn't supposed to handle that crystal, it was _him_" Nut said.

"You saw it Nut, you saw the power of that crystal react with her in a different way it did with him, your father chose her to carry the crystal not _him_"

_Flashback_

"_Geb!" Nut yelled at her husband who was running to take his young daughter out of the palace._

"_She's still inside with him! I need to go for her!" Geb yelled at his wife who was feet away now from him._

_A young Gaia was standing in front of her brother trying to make him go back to his old self "Please Cho, please stop this"_

_Tears fell from her big round green eyes, her small arms held tight her honey brown teddy bear, as if that teddy bear was holding her life._

"_Don't listen to them, they want to control you just like they tried to do it with me!" his voice was deep and dark._

"_Cho, please! I don't understand!" her fragile voice made a strong contrast with her brother's deep and raspy one._

"_The power is mine now! Can't you see Gia! Look at me!" the golden energy flowed from his entire body like flames that burnt everything inside the terran palace._

_Everything was falling apart and as only could happen in a nightmare darkness followed those golden flames._

_The young man extended his hand out to Gaia "Join me, let's change this universe forever"_

"_Cho…" Gaia sobbed louder._

"_STAY AWAY FROM HER YOU MONSTER!" Geb yelled at the man standing in front of his daughter._

_The man with raven hair made a devilish smile "Kneel before me you insignificant god! For now I'm stronger than you!"_

_The golden flames were surrounding little Gaia and burning her surroundings._

_Like in slow motion Geb ran to save Gaia from that circle of golden fire, in his attempt to grab her he fell to the floor, placing his hands on the ground to balance himself up but the flames caught them by orders of its master._

"_Ahhhhhh!" Geb screamed in pain._

"_Daddy!" Gaia yelled scared._

_The dark man in front of them laughed "I hope you suffer well"_

_Gaia managed to separate the flames that were surrounding her, running towards his burning father she blew the flames away with just a swift of her tiny hands._

"_What?" the man in golden flames said confused._

"_Cho, what you're doing is wrong…why are you hurting daddy?" Gaia asked between sobs._

"_Because he didn't believe I could be more powerful than him!" the dark man yelled and sent a blast at him._

_Geb screamed in pain and fell to the ground hurt. Gaia couldn't stand seeing her father being hurt by her brother, the two men she loved the most in the universe were fighting against each other._

_Nut ran inside after she noticed her husband wasn't coming out with Gaia in his arms safe._

"_Please dear! Stop this madness!" Nut yelled._

"_Shut up you weak goddess!" he sent a blast to her mother too, but then Gaia stepped between the energy coming and her mother protecting her, extending her small arms she closed her eyes._

_The palace was already gone, everything was in flames, the sky was dark and full with clouds, the energy the man was emanating was transforming into a very dense energy, but he was shocked to see this little girl handing in there._

_Dark thunders illuminated the dark sky; a strong wind was blowing in every direction. It was complete madness._

_An army of Higher Gods were standing around the terran family; Zeus was pointing his thunder sword at the dark man, Poseidon was supporting Zeus controlling the dark energy that the young man was spreading, Chronos appeared next, his dark key staff pointing to the skies, he was about to attack the dark man when he saw the little girl protecting her now unconscious mother._

"_How can this little girl handle all this energy?" he asked amazed._

"_Gia get out of the way! It's time to bring all these bastards down!" the young man started to create a ball of energy a mix of onyx and gold._

_Gaia shook her head and didn't change her position in front of her mother._

"_Then you will die as well with them" he said._

_The man threw the blast of dense energy at the little girl and the rest of the Higher Gods, Chronos moved forward quickly and swirled his key staff "Silence Typhoon!" he yelled._

_Little Gaia shut her eyes waiting for the blast of energy directed at her but it never came, she opened her eyes slowly and widened amazed at what she saw._

_Like a portrait, the mix of the energy her brother was throwing, Zeus thunders, the blue energy coming out of Poseidon, Hades waiting next to Zeus to take her brother's soul, she saw everything being stopped. In front of her was Chronos with his staff up high. _

_He stopped time, he protected her._

_Gaia's eyes widened in shock, it was the first time she saw a Higher God's power._

"_You need to get out of here" his voice was deep but very different to the one her brother had._

"_I won't leave my parents alone" she said._

"_We will take care of them" he said "You need to go; I cannot stop time for a long time!"_

_A golden light appeared seconds later, Chronos's eyes widened "Helios!"_

_A man in a golden armor appeared and smiled at the man with dark green armor and then to the little girl with green eyes._

"_Awaken little goddess, the crystal is responding to you"_

"_Helios…I" Chronos fought to keep the time stopped but it was no longer possible, in a flash of light Helios disappeared and Gaia was out of the way with both of her parents._

"_What?" Gaia's brother asked in surprise when he felt his energy die slowly._

_Gaia stepped in front of him, her arms extended once again, the dark energy was separating from the golden energy, the dark going to fill the dark man while the golden was filling the small girl._

"_No!" the young man yelled._

_Geb and Nut were already awake and were watching the events in shock._

"_No…" Nut whispered._

_The golden energy flowed through her body and in a flash of light she was wearing a golden gown, a golden sword appeared before her._

"_Take the sword and seal the darkness away"_

_12 year old Gaia opened her eyes to reveal they were no longer green but a mix between golden and green. Her eyes were golden. She took the sword and in a swift motion and as if she knew what she was doing she pronounced ancient words._

"_Memento Mori"_

_She raised the sword with both hands above her head and made a script on the air and in a clean move she dig the sword in the ground making the earth rumble, a strongest golden energy engulfed the surroundings and attacked the young man in front of her._

"_Giaaaa!" he yelled._

_Zeus summoned his power along the other Higher Gods and Hades opened a dark hole in the sky, Chronos shifted his key staff and engulfed the dark man in a dark green energy._

"_You will be sealed for eternity evil being! Outside of the immortal realm your soul will be trapped in the place you made by yourself"_

"_NOOOOOO!" he yelled, Hades tied him with dark wires until he wasn't in sight. _

_A girl in black was behind the dark man, her dark straight hair was covering her tear stained face. It was Metallia._

"_NOOOO!" she yelled and fell on her knees to the ground._

_Gaia watched the young woman crying desperately and recognized her, she remembered watching her following her brother everywhere._

_In a flash, the dark man, the Higher Gods and golden energy that was engulfing Gaia disappeared, leaving a sobbing girl, a young Gaia and her parents alone in what was the remains of their home._

_Geb stood up slowly and went to hug his daughter "Gaia…"_

_Nut started crying again and looked up to the skies "Father…why?"_

_End of flashback_

"Father chose her…I still don't know why" Nut said sadly.

"Helios didn't choose her, it was the crystal. But now, I must get it back" Geb said.

"And what if she fights you?" Nut asked worried.

"Then the story will repeat itself once again" Geb said and left.

* * *

**A/N: Will the story repeat again? ... you'll know in the next chapters! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it. Thank you very much for your lovely reviews.**

**There are still so many things to happen but so little time! the good thing is that second season of Divinity will come up next :)**

**We all know I don't own SM just the plot of this story, the name and some of the characters.**


	51. Chapter fifty one

**Divinity: Chapter fifty one**

**

* * *

**

"Ares you have a visitor" Eris interrupted Ares's reading in the living room.

Ares raised his face to meet his wife's eyes "A visitor?"

"It's me Ares" Geb stepped in.

"Geb!" Ares stood up immediately.

Geb came in and nodded his head at Ares "I need to talk to you"

Eris arched a thin brow and frowned at Ares who was now looking at her "Please leave us alone Eris"

Eris turned and closed the big doors behind her, but Ares could tell she wasn't happy with Geb's visit, she knew who he was and she knew the matter he wanted to talk to Ares had to do with Gaia.

"What can I do for you Geb?" Ares motioned Geb to sit, he followed later.

"I haven't heard from you since…" Ares trailed off.

"I need your help once again Ares" Geb said.

"It's been almost a year since that incident Geb why…?"

"She took the crystal with her" Geb interrupted.

Ares sighed. He knew that, he witnessed it himself when he went to confront her "I know…"

"You know? How?" Geb asked surprised.

"I saw her Geb" Ares confessed.

"You…when! Why!" Geb raised his voice.

"Geb…that was a long time now…" Ares stood up and walked away from the terran god "I can't see her again Geb, I can't…"

Geb stood up "Why not?"

"I can't hurt her anymore…I… I destroyed her home, turned my back on her…and hurt Obelix…I should have been there to help her instead of doing what I did. I confronted her and fought her…I can't Geb, I can't hurt her anymore…" Ares lowered his gaze.

"You are the God of War, that is your job!" Geb said.

"I can't hurt her anymore Geb" Ares said again.

"Why are you saying this?" Geb asked.

"Because I love her" Ares raised his face to look up at the terran god.

Geb remained silent. "You…"

"I've always loved her but I never confessed my feelings to her, when I was going to it was already too late…" Ares rubbed his face.

"Ares…" Geb trailed off.

"I acted out of rage, I was angry with myself…I was angry at her for not choosing me, I fell for Metallia's lies and did horrible things...but it's because I love her that I won't hurt her anymore" Ares sat down on a chair that was next to him.

Geb sighed "But…you married Eris"

"Because I realized Gaia wasn't going to come back, it wasn't going to be like before when I could look for her and talk for hours or help her train…I realized that the woman who was always there waiting for me when I was crazy trying to bring Gaia back was Eris…she didn't deserved what I was doing to her either, I'm trying to start a new life with her" Ares confessed.

"Ares…I didn't know any of this…" Geb lowered his gaze.

"She's beautiful Geb, more than before…she has matured" Ares said.

"Is…she…?" Geb couldn't find any more words.

"You need to see her" Ares said.

"I need to bring back the sacred crystal" Geb said.

"The crystal is more important than her?"

"You don't understand Ares…she…"

"She's expecting a child Geb" Ares interrupted him.

Geb's eyes widened in shock "What?"

"You are going to be a grandfather…" Ares half smiled at him.

Geb lowered his gaze, tears threatened to fall "A child…she's having a mortal child…" he said.

"A child that has royal blood, a child that will change her life forever…that child is a miracle and you know it" Ares said.

"A child…" Geb whispered.

* * *

"Pleeeeeeeease Aurea, help me stand up!" Gaia laughed.

"No" the brunette maid shook her head in denial with her arms crossed.

"I just want to walk for a while!" Gaia said again between laughs.

"I don't trust you Gaia, you will go and try to sneak in the meeting Eros is having with the other kings" Aurea responded.

"What a kill joy you are" Gaia said playfully.

"Maybe I am" Aurea said holding her own laugh.

"Fine! I'll try to stand up on my own…baby help me stand up" Gaia said.

Aurea rolled her eyes and went to her side "Fine! I'll help you"

"You are a sweetheart" Gaia flashed a smile at her.

"Maybe I am" Aurea smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Actually I'm feeling fine, heavy…but fine" Gaia said.

"You are not even that big" Aurea said.

"But I feel huge" Gaia answered.

A knock was heard on the door. "Maybe is Obelix" Gaia said softly while combing her hair.

"I'll go open" Aurea walked towards the door and opened revealing Leonidas standing outside.

"Leonidas! Is something wrong?"

Leonidas smiled "No, His Majesty asked me to come and see if Her Majesty was awake"

Aurea made a funny face "Pfff…awake? She's ready to go out"

Leonidas laughed "She's something special"

"She truly is…" Aurea sighed.

"Can I come in?" Leonidas asked.

"Yes, of course" she stepped aside and let the general come in.

"Your Majesty"

Gaia turned to see Leonidas and smiled "Ah! Leonidas!"

"How are you feeling?" Leonidas asked.

"Fine, fine" she waved her hand.

"Eros asked me to come and see if you were awake to come and join us to dinner in one of the gardens in honor of our guests" Leonidas said.

"Why, of course, baby and I are very hungry" Gaia rubbed her belly.

"Yes, yes… more than hungry you want to know what's happening over there" Aurea interrupted.

Gaia rolled her eyes "That too"

Leonidas laughed "I'll escort you to the gardens" he offered his arm to her and she took it happily.

* * *

Serenity was outside in the gardens waiting for her husband to come home, even though he said to her not to wait for him awake she still was worried and wanted to see him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a soft voice. "Queen Serenity"

Serenity turned to see Luna standing there, her burgundy eyes filled with worry.

Serenity gave her a half smile "Good evening Luna, I thought you were asleep already"

"I couldn't sleep" the mauian girl lowered her gaze.

"It's late" Serenity said turning back to see the blue orb hanging in the sky.

"You miss her right?" Luna asked.

"Terribly" was only Serenity's response.

After a few minutes in deep silence the lunar queen broke the silence again "In moments like this, she would have been here giving some advice to me…"

"Advice?" Luna asked softly.

"She asked me when I got engaged if I really was in love with Athan… I remember her eyes staring at mine so serious, asking me if he loved me back…and I said yes. I said yes because I thought he loved me, when I got married I found out she left because she was feeling sad for being alone, for knowing things weren't going to be the same from now on…and I didn't listen, but now I know I was wrong…now I'm the one that needs her and misses her…" Serenity started to cry.

Luna came closer and hugged Serenity "I'm sure she misses you as well"

"I do not understand Luna! Why, why this is happening to me?" Serenity broke down into tears, she was desperate.

"Your Majesty…" Luna said sadly.

"I love him; I love my husband! why he doesn't love me back? What have I done wrong?" Serenity breathed between sobs.

"This shall pass Your Majesty…trust me" Luna held her queen in a tight embrace; this surprised Serenity and realized she was exposing her heart to this young woman, her assistant that became a very close friend.

Serenity half smiled "Thank you…Luna"

* * *

"I must return to the palace" Athan said.

"To your wife whom you don't love, by the way" Neherenia said.

Athan sighed and ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Who told you I didn't love her?"

"From the moment you appeared here looking for me" Neherenia caressed his cheek with her lips.

"Stop it…" Athan stood up from the bed where he was sitting.

"Now you stop me? After you came here seeking for love? I can give you the heir you want Athan, remember that" Neherenia said.

Athan turned to look at her astonished "You are Serenity's cousin…I coul…" he trailed off.

"I'm Serenity's dark side…if we are cousins or not, nobody seems to care. I'm more beautiful than her… more mature, I can proudly wear the silver crown…" she tried to kiss Athan again but he moved away.

"I have to go…" he walked away.

Neherenia's blood boiled in rage, how could he ditch her like that? But after a few seconds she regained her posture again, a devilish smile plastered on her lips "But I have you eating from my hand…my spell is working well, soon, dear Serenity I'll be the most beautiful…the most powerful…and of course, I'll wear your crown" she laughed.

* * *

Gaia and Leonidas appeared in the gardens where the kings where having drinks and waiting for her to have dinner. This was a moment to celebrate, even King Odell was there celebrating alongside Queen Narella.

The gardens were lightened with candles and torches, a long dining table with a rich red table cloth was in the center of the court, delicate silver ware was placed alongside the long table, small candles were placed as a centerpiece, the intention was to keep the place as lightened as possible and with no distractions and of course without looking tacky or old.

Gaia appeared with a long very dark blue dress with long sleeves, her dark hair was styled in a low bun; her favorite emeralds comb was on the side of her bun gleaming in the light of the candles. Her makeup was subtle, a soft pink gloss on her lips and a peachy shade on her cheeks. Her eyes had a shimmery light shadow that made her green eyes look more delicate. Beautiful as always.

The kings stood up when they saw her coming closer and nodded their heads in respect. She smiled.

"Bonam Noctem Your Majesties" she nodded her head in respect as well.

"Good evening Queen Gaia" they said in unison.

"I'm so happy to see you all here, it's a wonderful surprise!" Gaia smiled at the gentlemen.

"We couldn't let this great opportunity escape, Your Majesty" King Bernard said.

Eros walked to join her side and kissed the top of her head softly "I'm glad you came" he whispered.

"The baby and I are starving" she chuckled "And I wanted to see you…"

"I wanted to see you too, my beautiful Dea" Eros kissed her softly on the cheek.

"Oy! Leave the romantic moments for later!" King Urmanus joked with the couple.

For the very first time, the kings brought their wives with them to this dinner party and visiting.

King Bernard's wife Camila was slightly chubby, her skin was a soft tan color, her light brown hair was styled up in a high bun, Her eyes had an almond shape and were brown. Her lips were small and looked like a heart every time she pouted her lips. Her dark red dress accentuated her curves. It was a pretty woman and was actually very kind, kind like the king himself.

King Urmanus's wife Eloisa, was tall and slender. She had long straight dark blonde hair, her skin was pale. Queen Eloisa wasn't very pretty but her character made her a very graceful woman, her hair was thin and if she didn't had a low ponytail her hair probably would have been covering her face, her eyes were big and light brown, her mouth was a thin line, her nose was slightly large, but that didn't seem to bother her or her husband. She was calmer, but she too was nice and friendly.

Gaia understood why Kind Isra was a cold man most of the time, his wife Asún passed away almost two years ago and he still was mourning his loss. For what the other queens said, Asún was Isra's match in every way, he was the one with the temper while she was the sweetest woman ever, he was tall and she was short, he had a strong voice and hers was almost like a whisper. They were complete opposites and many people believed that was the main reason of their strong bond. They loved each other very, very much.

"Do you know already when is going to be your due date?" Queen Eloisa asked Gaia, a smile on her face.

"Well…the doctor said that in two or even maybe three more weeks" Gaia commented.

"Are you excited?" Queen Camila asked this time.

"Excited and extremely nervous" Gaia chuckled.

"Oh…you'll be fine!" Eloisa waved her hand.

"I remember when I had my child…the moment when you finally meet that bundle of joy you carried inside you for nine months is priceless, I remember seeing Bernard crying" Queen Camila said.

"When I had Argos, time seemed to stop…it's a very emotional moment" Queen Eloisa said.

"When Eros was born, I remember it was pouring, the doctor couldn't get here because of the terrible weather, when I thought I couldn't handle it anymore the doctor arrived just in time to help us. But, once I saw him in my arms…everything seemed to vanish, the bad weather, the pain I felt…everything, it was just a moment between the baby and myself" Queen Narella said.

"Now I'm feeling more nervous than before" Gaia joked.

"No! why?" Camila asked.

"Because…what if...my baby doesn't like me? What if my baby doesn't love me?" Gaia said.

"That will never happen dear" Queen Narella said, the other two queens nodded their heads in agreement.

"A mother is god to the eyes of a baby" Queen Eloisa said.

Gaia smiled. "Thank you"

"I can tell King Eros is excited as well" Queen Camila said.

Gaia chuckled. "Excited and nervous as well"

"I too want to meet my grandchild!" Queen Narella smiled.

Gaia lowered her face and placed her hands on her large baby bump and smiled. "_I can't wait to meet you too, baby love" _she thought.

* * *

**A/N: And we are getting closer to the end of season one of Divinity. As always I'm glad to read your reviews...thank you for continuing this new adventure for me and stay tunned for the next update :)**

**we already know that I don't own sm, just the plot and some of the characters.**


	52. Chapter fifty two

Divinity: Chapter fifty two

**

* * *

**

Dinner went by smoothly, at this time everybody was enjoying themselves drinking wine and talking about everything and nothing at the same time. Gaia was glad to see her husband happy and without worry talking with the three royals and his father, it has been a long while since they enjoyed a meal together.

King Odell's health was getting more delicate, his heart was becoming weak and it was harming his eating habits making him to lose an important amount of weight. This worried Queen Narella and Eros greatly, sometimes when Gaia woke up in the middle in the night she could hear her husband crying and knew it was because of his father's health.

Odell taught him everything he knows and since Eros was his only child and a boy they had a very special relationship, he taught him to run the kingdom since he was very young and taught him to use a sword, to fight and be an honest prince since day one.

Gaia knew this was a very precious moment for Eros and Narella and enjoyed greatly to see them happy, to see Odell laughing and joking with Isra and the other guests, it didn't matter if she was feeling extremely tired and if her back was killing her.

Eros noticed his wife fidget several times in dinner and knew this was a big effort for her being here this late. He came closer to her ear "Dear, it's late…you are probably tired, why don't you go ahead and get some rest?"

Gaia turned to see him and placed a hand on his cheek "I know how important this moment is for you"

"You and our child are very important too" Eros placed his hand over hers and smiled.

"We're fine" Gaia smiled "I'll just go get freshen up a bit and I'll be back, alright?"

Eros nodded "I'll be waiting"

Gaia stood up and excused herself for a minute. She was walking towards the bathroom and in her way she saw King Bernard's assistant with his wife who seemed to be in her first pregnancy trimester sitting under a tree in the gardens. The couple noticed when Gaia came closer to them and the king's assistant stood up quickly and tried to help his wife to follow.

"No, please, don't bother, stay sit" Gaia said softly.

"I'm so sorry Your Majesty… we were just enjoying the fresh air and the gardens" the man said.

"It's alright, you don't need to apologize…you are in your free time you have every right to enjoy it with your wife" Gaia smiled.

"What's your name?" Gaia asked in a friendly manner.

"Kalel and this is my wife, Isadora" the man said.

"Nice meeting you" Gaia nodded.

"Are you going to have some rest Your Majesty?" Isadora asked kindly.

"No…I was just going to freshen up a little bit, your King is a man with thousands of stories" Gaia chuckled.

The coupled laughed softly "On the outside, you'll see a very serious man but once you get to know him you'll see a totally different person" Kalel said.

"Very true" Gaia smiled and looked at Isadora's baby bump.

"Have you thought about a name for your baby?"

"No Your Majesty…" Isadora said softly.

Gaia smiled, she sensed something from the young couple, taking a pouch she carried around all the time as a charm she took out a green with some pink sparks gem and showed it to them.

"I carry this little bag with four special gems with me all the time, my parents gave me this stones when I was little and said they were going to protect me everywhere I went" Gaia said.

"That gem is gorgeous!" Isadora said in amazement.

"Do you like it?" Gaia asked.

"It has a beautiful deep color" Kalel said.

"It's a mineral crystal" she held the cristaline stone in her hand and smiled "My father said it was the stone of grace and perception, he said this stone would always keep me on the right path. It's called Zoicite"

"Zoicite…how beautiful" Isadora said.

Gaia smiled kindly and handed the stone to her "Here"

Isadora's eyes widened in surprise "Y-Your Majesty…what?"

"Take it as a present for your baby" Gaia smiled.

"Your Majesty…I don't know what to say…thank you very much, we'll treasure it" the man with blonde hair said.

Gaia smiled "I better go back, my husband must be worried. Please, keep enjoying your evening; feel free to walk around the gardens"

"Thank you very much Your Majesty" the couple said.

Gaia turned on her heel and started to walk towards the palace. A few minutes later she was back at the reunion and sat next to Eros.

"Oh there you are! We were starting to get worried" King Isra said.

Gaia smiled "I'm fine; I just needed to walk for a bit"

"I met Kalel and his wife, they seem to be nice people" Gaia said softly.

"They are…" King Bernard nodded "They don't have much and live in a humble cabin near the palace, but they sure are good people"

"They are also expecting a child"

"Yes" he responded "I tell them that if is a boy he will be more than welcome to join the army to train"

"The army?" Gaia asked curious.

"Of course, to protect our land" Bernard said.

"I see…" Gaia lowered her gaze.

"Well…it has been a pleasure to see you all here joining us in this special dinner. You may continue with the celebration…I will excuse myself for tonight, I'm feeling a little tired" King Odell said while standing up.

"Of course, of course Odell, we all understand" King Bernard said.

Queen Narella stood next "We will see you tomorrow for breakfast then"

"That sounds marvelous" Queen Camila said smiling.

"Bonam Noctem" Odell waved his hand and patted his son's shoulder softly.

The rest of the party responded the king and continued their chatting.

"Have you thought of a name for your baby Gaia?" King Urmanus asked curious.

Gaia shook her head no softly "Not yet…"

"It is always hard to think of the perfect name for your child, a good friend of mine is about to have her second grandchild, and they are still trying to find the perfect name for the baby" Queen Eloisa said.

"Oh right, Kiki's daughter right?" King Urmanus asked his wife.

Eloisa nodded "Poor thing, Ianthe's husband left her and their unborn child and never came back, he abandoned them. They have very low resources, so now Ianthe helped the cook in King Isra's palace"

"Oh my…she's working in her state?" Gaia asked surprised.

"Yes, her mother, Kiki is ill; Ianthe takes care of her since her brother Oiotsu works all day to feed his own family. I couldn't leave her see her own faith alone in her state since she almost has her baby" Eloisa said.

"Ianthe…that's a beautiful name" Gaia said softly, and felt the same warmth when she was talking to the young couple in the gardens and felt the need to look for her pouch.

"She's assisting you now?" asked Camila, I didn't see her when we arrived.

"She's here?" Gaia's eyes widened in shock **"This must mean something, to feel this warm energy from the stones…and the coincidence that are souls to be born into this planet, could it be…?**Gaia thought.

"Yes, she's at one of the guest rooms next to Urmanus's and mine" Eloisa pointed.

"I see…hopefully I'll meet her tomorrow" Gaia smiled.

"Of course" Eloisa smiled.

"Well, I think is time we all go and get some sleep, tomorrow will be a new and busy day" King Bernard said.

"I believe you're right Bernard" Eros said and stood up.

"We will see you tomorrow then, have a good night" Gaia said.

"Bonam Noctem" the guests said in unison.

"Bonam Noctem" Eros and Gaia responded.

Gaia was about walk towards the palace too when she felt her husband's hand takes hers, in one soft motion he turned her to see him and smiled.

"I love you" he said in a boyish tone.

"I love you too…" she breathed "I'm sorry for worrying you so much"

Eros brushed away some hair away from her eyes and smiled "The important thing is that you are here safe and sound"

The couple walked in the gardens for a while, holding hands and laughing to each other, they were enjoying their time together. After a while both royals went to their chambers to finally have some rest.

The next morning Gaia woke up early to have breakfast with the royal guests, Eros was already joining them in the dining room. Again, she was late, although she had an excuse, a very good one. A baby.

On her way to the room she saw a young woman with wavy ash blonde hair, her skin was slightly tanned and it seemed she was also expecting a child. In her hands she was carrying a small basket with fruit, sensing she was being watched she turned to see Gaia in a gorgeous purple gown.

The woman immediately lowered her head "Your Majesty"

Gaia saw this was not the girl she met the night before with her husband, this was another young woman, her eyes widened in surprise when she came to the conclusion of who might this girl was.

"Ianthe…" she breathed.

"Your Majesty?" the woman asked surprised.

"You must be Ianthe, am I correct?" Gaia asked softly.

The young woman stood still, surprised "Yes, Your Majesty; I am Queen Eloisa's personal maid"

Gaia smiled "I know, the Queen told me herself…and that you were also expecting a child, being that the main reason why you weren't around last night"

Ianthe placed her hands over her round belly "Yes, Her Majesty Queen Eloisa was very kind to me in accepting me as her maid"

Gaia smiled, she felt sympathy for the girl standing in front of her, somehow she seemed fragile and kind, her big icy blue colored eyes shone with amazement. Then, the same warm feeling was there again, she could feel like if something or someone was pulling an invisible string and remembered when she gave the stone to the young couple in the gardens last night.

"Are you having breakfast with us Ianthe?"

"Me?... Y-Your Majesty, I'm not allowed to join you for breakfast or any other activities. I'm here just to serve my Queen whenever she needs me to"

"I see…" Gaia lowered her gaze "You seem to be a very kind person, it would be lovely if you joined us for tea this afternoon"

Ianthe's eyes widened in surprise "Really?"

"Of course, after all you are our guest as well" Gaia smiled.

"You are so kind, Your Majesty" Ianthe nodded.

"Well…I better get going, everyone must be starving!" both women chuckled.

"I hope to see you this afternoon for tea" Gaia smiled, waving her hand she walked away.

"So kind…" Ianthe breathed.

The dining room was full of laughter, the glasses made their particular and delicate noise when they came together, a long white table cloth covered the polished wooden table, white and gold china was placed in every guest seat, still impeccable because they were waiting for the last person to join them.

Gaia entered the large room and nodded her head "I'm so sorry for the delay"

"Good morning Gaia, did you sleep well?" Queen Narella asked.

"Yes I did, thank you" Gaia smiled.

Gaia went to sit next to Eros and a maid served her a glass of orange juice.

"Let's enjoy our breakfast" King Odell said cheerfully.

* * *

"Are you still going to fight your own daughter and put your grandchild's life in risk?" the god of war's voice was deep and showed concern.

"How do you know she's expecting a child?" Geb asked.

"I'm a God Geb, I can get any kind of information" Ares waved his hand.

Geb lowered his gaze, his heart was pounding fast, he didn't know how to react, he was going to be a grandfather, the apple of his eyes was going to have a child and he wasn't there by her side.

"I have to go…" Geb stood up quickly and walked out of the spacious room, leaving the doors open.

"I know its killing you Geb, I know it's killing you to be away from her just like it's killing me" Ares whispered.

Geb walked quickly out of Ares's palace, lifting his head to the heavens he saw the blue sphere hanging in the sky, his green eyes couldn't hold anymore the tears that were threatening to fall minutes ago.

"A grandchild…could it be…?" he whispered.

Serenity was still waiting Athan; she went to her balcony and stared at the blue planet in front of her. Her eyes felt swollen for so much crying, it was early morning and she didn't go to sleep because she spent all night waiting for him to come home. She was starting to wonder where he could be, what he was doing, with whom; minutes after she heard the door open, showing a tired king walking towards the bathroom.

Serenity turned to see her husband but said nothing; he too looked at her and noticed her red puffy eyes. He could tell she spent the night crying, waiting for him to come home back to her. Athan knew she loved him deeply and he loved her back but he couldn't explain that feeling of just wanting to stay away from her.

There she was, the most beautiful goddess crying over him, a warrior from Andromeda. And she chose him of all the male beings in the universe, she chose him and now he's making her cry and wonder if he still loves her.

"Serenity…" he said softly, his voice was raspy.

A single tear ran through her face, with the back of her hand she wiped it off, and walked to stand in front of him.

"What have I done wrong to deserve this? I have given you all the love I had and still it was never enough…I don't know what to do anymore Athan, really I don't"

Athan sighed and looked down "I… I don't know why am I like this…I love you but at the same time I feel frustrated"

Serenity's eyes widened and started to tear once again "We have a meeting in a couple of minutes, since you just came home, I'll go by myself" she left the room without saying another word.

Athan stood there; he ran a hand through his hair and sighed "Forgive me Serenity…"

* * *

"Everything was delicious" King Bernard said his hands rubbing his stomach.

"Delicious indeed" Queen Eloisa said.

"How about we leave the gentlemen talk alone and we go to the tea gardens" Queen Narella

"That's an excellent idea!" Queen Camila said cheerfully.

Gaia smiled and turned to see her husband and gave him a peck on the cheek, Eros smiled at her "Have fun dear"

"How about we go to the study so we can be more comfortable" Eros said, standing up.

The table in the tea gardens was already set, the delicate pink china was set, some pastries and more fruit was on crystal plates on the center of the round white table.

"This place is beautiful!" Queen Eloisa said amazed.

"Thank you; it's our favorite spot here inside the palace, right Gaia?" Narella commented.

"It is" Gaia smiled.

The women sat on the delicate white wooden chairs around the table and started to pour some of the hot tea on their soft pink porcelain cups.

"This tea is exquisite" Queen Camila said.

"It's our famous rose tea" Queen Narella said proudly.

"I was mesmerized by its taste when I had my first cup" Gaia said cheerfully.

The chatter started, they talked about clothes, perfumes, their husbands, some gossip here and there when suddenly a new woman appeared at the entrance of the gardens.

Gaia turned and smiled when she saw who it was.

"I'm glad you decided to join us"

The three queens turned to look at Gaia surprised.

"Ianthe!" Queen Eloisa wasn't expecting the girl to be there.

Ianthe curtsied before the queens "Forgive me Your Majesties for intrude this way…but…um…" she trailed off and blushed.

"I invited her to join us" Gaia said.

Queen Eloisa smiled at the northern queen "How kind of you Gaia"

Gaia blushed "I would have love to invite Isadora as well, but I guess she's spending the day with her husband"

"Yes, I believe so; Bernard gave his general the day off" Queen Camila said.

"Come in dear" Queen Narella said to the young woman standing a few feet away from them.

Ianthe bowed and came to sit next to Queen Eloisa.

They continued their talk happily. Queen Camila soon changed the topic to something more serious.

"Ianthe, how's your mother doing?"

Gaia paid total attention to the girl sitting across from her; she needed to know if she really was the right one to have the second stone. The energy was unmistakable; she sensed something special from her, just like she did with Isadora.

"She's delicate Your Majesty…her heart is now weak and she gets tired very easily" the girl said with a sad voice.

"I heard you were working in the kitchen as the cook's assistant in King Isra's palace, and I correct?" Queen Narella said.

"Yes Your Majesty…I was working in the kitchen until…I found out I was expecting a child" she lowered her eyes.

"Do you know where he is?" Queen Camila asked again.

"No…" Ianthe sighed "He just…one day said he was going to buy some food for us and he never came back"

"What a miserable man" Queen Eloisa muttered.

"His Majesty soon found out about my state and said I couldn't work anymore as a cook, so he asked Queen Eloisa if she needed a personal maid, as soon as I help Her Majesty with everything she needs I go home to take care of mother" the young woman said.

"And as soon as I give birth, I'll work harder to give my baby a better future"

Gaia didn't need more reasons to see why this girl was special. "You will give your baby a better future. Believe me"

Ianthe smiled.

Once lunch was over, each queen left to their chambers to get some rest and wait for dinner time. Queen Eloisa was the last to leave "What a lovely day, we'll see at dinner dear"

Gaia nodded and smiled "Of course"

"Ianthe, I will be waiting for you in my chambers" Queen Eloisa said softly.

"Yes, Your Majesty" she curtsied and started to leave.

"Ianthe…" Gaia said.

The girl turned to see the raven haired queen "Yes, Your Majesty?"

Gaia smiled "I truly believe you will give your child a better future, I admire your strength and honesty…and I want to give you something very special to me"

Ianthe's eyes widened in surprise "Your Majesty…a gift? For me?"

Gaia nodded and placed a purple stone on Ianthe's extended hand "This stone is called Kunzite"

Ianthe's eyes started to shine with tears "Y-Your Majesty…I...I don't know what to say…"

"My father gave it to me when I was little, for protection, loyalty and guidance, I want to give it t you, as a gift for your baby" Gaia smiled.

"Thank you, very much Your Majesty…I wasn't expecting so much kindness…thank you" she smiled.

"Things might be hard at this moment, but everything will get better, I promise" Gaia smiled.

Ianthe nodded.

"Queen Eloisa is waiting, you better go" Gaia laughed.

"Right!" Ianthe curtsied and turn to leave to the queen's chambers, but stopped in her tracks and turned to smile at Gaia.

"Thank you…for everything Your Majesty" she turned again and left the gardens.

Gaia stood there and smiled "No, thank you Ianthe" she placed her hands on her belly and left to her chambers.

* * *

**A/N: Today is friday! finally, although I'm very sick and can't speak at all because my throat is incredibly sore I wanted to post a new chapter for you, I haven't being able to be at work these days but that gave me time to keep writing the next season. Well, I think you already noticed this final chapters are quite long (that was intentional) because well, who doesn't love a good ending season? and well, I still need to go ahead with th new season's chapters so I can go back to post three times a week :) I hope you like this chapter, many pieces will start taking their place for what's going to come next. Reviews are always welcome :) Enjoy and have a wonderful weekend :)**

**We know, I don't own sm, just the plot and some of the characters. Thank you.**


	53. Chapter fifty three

**Divinity: Chapter fifty three**

**

* * *

**

Metallia appeared in front of the gates of the Northern Palace, her yellow eyes were full of hurt and hatred, she was wearing a black and purple crown, her hand held a long dark staff with a black stone on its top. Her long black dress hung to every curve in her body, she looked like she was about to make herself known.

The woman in black made a sided smile and stayed there waiting for a right moment.

"Soon…soon everything you own is going to be mine" she said lowly.

* * *

The next morning the royal guests were preparing their things to leave, the three kings were doing the final touches of their arrangements and treaties while Gaia, Narella and the royal women were sitting in the living room drinking tea.

Gaia was wearing a deep orange dress that made her green apple eyes brighter than they normally are, her black hair was lose in soft curls, her left hand was caressing her very large belly in a soft circular motion.

Queen Camila smiled at the sight "You are going to have a very special baby"

Gaia's thoughts were interrupted by the soft voice of the western queen "I'm sorry I was…" she trailed off.

"In very deep thought dear, what's wrong?" Queen Eloisa said, placing the delicate porcelain cup over the small plate on the coffee table.

"No, everything's fine, I was just thinking how quiet the baby has been today…it normally moves a lot" she chuckled.

"I can't wait to meet the baby" Queen Narella said with excitement.

"Baby…sweet baby…" Gaia whispered and kept caressing her belly.

* * *

"I won't bring an innocent life to witness this…"

"Your Majesty… things will get better, I know it" the mauian girl said.

Serenity sobbed softly for a couple of minutes and wiped the tears with the back of her delicate hand.

"I'm suffering too much Luna…"

Luna took hold of the papers Serenity was carrying; with a soft smile she padded her shoulder softly.

"Come, Your Majesty; they're waiting for us"

Serenity nodded and started walking again towards the meeting room.

Athan was sitting on the bed, his blonde hair was disheveled his eyes felt heavy for the lack of sleep, his throat was dry, he coughed a little to clear his throat and stood up.

He approached the window of his chambers and placed a hand on the window frame, staring at the stars on the bright sky he lowered his gaze and felt the pain he was causing to his wife.

"Serenity…" he breathed, the name slipped his lips so soft it could be compared to the petal of a rose.

He turned to the walk to the bathroom to take a bath.

Serenity managed the meeting very well, she proved to the gods present to be a very capable and responsible queen. The Moon Kingdom couldn't be better, she managed to behave and not break in tears in front of all of them, she would never let anybody to know she was having marital problems.

Luna and Artemis stayed by her side the entire meeting and suggested a couple of things to the propositions their queen was commenting.

"And with this, we finish our meeting for today" she smiled.

Everyone stood up and started to leave after saluting her, Chronos was the last to stand and walked to her.

"Why are you crying?" he asked.

Serenity's eyes widened in surprise "What are you saying? I'm not crying"

"Your eyes never lie, Serenity"

Serenity lowered her gaze "I don't know what you are talking about"

Chronos smiled "Its fine to feel distressed, to feel sad… to cry. You are just like Gaia, you don't like to be seen crying"

Serenity chuckled and looked up at the god of time with teary eyes "Because we are very stubborn…but, she's even more stubborn than me"

Chronos placed his arm around Serenity's shoulders and smiled "The only difference between you two is that she is a very proud woman and you are sweeter, your heart is soft, you are sensitive…and she is though"

Serenity smiled "She was the one defending me all the time when we were little"

"Because of that, you two were so close, she was your guardian angel and you were hers" Chronos smiled at her.

"He will come to his senses one day Serenity…"

Serenity turned to see the god of time "I don't know… I have done everything to make our marriage work but…"

"I don't think he is acting that way because he doesn't love you Serenity, I think there is something behind this strange behavior of his" Chronos said.

Serenity frowned "Something behind? What do you mean?"

"I'm having my suspicions; I think Metallia has something to do with it"

"Metallia? But she's missing…I mean, she haven't been around for quite a while" Serenity said.

"I wouldn't be so sure…she's a witch, remember" Chronos said.

Serenity went silent.

"Well, I must be going... and remember, everything would take its course once again, a great change is about to come" Chronos smiled.

"Change?" Serenity asked.

Chronos waved his hand and exited the conference room door leaving a very confused queen behind.

* * *

"It's a shame you have to leave, we had so much fun!" Queen Narella said.

"I know, but, duty always calls" King Urmanus said.

"A kingdom can't work alone" King Isra said.

"Very true" Eros said.

"Thank you for coming" Gaia said softly.

"Our pleasure and we hope to meet your baby soon" Queen Eloisa said, Ianthe was next to the thin queen and nodded.

Gaia smiled "I will and I will look forward for your return"

"Thank you again Your Majesty" Ianthe bowed in respect.

Gaia smiled and nodded "Take care Ianthe, salute your mother for me"

"I will, Your Majesty"

Gaia felt something, like worry like something very dense, a strong energy. Eros noticed her sudden change and stood next to her "Are you alright dear?"

Gaia nodded, but the feeling was still there.

As if was a joke, the sky started to get very cloudy, cold wind was starting to blow with intensity.

"How odd, the weather was fine a while ago…" Queen Narella said.

"Yes…" Gaia said softly.

"It seems a thunderstorm is approaching" Eros said.

"We better wait for the storm to pass…we wouldn't like to be stuck on the middle of our journey" King Bernard said.

"Yes…why don't we go back inside the palace and wait for this storm pass" King Odell said.

"Yes, he's right we better go back inside" Gaia said, her body started to shiver as the weather started to get colder.

"What is going on?" Eros said staring at the now deep gray sky.

Gaia remained silent and walked with her husband inside the palace.

From behind a tree Metallia smiled devishly "I know you are starting to feel fear…"

The unexpected change of weather made Gaia feel worried, she was deep in thought trying to figure out if this was natural or provoked by somebody.

"**The energy I felt a while ago is not normal…but it couldn't be…"** she thought.

Eros turned to look at her and saw her worried expression "Dear, why are you so quiet?" he said quietly so the rest wouldn't notice.

"Dear, I'm sensing something" Gaia confessed.

"Something…is _he_ here?" Eros asked worried.

"No…it's not his aura…it's something different, very strong. I'm starting to get worried"

"No dear, don't worry…maybe is just your imagination…"

"This change on the weather is not normal…" Gaia said.

"What are you two whispering about?" Queen Camila joked.

Gaia smiled, Eros chuckled "Nothing…"

_Flashback_

"_Take me with you…" her voice sounded hurt._

"_You have to avenge me, you have to take the source of power from them…" his voice was cold._

"_But how…"_

"_You will find a way…" his deep stormy eyes looked at her._

"_What will happen next?"_

"_We will rule this universe together, forever. But first, you must free me"_

_End of flashback_

"_He never loved you and he never will" _Neherenia's voice still echoed in her mind and felt like a thousand knives in her chest, all her passion, her hatred and hurt became one strong feeling that erupted once again with such a strong force when she saw Gaia smiling next to her husband.

"I hate you…" she muttered, her eyes shone with unshed tears, her voice quivered.

"I HATE YOU!" she screamed and started to walk from behind the tree she was hiding, alarming the guards who watched the main court. Metallia started to go up the stairs to go the where the terran queen was inside when a man appeared between the main door and her.

"You can't go any further!" the man's strong voice said, placing his hand on one of her shoulders.

Metallia's yellow eyes started to gleam making the man start to shiver.

"W-Who are…you?" the guard asked afraid.

"Your worst nightmare pitiful mortal!" she said throwing a blast of energy at him, sending the man fly several feet away from her.

She raised her hands and sent another blast of black energy, breaking all the windows of the main entrance.

"What is that?" Queen Narella asked worried.

Eros stood up immediately and went to look outside the window and saw the woman in black, he frowned.

"Who is that?" his voice was dry.

Gaia stood and went to stand next to him and as soon as she saw who it was her face paled.

"No…" she whispered.

Obelix came soon after to the living room to check on his king and queen; as soon as he came inside he saw Gaia's worried expression.

"Little Dea…" he whispered.

Metallia outside started to break all the windows and walls of the palace causing the guards come to where she was standing, but to no avail.

Gaia's eyes started to shine with tears **"Why do you keep showing up?"** she thought.

Leonidas came in with a stern expression "Your Majesty"

Eros nodded and walk towards him, everyone in the room was starting to panic. The three kings stood up and tried to go to see what was happening outside, but Odell tried to stop them.

"She's strong…she's not human Your Majesty" Leonidas said.

Obelix came to stand next to Gaia "It's her…"

Gaia turned to look at Obelix with a sad expression "I need to do something!"

"What are you saying?" Obelix said.

"What is going on outside?" Queen Eloisa asked worried.

Gaia turned to see the people in the room and smiled "Everything will be fine…" and walked outside the room.

"Gaia?" Queen Narella asked, standing up quickly.

"Gaia…" Eros followed her "What are you doing!"

Gaia walked up to him and kissed him fully in the lips "I need to stop her!"

"What? No! you're not going anywhere!" he tried to stop her "Think about you, think about our child!"

"It's because of our child I'm doing this…I need to put an end to what she has been doing to us. I can't let her continue" Gaia released herself from his grip.

"Gaia…Gaia!" Eros followed her.

The people of the kingdom walked outside their homes, they saw the strange weather, the clouds and thunders and it was very strange for a summer day. They could hear the windows of the palace breaking and started to get worried for their king and queen.

Gaia stood in the main hall looking outside the door.

"You finally show up" Metallia's sultry voice said.

Gaia remained silent, Eros stood next to her.

"How sweet…your husband is here…better for me, I'll kill him first in just a quick move, so you can feel how it's like to be apart from the man you love" Metallia raised her hands and her staff started to create a dense black energy around it, the wind blew with force making her long hair dance around her body.

Aurea ran to where her queen was standing when she was stopped by Leonidas.

"Let me go!" she yelled at him.

"You need to stay here!" Leonidas said.

The royal visitors came to the door soon after and saw the woman in black with horror.

"Who is she?" Queen Camila asked scared.

"What is happening?" King Bernard asked.

Metallia smiled "It's good to meet your new mortal family…"

"Mortal…?" King Isra said. Queen Narella turned to look at King Odell with a worried expression.

"Haven't you had enough Metallia?" Gaia asked.

"Enough…?" Metallia chuckled "Do you know when I am going to be fully satisfied? When I finally see you completely destroyed"

"Why do you hate me so much?" Gaia asked in the verge of tears.

"Oh! This is a first…the almighty Goddess of Earth is crying?" Metallia laughed.

"Goddess…?" Queen Eloisa said confused.

"What is she talking about?" King Urmanus asked Eros.

"I will never cry because of you" Gaia said coldly.

"Oh? You will…once I kill the bastard you carry within you" Metallia raised her staff.

"Don't you dare touch my baby" Gaia said in deadly tone, her eyes were full of fury.

"I dare to do what I want to do…it's time for you to pay for what you did" Metallia said.

"I should have done the same to you as well…" Gaia said.

"Like you could…" Metallia challenged her.

Obelix came near Gaia "Please, Dea…you can't risk the baby!"

"Is because of my baby that I will put an end to this Obelix, so let me go" she started to walk outside the hall slowly.

"Gaia please…" Eros pleaded.

"You can't go Your Majesty!" Aurea said out loud.

"What is going on?" King Isra asked.

Metallia laughed "It's time for everybody in this mortal realm knows who you really are, you witch" she broke the entire walls that divided the palace from the village allowing the people to see what was happening inside the palace grounds.

"No…" Leonidas whispered.

"I'm not a witch…" Gaia said.

"Show your true self!" Metallia challenged her.

"I don't have a true self" Gaia said.

Metallia laughed once again and pushed Gaia "Show them who you really are, let your people know who is their great queen!"

"Stay away from her!" Eros came closer to her, his sword close to her throat.

"What are you going to do mortal…kill me?" Metallia laughed.

"No" Gaia said "But I will" she sent a golden blast at the woman in black that sent her a few feet away from the entrance.

Everybody in the hall was shocked to see what just happened.

* * *

**A/N: I know...Mondays are never the best days, I guess that is why I decided to post a new chapter...I hope you like it and like always I'll wait for your reviews. Than you for reading and...I know I mention it too much lately, this are the final chapters of Divinity's first season...so I hope to see you once I start posting the second season it would be awesome to see you reviewing the new chapters :)**

**I don't own sm, just the plot and some of the characters.**


	54. Chapter fifty four

**Divinity: Chapter fifty four**

**

* * *

Gaia closed her eyes and looked like she was asking for the energy to come again, that same energy that saved her and her baby from Ares that day.**

Eros tried to stop her but in the intent she pushed him away with a strong force sending him a few meters away close to Leonidas and his parents.

"Please Gaia, don't do this…" he said lowly.

"We must take Their Majesties to a safe place Eros!" Leonidas yelled; the wind was blowing with such force that it was extremely hard for them to listen to what they were saying.

"I will stay here, I need to take her with me" Eros responded the same way.

"Eros!" Leonidas's eyes widened in shock.

"Do what I say! Take them to a safe place! Now!" Eros pushed Leonidas away and he turned to look at the shocked people behind him and then to the royal guests who were with a scared stare.

Obelix tried to approach Gaia as well, he summoned his own energy to protect himself from Metallia's dark barrier and walked to Gaia's side, placing his hands on her shoulders he felt a very warm energy flowing, he widened his eyes.

"Dea…please" he whispered.

Gaia gasped for air and opened her eyes revealing a bright gold color in them, turning to see the priest she mouthered "I'm sorry" and threw him several meters away from her.

Obelix flinched in pain when he tried to stand up, his arm seemed to be hurt, his eyes were full of fright and worry "No…" he breathed.

Eros turned to see the priest and watched his expression; he knew Obelix knew what she was going to do.

"We need to stop her…" Eros said.

"It's too late, Your Majesty…" the priest responded.

"What do you mean it's too late, too late for what?"

"She summoned the Golden Crystal's power to a very high level" Obelix said.

"But…" Eros trailed off and looked at his wife.

"It's too late…" Obelix said between soft sobs, his green eyes were wet with tears.

Metallia sent a dark blast of energy at the terran goddess, almost making her fall, her face was beaten by some of the blast she had been throwing at her, a dark cloud was emanating from the dark witch causing people to fall unconscious, some fell hurt and their homes started to crumble by the strong wind and the dense gravity it was creating.

Gaia fell to her knees, she was feeling weak, she knew it was going to be a hard battle but she needed to save her kingdom and her family from Metallia, placing a hand over her belly she closed her eyes.

"My little angel…I'll protect you, even if that means I won't be by your side once this is over…but never doubt I loved you since the day I knew you were inside me" her voice was soft.

Gaia extended her arms and in matter of seconds a golden light started to envelop her, in a flash of light her gown changed into a bright golden one, on her right hand she held a golden sword.

"That sword…" Metallia said wide eyed.

Gaia turned to look at her "You think you can win…?"

"It's time for you to die!" Metallia's voice echoed the place, in a flash of dark energy she created a black sword as well and sent Gaia the first blast.

Dark energy in a shape of thunders hit Gaia several times, making her fall.

"You weak stupid mortal…what makes you think you can still claim yourself as the Goddess of this planet?"

Gaia looked up to see the black witch, Eros was frantic, he stood up again and ran with all his might to where Gaia and Metallia were fighting, with his sword in his hand; Metallia noticed him and laughed, a few feet away from them Eros was blocked and hurt by the dark energy that was encircling both women.

"Eros!" Gaia yelled.

Metallia chuckled, making Gaia turn to look at her with eyes full of doubt and hurt.

"Why...? why are you doing this?"

Metallia's smiled faded and kneeled in front of Gaia "Because I hate you…"

Gaia's eyes widened in shock.

"I…._hate_….you….you took something very important from me…and I will never forgive you for that" Metallia said, her voice was like acid to the terran goddess's ears.

"I don't understand…" Gaia said.

"You are using his crown! You shouldn't be the Terran Goddess! Everything you own was his! You sent him away!" Metallia screamed.

"I didn't do anything Metallia!" Gaia tried to reason "It was his actions what led him to where he is right now"

"Silence!" Metallia sent another dark blast at Gaia making her fall further this time; her arms embraced her belly and looked at the black witch.

"Why are you looking me with those eyes?" Metallia asked.

"He never loved you Metallia"

Metallia's eyes widened and started to get wet with tears "Don't you dare to say that!"

"He never felt anything for you…he's a dark being…darker than you…and you know it" Gaia said again.

"I said quiet!" Metallia yelled and sent another blast at Gaia.

"You don't know anything! Once I destroy you…I'll bring the terran crown to his rightful owner once again, the Golden Crystal will go back to its owner and we will rule the entire universe together!" Metallia said.

"Not if I stop you…" Gaia said.

"You will never win against me, you have no powers left" Metallia laughed.

"I will stop you Metallia, even if that means I have to call Hades sooner than I expected"

Gaia managed to stand up; against the black energy around her she took the golden sword in her right hand again and closed her eyes. A golden light started to encircle the weapon and was starting to cover her as well.

"No…" Metallia mouthered.

"I won't let you win!" Metallia concentrated all her dark energy in her staff and attacked Gaia.

Gaia extended her sword and sent a golden energy against the dark one, creating a vision of black and gold fighting against each other.

Eros was watching the scene with desperation, Leonidas was next to him with a similar expression, inside the palace in the hallway were King Bernard holding Queen Camila, King Urmanus doing the same with Queen Eloisa, Ianthe was covering her eyes with her hands, King Isra was watching everything in shock, Queen Narella was holding King Odell and both had a worried expression, knowing their daughter in law was fighting with all her might the evil witch.

Metallia's energy kept flowing with a strong intensity taking the advantage over Gaia's power. Gaia was starting to feel weak and desperate when suddenly she felt a spark inside her, that same strong energy was flowing over her, making her gleam in golden flames.

Metallia's eyes widened in shock "What!"

Gaia closed her eyes and felt how that power ran through her veins, embraced her like a warm and pure blanket contrasting the coldness of the dark energy was making her feel a few seconds ago. Her grip on the golden sword tightened, she opened her eyes and sent a strong golden blast at the dark witch making her lose her balance and fall for the very first time.

The golden pendant started to float like a feather in her chest, her eyes were gleaming, her aura was clear. She was proving she was a celestial being and she was about to put an end to this madness. Raising her arms above her head with the sword in her hands she started to summon the crystal's power.

"No…!" Metallia said out loud.

Gaia watched at Metallia with a stern expression "I'm putting an end to this madness; I'm punishing you for everything you did, for hurting my family, my friends…and for trying to hurt this realm, but the most important…for trying to hurt my child"

"You won't put any seal on me!" Metallia stood up quickly and sent another dark blast at the terran queen.

"_Fiat iunstitia et pereat mundus…(May justice be done and let this being sink on the ground)_" Gaia said and made a symbol in the air with the golden sword and dig it on the ground making it rumble. A golden light patter started to form in the ground, the shape of thunders were going towards the black witch.

"NO!" Metallia screamed, the golden energy erupted from the ground beneath her feet and started to involve her in golden flames.

"NOOOOOOO!" she screamed.

"I will seal away your madness; seal you away in the deepest of these grounds! _Quod scripsi scripsi (what's written will stay written)_ It's over Metallia! You will no longer hurt anyone with your hatred!" Gaia yelled.

Metallia's form started to distortion into a phantom which soon was covered by the golden flames that disappeared on the ground.

The energy that was covering Gaia disappeared soon after making her fall.

* * *

Serenity walked through the halls of the God of Time's palace, Luna was walking behind her amazed by the view. Pillars that looked endless in that wide hall; the floor were made of dark marble and shone like mirror glass, her queen's heels echoed with every quick step she took looking for the Lord of Time.

When they were in the throne room Serenity took a step closer.

"Chronos..." her soft voice echoed in the room.

The man turned to see a very distressed Goddess of the Moon and a girl that seemed to be her assistant and advisor. In a swift movement he pushed his long dark cape to his side and walk towards her.

"I sensed a strong energy from Earth…" Serenity said.

Chronos remained silent for a couple minutes before he broke the silence for the first time "A very dark energy was covering the planet, its protector took care of it"

"What do you mean?" Serenity frowned.

"You know what I mean Serenity…" Chronos voice was deep.

Serenity's eyes widened in shock "But…she…if she…" she trailed off.

The lunar queen looked at Chronos with teary eyes "If she uses the power she has left she'll…"

"You have to calm down Serenity" Chronos said.

"Is she out of her mind? How can she risk herself that way? She is practically calling for Hades as we speak!" Serenity broke in tears.

"Serenity, you know how this is…"

Serenity supported herself on Luna "She can't do that anymore…"

"Dear, she's not" Chronos said.

Luna and Serenity turned to look at each other and then to Chronos "What do you mean?" Serenity asked confused.

"It seems Earth has a new Guardian"

"Gaia's child…" Serenity muttered.

* * *

The sky started to clear, the black clouds that were covering the sun were disappearing, its warmth started to erase the coldness the black witch's energy was bringing.

Eros ran to were Gaia was laying "Gaia…" he grabbed her from her arm and helped her stand up.

"Is she gone?" she asked weakly.

Eros nodded. "Yes, she's gone"

"Little Dea" Obelix ran to her and hugged her softly.

"Obelix…" she breathed.

Gaia turned to see their surroundings and watched at the people who were standing there in silence with a shocked expression.

"No…" she whispered.

King Isra was the first to walk out of the damaged palace and saw the terran queen with Eros, and their priest.

King Bernard and King Urmanus followed with their respective wives; Odell and Narella appeared right after and walked to where Gaia and Eros were.

King Isra walked to them as well with a serious expression.

"Is this some kind of a joke?" he asked.

Gaia watched his face turn from scared to angry "King Isra let me explain"

"What are you! So the rumors were true after all, you are a witch! I won't have any arrangements with this bewitched kingdom!"

"You don't understand Isra" King Odell said.

"Enough! I won't hear any more nonsense…you have lied to us in our faces!" King Isra said very upset "I won't stay here any longer!"

"She just saved our lives Isra! I won't tolerate your insults towards her; she doesn't deserve any of this!" Eros snapped.

"What are you saying?" King Isra asked perplexed.

"Please King Isra…don't leave this way…" Gaia pleaded.

"You have no right to speak to me; you are witch just like the one you just killed!" King Isra said.

"She's not a witch!" Eros raised his voice at the southern king.

Isra gave a sarcastic laugh "If she's not a witch then what have we have witnessed?"

"A miracle…" Eros responded.

"What?" King Bernard asked from behind King Isra, they have approached minutes ago.

"Your Majesties…this woman is not a witch…" Obelix said.

"Obelix…don't" Gaia pleaded.

"But a Goddess" he said again.

Everyone gasped in surprise "What are you saying?" King Urmanus said.

"She is La Dea della Terra, the protector of this planet…" Obelix said.

"But…that…that can't be true" King Isra said.

"Everything makes sense now…" Queen Camila said.

"Camila?" King Bernard said.

"Her name…her presence, every time I was around her I felt at peace" Camila said again.

"Is this true?" King Urmanus asked in a soft tone.

Gaia nodded.

Queen Narella's eyes widened in surprise when she turned to look at the people staring at them and started to cry in silence, King Isra turned to look at the queen, his eyes widened by what he saw.

In front of them, the people of the kingdom started to kneel before Gaia, one by one in a respectful manner.

Eros blue eyes widened in shock as well and walked Gaia to the multitude.

"Our Dea saved us…" a woman said loudly.

"We have been protected by the Goddess herself!" another person said.

Gaia's green eyes started to shine with tears a soft golden aura shone around her.

"We need to take her to her chambers, she needs to rest" King Odell said to Aurea and Leonidas.

Leonidas walked to Eros and helped him take Gaia to their chambers. Inside the remains of the northern palace, Gaia was resting in her chambers with Aurea by her side while Eros, Odell and Narella were with Isra, Urmanus, Bernard and their wives in the study.

"This is all surreal…like a fairy tale" Queen Eloisa said softly.

"But…Gods and Goddesses are just a myth…" King Isra said.

"You once said you sent your prayers to the protector of this planet every night" Eros said.

"My Queen has gone through so many things, she chose to live a life next to His Majesty" Obelix said.

"She has been saving our lives constantly… she has proven us who she is, we are her family and she ours" Queen Narella said softly.

"Shhh...everything is alright now" Aurea brushed a strand of black hair away from Gaia's face.

"I can't sleep…" Gaia muttered.

"You need to rest…your baby needs to rest" Aurea said.

"I'm scared Aurea…" Gaia said softly.

"Scared? Why?"

"I will create more conflicts between this and the southern kingdom, the western and eastern will cancel their treaties as well with us…"

"Please, don't think about that right now…leave King Eros take care of the matter" Aurea said.

Gaia tried to sit on the bed "I need to go Aurea…"

"No, what you need is to rest" Aurea said again and helped Gaia lay on the bed again, "Now, I'll stay here next to you to make sure you won't leave" Aurea lay down on a small couch next to her bed.

"You should rest as well... everything will be alri…" Aurea fell asleep very quickly. Her soft breathing started to become slower and heavier. Gaia watched the young woman sleep quietly and smiled "You are a very good friend Aurea" she said softly, as it her words were magic her lids started to get heavier and in a matter of seconds she fell asleep as well.

* * *

Serenity came back from Chronos's Palace; she came in to her chambers to take a long bath and try to have some rest. She noticed Athan wasn't there, walking to her enormous walk in closet she grabbed a silk night gown and went to the bathroom.

Sitting in the edge of the marble tub, she waited for the water to warm. Like a magic wand her hand would always allow the crystal liquid to warm in the right temperature, the bath tub was really a marvelous sight, the bathroom was full of white flowers and very light green plants, in the center the water fell graciously like a waterfall on the tub, she only needed to open the silver lid that led the water come in, throwing some white petals to the warm water she took off her white gown and placed it aside, undoing her hairdo she left her lavender hair fell graciously on her back almost reaching her ankles.

The water did wonders to her tired body, her hands caressed the soap foam floating on the water, her lavender eyes were fixed in nothing in particular, but her mind was deep in thought.

She remembered Chronos's words, she wasn't sure exactly what could have happened on Earth, she just remembered feeling a strong energy coming from there and immediately thought about her pregnant friend.

"Her child…" she said softly, almost like a whisper.

The light of the sun was starting to set on the Moon, a very pale shade indicated it was almost time for Diana to throw her flare and cover the skies with a blanket full of stars. Helios was about to go to rest for now.

She lit a couple of white scented candles and placed them near her, and continued her thoughts.

Footsteps were heard outside the bathroom's door, she knew it was probably Athan coming from who knows where, from his mistress place, she didn't know anymore. Her husband was taking too much of her energy, she consumed too much time thinking what she did wrong, suffering for his lack of attention to her, worried about him. She accepted the fact that her life might be this way because of her inability to give him a child, to bring an heir to this kingdom.

A knock came on the door, soon after it was opened.

"Serenity?" Athan's voice was soft.

Her lavender eyes didn't look up at him but instead watched the bubbles still floating on the water with such grace.

"Yes, Athan?" she responded nonchalantly.

"Is almost dinner time…are you…"

"I lost my appetite Athan, you go ahead" she interrupted him.

Athan walked in and closed the door behind him and sat on the edge of the marble white tub "What happened, are you alright?"

This time, Serenity locked her purple gaze with his "Why are you even asking me that?"

"Because I'm worried about you…I heard there was an unusual energy display on earth, something happened" Athan said.

"How do you know?" Serenity asked him wide eyed.

"I heard it from Hermes and other gods when I was at Olympus"

Serenity turned to look for her towel "Could you give me some privacy? I want to dry myself and get dressed"

Athan stood up "Let me help you"

"I can manage on my own _dear_, thank you. I would like to be alone…please" Serenity said.

Athan nodded and left the room, closing the door behind him, he sighed.

Serenity dried herself with her towel and put on her silky night gown, she sat on the edge of the marble top and stayed there for a while watching the soft light of the candles she lit a while ago flicker.

* * *

**A/N: **_I know, it's been soooooooooo long! even for me! I loved this chapter so much when I finished writing it...I hope you like this one, and as the others...it is another long chapter, it's friday you need a big one for the weekend :) see you on Monday for another update! uuuuuh season finale is coming! :D Enjoy._

_p.s. I LOVE to read reviews makes my day._

_p.s.2. I do not own SM just *this* plot and some of the characters. Thank you._


	55. Chapter fifty five

**Divinity: Chapter fifty five**

**

* * *

**

Gaia opened her eyes and noticed it was night time, she found Aurea still asleep on the small couch next to her bed. She felt tired and dizzy and for a brief moment she didn't know what was going on, she didn't remember what happened hours ago, when it suddenly hit her.

She quietly got up from the bed and tiptoed to the door, once she was out of her chambers she walked to the study where she imagined her husband would be with his parents, by this time she thought the guests were gone and broke their alliances with them.

Her bare feet tried to avoid the broken glass that was on the floor, and the more she got closer the more voices she heard in the living room, changing her path to the room with light and not the study she heard it was King Isra speaking.

"This is still surreal to me…it's hard for me to believe there is an actual immortal being living here, with you" the southern king said.

"I'm no longer immortal, Your Majesty" Gaia entered the room, making everybody stand up at the same time.

Gaia was taken aback for the action "Please, sit down" she said softly. Eros walked to her and placed a hand on her belly and the other on her face.

"How are you feeling love?"

"Tired…worried…scared…I don't know" she answered.

"Dea…forgive my question but, why do you say you are no longer immortal?" Queen Camila asked.

"Because it was the Higher Gods decision" she lowered her gaze "When they found out I was in love with Eros…they took away my immortality, so there is no need for you to treat me like a Goddess, for I am no longer one…"

"You are a celestial being…you will always be a Goddess" King Odell said softly.

Gaia smiled at him "There's no need to hide my true identity to you anymore, the court will probably know already with the mess I caused outside, the people living in this kingdom, I went through the god's judgment and now I have to go through my people's judgments and opinions, some of you will think I'm a witch others will believe my past. _Ab uno disce omnes" (from one person, learn all people)._

"I was born on a golden crib, my father Geb was once the protector of this planet, my mother is the Goddess of the Skies, Nut. When my older brother was sent far away I became the rightful owner of this" she showed them her golden pendant.

"Beautiful…" King Urmanus said amazed.

"The Golden Crystal, the stone that holds the life of this planet. Since I was young I was trained by Obelix my priest and my father to learn how to use this crystal and master all concentration and be able to be my father's successor. My mother's wish just like any other mother, wanted me to marry a prince and continue protecting this planet, but I turned all my suitors down since they only wanted my power and have me like a trophy wife and I couldn't stand that. When I met Eros, everything changed, my life changed. I met a man that saw me for what I was to him, a woman. When he found out I was a Goddess he kept the secret, but it didn't last for too long, Metallia soon found out…" Gaia said.

"Metallia…the black witch" King Bernard said.

Gaia nodded "She went to tell my parents of my affair with Eros and soon after the Higher Gods found out, they took away my immortality and my crown. My parents denied me as their daughter and I am no longer welcome in Olympus. But…I didn't care, for what I always wanted was here and I chose to stay here…that is why, Your Majesties I wanted to create alliances with you, so we could protect this planet together as one. But now…I don't know if that is going to be possible"

"Why do you say that?" King Urmanus asked her.

"Because I don't think people will believe who I am…" she said softly.

King Isra came to stand next to her and motioned her to follow him, when they reached the balcony he moved the pale curtain aside and smiled.

"I don't think they think you are a dangerous queen, in fact…I think is the complete opposite" he said.

Gaia walked to the rail of the balcony and watched in awe the incredible amounts of flowers and candles lit at the entrance of the destroyed palace's entrance.

Her eyes started to fill with tears; she turned to see Eros and extended her hand out to him so he could join her at the balcony. Eros came by her side and kissed the top of her head.

They both watched the flowers, the candles and the people who were still coming towards the palace to leave their offerings.

"Seems that the news spread fast…" King Isra said softly.

Gaia turned to see the southern king with amusement "I…" she trailed off.

"We have been witness of a miracle; you have been protecting us for so long…" King Urmanus said, his wife nodded.

"What are you saying? Gaia asked softly.

"We cannot act like we are superior when our superior is standing right in front of us…" King Bernard said.

Gaia's eyes widened "I do not understand…"

"Dear" Eros turned to look at her "We talked while you were asleep and…we all came to a conclusion"

"And what is that?" she asked.

"You once said, how good it would be for this planet to work as one…We believe this is the perfect time to do it, to join the four kingdoms together in one and protect this planet you have been taking care of for so long" King Isra said.

Gaia smiled "Let's protect our planet together, then, we will bring a new era a new future…a new kingdom. The Golden Kingdom"

* * *

"You're getting married?" Serenity asked surprised.

"Not exactly…but I am planning to live with the woman I love" his deep voice echoed in the study.

"I never imagined in my life you could…I'm sorry" Serenity blushed and looked down at her cup of tea.

Chornos chuckled "I know it's surprising for you. Don't worry, I understand"

"I never knew you were in love with somebody" Serenity said.

Chronos sighed "We have been together for a very long time and well…she's expecting a child"

Serenity's lavender eyes widened "Chronos!"

"We are not living together because of that, I…I really love Ananké" Chronos said sheepishly.

Serenity smiled "Congratulations Chronos, I'm very glad. Love is inevitable, like her"

Chronos nodded.

"Besides, it was about time dear friend, you are always taking care of us…" Serenity said kindly.

"Enough about me… how are you" the God of Time asked.

"I suppose I'm fine, the alliance is working perfectly…everybody is getting what they want, some of them power, others wealth, others feel stronger or beautiful…" she answered nonchalantly.

"And you? What are you obtaining from it?"

Serenity looked at him "Peace…"

"I don't believe you are completely at peace, come on Serenity…I know you better than that" Chronos said.

Serenity chuckled "You sounded like Gaia…she always used to tell me that"

Chronos smiled "Maybe she learned it from me"

Serenity's smile faded "I think Athan is having an affair…"

"An affair? Are you sure?"

"No…" the lunar goddess got up from her chair and walked to the window that led to one of the gardens of the lunar palace.

The god of time followed her with his dark gaze "But?"

Serenity turned to look at him "But, he comes home very late and leaves very early in the morning…as soon as Helios wakes up and illuminates this realm, he leaves. I tried thinking of what you told me once, that he might be under a spell but I highly doubt Metallia has that kind of power…"

Chronos lowered his gaze "Metallia is no longer going to be a nuisance…"

"Why do you say that?" Serenity frowned.

"Metallia's energy is nowhere to be found. Our suspicions were true; Gaia used the crystal and fought her"

"How do you know this?"

Chronos turned his face away from Serenity's "Because I felt that energy before…"

"Before?" Serenity frowned.

"Yes, when she became the successor in carrying the Golden Crystal" Chronos said.

"So…this means, Metallia…?"

"Gaia sealed her…"

* * *

The next morning Gaia went outside and saw all the flowers on the floor, she felt like she was back in her shrine, the smell of the fresh cut flowers filled her nostrils and for the very first time she felt completely free.

There were people working on the wall that protected the palace, others were replacing some of the windows and fixing the entrance, others were still bringing more flowers to the palace.

Picking a yellow rose she went back inside.

"Have we agreed this settlement?" King Eros asked the royals inside the study.

"Yes" they all responded in unison.

Gaia entered the room seconds later; she was wearing a light golden dress with golden slippers. Her hair was in a lose braid that fell graciously on her back, she was wearing her golden crown, she held her golden rod with her right hand.

"We're ready then" Eros said and turned to look at his beautiful wife. Gaia nodded.

The court from the four kingdoms were now gathered in the same place, after the royals talked and decided to come to an agreement they called for their court to assist to the announcement.

Aurea wore her most formal dress, a chocolate brown that reached her ankles; her dark hair was tied up in a low bun, her eyes shone with excitement. Leonidas was wearing his formal attire and Obelix his white tunic and pants.

Four long golden trumpets were playing fanfare as the royals walked out to the main balcony. Eros appeared first, wearing his formal dark blue attire, white gloves and his long dark blue and red cape. His red sache showed his golden medals.

People were making a lot of noise, others were amazed by the events and others were excited to see their queen. Eros saluted the mass of people and motioned to the other royals to join him; standing on his left with their respective wives, King Odell and Queen Narella walked out next and stood to their son's right. Gaia walked out next followed by Obelix who stood behind her once she joined her husband.

Eros raised his hands slowly letting know the people he was going to speak.

"I am not going to make up an excuse for what we all witnessed, for the ones who still doubt if it was true or not, magic, a trick or a miracle I'll just say it's divinity, we all heard rumors but we weren't sure if they were true or not. We all have a belief that is a fact. We have believed in superior beings, Gods and Goddesses looking upon us, watching us, taking care of us. That was what happened"

Eros turned to look at Gaia and extended his hand out to her, she took it after she came closer and next to him.

Eros turned to look at the crowd in front of him in silence "We have been listening to lies for this woman next to me is not a witch, but a Divine Goddess, our Dea della Terra. You'll all ask why, if this is true, if it's not. This has been a secret we all have been hiding in order to protect her and to protect you but the era of silence is now gone, it's time for us to move forward, to succeed and make this planet a better place for all of us"

The crowd was perplexed and surprised; excitedly they started to applause when Gaia walked forward near the rail of the balcony.

"I have been there when you went to my shrine to bring me flowers everyday and every night. I listened to your prayers for better soil to harvest, for protection to your family and loved ones; I have been there, protecting this planet since I was given the mission. Now that you know the truth I want you to know, that just the way I was before I am now to protect you"

The crowd started to cheer and yell excitedly, Gaia smiled "Let's create a world with no boundaries, a union of all the kingdoms, a land of dreams…"

Gaia raised her hands, the Golden Crystal started to glow, soon involving the palace "Elysion…" she said softly.

The golden light involved them next and the crowd in a warm golden light, the flowers that once were burned were now blooming again, so the threes, grass was spreading all over the ground releasing a refreshing aroma, like magic everything began to reforest.

The Crystal's warm and golden light disappeared after a while revealing a wonderful and new sight to everyone.

The place where she was now standing was covered in vines and flowers, tall pillars were now behind her and the rest of the court, the balcony was still there but it had several stairs on its side. They were no longer in their palace but their new shrine.

Water fountains were all over the enormous shrine, light and glossy marble floors, big open spaces, the pillars along the hallways had golden leaves intertwined that looked surreal.

The court was amazed by the sight; Eros looked down at his sache and had another medal, a medal with a circle and a cross in its middle signifying the union of the four kingdoms into one.

The crowd kneeled once again before them, as if the golden energy proved them Gaia was indeed a divine being they closed their eyes and felt in peace, and for the very first time the court did as well. King Isra looked at the couple with amazement and smiled in knowledge.

He remembered her fighting for a better world, she never fought for her own kingdom but the whole planet, everything start to fall in pieces; he remembered Eros joining her in her ideals, supporting her and fighting for the same cause, they stopped being king and queen of the northern kingdom a long time ago. They became the king and queen of earth.

After realizing this, he stood up and walked towards the couple and the big crowd in front of them. Raising his right fist he smiled.

"Long live our King and Queen of Earth!" he said out loud.

The court behind them stood up and followed King Isra repeating his words "Long live our King and Queen of Earth!"

The crowd seconds after started to say out loud the same words repeatedly "Long live our King and Queen of Earth!"

Gaia turned to look at Obelix who was repeating the same words with joy, her eyes filled with tears. Turning to look at Eros she kissed him softly on the lips and smiled.

Eros placed his arm around her shoulders and smiled at her.

"Where are we going to live now and raise our baby little Dea?" he asked softly in her ear.

Gaia looked up at him and smiled "In the land of dreams… Elysion"

* * *

**A/N: **_Again is Monday. Oh well...but the good thing it is Divinity's monday :) thank you so much for your support, I loved your reviews and I would love to read new ones for this chapter. Enjoy!_

_I do not own SM just the plot and some of the characters. Thank you._


	56. Chapter fifty six

**Previously on chapter fifty five**

_"Where are we going to live now and raise our baby little Dea?" he asked softly in her ear._

_Gaia looked up at him and smiled "In the land of dreams… Elysion"_

_

* * *

_**Divinity: Chapter fifty six**

_**

* * *

**_In the center of the new shrine was a big garden full of roses of every existing color, stone benches near the fountain in the back. After they talked to the crowd, Gaia and Eros were with the court of the four kingdoms.

"What is going to happen next?" King Bernard asked.

"We will fulfill our promise of a better place to live, creating an Alliance and a new Kingdom" Gaia responded.

"A new kingdom…" Queen Narella said.

Gaia turned to look at her mother in law "Yes…our new palace awaits us at the heart of Earth, in a place where we can live at peace and where we can raise our child. A land of dreams called Elysion"

"A new palace, where is it? Where is the heart of Earth?" King Odell asked amazed.

"A couple of hours from here, where the four kingdoms meet" Gaia said.

A man with a blond child in his arms caught Gaia's eye while she was telling the court about the new alliance.

"The court of the four kingdoms will be one to this new kingdom" Eros said.

"Does this new kingdom have a name?" King Urmanus asked.

"Yes, The Golden Kingdom" Gaia said.

"We are now at your service Your Majesties" King Bernard said bowing his head.

"Bernard…you are still king of your land…but we will consult everything to one another, the heart of every matter will be at our palace which will be open for you every time you want" Eros said.

Gaia turned to look at Obelix and smiled "My dear friend, could you bless this new beginning?"

Obelix nodded "Under the blessing of our Higher Gods, your protection and the faith of our people, I'll pronounce this, our new Kingdom. The Golden Kingdom"

* * *

"I need to go…"

"But you are so happy here…with me…"

"Happy?"

"Yes…"

"What have you been doing to me?"

Neherenia's red lips curved up in a devishly smile "I haven't done anything dear…you, coming here was your own choice"

Athan was lying down on the black queen's bed, his eyes were staring at the nothing, he felt like he was sedated somehow, he knew he loved Serenity but he didn't understand how he could end up in Neherenia's bed.

Her hand caressed his face "How can you care for a being that cannot bear a child?"

"I love her…"

Neherenia laughed "Please… don't be an idiot, how can you love an empty goddess?"

Athan's empty eyes widened and like if he was brought back from the trance he felt in and sat on the bed.

"I love her…" he mouthered.

"What?" Neherenia sat quickly **"This cannot be, he cannot break the spell I cast on him"** she thought.

"Serenity…" Athan stood up and turned to look at Neherenia "You…you will never be like her"

"How dare you…" Neherenia said lowly.

"I must go to her…what have I done?" Athan stood up and walked towards the palace's exit leaving a very upset black queen.

"Do you think you can escape dear King?...No one can escape my beauty and magic…someday you'll be mine, once I kill that wife of yours…" Neherenia said in the dark, her fisted hands trembled against the bed.

"No one…" she stood up and went after Athan.

Athan walked towards the black palace's exit when a dark shadow stopped him in his tracks. He tried to look at his surroundings finding nothing, a few seconds later he heard Neherenia's laugh. Appearing in front of him, her cold hand grabbed his jaw tightly and made him look into her catlike eyes.

She chuckled "Ah, dear Athan…you are king, but, you are nothing but a simple warrior from Andromeda, nothing else…it's a miracle that Selene actually chose you to be her daughter's husband"

Athan tried to free her strong grip "Leave us alone!"

"I will, when I see Serenity break like a piece of glass. Once that happens…you'll die in the river of the forgotten…you are someone just because you are married to a very powerful queen, but other than that you are a weak being…so weak I can do with you whatever I want with you"

"I won't let you" Athan said.

"No?... but I already did" Neherenia laughed.

Athan made the mistake of looking into her eyes, and in a blink of an eye she had him in the palm of her hand once again.

"Told you so…" Neherenia laughed.

* * *

Serenity was sitting on the rail of her balcony, her white gown glistened in the light the stars shared, her lavender eyes stared at the blue planet hanging in the sky, but she wasn't admiring the beauty of anything this time, she was waiting for her husband to come home, so many things have changed in the past year, she needed her mother, her friend, the love of her life and none of them where there for very different reasons.

Luna was becoming her confident, but still she needed her husband to be there by her side. Even the mortal king was always there for Gaia when she needed him. "_**The mortal" **_she thought.

Even though he was a human, a person who had his time measured and limited, he fought for her since he laid eyes on Gaia. After everybody found out about her, he was there; she is now even expecting a child.

"The child…" she said softly looking at the blue planet "That child is a miracle…"

She stayed there in silence thinking about her life, her parents, her training to be queen and how she wasn't trained to be a warrior like her friend. Queen Selene had other ideals for her, to be educated, regal, very lady like, elegant and refined. The beautiful Goddess of the Moon, a silver doll made of the most delicate porcelain, like a diamond. She was starting to wonder if that is what was disintegrating her marriage with Athan.

Like if she invoked him, Athan entered their chambers very tired. His blonde hair was disheveled and he had dark circled under his blue eyes. He spotted her on the balcony and walked to her.

"What are you doing up this late?" he asked.

Serenity turned to look at him surprised "Late? I wasn't expecting you _this_ early…"

"What are you doing?" he asked again.

"Nothing" she responded.

"Where you waiting for me to come home?" Athan asked.

Serenity smiled and stood up, coming closer to him she patted his shoulder "No dear, I stopped doing that a long time ago…" she walked back to the room leaving a very astonished king outside.

"Because you think I'm a nobody right!" he yelled at her from outside.

"What?" Serenity turned to look at him.

Athan walked back to their chambers and stood in front of her "I'm just a soldier to you…a nobody from Andromeda!"

"Are you drunk? Are you even listening to what you are saying?" Serenity said.

"Just because you are a Goddess doesn't mean I can't rule this kingdom too!" he said.

"I don't need to hear this nonsense of yours" she said again.

"Now I'm saying nonsense"

"Yes! You don't even know what you're saying!" she raised her voice in frustration "Why are you telling me all this?"

"Because you think I'm just a simple being, a spirit…"

"Athan…"

"You are cold towards me; you go to our meetings alone! You think you can do everything alone!"

Serenity's eyes widened in shock "But of course I can do everything alone, and I do it because I'm very capable and do you know why else? because my husband is always away, he's always distant, he's never here! It would be much easier for you to just tell me with who are you sleeping"

Athan stared at her in shock "What?"

Serenity's eyes started to get blurry with tears "Don't hide it anymore Athan, I know you are having an affair!" she yelled in frustration.

Something inside Athan broke, he felt cold and uncertain. The love of his life was crying in front of him, asking him to confess his affair and yet couldn't move.

He lowered his gaze "I don't have an affair Serenity"

"Don't lie to me! Don't lie to me anymore!" she said again frustrated, she turned to leave but Athan grabbed her from her right wrist making her stop in her tracks.

"Who is poisoning your thoughts against me?" Athan said.

Serenity gave a sarcastic laugh "Please Athan, don't make a fool of yourself anymore. I'm not stupid, you come home at very late hours, you always have something to do that seems to be more important than this kingdom matters or even myself…"

"You don't know anything!" Athan raised his voice.

"I know more than you can imagine!" Serenity yelled at him "I cried entire nights wondering what I was doing wrong; blaming myself for not making you happy…I had enough"

"Serenity…" Athan said.

"Do whatever you please, but you will leave me alone" Serenity broke free from his grasp and left him alone in the room.

* * *

The three kings left to their respective kingdoms to inform the news and then prepare for the terran alliance, Eros and Gaia were standing in the now northern palace's remains now turned into a shrine, Gaia was still amazed by the flowers, candles and gifts the people left for them. She sighed in relief but then remembered the man she saw moments ago with a blond child in his arms.

Eros came closer to his wife "I'll go check the rest of the palace and see what we can take with us"

Gaia smiled and nodded at him, Eros went inside the shrine with his parents and Leonidas following leaving the terran queen with her personal maid.

"I can't believe this is happening…" Aurea said softly.

Gaia smiled and turned to see Aurea "Me either… Metallia is finally in a place where she can't harm anybody anymore"

Aurea turned to see Gaia "Where is she?

"In a very deep place…we will finally live in peace" Gaia smiled and then frowned a little bit "Aurea?"

"Yes?" Aurea responded.

"Do you know the generals?"

"Not all of them, why?"

Gaia started to walk back to the now shrine with Aurea by her side "Because I saw a man with a child on his arms and he was wearing a uniform"

"A newborn?" Aurea asked.

"Yes!" Gaia said excitedly.

"He's not a general; he is the man who takes care of the stable. His name is Admes, poor man…his wife passed away when she gave birth to their only son" Aurea said sadly.

"Oh no…" Gaia gasped.

"Why do you ask?" Aurea said.

"Because I had that feeling again, another stone responded. Do you know where I can find him?" Gaia said.

"Well, at the stables, if we still have stables…this place is completely different now" Aurea said.

Like if they invoked the man in question, he passed by with the small child in his arms. Aurea turned to look at Gaia and smiled.

"Admes!" she called out.

The man turned to look at Aurea and nodded "I'm glad to see you Aurea" when he saw Gaia he lowered his head in a respectful manner "Your Majesty"

"I've been looking for you Admes…you and your child" Gaia smiled.

The dark haired man's eyes widened in surprise "I don't understand"

Gaia lowered her gaze and smiled at the baby in his arms "What is his name?"

Admes's immediately changed from wonder to sadness "I don't know yet Your Majesty…my wife…" he trailed off, his voice sounded deeply sad.

"I know Admes…and I'm deeply sorry…but…" Gaia looked for her red pouch and took a green stone and smiled at him.

"This stone is called Nephrite. My father gave this stone to me when I was very young, he said it was the stone of guideness and perception and that would always be there to help me find the right path"

"Your Majesty…" Admes said in amazement.

"I want to give you this stone for your child, to protect him and guide him and when the time is right to protect others including you" Gaia said softly and put the stone inside the baby's light green blanket.

The man smiled and looked at his queen with teary eyes "How can I ever thank you for what you did?"

"No…I'm the one who needs to thank you Admes…for believing in me. You don't need to thank me anything"

Admes nodded his head deeply "We will always be at your service, Your Majesty"

Gaia smiled and nodded. The man left the queen and her silent maid behind seconds later.

"Why are you giving those stones away?" Aurea asked.

"I'm not giving them away Aurea, they are asking me to take them to their new owners..." Gaia said.

"New owners? What are they going to own?" Aurea asked.

"Their energy and protection" Gaia said.

"Why not choosing people from the court?" Aurea said confused.

"Because I'm not the one choosing them…" Gaia chuckled.

"Then who?" Aurea asked.

Gaia looked at her belly "Must be my baby…"

* * *

**A/N: **_Two more chapters and this first season will be over, but, second season is almost reay to start posting so I hope you like this one and want to read what will come next. I know it's a little late but...I just got home from work, I hope you like it and will wait for your kind reviews as always :) Thank you!_

_I do not own SM just the plot and some of the characters, thank you._


	57. Chapter fifty seven

**Divinity: Chapter fifty seven**

**

* * *

**

Deep in the woods, a game between the sky, earth and water made a precious and ethereal place called by Gaia Elysion.

Like if Helios knew his grandchild and great grandchild were going to live there, it seemed he illuminated the land with a warm golden light.

Sunlight felt different in this place.

A long path made of pebbles and grass led you to the entrance of a small city, that same path led you to a majestic palace. Just like if water had followed them, a small creek was on the side of the road, its tingly sound bringing a feeling of comfort and peace, a large temple was seen on a top of a hill.

A long and golden gate guarded the majestic royal palace; imposing elegance and distinction to the other palaces of the other kingdoms the same pebbled road decorated the large roundabout at the entrance. A very big oak wooden door gave entrance to an immense and unimaginable place; once you walk through the door you get impressed by the spacious lobby. Ivory tall walls supported a beautiful stained glass dome that let the light go through it, red and golden carpets adorned the long halls that connected to other parts of the palace.

The main hall was connected to the main court which later connected you to the throne room and other rooms like the study, the conference room, the dining and living room and the ball room.

The main court was full of greenery, a sweet scent of roses engulfed the place, and green vines were all around the tall pillars around the court. A large white marble fountain was in the center of the court, you could see the water lilies dance with the falling water of the fountain.

This court was surrounded by four different halls, an open space where you could receive the visits, have tea or just sit in one of the stone benches and relax.

Passing the main court another large wooden doors were guarding another special place. The heart of the palace, the throne room.

White with golden marbled floors, tall walls with golden decoration and red curtains, at the end of the room there were four steps and at their top two thrones surrounded by four pillars supporting a dome crystal ceiling that welcomed the sunlight in day time and allowed to greet the starts at night; three crystal chandeliers illuminated the vast and majestic room when it was needed.

A couple of days have passed, the royal family had settled in the new palace already and to the royals surprise many people from all the four kingdoms followed them to live in the same place to start a new life as well.

Gaia was in her quarters sitting on a dark blue couch reading a book, the room she shared with her husband was indeed bigger than the one they had on the other palace, wooden floors covered the entire quarters, tall windows with soft blue veil curtains that danced with the soft breeze of the day, tall ivory walls with different paintings. Behind the couch Gaia was sitting, there was a tall white wall with double doors diving the living room from the bedroom, the bed took full attention of the room, a big bed with a long blue cover, cushions made with the finest silk in shades of blues and greens decorated the cover on the bed and two wooden night stands were on the sides of it, three white candles on each side table.

On its left side there was another double door leading to a balcony, several feet away from the right side of the bed another wall separated the bathroom from the bedroom. In front of the bathroom there was a walk in closet with a big vanity with a golden box with jewels and the queen's belongings.

Red carpeting was placed on different spaces in the room harmonizing and giving an air of comfort to the room.

The terran queen sighed softly and closed the book she was reading softly, remembering all the recent events she closed her green eyes.

_Flashback_

_Aurea was walking with Gaia through the gardens of the shrine where once was the main court of the Northern Palace, now it was covered in grass, pebbles and all kinds of small flowers._

"_I'm going to miss this place…" Gaia said softly._

_Aurea smiled "Yes, me too, but another special place awaits us…"_

"_Is everything we need packed?" Gaia asked._

"_Yes and is already sent to Elysion" Aurea answered._

_Gaia smiled._

"_What does Elysion means?" Aurea asked the queen._

"_Land of dreams" Gaia said softly._

"_You just thought of that name when everything happened?" Aurea raised a brow._

_Gaia chuckled "No, when I was a little girl and got here for the very first time to train and become the terran goddess I thought this place was a dream because of the colors, the sight, the aromas…I told my father it was like the story he used to tell me before I went to bed back on Olympus, Elysion was the story's name"_

_Aurea sighed "You talk of Olympus like if that was the land of dreams…"_

"_It's a beautiful place, but I would never trade it for this planet, ever. My father told me that one day maybe I would build my own land of dreams, my own Elysion…and well…we could after all" Gaia smiled._

"_You can't come in!" a man's voice was heard in the distance._

_Both women turned to see who it was and saw one of the guards chasing a blond woman running towards them in the garden._

_Gaia placed a hand on her chest, she started to feel something…another tug._

_The woman seconds later stopped and kneeled before Gaia, her sandy hair covered her green eyes "Your Majesty…please, grant me a word with you Great Dea" she said in a troubled voice._

_The guard caught up with her a moments later "Your Majesty" he bowed "This woman climbed one of the walls surrounding the shrine…I'll take her out now"_

_Gaia looked at Aurea, then the guard and lastly to the kneeling woman before her "It's fine…" she motioned the guard to stay a few feet away to give them privacy._

_The blonde woman looked up at Gaia with teary eyes "Forgive me Your Majesty to intrude this way…but…I needed to have a word with you and nobody helped me…I…" she trailed off._

_Gaia smiled, the strong feeling was undeniable, she was the link to the carrier of the last stone._

"_Something is troubling you…" Gaia said._

_The woman stood up, her dark green eyes stared in awe at the terran queen "I know I don't have the right to ask for your help…but…my baby is very weak…the doctors…" she trailed off again, her voice started to tremble, she was a young woman but somehow seemed very fragile and delicate, her lips were chapped, her pale skin dry…she looked like she hadn't sleep in days._

_Gaia could never imagine this kind of troubles, to just think of her baby getting sick mortified her terribly._

"_What is wrong with your baby?" Gaia asked._

"_The doctors say my baby is not going to live…" the woman started to cry._

_Aurea felt for the woman before them, she was truly suffering and how much she was to do what she did only to try and have a word with Gaia._

"_Why?" Gaia asked sadly._

"_They can't quite tell…but my baby was born very weak….Your Majesty…I know I don't have the right to ask you this…but, you are about to be mother and I know you would do anything for your child…just like I'm doing right now... please Our Mighty Dea…help my baby live…" the young woman fell to the ground crying._

_Gaia couldn't hold it anymore and kneeled in front of her, placing her hands on the woman's shoulders, she smiled "Your baby is not going anywhere…"_

_The young woman raised her head at the queen with a hopeful expression "Your Majesty…"_

"_Your child is meant to be more than you actually think…" Gaia took the last stone from the red pouch and placed a light green stone on the young woman's extended palm._

"_This is a Jadeite, the stone of nature, my father once said it's energy would always cheer me up no matter how my mood would be, it would always made me feel better. This is a gift from you to you and your baby" Gaia said._

_The blonde woman stared at the precious stone on her hand and then looked at her queen "I don't know what to say Your Majesty…"_

"_We will see your child do many things in the future…how old is he?" Gaia asked._

"_A few days born Your Majesty" the woman said._

"_He is going to be fine" Gaia smiled at the young woman "And what is your name?"_

"_Zulma…"_

"_Nice to meet you Zulma…" Gaia said softly._

"_I am forever grateful to you Dea" Zulma nodded her head deeply._

_Gaia smiled._

_End of flashback_

Placing the book aside she stood up from the blue couch and walked towards the bedroom and then to her vanity. It was a lovely afternoon and she thought it would be lovely to have a walk, she had been feeling extremely uncomfortable for the past days but today was the most uncomfortable of all.

Her back ached, her feet felt more swollen than usual so as her hands and the rest of her body. Her mood wasn't the best either; she could be fine for five minutes and then completely change to an upset behavior. This time she asked to be left alone, she couldn't stand anybody helping her get dressed, she had to anyways because of her very large belly who seemed like it was about to pop anytime.

The recent days she started to experience a lot of pain in her lower back because of the baby's weight and on the lower part of her belly, yes, she felt very tired. No matter how many times Eros told her she looked beautiful she always got upset, start crying and call him a liar.

Placing her golden brush down she managed to stand up from the stool and walked towards the door, when she was about to open the door she felt a very intense cramp, making her flinch in pain, her hands were over her belly and waited for the pain to vanish like she had been doing it for the past days, when the cramp started to fade and she tried to open the door she started to feel her dress get damped. Lifting the hem of her dark blue dress she saw water on the floor and went frantic.

"**By all heavens…now I'm going to start urinating myself!"** she thought.

When she tried to go back to the bathroom to get a towel to clean up her mess she felt another strong cramp, this time it was more painful than the one she had before, but it was so intense she cried out in pain and kneeled on the floor.

"Why is it hurting so much…? What is happening..?" she cried between her agitated breathing and the pain she felt with constancy.

Aurea was walking to the royal quarters with a tray of fruit, the only thing the queen would eat. She was so cranky she had to please her at least in that; Aurea was humming a soft tune when she suddenly hears Gaia's cry.

Walking faster to the room she opened the door and saw her queen kneeling on the floor with both hands on her belly, there was water spilled all over her that made Aurea think it was time. The queen was going to have her baby.

Leaving the tray quickly on the table next to the door she ran towards the queen "Gaia…what happened?" she asked worried.

"I was about to go out of the room and take a walk when I started feeling a very strong pain…then…something very embarrassing happened…" she started crying.

Aurea panicked "What happened?"

"I peed myself" she cried.

"Gaia…let me help you get to bed…" Aurea said.

"I can't stand…it hurts…it hurts very bad…what is going on with my baby!" Gaia asked frustrated.

"Nothing is wrong with your baby…please, make an effort to stand up… HELP!" she yelled out loud.

After a few cries of help three maids arrived to the room and helped her help Gaia to stand up and take her to the bed.

Aurea turned to see one of the girls with an excited expression "Go and tell Their Majesties what just happened, tell them it's time. Hurry"

The girl ran as quickly as she could to inform the king his baby was about to be born.

"Please help me get her changed" Aurea said the two other girls.

Eros was in the study with Leonidas and King Odell organizing some of the papers they just signed with the three kings.

"It's a lovely summer day" King Odell said.

"It is…" Eros sighed.

"We are finally in peace with the other kingdoms, Gaia's true identity is finally known, no more secrets…" King Odell said again.

"And a baby will be born any day now" Leonidas said.

Eros smiled "Yes…"

"Is something wrong son?" King Odell asked.

"No…is just that, we have fought so much that…this peace is still strange for me…" Eros laughed.

A knock was heard on the door "Come in" said King Odell.

The young maid came in and bowed before the two royals and the general "Your Majesties, Aurea asked me to tell you in a matter of urgency that Queen Gaia is in labor"

The three men stood still with a shock expression on their face, Eros turned to look at Leonidas "You truly impress me"

"You're about to be a father…" Odell said with amazement.

His father's words fell into place; Eros immediately ran out of the study and went to his chambers to be with his wife.

"I'll go tell Narella" King Odell exited the room.

The two maids helped Gaia to get to the bed and change her clothes. Aurea placed pillows on her back to support the pressure and asked the other girl to bring a tray with water and rags to damp.

Gaia closed her eyes in pain; Area sat next to her and smiling started braiding her loose hair, Gaia opened her eyes and watched the maid with a happy expression on her face.

"Why are you so happy?" Gaia snapped.

"It's a happy moment" Aurea said.

"Something is wrong and you're happy!" Gaia said upset.

"Nothing is wrong Gaia" Aurea said.

Gaia flinched again "I'm feeling too much pain and you say nothing is wrong"

Aurea finished braiding the queen's raven hair and turned to look at her "You are about to give birth to your child"

Gaia's eyes widened in shock "What?"

"You're finally going to meet your baby" Aurea said.

The young maid came into the room with what Aurea asked her to bring, Aurea took the tray and placed it aside on the table, starting to wet a towel she placed one thin strip on her forehead and then moistened her lips.

"Thank you…" Gaia said softly.

Minutes later a very nervous king and his general entered the room "Gaia…" he said.

"Eros…" Gaia said softly.

Obelix came seconds later "Little Dea!"

"Obelix.." Gaia said between contractions.

The priest walked and stood next to Aurea, he took her hand "It's time little Princess…"

Eros kneeled next to his wife and smiled at her "I love you…"

Gaia turned to look at her husband "I love you too…" she closed her eyes once again because of the pain.

"Did someone call the doctor?" Eros asked once he stood up.

"Yes, he's on his way Your Majesty" one of the young maids answered.

The doctor came in minutes later and walked to Gaia's side "Your Majesty…I'm so sorry for the delay"

Eros nodded.

"Your Majesty…how are you feeling?" the man asked.

"I feel too much pain…it doesn't go away" Gaia said between moans.

"Your Majesty, the pain you are feeling now will become more intense when it's the right time for the baby to be born" the doctor said.

Gaia flinched in pain once again and moaned.

"Doctor, is there something we can give her to minimize de pain?" Eros asked concerned.

"I'm afraid not, her state is delicate… her contractions are too intense and she's still not ready to give birth yet" the doctor said.

"Dear, how are you feeling?" Queen Narella joined Gaia on the bed alongside Aurea and Obelix.

"I'm feeling too much pain…" Gaia whispered.

Queen Narella placed her hand on Gaia's forehead "Everything will be fine…you'll see in the end this is all worth it"

Gaia looked at the older queen with teary eyes "Thank you, for being here"

"This is a special moment and we need to stay calm, I know it hurts, I know very well its painful…but once you see your baby in your arms this will be just a memory"

Gaia gave the queen a small smile and nodded.

* * *

**A/N: **_The moment almost everyone was waiting for, a baby is about to be born, for many of us a longtime favorite... Next chapter will be the final chapter of the first season so stay tunned! it's quite a mistery when is going to be posted, it could be later tonight, tomorrow, or until monday (suspense music) I hope you like this chapter, enjoy!_

_I do not own SM just the plot and some of the characters._


	58. Chapter fifty eight

**A/N: **_This is the final chapter of season one of Divinity, _

_A big thank you to all of you who have marked this story as a favorite story or marked me as a favorite author, a very special thank you who wrote amazing and wonderful reviews, ideas and opinions. It really means a lot._

_I hope to see you following me and the story on it's second season I would love to keep reading from you, I will start posting the new chapters by next monday. _

_This is the chapter may of you were waiting anxiously, I hope you like it, Enjoy! _

**

* * *

****Divinity: ****Chapter fifty eight**

"We need more towels" Aurea said.

Eros sat next to her wife with a worried expression, his fisted hands were covering his mouth, his blue eyes looked tired from the lack of sleeping, his hair was disheveled because of the countless times he ran his hands through it in worry. This time, Eros felt like he couldn't do anything to help his wife, this wasn't about treaties or war, this was more important to him, it was the life of the love of his life and his child.

King Odell stayed by his son's side all the time, as well as Leonidas and Obelix. From time to time, Obelix went to Gaia's side and then went back to his seat next to Eros. Queen Narella and Aurea were the ones attending the young queen's needs, she couldn't drink water or eat and the pain she was feeling, like the doctor said to her, increased.

Her labor started on 12 in the afternoon and now it was 3 in the morning of the next day.

"It's still not time Your Majesty" the doctor said to Gaia.

Gaia moaned in pain, her back soared, her pouty lips were chapped, her dark hair disheveled. Never in her life had she imagined she could ever feel this kind of pain, although she knew gods could actually feel pain it was never compared to this.

The doctor went to stand next to Eros "The baby is making pressure but still we have to wait more for her to be ready"

Eros sighed and ran his right hand through his chocolate brown hair "I can't stand seeing her feeling that amount of pain and not do anything about it"

Queen Narella heard her son's words and went to stand next to him; taking his hands with hers she gave him a warm smile.

"Your father was desperate when I was about to give birth to you, but once he had you in his arms everything seemed to fade away, his worries, his tiredness…everything"

Aurea yawned "Well I think, this baby does have a strong character…" she said in a playful tone.

Gaia smiled "Why Aurea?"

"Well…we've been waiting for the baby to be born and still doesn't want to come out" Aurea joked.

"It's not because the baby doesn't want to come out Aurea is because I'm not ready" Gaia chuckled between her soft quick breathing.

"Well…what can you expect, from a baby who has very stubborn parents" Odell joked.

"Stubborn?" Eros and Gaia said in unison.

Everyone in the room started laughing; the joking was definitely helping lighten up the mood.

"Did you think in names for the baby?" Queen Narella asked.

"No…" Gaia moaned softly.

"You once said that you were going to name him Eros or her Gaia" Aurea said.

"We needed a quick answer for the court Aurea, they were asking too many questions" Eros said.

"The court will always have too many questions to ask" King Odell said.

* * *

A man with dark hair was standing near a window in his palace; his dark green eyes looking outside, at the distance he could see the blue sphere hanging in the sky like it was a marble.

"Is it going to be something that will benefit us all or is it going to cause war?" a soft voice asked.

Chronos turned to see his companion, Ananké, her dark green gown combined perfectly with her olive toned skin, her burgundy eyes looking at him.

"I don't know…" Chronos sighed.

"You…don't know? The Almighty God of Time doesn't know for the very first time what is going to happen?" Ananké asked in a playful manner.

"Ananké… I know too many versions of a life, time is constantly changing…it moves like the running waters Poseidon owns…some Gods will find it fascinating, others will want to raise their guard and fight" Chronos said.

"Serenity will want to join forces with her friend" the dark beauty said.

"Serenity and Gaia are very close friends since they knew each other and one day that story will repeat itself but in a stronger way…" the deep voice of Chronos said.

* * *

"I'm so tired…" Gaia's voice was weak.

"I know love; I know…this will soon pass…" Eros said softly in her ear, he had one hand resting on the back of her head playing lazily with her raven loose locks.

"Here comes another strong contraction…" she moaned.

"Breathe, little dea…" Eros said softly and held her right hand.

"I hurts…" Her eyes started to tear again.

"Shh…shh…I'm here…breathe" Eros said again.

"Love…you should sleep a little" Gaia whispered.

"No, I won't leave you alone" Eros said.

"Where is Aurea?" Gaia asked.

"She fell asleep on a chair in the living room"

"And your parents?"

"They fell asleep on the couch in the living room"

Gaia turned to her left side and saw Obelix asleep on a chair near the bed.

"And the doctor?"

"He'll be right back" Eros said with a sleepy voice "Love, please…talk to me so I don't fall asleep"

"It's okay if you sleep for a while…" she said.

"No…" he said weakly.

"Um…ok…um…I don't know what to say" Gaia gave him a weak smile.

"Tell me anything…" his voice sounded more and more heavy and sleepy.

"Dear, what is your favorite color?" she asked.

"My favorite color?"

"Yes…I never asked you"

"Green"

"Why?"

"Because it's clean and reminds me of the place where I met you"

"What's your favorite food?"

Eros rested his head on the bed with his hand intertwined with Gaia's weak hand "Strawberries"

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes…"

"What's yours so far?" he asked.

"Strawberries as well…Oh! and my chocolate cravings"

"You did crave a lot of chocolate, but that was the baby asking you to eat that" he said softly.

"Yes…quite demanding" she joked.

"Hmm mmm" Eros moaned softly.

Gaia turned to look down on him and saw his face, his eyes were closed but she knew he was still listening to her, his handsome features always made her feel like she had butterflies on her stomach.

"Eros?"

"Mmm…"

"I love you"

"I love you too little dea…"

"Another contraction is coming…"

Eros opened her eyes and repeated their now routine "Breathe little dea, breathe…"

* * *

Serenity opened her lavender eyes, staring at the nothing she heard her husband's slow breathing. After the last discussion they had they have been acting cold towards each other, Athan tried to win Serenity's trust again but she preferred to keep herself busy in meetings in order to not see him.

She and Luna became closer, but still she missed her dear friend.

_Flashback_

"_Mother is making me crazy…" Serenity came to sit next to Gaia who was lying on the grass in one of the gardens of the lunar palace._

"_Why?" Gaia asked lazily._

"_Because she just called for another prince" Serenity said._

"_Who is he?" Gaia asked._

"_Well, he technically is not a prince…or God… he's the head of the army of Andromeda" Serenity said._

"_That's a high rank Sere…" Gaia said turning her face to look at her friend and smiled._

"_I know…but…I don't want to get married…not yet" Serenity said._

"_Then don't" Gaia said._

"_What?"_

"_Don't get married"_

"_You know I can't do that" Serenity said._

"_Why not?"_

"_Because…" Serenity trailed off._

"_Don't worry too much for what might happen if you don't do something you are supposed to do, however, life brings you opportunities and if you don't know how to find them and know which ones are the ones that will bring you joy and happiness then you'll live in eternal misery and doubt" Gaia said._

"_What is that supposed to mean?" Serenity raised a delicate brow._

"_What if that general is different from your other pursuers? What if he is the man you were looking for to fall in love, to start a family, to be happy with… give him a chance, you might be surprised" Gaia winked at her._

"_Aren't you in a romantic mood today?" Serenity said._

_Gaia chuckled "I was just repeating what Chronos said to me once"_

"_Can you imagine us as queens? Married and with children?" Serenity said after she laid down on the grass next to Gaia._

"_I can imagine you as mother" Gaia said._

"_And I can imagine you" Serenity said._

"_Really?" Gaia asked._

"_Do you know what would be wonderful?" Serenity asked._

"_What?"_

"_Our children being best friends like us" Serenity said._

"_That is definitely going to happen" Gaia said._

"_And if you have a boy and me a girl they could fall in love and get married!" Serenity said excitedly._

_Gaia laughed "Sere! What are you saying?"_

"_It would be wonderful…they would make such a perfect couple" Serenity said happily._

_Gaia chuckled "Yes, that would be lovely but..Sere?"_

"_Mmm?" Serenity turned to look at her friend._

"_We need to get married first" Gaia said._

"_Someday we will…" Serenity said._

"_Someday…" Gaia said._

"_How knows…maybe Ares finally ends that strange relationship he has with Eris and marries you" Serenity said._

"_No…I don't think so" Gaia said._

"_Why?" Serenity asked._

"_I'm letting Ares go…I want to find a perfect companion, one with who I could share everything…my joys and fear, and just be happy and feel complete" Gaia said softly._

"_Happy and complete?" Serenity asked._

"_When that happens…you'll know he's the one"_

_End of flashback_

Serenity sat on her bed and turned to look at her husband "I once felt happy and complete with you…"

She went to stand near the window and watched the golden horses coming closer bringing what would be a brand new day.

"Today is going to be a very sunny day" Serenity whispered.

* * *

"It's almost morning" Gaia said softly.

"Yes" Eros said.

"Your Majesty…how are you feeling?" the doctor came into the room.

"It hurts the way you said it would" Gaia said and closed her eyes and cried out loud.

"Your Majesty…I need to check on Her Majesty to see if she's ready…" the doctor said politely.

"Of course…" he stood up and kissed his wife's forehead and left the bedroom.

"Dear…we all fell asleep I don't know for how long!" Queen Narella said.

"It's fine, don't worry…" Eros said.

"Her contractions are more intense" he said.

"Yes…" Narella nodded and heard Gaia cry once again from the bedroom.

The doctor came to the living room "I'm glad you're all finally awake"

* * *

Chrono's was sitting on his throne, a small smile plastered on his face he turned to look at his companion.

"It's time" he said.

* * *

"It's time" the doctor said.

Eros blue eyes widened in surprise, Odell and Leonidas nodded and led Eros to a couch.

"Wait where are you taking me?" Eros asked.

"We need to wait here" King Odell said.

"But I don't want to leave her alone! She's scared!" Eros said.

"I will be with her Your Majesty" Aurea said.

"Me too dear…we will be with her" Queen Narella said softly.

"But…" Eros trailed off.

"Everything will be fine son, we have waited for hours…we can wait this bit" King Odell said.

Eros nodded.

In the room, the doctor had his assistant next to him; Aurea and Queen Narella were at Gaia's side and helped her be on the right position to give birth.

A few months ago, Gaia asked the queen she only wanted her family to be present when the time is come, Narella at first was taken aback because she had to follow her husband's family tradition is being all present when the prince was being born, but later she understood, Gaia wasn't an ordinary queen and remembered when she was having Eros how uncomfortable it was to see everybody there waiting for the kingdom's heir, so when Gaia asked her that she accepted.

"Your Majesty, I need you to try your best and keep your breathing steady" the doctor said calmed.

Gaia nodded and turned at Aurea and Narella with a worried expression "I'm scared…"

"You can do it Gaia…you're a strong woman" Aurea said softly.

"You confronted higher beings and fought evil…you can do this" Queen Narella reassured.

"Your Majesty, it's time" the doctor said.

Eros heard Gaia's cries and pleading, her voice sounded extremely tired and all he wanted was to be there by her side supporting her, he knew she was scared, he knew she was exhausted, he knew she wanted him there.

Leonidas came to sit next to Eros on the couch and placed an arm around the king's shoulders "In a matter of minutes you'll meet your baby"

Eros turned to look at his general and friend and smiled "Thank you Leonidas, for your support"

Gaia was using all her energy left in her body to give birth to her child, Queen Narella and Aurea were holding her hands. The pain she was having was very intense and for the very first time she felt vulnerable and never imagined this kind of pain was even possible.

"You're doing well Your Majesty…just" he trailed off.

"What is going on?" Queen Narella asked worried.

A soft golden light started to engulf the room, Gaia felt all her energy leave her body and all of the sudden started to feel cold, like if a warm blanket was taken away from her.

The soft golden light illuminated the entire room and reached the living room where the men were waiting for the news, Obelix was the first to feel the energy that was coming from the bedroom and recognized it. Eros was the second person to notice it, with a worried expression he tried to come into the room but Leonidas stopped him.

"Calm down, everything will be fine"

Eros sighed and turned to see the double doors dividing the bedroom from the living room of their chambers.

Gaia gave her last try and heard her baby cry, her hands started to shake, although she felt very tired she felt anxious to meet her baby, the bundle of joy she carried inside her for so long, the little miracle that saved her life several times.

"Oh by all heavens…" Queen Narella breathed.

"Oh my…" Aurea said marveled.

The doctor cleaned the baby while his assistant helped clean Gaia, after a few minutes the doctor handed Gaia her newborn.

Her apple green shone with tears, a big smile on her face, she held the tiny hand and kissed it softly.

"Hello little one…I'm your momma…I wanted to meet you so much…" she breathed.

A few minutes after the sound of crying broke the dense silence that was hanging in the room. Eros stood up immediately and waited for the doctor to come out. Leonidas, Odell and Obelix waited behind him, the same excited expression on their faces.

Minutes later the doctor came out with a wide smile on his face "Congratulations Your Majesty, you have a healthy son"

Odell widened his eyes in shock, Eros was with the same expression his father had.

"Son?" Leonidas asked.

The doctor smiled and nodded "He's in a very good condition"

"I have a son…" Eros said.

"A baby boy…" Obelix smiled.

"Oy! Congratulations!" Leonidas hugged Eros, then Odell and last Obelix.

"Can I see them?" Eros asked the doctor.

"Of course!" the doctor said.

Eros ran to the bedroom and met his wife sitting on the bed with their baby on her arms, she looked beautiful, even after all those hours waiting for the baby to be born, she still looked ethereal. Queen Narella came close to hug her son, Aurea bowed in respect.

He came to sit next to his wife and kissed her deeply on the lips; both women gave the new family some privacy.

"We have a baby boy" Gaia smiled at him.

Eros couldn't hold the tears anymore and started to fall silently.

"Here's papa my little love" Gaia cooed "Hold him"

Eros blue eyes widened "But he's so fragile…"

"And you're strong…just hold his little head" Gaia passed him their baby.

Eros couldn't believe this little miracle was part of him and Gaia's; he caressed his soft cheeks in wonder.

"What day is today dear?" Gaia asked.

"August 3rd" Eros responded "Why?"

Gaia stayed silent for a brief moment "He's under the sun's protection… and the sign of the lion"

Eros turned to look at the baby in his arms and stayed silent "That means he could…" he trailed off.

Queen Narella knocked the door softly and opened "Can we come in?"

"Of course" Gaia said weakly.

King Odell, Obelix and Leonidas walked as quiet as they could and came close to Eros who just passed the baby again to Gaia.

"He has you hair" Obelix said to Gaia softly.

Gaia smiled.

"He's gorgeous!" Queen Narella whispered.

King Odell to cry silently, Queen Narella saw him "Odell…why are you crying?"

"This are tears of joy…I'm so happy to be able to meet my grandson" King Odell said.

Obelix came close the baby and caressed his little cheeks, and widened his eyes in amazement **"He is…" **he thought.

"Now, you just need to think of a name for him" Queen Narella said.

"I have found the perfect name" Gaia said.

"Which is?" King Odell asked.

Gaia smiled and turned to look at the baby in her arms "Endymion… my setting sun"


	59. Chapter one

**Divinity**

**Chapter One**

* * *

The sun was shining in the sky; the air was clear and fresh. It was a land made of dreams, a place so beautiful it was hard to even imagine, mortals dreamt about it and wished they could see it with their own eyes once they ceased to exist on Earth.

It was a different world, made of wonders and riches; a different world separated from the mortals by only one law.

Mortals could never be with supreme beings _inmortal_ beings; magical beings…

Gods.

Gods had had their own way to live and lived by their own rules; they looked after the mortal realm and answered to their prayers...they lived and cared for those who were around them, they looked after their families. They fought for causes and battled evil in previous centuries; known for being the owners and guardians of the universe and the underworlds.

With all that power and all that eternal youth and beauty, what could happened if things changed? What could happen if they fell in love?

They were about to find out, one day it happened and it was the beginning of everything. Love was going to prove to be the strongest feeling of them all.

_Love._

o.o.o.o.o.o

"Si vis pacem, para bellum…"

The sound of water was still soothing her mind, the vivacious colors and grass smell was the only thing tha occupied her mind despite the female voice calling for her. In the middle of a huge room surrounded by white flowers a woman with dark hair sat lazily on a cushion chair while basking in the sunlight that filtrated from the very large window. With closed eyes she listened to the other girl struggling with a text she was trying to read.

The girl sitting across from the dark haired beauty looked up at her and frowned; she pouted her lips and sighed tiredly "Are you listening?"

Silence was her answer. With a louder sigh she closed her eyes and hung her head in defeat "You are definetly not listening to me"

"Hmm…"

There was something in her voice that made her catch her attention and open her eyes, showing a gourgeous golden and green shade, the color was so unique they could change of color as if were a prism… her father used to say she had prismatic eyes like the god of the sun, Helios.

"Gaia!" the other girl called her more effusively.

The girl with dark hair blinked surprised and turned to face her friend with a puzzled look "Huh? What? You were saying…?"

Princess Serenity sighed again and shook her head "I knew it, you were not listening" she chuckled and shrugged her shoulders "And to be honest, I cannot blame you…this is so difficult to speak…"

The girl known as Gaia frowned slightly "What is?" she asked politely and still confused "What are you doing?"

Princess Serenity pursed her lips and looked at the book cover then showed it to her friend. _Best friend. _"I am trying to study just like Mother wants… and I was asking you what _Sis vis pacem, para bellum_ meant..."

Gaia widened her and waved her hand "It means that _if you want peace you must prepare for war_..." she frowned "Why are you asking?"

Serenity sighed and put the book aside "I read it here but..you know I am not very good when it comes to study something new so I prefered to ask you directly, since is you mother language."

Gaia looked at her and raised a brow, smiling at the lavender haired princess like if she was telling a joke. Serenity frowned "What?"

"Since when you are so interested in my mother language?"

The lunar princess blew her bangs away from her face and leaned her back on the chair "Since Mother is planning a wedding with gods knows who and myself"

"Right…_that_ wedding" Gaia muttered and wet her lips "Why does she want you to get married so quickly?"

"She plans to pass the crown to me and turn me into the new Queen."

Gaia widened her prismatic eyes and opened her mouth to speak but for a couple of seconds nothing came out "The new Moon Queen..." she breathed "How does that feel?"

"Very strange"

The raven haired girl sat straight and straightened the skirt of her gown with her delicate hands. She turned to look at her friend and gave her a warm smile "You will be fine... besides, it is not like she is going to leave you the crown right away; she just wants you to find a suitable Prince to marry so she can be at peace knowing that her Kingdom is not going to perdition."

Serenity pouted her lips "Yes, easy for you to say…"

Gaia arched her brow quizzingly "Excuse me?"

"You know how to rule a Kingdom…you could be Queen right away…"

Gaia chuckled "What makes you think that? Of course not!"

"You were trained for that…"

The dark haired princess shook her head "No dear, I was trained to hold a sword not to wear a crown…those are two different things"

"Hmm... I believe you might be right..." The moon princess looked at the golden sword resting next to her, sighed and looked away "Speaking of love and Prince charmings…when are you going to find your special someone?"

Gaia narrowed her eyes and in a split of a second darkned to an intense shade of green "I beg your pardon?"

Lavender eyes met golden "When are you going to find someone for yourself? You know, it's been a while…"

Gaia waved her hand and leaned on the chair again with boredom and slight annoyance "Oh Serenity, you know I am not that easy to fall into that, I still haven't fond someone special…" she sighed "The problem here is that they know I have some kind of power and they only want to use it... you know my story. All the times I have tried to be with somebody this person always tries to take control of everything and thinks that he can play with my planet and that my friend is something I won't tolerate."

"Hm... i understand." Princess Serenity tapped her chin with her index finger and stood up "That is a problem…everyone here is like that…"

The daugther of goddess Selene was wearing a long flowing white sleeveless dress with a silver pattern all over the fabric; simple yet elegant. The princess looked gorgeous with her lavender hair styled in the lunarian usual style: two buns at the top of her head, decorated by pearls and crystals.

She turned to her friend and saw she also stood up and straightened her ultramarine gown that flowed elegantly to the floor covering her blue satin slippers. The girl known as Gaia, the princess of Earth did not need much to look stunning; with her dark hair in luscious waves that reached her back and her intense eyes there was no need to adorn her body with nothing else but except for one jewel that never left hanging from her long neck, a golden crystal pendant.

Both Serenity and Gaia had been friends since they both could remember; they even called themselves to be soul sisters as they shared every moment, every secret and every laugh. They were also known for something else, besides the fact of being daughters of one of the most important kingdoms in the immortal realm, they were known for their beauty and also envied for their power.

Gaia sighed and waved her hand tiredly, startling her friend"Are you leaving already?"

"Yes. I must go and see how my earth is doing, I need to go to Elysion… I haven't been there in a while and well...it's my duty." The goddess of earth pouted her lips and put her sword back on the golden chain on her waist "…You know how this is…"

Serenity nodded and smiled sadly "I know and I am sorry…"

Gaia dismissed the sad comment and chuckled "It's alright, I am used to it…I was trained for this" she pointed the sword on her waist.

"I suppose…" Serenity tilted her head and widened her lavender eyes "By the way…are you coming to our anual ball? Everybody is coming! Maybe you can meet your someone special there, who knows?" the princess clapped her hands with excitement.

Gaia smiled and waved her hand "I know you what you are trying to do here but it won't work" she chuckled and walked over her friend "Of course I am coming to the ball dummy! I wouldn't miss it for anything! I'm just going down and check a few things and come back, by the way…"

Serenity blinked "What?"

"I have the slight feeling that your mother will think I am the reason you are not studying enough, since I spend too much time here…"

"Don't say that! Mother loves you, you know that! It is not like there is a law that forbids friendship between earth and the moon! And besides you practically live here."

Gaia laughed and scratched the back of her head "I believe you are right on that one, I practically live here…Well I better get going, the sooner I go the fast I will return" she gave her friend a warm hug and stepped aside "I do not want Mother babbling why I am not here for dinner…"

"Excuse me, Princess Serenity…"

Both girls turned to look at one of the queen's advisors. It was a young woman, probably in her mid thirties with dark purple hair tied up un a bun with a few curls framing her face; she had brown eyes and small pink lips forming a warm smile. "The Queen wants to have a word with you, she is waiting in the conference room."

Princess Serenity smiled and nodded "Thank you Amadis."

Gaia patted her friend's shoulder and walked to the exit "I will see you soon dear friend, until then…" she turned to look over her shoulder "…Please try to study a little bit more…"

o.o.o.o.o.o

She appeared in a different world in a matter of seconds, the air she breathed filled her lungs with that sweet scent of grass and flowers. Her pale skin reacted to the chilly weather and the moist on her feet because of the mist, yet she didn't mind.

Gaia loved her planet. Earth.

She had one duty, she was right but she couldn't deny the sense of freedom she got everythime she was there. The terran goddess turned around to see the tall trees and the pink sunset sky and the forest in front of her; her father was right, she needed to be close to this place because she was the holy protector of it all.

Her parents Geb and Nut once used to watch for the blue planet but thought that when the time was right they will prepare for their daughter to take charge of its protection. Nut on the other hand wasn't very excited with the idea of her only daugther being a godess and a warrior at the same time, what she wanted for her was what every mother wanted for her child; to be educated, lady like, marry the right man and rule a world together. Sadly, she knew that her daughter's life was different and so was her destiny.

The sky goddess remembered when she was born; since she was a baby she had this very strong energy she couldn't ever explain. She knew her eyes where golden for some reason and how strong she would be, afterall she was part of a dynasty of warriors very much respected by every god in their realm.

She was proudly the daughter of the once god of earth and the goddess of the skies; with all their legacy running through their veins they had no other choice but to accept her faith and send her to train with real warriors, including himself and Ares, the god of war. They taught her everything she need to know about weaponry and manners, but the most importantly, they taught her how to use her inner power.

The Golden Crystal.

They gave the young woman the responsability of looking after Earth, its inhabitants and its sacred power, the Golden Crystal; one of the most strongest stones in the universe. A stone so strong it could bring life to the things and everything to oblivion in a blink of an eye.

Gaia was the only one who could control it's maximum power and use it so she always carried it with her like a pendant; the goddess of Earth. By the time Gaia was 15 years old she could master every discipline and every language, she was ready to be what she was meant to be:

A guardian, the first female warrior in the universe; the first sailor senshi.

Gaia was well aware of everything concerning the golden stone; she knew she was one with the it yet, she knew it was her mission to look up for her planet and be there for it wether she was married or not.

"Mortals are so different..." she muttered after taking a small stroll through the forest while thinking about Serenity's possible wedding and her intentions of finding her a mate. Her golden green eyes explored and took in the marvelous scenario before her, the deep pink hues of the sky and the soft cool breeze on her alabaster skin.

Earth was a planet where everything was at it's maximum, life, colors, scents and people. The only thing she never really understood was why the same who lived in it fought to be king or queen of every inch of land; why they couldn't just live in unison and be happy? She thought and pursed her lips with annoyance.

"If i were Queen of this place...I would build only one kingdom for all…" she sighed and continued walking until she heard a man's chuckle.

"Is that so?"

"Who's there?" Gaia turned to look over her shoulder and rested her hand on the tilt of her golden sword. The terran goddess heard some footsteps coming her way and turned around to see the face of the man who dared to challenged her thoughts. With surprise hidden behind her prismatic eyes, her brows knitted in thought and hissed with slight arrogance.

"Who are you?" she asked to the man, one who could not deny his handsome features Gaia noticed. Tall man, dark brown hair, dark blue eyes tanned skin and well toned; he could totally pass as a god, but, sadly for her, he wasn't. He didn't had that kind of aura.

The mysterious man smiled at her, startling her completely and making her lose her stoic character; Gaia doesn't know how to react, and hesitates for a couple of seconds and then she asked again with more insistence.

"I asked you a question, who are you and what are you doing here?"

The man looked at her and raised both eye brows in surprise "Those were two questions" he frowned and shrugged his shoulders "Does it even matter? You are the one who wants to be queen."

Gaia was taken off guard by his words and couldn't help to blush. With a defeated glare she lowered her head and looked down for a moment

"Wait a minute...why am I looking down? I'm a goddess! And of Earth on top of that! Why do I feel so embarrassed so suddenly?" she thought and frowned again, while looking up at him "I do not wish to be Queen, I believe it is pointless to fight for something it does not belong to any of you in the first place" Gaia looked away "And even if I wanted to be one it is none of your business. Don't you know it is rude to listen other people's thoughts?"

"My my…" The man chuckled with surprise "I believe somebody has a temper"

Gaia turned around and crossed her arms, this action ignited the man's laughter even more and could not resist to ask.

"Who are you? Do you live near by?"

"Why should I tell you who I am if I do not even know who you are? What kind of a question is that it is not fair" Gaia turned with annoyance and looked at him "How rude of you"

"Who said everything in life had to be fair?" He laughed and looked away.

Shocked by his quick response she turned around again, giving him the idea that this time, she was really upset by his actions. He turned to face her and gave her an apologetic smile "I am sorry, I was just trying to be friendly..."

"Friendly?" Gaia muttered.

"Yes, I did not know my words were actually upsetting you this much…I owe you an apology" the young man said softly. He sighed in defeat and looked down "I am just a man who wants to be alone for a while."

"Huh?" the goddess turned to look at him with a confused expression "I beg your pardon?"

"You asked me who I was and I am telling you, I am just a man who wants to be alone"

Gaia widened her eyes in surprise; she wasn't expecting that kind of answer more less from a man with that bubbly personality and slight arrogance. With curiosity curled up in her chest she tried to find once again those blue eyes of his.

"Nobody likes to be alone" she said softly.

The young man widened his blue eyes by her soft warm voice and blushed slightly "I know but, when some people try to force you to do things you do not want to do...the best thing you can do is get away for a while and think about it."

With a sigh he turned around and sat on a rock near the peaceful lake, Gaia on the other hand stays unmobile for a couple of minutes before realizing he was far from being a threat. She looked up at the soon to be dark sky and sighed with relief.

"I understand how you feel, everytime I feel like that I come here, I like it here." she said softly again. The man surprised by her sudden change of demeanor turned to face her and tilted his head "Do you come here very often?"

"I wish I could." Gaia whispered and looked at the lake gleaming with the light coming from the silver moon in the sky.

The young man stared at her and realized how elegant yet strong she was; somehow he felt like she was different, powerful, almost like… a goddess.

"...Beautiful..." he whispered with admiration.

Gaia turned to look at him puzzled "Did you say something?"

"My name is Eros" he said softly and bowed his head in respect. A gesture she thanked and accepted as a truce between them; with a smile she moved closer to him and extended her hand, one he took immediately and touched with his soft lips "Nice to meet you" he whispered.

Gaia widened her eyes and blushed a deep crimson shade "Looks like you feel better already"

"I do" Eros looked at her and smiled.

Gaia could not explain the feeling in the pit of her stomach and instead of taking the compliment, she moved her hand back "It is late, I have to get back... Mother and Father are going to kill me if I do not show up on time!" she turned to leave in a hurry, despite the young man's wishes.

Eros frowned, confused "..You have to get back where?... you have not even told me your name yet and I already told you mine, that's not fair!..."

Gaia chuckled and turned to look over her shoulder "Who said everything in life was fair?"

Eros widened his eyes and followed once she was out of his sight but to no avail, she was already gone. With a confused look he searched everywhere and defeated, he scratched the back of his head and sighed "Where did she go?" he whispered "I wonder if I will see you again…"

* * *

_A/N: I know it's so obvious I have too much time on my hands but as I was archiving "A question of Honor" I gave a read to this first chapter and felt the need to edit it, so, I think I fixed some little details I was missing and...I think it turned out to be a good beginning. I once said I wanted to fix this story, maybe this is the time to do it :) _


End file.
